Shining In The Moonlight
by Doritos1996
Summary: The third book of Breaking Dawn from Edward's POV. Bella is turning into a vampire at the last book. What were Edward's thoughts? EPOV.
1. Chapter 1 Days of agony

Ch.1-Days of Agony

Jacob had left the room, thinking that Bella, _my Bella_ was dead. How selfish was I? I was trying to calm myself by thinking that she wanted me to make her a vampire. By thinking that she wouldn't hate me but love me more when she would wake up. But would she? What if I was too _late_? What if I had done something _wrong._ What if-

Jacob's thoughts interrupted me.

_Oh my god…what a godlike creature…she's too cute-even in psycho's arms._

I stopped breathing wide-eyed. I was about to run down and rip his stupid head off. How could he imprint at _my daughter. _Well even if I hated her before, I couldn't now. She had this beautiful eyes….I was out of my seat and I was about to run down when Bella sighed…I wasn't going to leave.

I stayed like a statue…I didn't move until some minutes later Alice came in…

_You shouldn't be so angry you know._ She thought. _She needs you._

"Right" I mumbled, and she was right…Bella needed me…

_Let me clean her up and dress her. _She thought.

"I don't leave her" I murmured painfully.

"I know" Alice spoke for first time…

Oh…of course she knew she had seen that. Seeing how much it cost me to be away from Bella-she started thinking things that I didn't want to course I didn't! I didn't want to think what I would do if Bella wasn't going to wake up-if I had done something wrong.

"STOP" I yelled.

_Sorry. _She thought

_Anyway take her at the bathroom…but you should see _your daughter _though. _She thought quietly.

"Later" I said

If I had gone down I wouldn't be able to stop myself killing that stupid, bastard mutt. At least he didn't love my Bella more differently than a friend. And Bella's feelings would change for him I knew that.

I took Bella's body in my arms -unable to see her-and carried her at the bathroom. I went out. Alice was right. I shouldn't be angry at him, but I _should _see _her_ without _him._

I went down trying not to rip his poor head off.

Rosalie sat up from the sofa. Giving me the bottle to feed her.

_Sorry she was thirsty_. She thought.

She was still giving the bottle to me.

"What?" I murmured, stunned.

_Edward you are her father, you should learn to feed her._

"I know but-"

She gave her to me. I took her securely but what was I going to do?

"Deal with that" she said."You are lucky she doesn't need diapers"

I took her with a small sigh. She opened her eyes looking at me. At least I wasn't going to lose Bella's eyes.

Jacob's thoughts interrupted me from my reverie again.

_I don't know…she has blood in her veins. How will you handle _this_?_

"It's better not to tempt you fate you know!" I yelled.

_Try at least you know, that you will lose _.He thought.

I growled.

_All right, all right. I will never win you, you know that. _

I started feeding Renesmee, well it wasn't so difficult.

Her thoughts were only pictures. Colourful pictures. I was glad she wasn't thinking of blood's flavor. It was human blood and I was sure it would be difficult. After some minutes she finished her bottle. She put her little hand on my neck.

I gasped. Well not for her gift-her gift was a very exquisite experience,I knew that from everyone's thoughts, she could show you her thoughts by touching you-I gasped by the image in her head seeing it twice in the same time.

She was asking for her…mother. Bella's image was painful. She was full of blood and-anyway she was waiting for an answer. She understood everything. I was glad that I was prepared from everyone's thoughts. It wasn't the best time to be shocked.

"You are going to see her soon" I mumbled absently. I will be back soon. I kissed her forehead. I was about to give her at Rose but then I understood that everyone had left-giving me privacy with…well with my daughter.

"Rose" I mumbled. She came swiftly. I gave Renesmee at her, exchange a glance with Jacob and left.

I went up. Bella was lying at the bed. Dressed in a blue dress.

I raised one eyebrow at Alice.

_I wanted to know if she will like it as a vampire. _She thought.

HOW COULD EVERYONE KEEP TEASING AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLA!?

I sighed to calm myself. I needed to talk at Carlisle. He only knew that Bella was dying and I needed to hear his reassurance.

I took my phone from my pocket and called my father.

"Hello?"Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle it's me"

"Oh Edward! Is everything ok? How's Bella? The fetus? What was inside her?"

"Did you finish?"I asked-my voice shaking a little.

"Well, yeah" he said "Edward tell me, what's going on? You sound a little…"he trailed off.

"Well, I am a little afraid but I will answer to your questions Carlisle" I said."I don't know if everything is ok. The fetus…well it is a girl" Why was I standing at these details?"It is half human. Blood runs in her veins, but she drinks blood. She has a special gift, it's better to see on your own"

"Oh is she healthy?"he asked. Oh right I hadn't said the most important thing.

"Well, yeah. She seems healthy" I answered.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't know if everything is okay?"

"Car-Carlisle...I…" I couldn't finish. How could I say to him that maybe my life won't wake up?!

"Edward?"he asked terrified."What is it?"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"I-I am not sure about Bella, I think I was very late-she doesn't even scream!"I whispered.

"Edward maybe it's the morphine-"

"I don't know Carlisle" I cried out."I have done something wrong I am sure for it"I sobbed, tearless. I didn't want to sound weak but I _was_.

"Edward, son, stop blame yourself everything is going to be fine!I am sure it's the morphine. You don't have to worry about nothing but you have to be strong. She needs you strong."

I sighed. I _must_ be strong. For my daughter, for my wife. For both of her.

"You are right Carlisle. Thanks. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, son" he said.


	2. Chapter 2 Hopes

Ch.2-Hopes

It had helped me that I spoke to Carlisle. It calmed me down a little but just a little. I should be strong…

Just one day and half, just one day and half I was saying to myself as the sun rose. Perfect! It would be a sunny day without sun for me.

_Edward!_ I heard Carlisle's thoughts. Thank heavens! They came back.

"At your office" I mumbled-he would hear.

_I'll come in a while. I have a grandchild to admire._ He thought. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh son!" Esme shouted. She came to hug me. "Everything is going to be fine. I am sure for that"

"I wish I could be that sure" I said.

She turned to Bella, caressing her forehead. She loved her too much.

"She has already started to be so beautiful." she said.

I wanted to say a 'she has always have been' but Carlisle came in the office.

"You should see her Esme she is too cute!"he mumbled.

"I will" she answered. I was glad. I wanted to be alone with Carlisle. He waited until she had gone, then he pulled me from my shoulder gently.

_It doesn't help to be above her, she has to breathe. Now let me see her. _He thought.

"Mmmm" I mumbled-I couldn't talk.

He went over her neck and sniffed

"The morphine is still in her I can smell it. I am sure that's the reason she doesn't scream. There's a very big amount of morphine in her blood"

I sighed. What was I going to do? I was glad that she wasn't in pain, but I would prefer if she screamed. It would have helped me to understand that she is fine. I was so selfish! I wanted her to be in pain just t understand that she is ok? Maybe it was because I wanted to scream of despair!

"Don't worry she is going to be fine. I can't understand- how did you dare to believe that she is not ok after you heard at her heart?"Carlisle said" Her heart is very strong Edward!"

"I know, I know but Carlisle if you were at my place, if you only felt the one percent of the feelings that I feel..."I put my hands at my eyes squeeze them shut but I could still see my Bella behind my eyelids. This beautiful heart-shaped face, with the deep eyes and full lips. A moan of pain escaped my lips. She couldn't leave me-never- she should stay with me. _Stay Bella! Stay with me, sweetheart! _Don't leave me! I wanted to scream that words to plead her to stay with me!

"She is fine Edward, really" Carlisle whispered.

I wanted to believe him! I wanted it badly. But I didn't like to believe in lies.I don't know if it was a lie the only thing that I knew was that it wasn't true. I heard a very strange sound.

"Did she just hiss?"I asked Carlisle. Well, maybe she was fine! Maybe it was true! I started to hope. I started to believe that Bella wouldn't leave me. She had promised me that she would stay with me forever!

"Yes. I told you she is fine. Everything is going to be fine in some hours."He reassured me. I really hoped now.


	3. Chapter 3 Renesmee

Ch.2-Renesmee

How cute she is!

Oh my god she just looked at me!

Rosalie keeps her always in her arms!

I will teach her to fight!

I think I should measure her in a while…

I am such a young grandma!

Jacob…

I can't believe that I imprint at bloodsucker's child!

STOP your stupid thoughts!

These were all the thoughts in the room!

Rosalie…

Jasper…

Alice…

Emmett…

Carlisle…

Esme…

Renesmee…

Jacob…

Me!!!!

I wished Bella-who I had carried at the table some minutes before-was able to see that scene! I was sure she would get so angry by the dressing up game!

I had to calm down to put all this thoughts out of my head…at least I would try. I went to sit by the piano. I knew that a new song would be enough to keep their thoughts away. Maybe one for Renesmee…or my beautiful human…Well, one for both.

Everyone stared at me as I played the first line…well it was a sad line because this story that I had to my mind had started bad…but it would end very good…I hoped.

So, I put a more cheerful line. I tried to make it seem a simple song. But the tune was just perfect.

I caught Renesmee's thoughts and I laughed for the first time after so much time…

She wanted to play piano herself. I sat up and I took her from Emmett's arms. He laughed too as Renesmee show him what she wanted.

I put her in my lap and she started playing…pressing the keys at random. She was pressing her little palms in each key and everyone laughed. Well she was really cute. She tried to turn so that she would face me, I helped her a little she wanted to show me something but she didn't think what it was. Everyone laughed when she patted my neck impatiently but me. Maybe I had a better time than before but now my mood was ruined. She was showing my love, my wife, my life in the table and Renesmee there, too.

"Honey not now, later, I said you that it will be soon. But not now" I said seriously.

She patted my neck again asking if she was ok.

"I hope so honey."

She patted my neck again asking "if she is not ok why everyone is so happy?"by her thoughts.

"I don't know" I whispered kissing her cheek.

At least someone was rational here! Someone understood me.

She put her hands around my neck to hug me.

"Don't worry she is fine, really" I tried to assure her.

All the others were thinking what possibly she had said me, but they had moved down…

Rosalie came after a few minutes. She wanted to brush Renesmee's curls. I let her. I wanted to go to my Bella. How was she now? What did she feel? Was she in agony?

I caressed her cheek and pecked hr lower lip. I moved my lips to her ear -hoping that she would hear me-

and mumbled "I am sorry sweetheart, I love you, don't leave please" I begged. I was sure that I had the same expression like she had when I was saying her goodbye at the forest. Frozen and pleading. I squeezed her hand and-

I would have sworn that she squeezed mine. Maybe she heard me then. Well, I wanted to tease her, to show her that everything was fine so I said:"When are you going to wake up Mrs. Cullen?"I kissed her forehead, waiting.


	4. Chapter 4 Hostility

Ch.4-hostility

It wasn't until Renesmee fell asleep that I understood the sun had declined. I was so busy watching Bella changing. She was becoming more beautiful than she was. Was it possible?

She was taking my breath away. She was so beautiful, when she was sleeping. I understood that it was the last time that I would be able to see her unconscious. That was one of the disadvantages of having her as a vampire.

I started making a list of advantages and disadvantages of having her as a vampire while I was watching her.

Advantages. First of all I would have her forever. She would be with me forever. I would love her forever. That was the most important thing. Second, I wouldn't be afraid to touch her, her smell wouldn't be able to appeal to me. Third I would be able to give her a soft and warm hug when she needed it without worrying about my hard, cold hands.

Disadvantages. As I said I wouldn't see her sleep again. I wouldn't see her deep, brown eyes ever again (I'm glad that Renesmee had this beautiful eyes). I wouldn't hear her pulse increase when I touched her or see her deep red scarlet.

But the disadvantages was nothing compared to the advantages. If I had her forever then I wouldn't care for the disadvantages-no.

I heard footsteps from the stairs. Oh-what did that stupid puppy want from me again? Did he have suicidal tendencies?

_Can I talk to you for a while, you can admire what your wife had become later. You have eternities to admire what you have done at her! _He thought.

"What do you want fuzzy?" I growled.

"I just wanted, when, you know ,she wake up…" he tried to tell.

_I just wanted not to tell her about the imprint thing. I would like to explain myself._

"Jacob, I promise to tell nothing to her but I would really appreciate if you tried to stay away from my daughter. I've heard how difficult it is for you but don't come close to her" I said. I sat up from the table and turned to face him.

"You know I can't. You can't do it to me. You did it with Bella. You succeed to take her away from me. Don't do it with her too. She is the reason that I stay alive, you know that. Please, _please_ don't do that to me! I want her to be safe. I don't know if she would be with all that vampires around." He begged with a tone that I'd never expected from him. It was…_friendly_?

I swallowed back a growl. How could he believe that _my daughter_ wasn't safe here? First of all she had a terrible smell, on the contrary with her mother.

"Jacob I understand it and I will do whatever I can to pretend that I understand ok? It's not only my choice and you know that. Bella is her mother. I am always surprised by her actions. She never does what I expect."I said in the same friendly tone.

_You know that Bella would like me to stay here too. Her feelings for me would change but maybe she would want me here as a friend. _He thought.

"That's what I expect but as I said she never does what I expect." I said, giving a look at _my Bella_.

I sighed.

"You love her" he mumbled.

"She's my only reason that I exist."I murmured.

_Maybe he loves Bella more than I thought, even more than I did. _

"Of course I do." I said-my friendly tone disappeared.

_That's how I feel for Nessie, too._

I growled."You named her after the Loch Ness monster?"I hissed.

"Well, yeah. She is one of kind so…"he trailed of when I growled again.

"Just because you love her it doesn't mean that you own her, stupid. She already has a name. We don't need a dog godmother!" I growled, frustrated.

He growled too and left the room swiftly.

"Coward!" I mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5 Disillusion

Ch.5 –Disillusion

I had to look at Bella for almost one hour to calm myself, watching every change. I watched as her skin was becoming more pale, as her full lips was becoming more full, as her features were becoming more squared, more beautiful. That helped me a little to calm myself and stop hearing at the other's thoughts.

The only thoughts I wanted to hear was Alice's. First because she was more reasonable and because she was worrying for Bella more than the others and second because she was trying to see Bella's future all day.

The only things she could see were blurry pictures, with two dark shadows laying and moving somewhere together. A floor? What have two shadows at the floor to do with Bella?

It took me a minute to understand. Well, that was interesting.

Then another image. Many blurry, dark shadows were watching something? Two persons? Arm wrestling?

Nothing made sense. I decided I need to talk to Alice. She maybe had seen something that I'd lost.

_I'll be up in a second_ she thought. Oh, of course she'd seen that I was about to go down and talk to her.

_Hey, Edward! No I hadn't seen anything that you didn't catch. _She thought. She moved at my side and she sat at the table, next to me.

"I can't make sense from what you'd seen" I said shaking my head.

She sighed."Neither do I" she said"but I have a terrible headache." she continued.

"Jacob and Renesmee, huh?" I asked teasing her a little.

"YES! IT'S TERRIBLE!" she shouted. I chuckled shaking my head.

"You don't know how it is! I fell like my own nature laughs at me! You have never felt like that!" she said.

"Actually I have" I said, looking at Bella."You are right, it's really frustrated" I murmured, looking down.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"No" I shook my head and sighed.

"You know, I have to go. I want to be away so I would be able to see." she said.

"Ok" I mumbled

She sat up and run out.

Carlisle came in then. I looked at him.

"Still no change?" he asked.

"None"

I leaned my head at Bella's neck and sniffed.

"There's no scent of the morphine left."

"I know." he answered.

So much time had passed. She had to hear me. Maybe if I talked to her like I did before…

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I asked, hoping that she could.

No answer.

_Maybe she can't talk Edward. Suggest her a motion_. Carlisle thought.

"Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?" I said.

Nothing.

"Maybe… Carlisle, maybe I was too late."I said. My voice broke all my hopes had disappeared.

"Listen to her heart, Edward. It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never

heard anything so _vital_. She'll be perfect." Carlisle assured me again. I wanted to believe him but…

"And her—her spine?" maybe the venom wasn't enough to fix that.

"Her injuries weren't so much worse than Esme's. The venom will heal her as it

did Esme."Yeah, I knew that but…

"But she's so still. I _must _have done something wrong." I was sure that I have done something wrong!

"Or something right, Edward. Son, you did everything I could have and more. I'm

not sure I would have had the persistence, the faith it took to save her. Stop

berating yourself. Bella is going to be fine." he reassured me.

"She must be in agony." I whispered. I looked down at her again.

"We don't know that. She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know

the effect that will have on her experience." he said.

Right.

But I would try again. I squeezed the inside crease of her elbow.

"Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry."I whispered.

_Maybe you should go down, you know. The things don't go well._

What?! He wanted me to go down and leave my beauty alone? No way!

"No, I'm staying right here," I said "They'll sort it out."

"An interesting situation," Carlisle responded. "And I'd thought I'd seen just

about everything."

"I'll deal with it later. _We'll _deal with it."I said and I squeezed Bella's hand.

"I'm sure, between the five of us, we can keep it from turning into bloodshed."

I want this discussion to stop. I was doing everything to keep that dog out of my mind!

I sighed. "I don't know which side to take. I'd love to flog them both. Well, later."I said.

"I wonder what Bella will think—whose side she'll take," Carlisle mused.

_Me too_. I wanted to say.

"I'm sure she'll surprise me. She always does." I chuckled. I was sure that she would surprise me. I expected her to like that Jacob imprinted at Renesmee but I hoped that she would rip his head off, as a newborn.

About ten minutes later, Alice came in. At last!

"How much longer?" I asked impatiently.

"It won't be long now," Alice told me. She shown me a picture of Bella at the forest.

"See how clear she's becoming? I can seeher so much better." She sighed.

"Still feeling a little bitter?"

"Yes, thanks so much for bringing it up," she grumbled. "You would be mortified,

too, if you realized that you were handcuffed by your own nature. I see vampires

best, because I am one; I see humans okay, because I was one. But I can't see

these odd half-breeds at all because they're nothing I've experienced. Bah!"

She stopped seeing the !

"Focus, Alice!" I said frustrated and impatient.

"Right. Bella's almost too easy to see now" she mumbled.

This time she show me that image that I hated at first. Bella's arm around Alice's waist and Alice arm around her shoulders.

I sighed, she was too clear. I was almost happy.

"She's really going to be fine," I breathed.

"Of course she is."

"You weren't so sanguine two days ago."

"I couldn't _see _right two days ago. But now that she's free of all the blind spots,it's a piece of cake."

"Could you concentrate for me? On the clock—give me an estimate."I said impatiently.

Alice sighed. "So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec—"

_Here, she would wake up at 2 hours you don't have to worry._

"Thank you, Alice." I said happier.

Just two hours. Just two hours. My life would be awake in just two hours.

"She's going to be dazzling."

I growled quietly. She was always dazzling and beautiful and perfect. Why couldn't anyone see it?!

"She always has been."

Alice snorted. "You know what I mean. _Look _at her."

Ah, yeah. She was becoming more beautiful than she was. I thought that it was impossible but it was possible.

Alice left the room then. I concentrated at the sounds down. Carlisle said that the things were bad.

The only thing I heard was Rosalie arguing with Jacob and Emmett trying to calm them as she was watching a baseball game.

Some painful minutes –that seemed like an eternity- later I heard at Bella's heart pulse growing faster and faster. Oh it was time.

"Carlisle" I called, absently. She was going to wake up. What would her reaction be? Would she hate me or love me?

Carlisle and Alice cam inside. I looked at them terrified. What was I going to tell her? That I was too selfish that I changed her soul with having her forever?

"Listen" I told them.

_Oh! _Alice thought.

"Ah, it's almost over" Carlisle said.

"Soon," Alice agreed eagerly. "I'll get the others. Should I have Rosalie… ?"

"Yes—keep the baby away."Maybe Renesmee's smell was bad, but Bella was a newborn. Maybe she had a bad taste.

"Bella? Bella, love?" I asked alarmed when I heard her heart hammering.

"I'll bring them right up," Alice said

Suddenly a very loud sound from Bella's heart. Oh, oh too close! Her heart stuttered twice and once more and then silence. No one was breathing.

Then she opened her eyes slowly. Oh! It's time to accept her reaction. I swallowed and took one step forward.


	6. Chapter 6 Newborn

Ch.6-Newborn

At first she was staring at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. I could understand that everything was too new to her. She couldn't see, hear and smell like that before but the waiting made me more anxious. Did she hate me? That was why she didn't talk?

I squeezed her hand. A wrong thing to do because she run away from me at the wall and crouch. Oh of course! I was too silly. The temperature was wrong. It must have frightened her. I was glad when I saw her changing her position to a standing one.

I rose a hand at Emmett and Jasper who were about to come with me, and everyone took a step back. Bella didn't seem to notice. She was looking at my face. I looked at her eyes. They were red but they still were deep. Every feeling was there. Surprise and shock.

I moved around the table slowly, my hand outstretched like I was about to catch her.

"Bella?" I asked calmed but worried. She hated me there was no other explanation.

She continued to look at me-more surprise in her eyes. I hoped that this surprise was because she was hearing my voice with her new ears. I didn't want to believe that she was surprised because I had the nerve to talk to her after what I had done.

"Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine." I said trying to calm her. I moved closer and I curled my hand around her face. As I did that she shuddered. Hmm, it seems that I was still holding on her. I am sure that if she could blush she would. I arched my eyebrow.

_Why doesn't she speak_? I heard Alice's thoughts.

At this time Bella threw her arms around him and hugged me. Her face at my chest. I hugged her back a smile at my face. She didn't hate me but love me more.

She tightened her arms around me._ Ow_. That hurt. I stiffened, at my feelings, pleasure, joy and pain.

"Um… carefully, Bella. Ow."I said.

She put her hand behind her back and smiled.

"Oops,"she breathed.

I smiled back.

"Don't panic, love," I said and I touched her lips "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment." I tried to calm her.

She pushed her eyebrows together. I wanted to calm her and I knew only a way.

I stroked her cheek and she raised her hand to touch mine. I wished she would say something so I would be able to hear her voice.

We stared at each other's eyes for a while and then she said "I love you"

Thank heavens…she didn't hate me but love me. I shuddered as I heard that. As I heard her beautiful voice says these three little words.

I smiled."As I love you" I told her. I took her face between my hands and I leaned in.

I kissed her. Gently and slowly at first but then I remembered that she was the one who had to be careful.

I kissed her forcefully then. It was like I hadn't kiss her before and I could tell that she enjoyed it.

Then someone coughed. Emmett.

_Are you going to make in _front of us? he teased me.

I pulled back a little embarrassed but not ashamed.

"You've been holding out on me," she said in her ringing voice.

I laughed in relief. I couldn't believe that she still wanted and loved me.

"It was sort of necessary at the time. Now it's your turn not to break me." I said and laughed again, laughter full of joy.

Everyone joined me then.

_Should I talk to her now? _Carlisle asked me.

I gave him a smile-he would understand. He nodded and stepped around Emmett. He came toward us swiftly. Jasper followed him. I gave him an angry look.

_She is still a newborn._ He reminded me. I bit back a growl.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Really, how did she feel? I was worried. Was her in pain before? What about her spin. Did everything felt strange to her?

"Overwhelmed. There's so much. . . ." I understood her very well. Everyone felt like that at first. But she didn't have to worry. I was here and I would do everything to make her happy.

"Yes, it can be quite confusing." Carlisle answered.

She nodded. "But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that."

I smiled. I had told her so. She would always be my Bella.

I put my arms around her waist and squeezed her."I told you so" I said smiling.

"You are quite controlled," Carlisle mused. "More so than I expected, even with

the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this."

_It is not natural Edward she should be craving for blood._

"I'm not sure about that." she whispered.

Oh!I wish I could hear her, just a little. Just for now. What could possibly be inside her 18 years old mind which seemed like it was 35 year old?

Carlisle nodded seriously.

_She would slip anytime. It's very possible. _He thought. _It's better to get her hunt. But before I want to ask her some questions._

"It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you

remember of the transformation process?" he asked her.

I was barely hearing of them. I was wondering if I was still dazzling Bella. I wanted to learn. _Now._

_Do I still dazzle you? _I'd have asked but I wanted to be sure for that. She would maybe lie and I didn't want to say it in front of my family. So, I rested my jaw at her shoulder, letting my breath brush her cheek. She hesitated which means that I had succeeded. So I was still dazzling her.

"Everything was… very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe. . . ."

Oh, our daughter she would love her! I was sure for that. She looked up at me, worried.

"Renesmee is healthy and well," I promised. "What do you remember after that?"

Now I was really interested in her response. Was she in pain?

"It's hard to remember. It was so dark before. And then… I opened my eyes and I could see _everything_."

_She wasn't in pain?!How?!_

"Amazing," Carlisle breathed

_I said you it was the morphine_. He thought

"I want you to think—to tell me everything you remember," Carlisle pressed her. I didn't like it. I knew that Bella didn't like to be at the centre of attention. I was about to protest. To say him that he could ask all of that later, but then Bella grimaced.

_Oh right. Her thirst is uncomfortable regardless._ He thought.

I knew that it wasn't the thirst that had made her grimace but I was glad that Carlisle stopped his questions.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella," Carlisle apologized immediately. "Of course your thirst

must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait."

She moved her hand to cup her throat. I knew that the thirst was more uncomfortable when someone mentioned it.

_Take her hunt._ Carlisle thought

I dropped my hands from her waist and I took her left hand. I tugged her gently and said

"Let's hunt, Bella"

I watched her, surprised when her eyes widened and her eyes were full of shock. I bit back laughter.

"It's quite easy,love. Instinctual. Don't worry, I'll show you." I said and I tugged her again.

She didn't move. I couldn't help but tease her so I said ""I was under the impression that you'd

always _wanted _to see me hunt."

It helped, she laughed and I joined her.

"Shall we?" I asked. I took her hand from her neck and I caressed her neck. "I don't want you to

be hurting," I murmured. She still seemed so breakable to me.

"I'm fine" she said. "Wait. First."

_She seems in control. Something strange for a newborn. _Carlisle mused.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"I want to see her. Renesmee."she answered and I tried not to froze. She dropped her hands from mine and put them at her stomach.

Carlisle looked at me and I looked at him too.

_Not now. She's a newborn. You never know! _He thought.

"What?" She asked_._

"Bella" I said with my softest tone, I didn't want to hurt her. To make her think that she is dangerous.

"That's not really a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heart beats, and blood runs in her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control… You don't want to put her in danger, do you?"I asked.

As much as I tried to ignore that, I couldn't-she frowned.

"Where is she?" she asked. I didn't answer. She had heard.

"Is Rosalie with her?"she wondered. Maybe she would feel better if she knew that Rose was with our child. I didn't want to tell her that Rosalie wasn't alone down. As I thought of that dibbler dog, I got angry again.

"Yes." I answered fast. My voice rough from my thoughts. I wanted to get away from here so I wouldn't be near the dog. So, I tugged Bella gently again.

"Wait" she protested "What about Jacob? And Charlie? Tell me everything that I missed. How long was I… unconscious?"

_Is she really a vampire? She is too tame!_ Carlisle thought and we exchanged a look.

She noticed that.

"What's wrong?"she whispered.

"Nothing is _wrong_," Carlisle told her. "Nothing has changed much, actually—you were only unaware for just over two days. It was very fast, as these things go. Edward did an excellent job. Quite innovative—the venom injection straight to your heart was his idea. Jacob is still here, and Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks you're in Atlanta right now, undergoing tests at the CDC. We gave him a bad number, and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme."

"I should call him…,"she murmured but then she shook her head. She understood that her voice wouldn't convince him. "Hold on—Jacob is _still here_?"she asked.

_Unfortunately._ I wanted to answer.

_She's doing it again ._Carlisle thought and he looked at me again.

"Bella"I said"There's much to discuss, but we should take care of you first. You have to be in pain…"I trailed off.

"But Jacob-"she said

_Ugh!_ That dog again.

"We have all the time in the world for explanations, love," I reminded her gently.

"Okay."She said.


	7. Chapter 7 Mirror

Ch.7-Mirror

"Wait, wait, wait," Alice trilled from the doorway.

_You don't. You are not going to do it to me. I want to be here the first tim_e! She thought.

"You promised I could be there the first time! What if you two run past something reflective?"She said a little frustrated.

"Alice—," I tried to stop her.

"It will only take a second!"She answered.

_Don't move I will be here with a mirror in a while. _She thought as she disappeared at Rosalie's room.

I sighed. My life was in pain and Alice wanted to see her first reaction.

"What is she talking about?" Bella asked. I wanted to answer her. To warn her but Alice was back. She was just too annoying!!!She had brought Rosalie's big mirror with her.

_Now, you will pay for breaking your promises._ She thought. I arched one eyebrow.

_You'll see._ She thought.

"Edward gave me grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding," Alice said. "I'm not going to be chewed out again."

What?! She was trying to make me seem bad.

I narrowed my eyes to her. Now she would pay for her lies. She freaked out as she saw her porche

being a yellow pile at the corner of the garage.

"Chewed out?" I said. Now we would she who was playing the game better.

_You cheat! You are such a bad guy!_

"Maybe I'm overstating things," she murmured absently.

_Just stay away from my car!_

"And maybe this has solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification," I said at her.

She turned the mirror so it would face Bella I really wanted to see how Bella would react at this beautiful sight at the mirror. What would she think? Would she still seeing herself as an ordinary girl?

I watched as Bella was admiring her beauty. I thought that her first reaction would be screaming.

Like "Oh my god who is she?"

I waited for something like that when she opened her mouth.

"The eyes?" She murmured."How long?"

What?!This godlike creature was in the mirror and her first thought was about her red eyes?!

Oh! She was so Bella.

"They'll darken up in a few months" my voice was soft without trying to make always was when I talked to Bella. "Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood. They'll turn amber first, then gold."

"Months?"she shouted.

_Edward she is losing control. Stop her! _Jasper was thinking. I was about to do it but then Bella talked.

"No, I'm fine,"she said in a lower tone "It's just… a lot to take in."she said turning at the beauty in the mirror.

_How did she do that?! _Jasper's loud thoughts pulled my attention.

"I don't know" I whispered. Really, how did she do that?

"What question did I miss?" Bella asked, frowning.

So, my wife wasn't going to be a crazy newborn. I grinned at that thought as I answered her

"Jasper wonders how you're doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your emotions, Bella," Jasper answered. "I've never seen a newborn do that—stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset, but when you saw our concern, you reined it in, regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help, but you didn't need it."

"Is that wrong?"she froze. _Calm down. You just aren't a newborn asking only for blood. _I wanted to answer.

"No," Jasper answered before I could.

I stroked down her arm trying to make her unfroze. She didn't have to worry.

"It's very impressive, Bella, but we don't understand it. We don't know how long it can hold." I assured her.

_Stop pulling her attention! _Alice thought. "But what do you think?"she asked her.

"I'm not sure," she mumbled.

I understood how she felt. I wasn't sure how to express her beauty, too. Even with my 108 year old vocabulary.

Bella raised her hand and touched her cheek.

What was in her mind? Why didn't she tell me? She wanted to drive me crazy?

I sighed in frustration.

"Disappointed?" Bella asked, turning to face me.

I laughed at the thought of what she would probably think I was disappointed of.

"Yes" I answered. She turned to look at the mirror again.

_Gentlemen aren't used to say it at women_. Alice snarled, looking at me.

_Be careful_. Jasper thought, taking one step forward.

I ignored them both. I knew my Bella very well. What Jasper thought would happen was impossible.

But I had hurt her. I saw that on her eyes. I had to assure , I put my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is more similar to my own," I murmured against her skin."And here I am, as frustrated as ever, wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

She felt better. I saw it on her beautiful face.

"Oh well," she said, relieved "I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty."

Oh all the girls were thinking that they were the most beautiful of all and _my girl _was thinking that she was _just pretty!_

I growled at her ear, frustrated. "Bella, you have _never _been merely pretty." I said in a whisper.

_Please she is driving me crazy! Take her and go hunt!_ Jasper begged.

I sighed "All right, all right"

"What?" Bella asked.

"You're making Jasper more edgy by the second. He may relax a little when you've hunted."

Jasper was right. She was standing here for more than an hour after she had been a vampire and she was in control. _Weird._

She looked at Jasper and nodded. He smiled at her.

She unwrapped my arms around her, took my left hand and said

"Okay. Let's hunt."


	8. Chapter 8 Strenght

Ch.8-Strenght

I tugged her from her right hand and I led her at the window.

"The window?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled at her. "It's the most convenient exit. If you're frightened, I can carry you."I said. I wanted to laugh at the thought of Bella being frightened of something. She was so brave.

She ignored my teasing.

"We have all eternity, and you're worried about the time it would take to walk to the back door?"She asked cautiously.

"Renesmee and Jacob are downstairs. . . ."I frowned at the thought of taking her down with Renesmee there.

"Oh" she mouthed. "Is Renesmee…okay…with Jacob there?" she whispered. "He doesn't like her much."

I liked that she didn't trust the dog a lot. But that brought the imprinting thing in my mind again. My lips tightened. I didn't want him close to my daughter!

"Trust me, she is perfectly safe. I know exactly what Jacob is thinking." I reminded her.

"Of course" she murmured, looking down.

"Stalling?" I challenged raising my eyebrows.

"A little. I don't know how. . . ." she trailed of, looking at our family again and then at her clothes.

_I bet she would be clumsy, even as a vampire. _Emmett thought.

_Bella don't disappoint me, I've bet at your gracefulness_. Jasper thought.

"Watch me," I said. Then I stepped forward like there was a floor to step at and fell down. I landed on my tiptoes and waited.

Bella took a deep breath and copied my movement. But her movement was even more graceful than mine.

She turned and grinned at me "Right, easy"

I smiled back at her. "Bella?" I called when she looked away.

She turned at me again "Yes?"

"That was quite graceful—even for a vampire." I complimented her.

She seemed to think of it for a moment, then she said "_Thank _you"

I watched wide-eyed when she bent and took off her shoes.

I chuckled. She still wasn't a fan of fashion but she was too cute.

She threw her shoes behind her, through the window and in the house.

Alice caught them and said: "Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance."

_You should fall in love with someone who loved fashion! You didn't even think of me!_

I ignored Alice and I took Bella's right hand in mine. We started run-just a little until we get at the river.

"Are we swimming?"She asked when we stopped.

"And ruin your pretty dress? No. We're jumping." The light-blue dress was perfect at her- Alice was right. I didn't want to ruin it.

She pressed her lips together.

"You first" she mumbled.

I touched her cheek before taking two backward strides, run them back and jump above the river.

I went inside the trees waiting for Bella and watching her.

"Show-off" I heard Bella saying and I chuckled.

I watched her as she took one big stride behind. Then she stopped as her dress split six inches up her left thigh. Oh perfect! Was she trying to do it difficult for me?

_Concentrate, focus. You are in a hunting trip._ I said to myself.

Bella bent carefully at her right thigh and made the right side of the dress to match with her left.

_Concentrate, Edward, focus. _I said again to myself.

_Ugh_! I didn't know that everyone was watching until everyone laughed, even the dog!

_Well, maybe I saw her naked but this is better and funnier. Always Bella. _Was he trying to have both my daughter and my wife? Maybe I should have ripped his head off!

Bella shot an angry look at Jacob. Good. That meant that her feelings were different, I knew that they would be but Bella is always Bella, I never know her reactions. She maybe still-

_Edward, hunting remember? J_asper interrupted my reverie.

"Bella?" I said stepping closer. "Do you want to watch again?" I asked her.

She shook her head at me and ran toward the river. Her right foot against a flat stone and her left hand against the ground. She pressed herself against the ground and bounded. I looked wide-eyes as she caught herself at a branch and landed at her tiptoes.

"Was that good?" She wondered.

_Yes it was exquisitely, surprisingly and perfectly good._ I wanted to answer, but everyone was watching and they would laugh, I was sure for that.

"Very good" I answered simply but my eyes was lighting with surprise. I was sure that she would understand.

"Can we do it again?" _Yes it is very exciting to watch a controlled newborn._

_Edward, take her to hunt please!_ Jasper reminded me.

"Focus, Bella—we're on a hunting trip." I said unwillingly.

"Oh, right." She nodded. "Hunting"

"Follow me… if you can."I challenged, grinning and I started to run. She followed me unable to keep up.

As she was running, the air blew her hair and her dress behind. I could smell her beautiful, exquisite smell better now. Sweet smell, as every vampire had.

Strawberry, cinnamon and orange blossom? Perfect. At least her smell was still strong, not with an appealing way but it was still just perfect.

We were running for almost three minutes and I was faster than her. But then she started to bound and running faster than me. I couldn't keep up with her! Impossible. It seems that her increased force was helping her. Damn it!

I fell behind as she passed me. We had to stop before I would behave like a fool.

"Bella," I called dryly and a little furiously because she had won me.

She whirled and came next to me with a small sigh. I smiled and I raised one eyebrow at her when she looked at me expectantly.

_Oh come on Edward she didn't do anything wrong. Keep it light._ I said myself some times.

She was still staring at me, her two perfect eyebrows raised. I was getting drowned in her beauty. I was amused by her exquisite body and face and by her strength.

"Did you want to stay in the country?" I asked-still amused. "Or were you planning to continue on to Canada this afternoon?" I teased her.

"This is fine," she said-still staring at me. "What are we hunting?"

"Elk. I thought something easy for your first time . . ." I trailed off when I saw that her eyes narrowed.

"Where? "She asked looking around, scanning the trees impatiently. Right her thirst must have been uncomfortable now because she had concentrated on it.


	9. Chapter 9 First Hunt

**Hey, guys. This took me much time to write and I think it's very good and that I improve my writing.**

Ch.9- First Hunt

"Hold still for a minute," I said. I put my hands in her shoulders and I looked in her eyes.

"Now, close your eyes." I murmured soothingly. I didn't like that I didn't see her eyes but it was necessary.

When she did as I said I raised my hands and I stroke her cheekbones. I watched with satisfaction as her breathing sped. I smiled. She was so Bella.

"Listen" I said after a moment "What do you hear?"

She didn't answer at once. A small smile was in the corners of her lips.

"By the creek, to the northeast?" she asked.

"Yes." She was good. "Now…wait for the breeze again and…what do you smell?" I asked and I sniffed. Her perfume was more cognizable now. I took a deep breath, letting her perfume inside my lungs.

She took one breath and wrinkled her nose as she smell the stinging elk.

I chuckled. "I know—it takes some getting used to."

"Three?" she asked. She had caught the elks that were closer to us- as natural. Every newborn had to practice for some months until he would be able to use completely his senses.

"Five. There are two more in the trees behind them." I corrected.

"What do I do now?" she asked, terrified. I was glad that now I wouldn't have to hide any part of from her. I smiled at the idea.

"What do you feel like doing?" I asked her-still smiling.

She opened her eyes and stared at me.

"Don't think about it," I encourage her. I dropped my hands from her face and took a step back. "Just follow your instincts"

The next second she was running toward the elks she bent so she could take a leap, n\but then the breeze brought another smell.

Crap! I should have checked it before we came here! Hunters! Why were they hunting at night? Oh! I shouldn't blame them it was my fault.

The breeze blew again and Bella disappeared. I followed her. She was behaving like a mature vampire but she was just hours old! She was a newborn. I should have checked before.

I was such a stupid fool!

Her back stiffened as she understood that someone was following her. She was a newborn. Newborns were petulant.

Perfect! Another mistake for today.

She whirled so she could look at m and snarled. She was about to attack me?!

My hands flew open so I could stop her. I had never tried to fight someone without reading his mind and I wouldn't. I wouldn't fight my Bella. Maybe I would hurt her. I would just let her leap at m and then hug hr in my arms. She would understand what would happen. I would try not to be driven from my instincts.

I was watching her face carefully. She changed her position into a standing one as I did when I reason took anger's place.

I took a step toward her and looked at her.

"I have to get away from here," she murmured through her teeth.

What?! She just said that she would leave?! But HOW?! Was she fooling me?!

I was shocked. How would she leave? She was a newborn. I would have to make a great effort to leave from here, even I was a mature vampire.

"_Can _you leave?"

She didn't answer me but she started run.

What?!But how… ?! Bella just…? Stopped? That's…That's just. WOW!

It took me a minute to make up my thoughts and follow her.

She had just stopped hunting? But she was a newborn!!!

She stopped, frozen some yards away. I passed her and stopped surprised by her freeze. I whirled around so I could look at her.

Shock had occupied my body.

I put my hands on her shoulders and looked at her deep, crimson eyes.

"How did you do that?" I asked, trying to read her eyes.

"You let me beat before, didn't you?" she demanded.

She was a newborn who had just stopped hunting while human's scent was in the air and she wanted to learn if I had let her beat me?!

So, she was trying to distract me, I could see that. I wouldn't let it happen.

I shook my head at her.

"Bella, how did you do it?" I tried again.

"Run away? I held my breath."

Whoa! How?! I wanted to learn every detail.

"But how did you stop hunting?"

"When you came behind me" She frowned. "I'm sorry about that."

Why was _she_ apologizing to _me_? I was the one who had been careless! I should have been sure that there were only animals around. She had nothing to be sorry about.

"Why are you apologizing to _me_? I'm the one who was horribly careless. I assumed no one would be so far from the trails, but I should have checked first. Such a stupid mistake! _You _have nothing to apologize for."

"But I growled at you" She was apologizing to me because she growled?! That was something natural for a vampire. I was always growling. It was something that I did without thinking of it.

"Of course you did. That's only natural. But I can't understand how you ran away. " She still hadn't answer to my questions. I needed to know everything!

"What else could I do?" She said it like it was a matter of fact! "It might have been someone I know!"

She was a vampire but she still was so…so…_human_! I laughed. She was a vampire just two hours old that had started hunting without had satisfied her thirst when she caught human's scent at the air and stopped hunting because she thought sh might killed someone she knew.

I burst into a laughter. Oh always Bella!

"_Why are you laughing at me?" _she asked furiously.

_Edward she is still a newborn._ I reminded myself. I stopped laughing at once and looked at her.

"I'm not laughing at you, Bella. I'm laughing because I am in shock. And I am in shock because I am completely amazed."

"Why?" Didn't she understand?

"You shouldn't be able to do any of this. You shouldn't be so… so rational. You shouldn't be able to stand here discussing this with me calmly and coolly. And, much more than any of that, you should _not _have been able to break off mid-hunt with the scent of human blood in the air. Even mature vampires have difficulty with that—we're always very careful of where we hunt so as not to put ourselves in the path of temptation. Bella, you're behaving like you're decades rather than

hours old."

"Oh" she said and frowned.

_What are you thinking? Why are you hiding your interesting mind from me? Why have you of all the humans to be the one that can hide from me? _ I couldn't stand her silence anymore. I took a step toward her and put my hands in each side of her face. She was still so breakable!

"What wouldn't I give to be able to see into your mind for just this one moment." I said staring at her deep eyes again. She stared back but without answering. Not that I could concentrate on her answer. I couldn't keep my eyes away from her. I couldn't think of nothing else than her and I couldn't concentrate on anything else than her.

She came closer to me and stroked my lips.

_Concentrate, focus._

"I thought I wouldn't feel this way for a long time?" she asked "but I still want you." She continued.

_Ah, me too, sweetheart. More than you can imagine._ I was about to say it at her but then this stupid voice inside my head.

_Concentrate, focus. _Right.

I blinked to make up my mind_. Concentrate, focus._

"How can you even concentrate on that? Aren't you unbearably thirsty?"

She swallowed and sighed. I shouldn't have brought this up. She must have been in more pain than before regardless.

She closed her yes and took a deep breath. I let my hands drop unwillingly and stopped breathing so she could concentrate. Two seconds later she opened her eyes and burst into a run again.

I followed silently and slowly behind her. I really wanted to see how she would hunt. I let her led the way through the trees, following her as she climbed suddenly stopped and I stopped some paces behind, too. She crouched and leaped at her prey.

Hmm, it seems that mountain lion appealed to her too.

I watched as they were fighting. A tiger against a lion. But something was wrong. All the image was wrong. I couldn't get used to the idea of not protecting Bella. I wanted to stop this stupid lion when he tried to rip her head. _She is a vampire now_. I reminded myself and stepped behind.

I shouldn't help her. She was able to kill the lion alone. At least she had to learn how to do it.

I couldn't always be behind her and say at her '_You know Bella let me kill your prey and then you can bite it'_ I wanted to laugh at that idea.

She finished with her lion as I leaned at a tree, watching her. When she finished she got up and she tried to clean her dress. I caught my breath. She was such a beautiful creature!

"Hmm" I said and I pretended that I was thoughtful-just to tease her.

"I guess I could have done that better." She said looking at me as she tried to clean herself up again.

Gorgeous.

"You did perfectly fine," I assured her-she really did perfectly fine and the result was exquisite. "It's just that… it was much more difficult for me to watch than it should have been."

She raised her eyebrows, a little confused. I smiled at her and explained.

"It goes against the grain," I wanted to laugh at myself. "letting you wrestle with lions. I was having an anxiety attack the whole time." I murmured watching her as she smiled. Oh, she was taking my breath away. I could stay there for eternities to admire her.

"Silly."

"I know. Old habits die hard. I like the improvements to your dress, though."

She looked down, embarrassed. Oh I wish she could just blush!

"Why am I still thirsty?" she asked-changing the subject.

"Because you're young" I answered her.

She sighed. "And I don't suppose there are any other mountain lions nearby." _I know I'm disappointed too. _

"Plenty of deer, though."

She wrinkled her nose. I chuckled once.

"They don't smell as good." she said.

_I know._

"Herbivores. The meat-eaters smell more like humans," I explained at her.

She made a face. "Not that much like humans." She wasn't in a good mood tonight, but I was. I really needed to tease her. I would have fun and maybe it would change her mood.

I started my teasing solemnly. "We could go back" I said and smiled. "Whoever it was out there, if they were men, they probably wouldn't even mind death if you were the one delivering it."I continued looking at her ruined but still perfect on her dress. "In fact, they would think they were already dead and gone to heaven the moment they saw you." I said the truth again. She had to get used at compliments. We were almost three years together and she still wasn't used to them.

She rolled her eyes and snorted. Well, now she was in a better mood. "Let's go hunt some stinking herbivores."

We continued the hunting and I hunt with her too this time. I hadn't gone to hunt since we were at Isle Esme.

She caught one big deer as I did. She hadn't finished the one when I had finished two of them. I turned to look at her when I finished and realized that she was already staring me.

"No longer thirsty?" I guessed.

She shrugged. "You distracted me. You're much better at it than I am."

Didn't she understand that she was better than any other vampire? That she had great abilities at hunting?

I rolled my eyes."Centuries of practice." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Just one." She pouted.

I laughed at her expression. She was so human!

"Are you done for today? Or did you want to continue?" I asked her.

"Done, I think" she answered me a little worried.

She was in control. Even when she wasn't she could correct that. She was so special! Now she could see our beautiful daughter. I was sure she could handle this. If she could stop the hunting trip when there was a very sweet perfume in the air, then she wouldn't kill someone with such a bad scent.

"I want to see Renesmee." She said. Sometimes we were perfectly synchronized. Like she could read my thoughts!

I took her hand and stared into her eyes. Drowning in their depths. She wrapped her hands around my neck, gently. _You don' have to be worried about not hurting her now._ This voice, that I thoughts it was stupid told me. _You don't have to concentrate, you don't have to focus. _So I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tight at my chest, I leaned down and I crushed my lips in hers forcefully. It was a great experience. She tightened her arms around me but this time I didn't stiffen this time I liked it. I continued to kiss until I realized that we were falling.

"Oops" she breathed and I laughed. "I didn't mean to tackle you like that. Are you okay?"

_Don't worry I am just perfect._

I stroked her face and then I said: ""Slightly better than _okay_."

_We will have all eternity for that._ I reminded myself.

"Renesmee?" I asked her.

"Renesmee" she answered simply. Then she got up on her feet and tugged me with her.

**So what do you think? Please review, I really want to know. Tell me if you don't like something.**

**-Dora-**


	10. Chapter 10 Stranger

**That took me some time to write. It was difficult. Actually I thought that you would like to see a little Edward's hostility to Jacob. I do my best. Enjoy!**

Ch.10-Stranger

I took her hand and we started run. I couldn't get used to the idea of _my _daughter and _my_ wife. The 'my' in both of them felt strange.

I couldn't used to the idea that Bella was a vampire, too. I would have her forever. I wouldn't let her go and I would make her happy forever. My Bella, my wife, my life, my soul, my love. My everything.

"Tell me about her" Bella insisted.

How could I describe this creature at her? Renesmee was like nothing else in the world.

" She is like nothing else in the world."

"How much is she like you? How much like me? Or like I was, anyway." She asked impatiently for the details.

"It seems a fairly even divide." I answered. It was the best answer I could give. Renesmee had Bella's eyes. She had bronze hair like me and her most features were like mine. Her face was heart-shaped like Bella's and this little dent appeared between her eyes when she was concerned or worried.

"She was warm-blooded" she said, remembering.

"Yes. She has a heartbeat, though it runs a little bit faster than a human's. Her temperature is a little bit hotter than usual, too. She sleeps."

I barely had seen her, she was always sleeping.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Quite well for a newborn. The only parents in the world who don't need sleep, and our child already sleeps through the night." I tried not to stuck at the words 'parents' and 'our child'. These words were still impossible to believe for me. I chuckled so I could drive off the lump in my throat.

I decided that she should be warned for Renesmee's beauty so she wouldn't gasp. So I told her all the details of her appearance.

"She has exactly your color eyes—so that didn't get lost, after all." I smiled at her. "They're so beautiful." I sighed.

"And the vampire parts?"

"Her skin seems about as impenetrable as ours. Not that anyone would dream of testing that." If anyone tried I would rip his head off without a second thought.

She blinked, a little shocked. She barely knew our daughter but she was worried about her. She loved her.

"Of course no one would" I assured her. I changed the subject quickly so she would let it go. "Her diet… well, she prefers to drink blood. Carlisle continues to try to persuade her to drink some baby formula, too, but she doesn't have much patience with it. Can't say that I blame her—nasty smelling stuff, even for human food."

She stared at me with shock. "Persuade her?"

Of course, Bella thought that Renessmee was just a normal baby. She didn't know about her special gift, about how much she understood everything.

"She's intelligent, shockingly so, and progressing at an immense pace. Though she doesn't speak—yet—she communicates quite effectively."

"Doesn't. Speak. _Yet._" She seemed to be shocked of that. So, I slowed down for two reasons. First and most important for me was that I wanted some more time with my Bella. We were too close at the house now and I wanted some time with her. Second and most important for her .She had to absorb this.

"What do you mean, she communicates effectively?" She asked after some short minutes. How was I going to explain it to her? Would she understand it? Would it shock her more?

Maybe she would understand better if she had seen it by her own.

"I think it will be easier for you to… see for yourself. It's rather difficult to describe." I explained.

She seemed to think of it for some moments and then changed the subject.

"Why is Jacob still here?" she asked. How can he stand it? Why should he? Why should he have to suffer more?"

_Ugh! Ugh!_ That playful puppy again! What was about him? She still loved him? She still was…in love with him?

Carlisle had said that it was impossible. A vampire couldn't fall in love with a werewolf. It was impossible. I believed him. He was right. Impossible.

But that doesn't change the fact that I still hated him. He had imprint at my daughter. My daughter from all the people in the Earth! _The fluffy dog_!

"Jacob isn't suffering" I said, my voice husky from my thoughts. _Unfortunately he wasn't suffering!_"Though I might be willingto change his condition," I said through my clenched teeth. Of course I would be willing to make him suffer!

She yanked me and stopped me."Edward! How can you say that? Jacob has given up _everything _to

protect us! What I've put him through—!" she paused and didn't continue.

_You would do the same if you knew what he have done with _**our daughter!**

"You'll see exactly how I can say that," I said in a soft tone. I didn't like when she blamed herself. How could she hurt anyone? She was still so fragile, so beautiful, and so cute. "I promised him that I

would let him explain, but I doubt you'll see it much differently than I do. Of course, I'm often wrong about your thoughts, aren't I?"

I had started to believe that she would hate him after what he had done. Actually I hoped it so much that it made be believe it.

"Explain what?" She wondered.

I shook my head. I wish I could tell her. But I promised. I didn't want to make him think that I break my promises. I wanted to show him that I was strong and not weak anymore.

"I promised. Though I don't know if I really owe him anything at all anymore. . . ." I clenched my teeth.

"Edward, I don't understand." She said worried and frustrated. I had to calm her down. I didn't like to see her like that. _Shh_ _love, everything is going to be fine. You will see it on your own._

I stroked her cheek and smiled when I saw her leaning her face inside my palm. It was such a pleasure to watch it. Her face smoothed and then I talked to her in a soft murmur.

It's harder than you make it look, I know. I remember." I muttered

"I don't like feeling confused" she whispered.

"I know. And so let's get you home, so that you can see it all for yourself." I said in a lighter tone. I looked at her dress and frowned at the thought of Jacob see her like that. She was _mine_. I wouldn't let him admire _this _beauty. As much as I wanted to admire her like that for more I had to do something."Hmm"

After one second of thought I unbuttoned my shirt and held it out so she would wear it. As a gentleman.

"That bad?" she asked.

_No it's not bad. Just far far too good._ I grinned at her.

She put her hands inside my sleeves and buttoned the shirt swiftly.

"I'll race you" she said and shot me a warning look "no throwing the game this time!"

"On your mark" I murmured as I let her hand dropped.

We both burst into a run and I was beating her until the river. But then she took the chance and made her leap early. Her extra force helped her win. The cheater!

"Ha!" she breathed when she won me.

_I am going to test her. I don't want her near the baby. Please give me that chance._

Who did he think he was?!

I ran beside her then and I put my hands around her arms.

"Don't breathe" I warned her.

**So what do you think? Was that any good? Please please review. I am writing for almost two days. I am in summer holiday and I am bored. I think that I do a very good job. Please review and tell me if you don't like something and if you would want to see something else from me. Oh! And you that put my story at your favorites, please review too.**

**-Dora-**


	11. Chapter 11 Test

**Oh it took me ages to right! But I like it a lot. I will update as soon as possible. I was writing all day and I am exhausted so I should go to !**

Chapter 11- Test

Bella stopped breathing at once. She froze. I could see how hard she was trying not to panic. What was with Jacob? Bella was Renesmee's mother. She loved her; she wouldn't be able to hurt her.

Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. I mean, I loved Bella too but I was doing a great effort not to hurt her. Even when I did it, I didn't do it purposely. So, love couldn't stop the thirst but it could calm it down. That was a different kind of love, though, but it was still love.

I felt Bella stiffen and watched as Jacob came out of the trees in a slow pace. Behind him were Leah and Seth in their wolf form. I wanted to growl at Leah's thought. Always so rude!

"Carefully Jacob" I said, concerned. Why was I concerned? It took me a second to understand that Jacob had behaved like a brother at my family before. I _was _thinking of him as a brother in many ways. That was why I was concerned."Maybe this isn't the best way-"

"You think it would be better to let her near the baby first?" he interrupted me. "It's safer to see how Bella does with me. I heal fast."

I didn't like his unfriendly tone. I was really concerned about him. So stupid I was! My kindness disappeared at once. If he wanted it like that, that's how he would get it. Hostility took concerns place in my mind. I didn't care if Bella would attack him. I suddenly hoped that she would!

If he wanted to be my enemy, then he would be.

I shrugged "It's your neck, I guess" I really didn't care.

Leah did. She growled hard at me and I wanted to growl back but I didn't have being a newborn as an excuse for my behavior so I bit my growl back.

Bella seemed to care about our hostility too. She would see why I behave so soon. I had promised at this stupid Alsatian that I wouldn't say anything at Bella so, I should wait until he would say it himself.

Jacob smiled at Bella and she smiled back. I could at hr yes that she was looking at him with a friendly look and not with a passionate one. Relief. She wanted him as a friend.

I wouldn't try to keep him away if she wanted him there. Bella deserve a good friend and Jacob was a good friend in her opinion. I wanted her to be happy and I would do whatever I could do for that.

"I gotta say it, Bells. You're a freak show." He said, grinning. What?! He was seeing this perfect creature across him and he was thinking her like a freak?!

I growled at him. "Watch yourself, mongrel" I snapped.

"No, he's right. The eyes are really something, aren't they?" Bella asked.

_No I think that your eyes are gorgeous. And I don't care what this dog is saying!_ I wanted to assure her. But he answered before me. Stupid!!!

"Super-creepy. But it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Gee-thanks for the amazing compliment" she said sarcastically. Good.

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. You still look like you—sort of. Maybe it's not the look so much as… you _are _Bella. I didn't think it would feel like you were still here." He smiled at her and then chuckled. "Anyway, I guess I'll get used to the eyes soon enough."

_I hope you will not be here to get used to that._ I thought bitterly.

"You will?" I heard Bella asked confused.

_What?! He didn't tell her?! I mean he promised but…_ I heard Jacob's thoughts and I grinned. I surprised him-that was good.

"Thanks," he said. "I didn't know if you'd be able to keep it from her, promise or not. Usually, you just give her everything she wants."

He thought that I did it for his shake? Ha! I did it for my sake, stupid werewolf!

"Maybe I'm hoping she'll get irritated and rip your head off" and I really did hope.

I imagined how my life would be without him around. Renesmee would be happy and Bella wouldn't have to worry for him. But it would make Bella sad if she was about to kill Jacob. And Renesmee really needed him. He loved him. It would make her all miserable if he wasn't there. They were sister-souls. That was why I didn't want to kill Jacob. It would make sad both the reasons for my existence.

"What's going on? Are you two keeping secrets from me?" Bella asked and I could hear the surprise in her voice. Right. I would be surprised too if someone had told me that a vampire was keeping secrets with a werewolf- two years ago.

_Oh! Dammit! How am I going to explain her? Well, later-maybe._

"I'll explain later," Jacob said self-consciously.

_At least I think so._

He was afraid. Coward!

"First, let's get this show on the road." He changed the subject and started moving toward Bella. I watched warily as the two wolves followed him. I couldn't imagine what the wolves would have done if Bella would have tried to kill Jacob.

"Cool it, guys," Jacob said. "Stay out of this."

Yes, stay out of this, please. As much as I wished they didn't listen to Jacob but they continued to follow him. Crap!

Jacob stopped just two feet away from us. Yikes! The smell was so disgusting and sickening!

"C'mon, Bells. Do your worst."

_Is he crazy?!_ Leah thought and hissed.

Bella just looked at him but didn't breathe. I could see that she was afraid at the thought of breathing.

_Is she stupid? What is she waiting for? _Jacob wondered. I clenched my teeth. That's not how he is supposed to speak at a lady. And especially at Bella.

"I'm getting older here, Bella," Jacob taunted. "Okay, not technically, but you get the idea. Go on, take a whiff."

Bella buried herself at my chest with a "Hold on to me."

I tightened my arms on her shoulders. I was sure she could make it. I held my breath when she took a deep one through her nose. Would it hurt her? What would her reaction be? Will she surprise me as always?

Questions were swimming in my mind this very second but they remained unanswerable.

She took again a deep breath with a wary look. What was she thinking? I watched in relief as she relaxed in my chest.

"Huh. I can see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob." I laughed in relief and I dropped my arms to wrap them around her waist and Seth laughed with me too. As Emmett did. Oh. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that my family was watching.

Now all my questions were answered.

_Would it hurt her?_ Yes, it would. Jacob really stings.

_What would her reaction be?_ Humor and relief. Her reaction was so…so...Bella.

_Will she surprise me again?_ Yes. As always.

"Look who's talking," Jacob said, theatrically plugging his nose.

I completely ignored him. I was so amused and surprised by Bella. She was able to make the bad things perfect! I loved her.

I left from her side and turned so I would face her. I embraced her. I buried her face into my chest tightly and I bent so I could whisper into her ear.

"I love you" I said as passionately as I could.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

I moved beside her again and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"So, I passed right?" she asked and looked between both of us. "Now are you going to tell me what this big secret is?" she asked.

Jacob's expression became very nervous. "It's nothing you need to worry about this second. . . ."

_He's such a coward!_ I heard Emmett's thoughts. _I guess he's afraid. He's too coward for a werewolf._ He chuckled.

Bella's head snapped up to Emmett's direction and I watched her face full- of- desire face when she heard other sounds like…a heart.

"Renesmee" she whispered.

**So that's all. Please please review. I am new at this. My first chapter was updated at June 20 2009. I want to hear your thoughts. Your review make m relieved and I am too sad that I've got a few of them. Review!! And I want ask for something- I did before but I really want you that put my story on your favorites to review too. Thank you for supporting!**

**-Dora-**


	12. Chapter 12 Surprises

**Hey, that's my new chapter. I have added Edward's conversation with Carlisle. The conversation that Bella lost while she was watching Renesmee.I also tried to put some of Emmett's humor. I enjoyed this chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Ch. 12- Surprises

"Come and see, I know you can handle this" I murmured at her ear. Actually, I was sure that she could handle it.

"You'll help me?" She asked, frozen and motionless. Of course I would help her. She needed to see our daughter and I would do my best to do it easy for her.

"Of course I will" I assured her.

"And Emmett and Jasper—just in case?"

_Whoa, hell yeah!_ Emmett's mind was screaming to me.

"We'll take care of you, Bella. Don't worry, we'll be ready. None of us would risk Renesmee. I think you'll be surprised at how entirely she's already wrapped us all around her little fingers. She'll be perfectly safe, no matter what."

Actually, Bella would adore her! Renesmee was so cute and mature at the same time. Like her mother.

I tugged her hand and we took a step forward.

_No way!_ I heard Jacob's thoughts. He was in our way at once his hands were raised at his sides so he would block us.

"Are you _sure_, bloodsucker?" he pleaded me. "I don't like this. Maybe she should wait—" Was he insane? He had better to stay out of our way. If he valued his life.

"You had your test, Jacob." I interrupted him.

"But—," Jacob began.

_I forbid you to take her inside!_ He did what?! Forbid _me_?! Who did he think he was?! I tried to keep my anger out of my voice when I answered but it was impossible.

"But nothing," I said, my voice full of anger and impatience. "Bella needs to see _our _daughter. Get out of her way." I warned him, emphasizing the word _our_. She was _ours._

_I really don't think it's a good idea. Renesmee is mine and I should have an opinion don't you think? _He thought while she was walking in the house.

He thought that our daughter was his?! Stupid mongrel!

I growled before I could bit it back.

"Shall we?" I said in a soft voice at Bella. She nodded nervously. She was behaving like she was an offender.

I took her hand and I squeezed it tightly for encouragement.

As we got in everyone was smiling.

_She seems well in control_. Carlisle thought.

_What did she do at her dress?! _Alice.

_Whoa! I think that you forgot to put your shirt on!_ Emmett.

_I can feel that she is in control but she is a lot of nervous. I'll try to calm her._ Jasper.

_Edward a little more quickly, she doesn't have that patience. She is a baby, don't forget._ Rosalie.

_Carefully, son_. Esme

_Maybe it's a very very bad idea. _Jacob

All these thoughts were swimming in my head. Thoughts that I didn't want to hear. I wanted to hear only one person's thoughts but her mind was silent. Bella. What was she thinking? I had to stop to think about Bella's thoughts. But it was impossible. What was in her mind, right then that our daughter leaned around Jacob to look at her?

I felt Bella froze at my side when she saw Renesmee.

"I was out just two days?" She gasped. She knew that Renesmee was growing very fast but not that fast! Bella was staring at Renesmee's deep, brown and adult eyes and Renesmee stared back. Renesmee put her little hand at Rosalie's throat and show her Bella's voice, that she had heard before.

"Yes that's her" Rosalie murmured at her and patted her hand.

Our daughter looked back at Bella again and smiled. I couldn't help myself not to smile- even if she wasn't looking at me.

Bella took a step toward her and everyone moved. I gripped her waist and my two brothers came to stand in front of her. Carlisle and Esme at their sides. Rosalie went at the back door with Renesmee and Jacob went in front of them –with a protective pose.

_Oh Edward. Trust her- just the one percent of how much she trusts you. You owe her that! She wouldn't do anything._

"Oh, give her some credit," she said out loud for the others to hear. "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too."

_She's right. Bella is in control._ Jasper assured me.

"I'm okay," Bella said and patted my hand. Right. She was fine. And I thought that newborns were reactive! "Keep close, though, just in case." She added after two seconds.

_She's really calm._ Jasper thought for me. I nodded and dropped my hands from Bella's waist.

_But I can't let her continue. She's a newborn Edward._ Jasper added.

_Newborns are very petulant maybe she will lose control_. Emmett.

"Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella's got this." I assured them.

_What?!_ They both thought.

"Edward, the risk—," Jasper said.

"Minimal" I interrupted him. "Listen, Jasper—on the hunt she caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. . . ."

Carlisle caught his breath. _You were so careless!_

Esme's face was suddenly full of concern mingled with compassion. _Oh the poor humans!_

Jasper's eyes widened. _I knew something like that would happen_. He thought and nodded at himself.

Jacob's mouth screwed up into a disgusted grimace. _Oh! My friend turned into a monster!_

Emmett shrugged. _So what are you trying to tell us with that? That makes the things worse not better._

Alice narrowed her eyes. _That explains the mess in her clothes!_

Would anyone let me finish?!

"Edward!" Carlisle chastened. "How could you be so irresponsible?" he said his thought out loud.

"I know, Carlisle, I know. I was just plain stupid. I should have taken the time to make sure we were in a safe zone before I set her loose."

"Edward" Bella mumbled. She didn't like when I blamed myself. I knew that she wanted to take all the blame herself.

Oh if they knew how strong my wife was! I grinned at that thought. Just a little practice and she would be able to control herself without effort.

"He's absolutely right to rebuke me, Bella," I said at her- still grinning. "I made a huge mistake. The fact that you are stronger than anyone I've ever known doesn't change that."

_Don't try to lighten the atmosphere._ Alice thought and rolled her eyes "Tasteful joke, Edward."

"I wasn't making a joke. I was explaining to Jasper why I know Bella can handle this. It's not my fault everyone jumped to conclusions."

"Wait," Jasper gasped. "She didn't hunt the humans?"

"She started to" I said-imagining their reaction at how Bella handled this and enjoyed the thought. "She was entirely focused on the hunt."

"What happened?" Carlisle interjected.

"She heard me behind her and reacted defensively. As soon as my pursuit broke into her concentration, she snapped right out of it. I've never seen anything to equal her. She realized a once what was happening, and then… _she held her breath and ran away_."

_Oh my god!_ Esme thought_. Impossible._

"Whoa," Emmett murmured. "Seriously?"

"He's not telling it right," Bella joined the conversation then. "He left out the part where I growled at him."

_Oh no, oh no! She attacked you?! I should have seen that. She beat you right? You weren't able to read her thoughts and she beat you! A female beat you at a fight! What sort of man are you?_

I glared at him. That made him confused so he asked it out loud.

"Did ya get in a couple of good swipes?"

"No. Of course not." Bella said.

_Oh what a shame!_

"No, not really? You really didn't attack him?"

" Emmett!"

"Aw, what a waste," Emmett groaned. "And here you're probably the one person who could take him—since he can't get in your head to cheat—and you had a perfect excuse, too." He sighed. "I've been _dying _to see how he'd do without that advantage."

_Oh c'mon little sister, say that you will fight him someday!_

"I would never."

_Damn it! Why?!_

Jasper's frown caught my attention; he seemed even more disturbed than before.

I ignored Emmett's angry thoughts and returned at Jasper. I raised my hand and punched his shoulder. "You see what I mean?"

"It's not natural," Jasper muttered.

"She could have turned on you—she's only hours old!" Esme scolded, putting her hand against her heart. "Oh, we should have gone with you."

In the same time Renesmee outstretched her hand toward Bella.

"Edward, please?" Bella said as she was leaning around Jasper to see her better.

Jasper's teeth were set; he didn't move.

"Jazz, this isn't anything you've seen before," Alice said quietly. "Trust me."

Their eyes met for a short second, and then Jasper nodded. He took a step behind and moved behind us. He put one hand on Bella's shoulder and moved with her as she stepped forward.

We were only some steps away from our daughter now when suddenly Renesmee started to cry. I felt like someone put a knife in my stomach as I heard that sound. I had never heard her voice before and I was shocked and alarmed. Everyone was around her in a second. I noticed That Bella was staring at her wide-eyed and frozen. I could imagine how painful it was for her that she couldn't go forward and take Renesmee at her arms. I caressed Renesmee's forehead and hair but she didn't stop crying. Bella's image never left her mind.

"What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" Jacob asked anxiously holding Renesmee's hand. After a second he reached over and took Renesmee out of Rose's hands.

"No, she's fine," Rosalie reassured him.

Renesmee seemed to calm down as long as she was on Jacob's hands. She put her hand on his cheek and showed him Bella. Again.

"See?" Rosalie told him. "She just wants Bella."

"She wants me?" Bella whispered from unmoving lips. I felt so bad that I left her alone there. But what else could I do? I had two reasons to exist now and since the one of them was less breakable and more mature than the other…

I went behind Bella and pushed her shoulders to encourage her to go forward.

"She's been waiting for you for almost three days" I told her.

Jacob was trembling now but was trying to calm it down. He wasn't trembling so he could be a werewolf. He was trembling from fear.

"Jake—I'm fine" Bella assured him. _Again!_

He frowned at her, eyes tight. Bella was very good at this, why did he do it difficult for her?

Renesmee whimpered eagerly and stretched, her little hands grasping into fists again and again.

I could see that Bella couldn't stand it more. She reached over to take Renesmee from Jacob's trembling hands. Renesmee smiled at Bella as soon as she was at her arms. Then she put her hand against her neck and showed her the image that I didn't want to see again.

Bella covered in sweat and blood after Renesmee's birth. My legs started shaking and I did my best not to fall on my knees. Just two seconds before I was strong. Strong enough to handle every situation and now I was weak.

I was glad that Renesmee didn't show the smell of Bella's blood at Bella. It would be painful to her.

I sighed in relief when Renesmee dropped her hand and stopped thinking of that image that I was trying-without result-to put out of my mind.

I didn't realize that I had stopped breathing as everyone else had – except Jacob and Renesmee- until silence occupied the room.

"What…was…that?" Bella said, gasping.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked curiously, leaning around Jacob, who seemed very much in the way and out of place at the moment. "What did she show you?"

"_She _showed me that?" Bella asked.

I was sure that Bella would be surprised. Who wouldn't be? That's why I didn't tell Bella about Renesmee's gift. It was too hard to explain and I didn't want her to misunderstand.

"I told you it was hard to explain," I murmured in her ear. "But effective as means of communications go."

"What was it?" Jacob asked. He thought that it would be a moment with him or something. He wasn't even close!

Bella blinked some times to get out of the shock and then spoke. "Um. Me. I think. But I looked terrible."

"It was the only memory she had of you," My voice was rough as I thought of it again and my face was deformed from the pain. "She's letting you know that she's made the connection, that she knows who you are."

"But _how _did she do that?" she wondered in shock.

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future?" I asked rhetorically "She's gifted, love"

"It's an interesting twist," Carlisle said. "Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can."

" Interesting." I agreed. I have never thought of it like that. What if Bella had a gift that we haven't discovered yet? Would Renesmee do something like that or the opposite? "I wonder…" I said as I went to sit at the sofa with Carlisle.

"I remember you too" I heard Bella whisper at Renesmee and I turned to look at them. Bella was leaning down to kiss Renesmee's forehead.

"What?" Carlisle said and he returned me back at the conversation.

"What if Bella have a gift too? A gift that it is connected with Renesmee's but we haven't discovered yet?"

"Hmm… an interesting and possible theory." He seemed to think of it a little. "But I can't imagine what a gift it could be."

"Neither do I, but if she has one it will be surface soon, won't it? I mean you remember with Zafrina. It took her there years to understand what her gift was and some decades to learn to use it right."

"You have a point. But Zafrina's gift is a very interesting and difficult one. If Bella has a gift which is connected with Renesmee's then it has to be easy."

"We don't know that"

"No, but it really has to be easy."

"If it is easy then she would be able to use it from the beginning, Carlisle. As Renesmee did."

"Hmm"

Jacob interrupted our conversation then.

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" Jacob asked, his voice a slightly higher pitch with stress. "Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it."

"What is your _problem_, Jacob?" Bella asked, a little annoyed. Jacob reached for Renesmee but Bella stepped behind. He stepped closer to her and I was really irritated that he was so close to my wife and my daughter.

I didn't understand that I hissed until it came out of my mouth.

"Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her."

"I'll help him toss you, dog," Rosalie promised her voice seething. "I owe you a good kick in the gut."

My eyes were locked on Bella's face as her expression turned puzzled. She was looking at Jacob's face and he was looking at Renesmee. She must have seen his look and understand what was happening between Jacob and Renesmee before he could tell her. Not that it was in his plans to tell Bella about the imprinting. Coward!

"_No_" Bella gasped as she understand Jacob's look.

**So what do you think? It's a bit big, huh? Review please and tell me if there is something that you don't like. I answered to my few reviews. I am really grateful to those that review my chapters because they support me. I will ask it again as I will did with every chapter. There are some persons that put my stories on their favorites and I am really happy for that-but they don't review. I would really appreciate if they review and then put my story in their favorites. Thanks for the supporting.**

**-Dora-**


	13. A big sorry read it

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys I am writing this note to ask a big sorry. I was reading a story and I wanted to review on it but I had open my live preview before so I review to my story by mistake. I wrote this because I don't want you to think that I am insane! I am very very sorry. Please forgive me!!! And please don't think that I am crazy or someone show-off that she wanted to review on his own chapters. Thank you and sorry!**


	14. Chapter 13 Imprinting

**Author's note**

**Oh my god. I can't believe that it took me four days to write it down. I hope I did a good job. Did I disappoint you? I think it's really good but I am sure that I could have written it better. I tried to put some dialogues that Stephenie Meyer hadn't added at the book. I really enjoyed that part. I will do it at some chapters- if you like it.**

Ch. 13- Imprinting

_Edward she is losing control_. Jasper warned me. _RUN!_

I was behind Bella at once and I wrapped my hands around her chest. She had absolutely understood. I was sure that it would be better if Jacob had told her than to understand it herself. But since he was such a coward!

_At least a newborn reaction._ Jasper thought. I absolutely understood him because I could read his thoughts. He didn't want to be the weakest of all of us.

_I told you it wasn't a good idea to let her near the baby!_ Jacob thought as he took Renesmee from Bella's hands. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. I couldn't make my lips move to say Bella to calm down. She had always been calming down when she was hearing my voice – as a human. But what as a vampire? At least I should try but it was like my lips were frozen at my face.

"Rose- take Renesmee." Good. I didn't like the view of Renesmee at Jacob's trembling hands and since I couldn't move my lips I was glad that Bella said that.

Rosalie did as Bella said. She outstretched her hands and Jacob handed our daughter at her at once.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me."

No, Edward. No! She hasn't the control of herself. Don't. Jasper thought.

I nodded at him. I wanted to follow both the requests but that was impossible. I didn't know how to show my trust at Bella and my trust at Jasper at the same time. I knew that it was a wrong time to think of that details but my mind couldn't work right. Everything was a blur. Everything was a…a …chaos.

Bella did it easier for me. My mind started working when I heard her less-tensed voice. "Go stand in front of Renesmee," were the only words she said but they still calmed me down.

I did as she said. I went just one foot in front of Renesmee.

I can't calm her! Jasper screamed at me. She can control her emotions very well for a newborn. I can't affect her!

Oh that stupid mutt and his wolfy claims. Ugh!

Bella stepped toward Jacob-angrily.

"You didn't" she snarled.

He backed away. His hands were raised up and his palms were facing Bella, like the guilties did when they were getting caught up.

"You know it's not something I can control." He said at her.

_At least try! Stupid mongrel!_ I heard Rosalie's thoughts behind me. She didn't want Jacob near Renesmee neither.

"You stupid mutt! How could you? My baby!"

Really how could he? Our baby! He imprinted at our baby! My anger-anger that I tried so much to denied so many days- came at the surface.

_Keep it under control, Edward. Don't lose your temper, too. I can't stand it!_

I struggled to keep my anger back. It wouldn't help if there were too full-of-crazy-anger vampires in the house chasing a stupid dog.

Jacob starts run down the stairs when Bella started chasing him-half running. What a big coward!!!!!

"It wasn't my idea, Bella!"

It wasn't but you still like that idea, mongrel.

Keep it under control, I reminded myself.

"I've held her all of one time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's mine."

Yes, stupid. She's ours!

Keep it under control.

"I can share," he said pleadingly as he retreated across the lawn.

But we can't!

Keep it under control.

Suddenly I felt a wave of piece occupying me. Thanks Jasper! I was calmed now and I could think clearly what was happening. My thoughts were clear in my mind.

"How dare you imprint on my baby? Have you lost your mind?"

"It was involuntary!" he insisted, backing into the trees.

Still so coward!

Then he wasn't alone. The two huge wolves reappeared, flanking him on either side.

_If she tries to touch him, I will smash her into pieces_. Leah thought and a growl left her throat.

I growled back as Bella did. If she was about to she wouldn't have time to do it. If she tried to touch my Bella…

_Edward!_ Jasper hissed inside his head and another wave of calmness occupied me as I stopped just two feet behind Bella.

"Bella, would you try to listen for just a second? Please?" Jacob begged. "Leah, back off," he added.

I sighed as I came back to reality with my feelings more organized now.

"Why should I listen?" Bella hissed. _Calm down my love!_ I would have said but it wasn't the most auspicious hour.

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So… now we are. It's what you wanted."

Family?! Me. Bella. Renesmee. Jacob. Family?

Who did he think he was?

Bella shot a frustrated glance at him and she hissed-after a second- when she understood what Jacob meant.

"You think you'll be part of my family as my son-in-law!" she hissed again.

I heard a very audible laughter as long as the words were out of her mouth. Emmett, without doubt. Always Emmett!

_Great. A werewolf in a vampire family. Whoa!_ He thought between his laughter.

"Stop her, Edward," Esme murmured. "She'll be unhappy if she hurts him."

But I didn't. I trusted her. As Alice had said me to. I knew she could handle this. She was strong and she would be able to handle it as every situation. She was Bella after all!

"No!" Jacob was insisting at the same time. "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!"

Exactly, dog. She's a baby. Our baby! I thought quietly. My emotions still controlled.

"That's my point!" Bella yelled at him- but her voice was still musical-magical like it belonged to a fairy's.

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy—is that so bad? So different from what you want?"

No, I wouldn't let him lived so long. No way. And I would be willing to end his life if he thought of her that way someday!

Bella growled at him again.

_Oh my god. She is angry and calmed at the same time. So very controlled for a newborn._ Carlisle thought.

Oh I know! "Amazing, isn't she?" I asked, grinning at him.

"She hasn't gone for his throat even once," Carlisle agreed, sounding stunned.

"You're going to stay away from her," Bella said at him.

Yes!

_Oh no! No! Not you too. I love Nessie!!!_

"I can't do that!"

"Try. Starting now." I liked Bella's reaction at Jacob. I enjoyed it. It was so… lovely…adorable and…sexy?

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? How hard it was to be apart from each other? That's gone for you now, isn't it?"

I really hoped so and I held my breath in that one while I was waiting for Bella's answer. Her only answer was a glare and a growl!

Yes! Yes! That's gone for her now! Why did I enjoy it that much? I already knew that! I knew it but it was still a relief to see it.

"That was her," Jacob continued "From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then."

That reminded me my story with Bella. How everything was made so we would be together. How her life made her to move in Forks. How everything was fighting for us to be together again after I left her. I almost understood what Jacob was implying. His love, his forbidden love. Like ours was.

That single minute, I felt nothing. Nothing but understatement. No hate, no anger just understatement.

Bella seemed to understand Jacob's words for a while but after two seconds she got angrier.

"Run away while you still can" Bella hissed. I grinned at Bella's hostility. I really enjoyed it.

_Oh she doesn't mean it!_ Jacob Thought as an answer to my grin.

"C'mon, Bells! Nessie likes me, too," he insisted.

_Oh now you've done it! Whoa! Fight, fight, fight! _I can't imagine why Emmett enjoyed it and why he was making whoopee.

Bella froze at Jacob's words. We caught our breath and froze too. We should have done something but we couldn't move. I took an unnecessary deep breath and took one step toward Bella.

_No Edward! She can control her anger. You will make things worse. _Jasper warned me before I could move more.

"_What_… did you call her?"

_Oh what will I do? Maybe I should look innocent and afraid… That sounds about right. _Jacob started plotting.

He took one step back and lowered his head. Oh, did he think that he would calm Bella down like that? He didn't know her well.

"Well," he mumbled, "that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and—"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster_?" Bella interrupted him.

_RUN NOW! _Jasper warned me but she had already gone for his neck.

_Oh what do we do?! _Leah hissed inside her head.

_Stay here! _Seth answered her.

_Seth no-_ Leah warned but he was already between Bella and Jacob. In the same second I had Bella in my arms.

_Oh! I shouldn't have fallen on her with that force. Oh! I think I broke my arm or something! Oh!_ Seth cried.

"I said you to be close!" Esme shouted to me, but I couldn't pay attention. I was trying to keep a struggling Bella in my arms. Emmett was in front of her in a second and he put his hands around her so he could stop her.

"Bella! Bella, love. Calm down! You don't have to do this sweetheart!" I shouted gently at her. I felt Bella stop struggling in my arms but her growls continued.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Jasper asked me.

"Do what?" I mumbled.

"Calm her like that just with some words."

"I don't know!" I shouted at him.

Bella growled more angrily now.

_Do it again! _Carlisle said while he was running toward Seth.

"Bella, love stop. I am here. You don't have to solve this with that way!" I said more softly now in her ear.

_Good Edward, continue like that! _ Jasper thought as he was trying to calm Leah who was trying to attack to Bella! Oh! What a mess in just 3 seconds!

"Bella sweetheart calm down, love" I said one more time and Bella sighed.

" I'm better. Thank you Edward" She said after one minute.

"Anytime" I said and smiled at her.

_I am taking Seth and Jacob inside. Make sure she is calmed. _Carlisle said and he climbed the stairs huffing and puffing.

"Leah, take your human form!" Jacob shouted as he closed the door behind him.

Esme, Jasper, Alice get inside." I ordered them.

"Oh why-"

"Alice I said, get inside. Now!"

I was sure that Bella- who now was calmed in my arms- would be better if there were as less people around her as was possible.

"Should I stay?" Emmet murmured. Oh Emmett should stay. If Bella snapped again I wouldn't be able to stop her all alone.

"Yeah, just go and sit next at the river." I ordered him. He nodded, gave a warm smile at Bella and left.

"Oh Bella?" he asked above his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Bella asked breathless.

"I would really have enjoyed if you had attack at Jacob."

"Always you Emmett." She muttered.

He laughed and went to sit at a rock next to the river- just some yards away.

I turned Bella so she would face me and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Are you ok?" I asked and smiled at her.

She smiled back just a little "I think so" she muttered and put her forehead against my chest. "I am still a little angry but I am in control. I'm sorry. That was over the top."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, sweetheart. It's absolutely natural and you did very, very well." I said while I was caressing her lips.

"I can't believe that I did _that_." She said and she pouted. I quickly leaned in to peck her lips and get the pouting away from them.

I liked very much that she attacked Jacob; I have to admit but if _that_ was her reaction when she hadn't hurt anyone so badly I couldn't imagine what her reaction would be if I hadn't stopped her and if she had really hurt someone.

"You could have done worse love. You did very well so stop blame yourself. It was my fault that I wasn't close enough."

She buried her face into my chest and I held her tighter. I needed to drive her guilt off. She needed to be distracted so she wouldn't be sad or be in pain and I knew only one person that could do it…me.

"Please, I beg you stop blame yourself. Stop that" she murmured in my chest "It makes things worse for me"

"But it's true." I implied.

"It's not." She sighed.

"Shall we get inside now? You seem in control and I am sure that everything is going to be fine" I murmured in her ear.

"Edward you can control her emotions even better than me! Damn how are you doing that! "Jasper shouted from the first floor of the house.

"It's a secret" I mumbled-he would hear me. Then, I turned to Bella again. "Now, we are going to go inside and you will be in control- I am sure for that. You will have nothing to feel guilty for and besides I don't like the 'Nessie' nickname too."

She laughed a little at that but this sad expression hadn't left her face.

"You maybe don't like it but you weren't the one that attacked his best friend for such a silly thing"

"I really wish I had that opportunity, Bella."

She chuckled again- a little more happily this time.

"Shall we?" I asked as I gestured toward the house.

"Let's" she said and she took a deep breath.

She was still too anxious, too nervous, too tensed.

I wanted to make her feel better. I couldn't stand the pain at her face-it caused me pain, too. Our relationship was so forceful. We were so intensely connected that just the smaller change at one of us would bring a bigger one at the other.

I struggled to find a way to calm her down, to drive all this nervousness off. I end up with the teasing way. It was the most practical.

"Ladies first." I said as I gestured toward the house again.

This time she really laughed. Everything disappeared as I heard her _real _laughter after she had become a vampire.

A musical, a magical laughter- like it belonged t a fairy's.

"Always the gentleman" she muttered and she started walking toward the house.

"Always" I chuckled.

**So what do you think? If you did liked it let me know with a review. If you didn't like it let me know with a review again! Thank you for your reviews! Oh please the guys that put my story at their favorites they should review too. I beg them!!!**

**-Dora-**


	15. Chapter 14 The Battle

**Author's note**

**I think that I did a very good job. That's one of my best chapters in my opinion. I tried to get a lot of Edward's feelings and I think that I did succeed. Read it and tell me, what do you think?**

Ch 14- The Battle

When we went in Carlisle was checking Seth's arm –who had turned on his human form. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were in the house by then but Emmett, Rosalie and Renesmee were by the river. Rosalie wasn't sure about Bella and Bella agreed to keep Renesmee out.

The only werewolf that was inside was Seth who was sitting at the couch. His left hand was outstretched so that Carlisle could see it better.

_Hmm I think that he broke his shoulder but it has already healed- just some hours of resting. _Carlisle mused. Poor Seth. He hurt himself just to save that dog. I knew that Jacob was like a brother to him- he couldn't just look. He wanted to help.

"I'm so sorry, Seth. I should have been closer." I said at Seth when we got in.

_It's ok. Don't worry for that._

"Seth, I—" Bella tried to say but Seth and I interrupted her.

I tugged Bella gently and I gestured at the couch. Bella sat next to Seth and I sat next to her.

"Don't worry about it, Bella, I'm totally fine," at the same time that I said «Bella, love, no one is judging you. You're doing so well."

I told her that she didn't need to feel guilty, didn't I?

"It was still my fault. Sorry Seth. I should really have been closer." I said again and I was trying to keep the smile away from my face.

I couldn't stop enjoying Bella's reaction to Jacob's words. I really found it entertaining.

"Oh c'mon Edward! Life would be nothing if there were not experiences!" he said.

I smiled at him. He was such a good guy! In contrast with his sister! Seth was so nice and so kind. Leah was always meant.

Oh that seems to be a really bad injury Carlisle thought as he covered one of Seth's cuts. He winced.

_Oh I hadn't noticed that Bella had bruised me. Oh that hurt!_

"Sorry, sorry!" Bella murmured.

"Don't freak, Bella," Seth said, patting her knee with his good hand. I put my arm around her should and I rubbed her arms to calm her down.

"I'll be back to normal in half an hour," he continued, still patting her knee. "Anyone would have done the same, what with Jake and Ness—" He broke off mid-word and changed the subject quickly. "I mean, at least you didn't bite me or anything. That would've sucked."

I cringed at that thought. I didn't want to think what would have happened if Bella _had_ bitten Seth. Probably Leah would attach her. Everyone else would do something to save Seth and someone would have to suck the poison out of his system, because our poison was killing werewolves. I was sure that the only choice would be me because I was the only vampire that liked very much Seth. I didn't want to think of sucking Seth's blood. Yikes!

Bella covered her face with her hands and it was the first time that I didn't chide her for hiding her face from me.

"I'm a bad person"

What?! Bella? A bad person? How could these words be involved in the same sentence?

Bella was the best person I had ever met. She was gentle, good, lovely, beautiful, and exquisite. I thought that these adjectives were describing a very good person not a bad one. Oh was she so silly?

"Of course you aren't. I should have-"

"Stop that" she sighed.

I hated seeing her like that!

_Hmm, I could distract her…_ Seth mused. He had one of the kindest minds I had ever heard! Thanks Seth.

"Lucky thing Ness—Renesmee's not venomous," Seth said after a second of awkward silence. "'Cause she bites Jake all the time."

"She does?" Bella asked. Her ton of her voice surprised me. She sound surprised, distracted and… pleased?

Well maybe that pleased her as much as it pleased me. I really enjoyed that Renesmee did that. I wish I could do that too. Trying not to taste him of course.

"Sure. Whenever he and Rose don't get dinner in her mouth fast enough. Rose thinks it's pretty hilarious."

"Well, Seth," Carlisle said, straightening up and stepping away from us. "I think that's as much as I can do. Try to not move for, oh, a few hours, I guess." Carlisle chuckled. "I wish treating humans were this instantaneously gratifying." He rested his hand for a moment on Seth's black hair. "Stay still," he ordered, and then he disappeared upstairs. I heard his office door close and I knew he would measure my daughter.

"I can probably manage sitting still for a while," Seth agreed after Carlisle was already gone, and then he yawned hugely. Carefully, making sure not to tweak his shoulder, Seth leaned his head against the sofa's back and closed his eyes. Seconds later, his mouth fell slack.

I watched as Bella got up from the couch and went by the window to watch Renesmee. I followed behind her. I didn't want to be a minute away from her-not then that I had her forever.

I took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Leah was pacing along the river, stopping every now and then to look at the house.

I could hear Jacob and Rosalie outside on the front steps bickering quietly over whose turn it was to feed Renesmee.

Alice, Emmett and Esme were just leaving for hunting. Alice was by the river and she was looking at me. I knew by her expression that she wanted me to read her thoughts so I did.

I looked at her and nodded.

_Edward I had a vision. I mean you remember the image that I saw yesterday. Two persons at a floor? _I nodded._ Well. Now I can see, um, better that image and it's really an interesting one. I mean I wasn't going to eavesdrop you when you would be at the cottage but now I really want!_

I rolled my eyes. Alice

_That means no?_

I nodded.

_Oh why Edward? _

I glared at her.

She just laughed.

_I was just kidding silly. I don't want to see it. Yikes!_ She thought and left.

Oh. Alice.

We were standing for almost fifteen minutes there without speaking. I could only hear thoughts-thoughts that I tried to put out of my mind. I didn't want to hear all this thoughts. Instead I wanted to think about the image that Alice had seen. Well her birthday were just hours away and the cottage would be hours in almost seven hours. I should wait…

I should wait but I couldn't wait. The image was so detailed at Alice's mind and…

_Edward, please you know that you affect me and Alice isn't here. I will calm you down a little. _Jasper thought. _She's very upset too. I will try to calm her. But! I won't do it with my gift! I will try with your way!_

"What's the matter, Bella?" Jasper asked quietly with a soft voice. I didn't think he would succeed. It was only me that could calm Bella with that way. "No one is angry with you." Leah snarled at him but he ignored it as I ignored her thoughts. "Or even surprised, really. Well, I suppose we _are _surprised. Surprised that you were able to snap out of it so quickly. You did well. Better than anyone expects of you."

_Oh it doesn't have any affect. There's nothing to be done. How the hell are you doing it?_

I grinned as he tried to calm her with his way. With his gift. Everything around us was peaceful now.

"I was thinking about Charlie, actually."

Oh. That part would hurt Bella. The part of losing some human things would hurt her a lot. And it would hurt me too.

"Ah," Jasper murmured. _Yeah, that's really a very important thing to be upset about. We will do whatever we can to help you Bella. We are your family._

I liked the way he was thinking of her. Well maybe Jasper was the one that wasn't very close at Bella but he loved her. He thought of her as family.

"We really have to leave, don't we?" I asked. "For a while, at the very least. Pretend we're in Atlanta or something."

I turned to look at Bella.

How much would it hurt her? How much losing human life would cost her? Will she hate me when she is going to understand what I had put her through? Why was she doing so many sacrifices for our relationship when I didn't?

Questions. Questions that couldn't be answered because she wasn't looking at my eyes.

Questions that should be answered right now.

Questions that I didn't want to be answered.

Questions that I maybe couldn't ask because I wouldn't be able to stand the answers.

Questions. Questions. Questions.

"Yes. It's the only way to protect your father."

"I'm going to miss him so much. I'll miss everyone here."

Why did I hear a double meaning in her words? Why did I think that she meant something else?

I'm going to miss my opportunity to live. I am going to miss everything from my human life. Why did her sentence made me hear that words?

Stop silly. Bella loves you and you would be together forever. You are not selfish! My selfish side was shouting to me.

What did you do at her Edward? You destroyed her. The unselfish side shouted back

My two sides were fighting inside me. It was a battle. And I didn't know which side would win.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Don't forget to review. Even the guys that put this story at their favorites. I really want to read their review. Come on! Don't be lazy! Review!!!**

**-Dora-**


	16. Chapter 15 Gift

**So guys I am so sorry that it took me too long to update but I started to read a fanfiction that I really liked and I got stuck with it. Now that I finished it I managed to finish this chapter. I hope you like it so I won't disappoint you. Enjoy!**

Ch. 15 Gift

After a second Bella turned and faced me. She looked straight at my eyes but for the first time I couldn't read them. Why did she do it to me? What was she thinking right now?

We stared at each other's eyes but I still couldn't understand her expression. We continue to stare at each other's eyes until she snorted.

I couldn't help it. I needed to know what she was thinking.

I raised my eyebrow but she just shook her head at me. She turned and looked at Renesmee and Rosalie. Was she trying to drive me crazy? Why?

After some minutes Rosalie was in the door and Jacob behind her. Oh the measuring. The worst part of the day.

Bella was staring at them with a wary look. She didn't know.

"Must be six" I explained.

"So?" she asked.

"Time to measure Ness—er, Renesmee," Carlisle explained as he was coming downstairs with a measuring tape.

Great! They got stuck with this stupid nickname.

"Oh. You do this every day?" Bella asked.

"Four times a day," Carlisle corrected absently as he motioned the others toward the couch.

"Four times? Every day? _Why?" _she mumbled.

"She's still growing quickly," I murmured at her ear. If Renesmee continued to grow up like that then in less than fifteen years…

Bella looked straight at my eyes and I was sure that we were thinking the same thing. I squeezed her hand and my other arm wrapped around her waist. My feet were trembling and I thought that I would fall down. I really needed the support.

"What do we do?" she asked me, horrified.

Really, what were we going to do? We had to find a solution. We couldn't just deal with it. What were we going to do?

"I don't know" I whispered at her.

"It's slowing," Jacob muttered through his teeth.

"We'll need several more days of measurements to track the trend, Jacob. I can't make any promises."

"Yesterday she grew two inches. Today it's less."

"By a thirty-second of an inch, if my measurements are perfect," Carlisle said quietly.

"_Be _perfect, Doc," Jacob said, making the words almost threatening. Rosalie stiffened.

"You know I'll do my best," Carlisle assured him.

Jacob sighed. "Guess that's all I can ask."

More minutes passed in awkward silence until Renesmee sighed and outstretched her hand to touch Rosalie's neck. Bella's image with Renesmee in her arms filled her mind again. Oh she was so stubborn. I was sure that her mother had influent that.

"What does she want?" Jacob demanded.

"Bella, of course," Rosalie told him and then she turned to face Bella. "How are you?"

"Worried," she said.

I told her not to be worried; I told her that no matter what I would be here, I told her that she didn't need to feel guilty. Why didn't she hear me?

I had told her that I would love her every single day of forever and that I would be there when she needed me. Why was so worried then?

I squeezed her hand to reassure her that I am here and she seemed to understand it.

"We all are. But that's not what I meant."

"I am in control" she said and she sighed.

Of course she was in control. I could see it in her eyes, she was still my Bella. She was in control. And besides Renesmee had a very good smell but it wasn't appealing. It was like you were smelling flowers.

I shivered a little when Rose handed Renesmee to her mother but I allowed it. Bella loved her as much as I did. She needed to be with her and I wouldn't stop anything that made her happy.

As soon as Renesmee was in Bella's arms, she outstretched her hand and put it at Bella's neck.

The image of Bella leaping at Jacob and Seth stopping her filled her head. The next image was Renesmee biting Jacob. At that I had to chuckle. I really enjoyed this I have to admit.

"Oh, wonderful," Bella said, chuckling. "Perfect."

_You see, Bella still likes me. She wouldn't let me be still here if she didn't. Maybe she is still in love with me._ Jacob thought and it surprised me how much annoyed I got from that.

I knew that Bella didn't feel the same as before for Jacob but it still annoyed me when Jacob was thinking like that. Who the hell does he think he is?

"It's just because he tastes better than the rest of us," I returned at Bella but my voice was full of annoyance.

"I told you she likes me, too," Jacob teased from across the room, his eyes on Renesmee.

Renesmee continued to show memories at Bella: Rosalie was brushing Renesmee's hair, Carlisle measuring her body.

"It looks like she is going to give you a rundown of everything you missed" I whispered at Bella's ear.

The next one was a memory that Bella shouldn't see. Renesmee was showing her, her "meal". Oh no!

_Edward be careful._

I quickly took Renesmee from Bella's arms and the same second Jasper had Bella's hands behind her back.

"What did I do?" Bella asked but her voice was in control.

I quickly looked at Jasper.

_I don't know. She wasn't in control before._

"But she was remembering being thirsty," I explained her."She was remembering the taste of human blood."

Jasper tightened his grip at Bella's arms.

"Yes" she agreed. "And?"

Really, why didn't I trust her? She wasn't going to do anything. She was hunting when she smelled human blood and she stopped!

I laughed at myself how stupid was I?

"And nothing at all, it seems. The overreaction is mine this time. Jazz, let her go."

Jasper let Bella's arms drop and I gave her Renesmee.

_How is she doing it?!_ Jasper thought frustrated.

"I can't understand," Jasper said. "I can't bear this." He continued and in the next second he was out of the house and at the river. He jumped at the other river bank and started running.

I saw exactly the same scene at Renesmee's mind but this time there was a question with it. '_Why did he left?'_

Bella shrugged.

"He'll be back," I told at both of them. "He just needs a moment alone to readjust his perspective on life." I grinned a little. Jasper was going to think the life on another way now. Like Carlisle and I did and I was glad for that. I had almost believed Carlisle's words, that we had a soul. That was because of Bella. I couldn't imagine that a creature like Bella hadn't a soul. It was impossible. So maybe our kind had a soul and Jasper was going to agree with me.

"Is he mad at me?" Bella asked guiltily. My eyes widened. Why would Jasper be mad at Bella? She was always trying to blame herself!

"No. Why would he be?" I asked but she answered me with another question.

"What's the matter with him, then?"

"He's upset with himself, not you, Bella. He's worrying about… self-fulfilling prophecy, I suppose you could say."

"How so?" Carlisle asked.

I tried to explain as better as I could what Jasper was thinking at the forest now. H was sitting at a tree trunk and trying to reason with himself. How could I explain what h was thinking?

"He's wondering if the newborn madness is really as difficult as we've always thought, or if, with the right focus and attitude, anyone could do as well as Bella. Even now—perhaps he only has such difficulty because he believes it's natural and unavoidable. Maybe if he expected more of himself, he would rise to those expectations. You're making him question a lot of deep-rooted assumptions, Bella."

I explained it as better as I could. It was difficult to put it on words so they would understand it. I could understand Jasper because I was reading his mind and I could exactly understand how he was thinking but the others couldn't understand it so well so I had to form it in sentences.

"But that's unfair," Carlisle said. "Everyone is different; everyone has their own challenges. Perhaps what Bella is doing goes beyond the natural. Maybe this is her gift, so to speak."

"That's an interesting theory, and quite plausible." I answered. What if that was Bella's gift? But that couldn't be connected with our last theory. That means that Renesmee's and Bella's gift weren't connected. But Bella was prepared of what was going to happen, so maybe that was why she was so controlled.

_Let's continue our conversation._ Carlisle thought and he went to sit at the couch as I did.

"Have you ever seen an equivalent to self-control as a talent?" I asked him. "Do you really think that's a gift, or just a product of all her preparation?"

_Hmm I don't know._ Carlisle shrugged. "It's slightly similar to what Siobhan has always been able to do, though she wouldn't call it a gift."

"Siobhan, your friend in that Irish coven?" Rosalie asked. "I wasn't aware that she did anything special. I thought it was Maggie who was talented in that bunch." She continued and then she came to sit at the sofa, too.

"Yes, Siobhan thinks the same. But she has this way of deciding her goals and then almost… _willing _them into reality. She considers it good planning, but I've always wondered if it was something more. When she included Maggie, for instance. Liam was very territorial, but Siobhan wanted it to work out, and so it did." Carlisle answered at her. Hmm maybe that was Bella's gift that she could control herself, deciding her goals and make them true. But there was still something that didn't made sense.

"But Carlisle if what we said before is true, if Renesmee's gift is connected with Bella's then it doesn't make sense."

"I know but it doesn't have to be connected with Bella's. Maybe their gifts are absolutely different."

"It doesn't make sense."

"Okay, let's take the things from the beginning. If Bella's gift is connected with Renesmee's then it has to be easy. She would be able to use it by now."

"But if they are not connected then we don't have any clue what it would be. If the control that she has isn't a gift-then what her gift could be?"

"Have you ever considered that she maybe doesn't have a gift?" Rosalie asked.

"She must have one Rose. She was too special while she was human. She had the ability to keep Edward and Aro out of her mind and Jane out of hurting her." Carlisle answered.

"That's it then. If she has a gift then it has to b connected with the way that she keeps her thoughts from me." I said.

"You have a point. But she had never tried to do it Edward. I mean she had never tried to keep her thoughts away from you. It happens by its own."

"I know Carlisle but if her gift is easy…"

"Then it is being used without Bella trying for it" Carlisle finished my sentence.

"Exactly as Edward" Rose said."But what could that gift be?"

"Who knows?" Carlisle said.

_Hello! Edward! Look at the time! Birthday party!!!!_ Alice thought. Oh right, birthday party but this time we wouldn't serve Bella's blood.

I glanced around. Seth and Jacob were sleeping as Renesmee did. We were discussing for almost an hour so I hadn't understand that the day had finished.

"Finally" I said in a happy tone and I turned to look out of the window.

After some minutes Alice came in holding the key of the cottage at her hand. The cottage was supposed to be Bella's gift for her birthday from everyone but me. Actually I had two gifts in my mind. The first one for her and the second for both of us.

Alice held the key out for Bella and she took it.

"Happy birthday" Alice yelled with enthusiasm.

Bella rolled her eyes. "No one starts counting on the actual day of birth," she said. "Your first birthday is at the year mark, Alice."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. She was so silly with a very Bellish way.

"We're not celebrating your vampire birthday. Yet. It's September thirteenth, Bella. Happy nineteenth birthday!" Alice yelled again.

**So guys did you like it? Let me know! Review!!! And I want to beg the people that put this story to their favorites to review, too. It's not that I don't enjoy that you put my story at your favorites but I really like reading review because reviews encourage me. Thank you.**

**-Dora-**


	17. Chapter 16 Birthday

Ch.16-Birthday

I couldn't wait no longer. I just wanted to take her at my arms and leave from here, but the image that Alice had just seen told me to sit down and wait patiently. Bella would react excitedly at both of the gifts. So it would be more kind to do it as a gentleman.

I put on my smug, patient smile and waited.

"No. No way!" Bella screamed, shaking her head. "No, this doesn't count. I stopped aging three days ago. I am eighteen forever."

_Oh. Stop it little stubborn!_ Emmett thought.

_You have to deal with this sis! _Alice thought-still excited.

" Whatever" she said and she shrugged. Always Alice. She was being so annoying while she was trying to convince someone so he had better agreed at once.

Bella sighed and Alice almost jumped.

"Are you ready to open your present?" Alice asked.

"Presents" I corrected her- emphasizing the 's' at the end of the word- so Bella would be prepared that the presents were more than one. I pulled a decorated key out of my pocket. Of course Bella knew what her present was and I knew that she wouldn't want it. Alice had seen that she would like it but Bella will be always Bella. She would like her perfect, red and fast Ferrari but she wouldn't drive it often, as Alice had seen, but I had promised her that I would buy her 'after car', hadn't I?

_Don't try because I am going to destroy your Aston Martin_! Alice warned me. Oh no my car, Alice! I thought.

"Mine first" she said.

She was such a annoying, little monster. My gift was at the garage for crying out loud! We could go at the garage, she would see it, I would see her reaction and then we would be able to see the cottage!

"Mine is closer." I complained.

"But look at how she's _dressed_."she said. I was about to protest but she interrupted me with her thoughts. "It's been killing me all day. That is clearly the priority."

_Yeah, I already know that you will say that you don't mind because she is sexy and all that stuff but your Aston Martin is still waiting…Psychic remember?_

I opened my mouth to answer her but she interrupted me with her thoughts again.

_I have seen your answers silly, SO DON'T BOTHER TO ANSWER! And that's my answer, I know that she is your wife and I know that you can take her wherever you want but I like your car and I don't want to destroy it so don't make me. Oh I know, I know!_

"I know—I'll play you for it," Alice suggested. "Rock, paper, scissors."

_She is a 50-years-old-vampire-baby._Jasper thought and he chuckled. I rolled my eyes-always Alice! Like she didn't knew who would win and if she wasn't her she would find a million of ways to convince me. I sighed.

"Why you don't you just tell me who wins?" I asked her.

Alice beamed. "I do. Excellent."

"It's probably better that I wait for morning, anyway." I said and I smiled at my Bella. I wouldn't have agreed but suddenly I was impatient for Bella's gift.

_Hey, I want to be there, too. Please, please, please._ Seth thought. He had such a kind, mature and childish mind.

_Is this Ferrari that I saw at the garage? What? Bella was barely driving her truck and she will drive a Ferrari!? Some things are so…so unfair!_ Jacob thought. _Can I be there?_

I nodded at both of them. Maybe it would be better if her gift waited for tomorrow because the guys were so sleepy and I would feel better if someone was a little excited.

"I think it might be more fun if Jacob was awake for the big reveal, don't you agree? So that someone there is able to express the right level of enthusiasm?" I asked her casually but I really hoped that she wouldn't slap me because of the huge amount of money that I wasted.

She smiled at me and I stopped breathing. When would I get used at her perfection?

"Yay," Alice sang. "Bella, give Ness—Renesmee to Rosalie." Will anyone stop calling her Nessie?

"Where does she usually sleep?" Bella asked.

Alice shrugged. "In Rose's arms. Or Jacob's. Or Esme's. You get the picture. She has never been set down in her entire life. She's going to be the most spoiled half vampire in existence."

_Edward I will take Nessie shopping tomorrow. She needs dresses and skirts and trousers and t-shirts and shoes. Which color does she like? Oh I have to learn everything about her!_

I laughed at Alice. I didn't want my daughter to be a Barbie. I hoped that she would be like her mother. Simple and fascinating.

Rosalie took Renesmee from Bella's arms saying: "She is also the most _un_spoiled half-vampire in existence, the beauty of being one of a kind." _Bella and you are so lucky to have her, _she thought and then she turned to smile at Bella.

"Let's go, let's go" Alice screamed as she tugged Bella to the back door.

"Is it outside?" Bella asked.

_You will see!_ Alice thought. "Sort of," Alice said and she pushed her more. I had to remind myself that she is not human and that I didn't have to worry for Alice's movements.

"Enjoy your gift," Rosalie said. "It's from all of us. Esme especially."

"Aren't you coming, too?" Bella asked.

I really wanted to hear all the thoughts in the room now. It would be interesting. I wanted to learn how they would hide their thoughts so I wouldn't understand why they didn't come with us.

_Nope, Bella. Go sexy tiger-boy. _Emmett thought and he blinked at me.

_Alice can show you your gift on her own_. Esme thought and she rolled my eyes.

_Umm… I want to go to… umm…library._ Carlisle thought.

_I saw a tree while I was running today, it seemed like an apple tree…_ Jasper thought looking out of the window.

…_this condition_ _and I've got all the symptoms of a girl with a broken heart but no matter what you'll never see me cry. This song is perfect, I think that Alice need to hear it. Rihanna has a great voice and she is…_ I ignored Rosalie's thoughts. Rihanna? Yikes.

…_and a purple top with a jean…_ Oh Alice.

'_Night guys._ Jacob thought. Seth was in the middle of a dream. He was chasing… butterflies?!

"We'll give you a chance to appreciate it alone," Rosalie said. "You can tell us about it… later."

_Never see me cry…_she continued her thoughts. Like I hadn't understand what they were trying to hide from me…

_After the loooooooong night…_ Emmett thought and he laughed.

Alice tugged Bella and I followed them inside the forest. Bella and I were both smiling all the way and that made Alice even more excited.

"There's the enthusiasm I'm looking for," Alice murmured approvingly. Then she leaped over the river.

Bella and I jumped at the same time . She seemed to enjoy her new abilities and I smiled more at the idea of liking her new life.

We ran through the forest, following Alice when she finally stopped.

"Don't attack me," she warned, and sprang at Bella.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as Alice moved at her back and put her hands at Bella's eyes.

"Making sure you can't see."

"I could take care of that without the theatrics," I offered.

"You might let her cheat. Take her hand and lead her forward."

"Alice, I-" Bella started but Alice interrupted her.

"Don't bother, Bella. We're doing this my way."

I took Bella's hand and I tugged her forward saying "Just a few seconds more, Bella. Then she'll go annoy someone else."

"You might be a little more appreciative," Alice told me. "This is as much for you as it is for her."

Oh right…

"True. Thank you again, Alice."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Alice's voice suddenly shot up with excitement. "Stop there. Turn her just a little to the right. Yes, like that. Okay. Are you ready?" she squeaked.

"I'm ready." Bella answered with a small smile in her lips-excitement clear in her voice.


	18. Chapter 17 Enjoy your gift, love

**NEW CHAPTER! HAVE FUN! I added some things at this chapter that they weren't at the book.**

Ch.17-Enjoy your gift, love

Alice jumped from Bella's back, releasing her eyes. Bella opened her eyes and they widened as she looked through the violet dark. More seconds passed that felt like years-something strange for an immortal.

_Wow. She seems shocked. I can't wait to see her reaction at her closet._

Yeah, like she would be there when Bella would get dressed.

The cottage was just perfect. It was big enough and it was made from stone and there was a huge garden in front of it. Blue, white and red roses were climbing at the walls of the cottage and different colors of lilies were decorating the garden. Wow.

"What do you think?" Alice's voice was soft now.

I watched as Bella opened her mouth and closed it again, she always did that when she was speechless.

Well, I guess that a house for a birthday gift was too much for her but Esme had an excuse for building it here.

She had tried to convince me by calling me while we were at Isle Esme.

'_You are married- you should have your own place' _she had told me.

'_We could buy one, mom.' _I'd answered her.

'_I don't want you too far away! Please?' _she'd said_._

'_Ok, you can do it._' I'd answered.

"Esme thought we might like a place of our own for a while, but she didn't want us too far away," I whispered in her ear, "And she loves any excuse to renovate. This little place has been crumbling away out here for at least a hundred years." Well, it was a little old but Esme had rebuilt it.

_Oh I told Esme that she didn't like old things, maybe she just did an exception for you! I told her we should buy her tons of clothes!_ Alice started doubting but I knew Bella's expressions very well. I have tried hard and I was still trying to understand what her eyes were hiding. She was just shocked from the surprise.

"Don't you like it?" Alice's face fell. "I mean, I'm sure we could fix it up differently, if you want. Emmett was all for adding a few thousand square feet, a second story, columns, and a tower, but Esme thought you would like it best the way it was meant to look." Her voice started to climb, to go faster. "If she was wrong, we can get back to work. It won't take long to—"

"Shh!" Bella interrupted her and Alice obeyed.

"You're giving me a house for my birthday?" Hey where am I at that sentence? I joked to myself.

"Us." I corrected her. "And it's nothing more than a cottage" I tried to calm her, " the word 'house' implies more legroom." I continued.

"No knocking my house." She ordered. She liked it-no doubt.

Who wouldn't love the cottage? It was a magical and peaceful place. It was just right about us and we really needed some peaceful time after what we had passed through. The one problem followed the other. We were just a week together when I made her face the death with James. Then Volturi followed because of me again, then Victoria followed never let us living a peaceful life; and then when we finally got married and we were sure we would love each other without problems she got pregnant which almost killed her. At least she wasn't so breakable now! I hate causing her pain but I always did. I wanted her to be happy with me and to have a normal life with _me._ Was that too much to ask? I just wanted her to be happy and safe with me…and now she was.

"You like it." Alice guessed but Bella shook her head with a playful look in her eyes.

"Love it?" Alice asked and Bella nodded."I can't wait to tell Esme" she said while she was bouncing up and down.

"Why didn't she come?"

_I suppose I have to see that tree that Jasper said he saw and hear Rihanna's song that Rosalie was talking about…_ Oh she was trying to hide her thoughts from me. She was too good at it sometimes but the case was that I already knew what they were trying to hide from me. I wasn't a baby. I was 110 years old!

"Oh, you know… they all remember how you are about presents. They didn't want to put you under too much pressure to like it." She lied.

"But of course I love it. How could I not?"

"They like that…"Alice said and she patted Bella's arm. "Anyhoo your closet is stocked. Use it wisely. And…" she trailed off trying to hide her thoughts but she slipped a little before she started thinking _Apple tree, apple tree, apple tree_. "I guess that's everything." She finished.

"Aren't you going to come inside?"

_Edward forbids me to watch you. _She thought and she faked a glare at me. Why would she like to watch us? I never liked watching Em and Rose or Jazz and Alice and I never did. Yikes! I wondered to myself but her next thoughts answered my question. _Bella doesn't want to tell me details! That's really frustrating. She is so…so BELLA!_

"Edward knows his way around. I'll stop by… later. Call me if you can't match your clothes right."

_I swear that I will kill her if she won't wear a mini skirt tomorrow! _She thought and then she continued. "Jazz wants to hunt. See you." She used an excuse and then she was gone.

"That was weird." Bella murmured. "Am I _that_ bad?" Bella? Bad? How? "Now I feel guilty. I didn't

even thank her right. We should go back, tell Esme—" she said but I interrupted her. She was always the same Bella. Oh my Bella…what am I going to do with you?

"Bella, don't be silly. No one thinks you're that unreasonable." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Then what—" Was she trying to waste time or drive me crazy?! If sh tried to then she succeeded.

"Alone time is their other gift. Alice was trying to be subtle about it." I said quickly.

"Oh." She said and then it was quiet.

I slowly bent my head so that our eyes would be at the same level. I guess that I have the same passionate look that she had in her brown-like crimson eyes. I got lost in their depths. Somehow her eyes managed to be red and brown and deep at the same time. Every look in her eyes was priceless.

"Let me show you what they've done," I said as I pulled her from her hand. I was used to touch her but I didn't expect that electric current that started tickling me. What was that? I had touched her before but nothing like that happened. There was only the feeling of the pleasure that I had been feeling when I touched her. Was that because I knew what would follow inside?

I was lost in thought when Bella laughed.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" I asked her.

"It's not a good one." She said but I waited as I gestured for her to go at the door. "I was just thinking—today is the first and last day of forever. It's kind of hard to wrap my head around it. Even with all this extra room for wrapping." She said and she laughed again and I joined her. It must have been very strange for her to have all this new life…

I gestured at the doorknob and she put the key inside and turned it.

"You're such a natural at this, Bella; I forget how very strange this all must be for you. I wish I could _hear _it." I told her and then I picked her up-bridal style.

"Hey!" she complained.

"Thresholds are part of my job description," I reminded her and she smiled. "But I'm curious.

Tell me what you're thinking about right now." I said.

"Everything" she answered. She paused and then she continued, "All at the same time, you know. Good things and things to worry about and things that are new. How I keep using too many superlatives in my head. Right now, I'm thinking that Esme is an artist. It's so perfect!" she said while she was looking around.

I looked around as she did. I was curious to see the cottage that everyone was trying to hide what it was looking like for more than one month. I had asked them if I could see it but they said that it was a surprise, so I was as surprised as Bella when I looked around.

It was looking like a small tower. The ceiling was low and the floor was flat made by stone. There was a fireplace in the corner. The two walls that the fireplace was built at were both made from stone and the others were a warm, brown wood which reminded me Bella's chocolate eyes. The sofa that it was in front of the fireplace was white and there were gold and brown cushions on it and there were two white armchairs from the left and right side of the fireplace. The carpet was a deep gold and the curtains were gold. There were paintings all over the place. My mouth dropped open. It was magic!

"We're lucky Esme thought to add an extra room. No one was planning for Ness—Renesmee." I said. Oh not me too! It was like my daughter's name was 'Ness-Renesmee' because everyone was calling her like that-except Bella and me- but now I had just called her like that.

Bella frowned at me. "Not you too!" She complained.

"Sorry, love. I hear it in their thoughts all the time, you know. It's rubbing off on me." I explained and she sighed. Our baby, a monster? Well that's how I was thinking of her at first but now that I met her, she's so different!

"I'm sure you're dying to see the closet. Or, at least I'll _tell _Alice that you were, to make her feel good." I said trying to distract her.

"Should I be afraid?"She asked with an innocent grin in her face.

"Terrified." I answered and I grinned back.

I carried her at the hallway and I pointed at an empty room.

"That will be Renesmee's room," I said "They didn't have time to do much with it, what with the angry werewolves. . . ." I trailed off as I remembered that. Everything was so miserable just three days ago and now everything couldn't be more magical, peaceful and passionate.

I laughed in amusement as she did. Everything was right, now.

I started walking again and I stopped at a door in the end of the hallway.

"Here's our room. Esme tried to bring some of her island back here for us. She guessed that we would get attached."

The bed was huge and white and there were light blue clouds of gossamer floating down from the

canopy to the floor. The floor had the sand's color and there was a white, thick carpet on it. The wall behind the bed was made from glass and there was some roses climbing on it. The walls were that almost-white-blue of a brilliant sunny day.

I was speechless. Wow.

"Oh." Bella said.

"I know." I answered.

I smiled as I remembered the time at Isle Esme and then I laughed when I saw the double doors with the closet.

"The closet is through those double doors. I should warn you—it's bigger than this room." I said but it sounded impossible, considering how big the room was.

I really wished that she wouldn't run at the closet to play dress up, I wished she wouldn't even look at the doors and to my big surprise she didn't! Instead she put one hand at my hair and the other at my collar and she pulled me closer to her.

"We're going to tell Alice that I ran right to the clothes," she whispered, "We're going to tell her I

spent hours in there playing dress-up. We're going to _lie_." I really loved that idea.

I leaned closer until I met her lips and I moaned. How long have been waited for this?

My hands grabbed her clothes with so much force that before I knew it they were ripped so they were mine.

I put her gently at the floor still kissing her. Bella always said that after she would be a vampire she wouldn't be herself and she would only crave for blood. That she would never forget the thirst as a newborn and she wouldn't be able to give herself completely to that. She thought that it would never be as the first time and I had agreed with her, but I should have guessed that it would be better.

"You don't know how much I missed that." I was the first that broke the long silence and I moved my lips from her neck to her lips**.(A/N I added that because Bella said that it wasn't the first time that they had talked but they didn't have a conversation, so I thought that it would be good adding something like that. ********)**

"Me, too." She whispered in my lips.

"I love you, Bella. Never forget that." I murmured.

"I love you, too" she whispered.

If someone asked me which was the best night of my life I wouldn't be able to answer. There were so many nights that shared the title. The first night I heard her whispering my name, the first night I heard her saying that she loved me, the first night that she slept in my arms, the first night of our honeymoon, this night. I couldn't decide and I wouldn't. She still seemed so breakable under my hands, so sensitive but in a good way. There was no fear only love and passion.

I could to show all of myself at Bella and I didn't need to hold nothing of myself back when I kissed her, when I touched her, when I hugged her.

The sun had just started to rising when she talked.

"Do you miss it?"

I removed my lips from her neck and I raised my head so I could rest my forehead at hers.

"Miss what?" I murmured as I touched her lips.

"All of it—the warmth, the soft skin, the tasty smell… I'm not losing anything at all, and I just wondered if it was a little bit sad for you that you were." She said and then she kissed my jaw.

I chuckled once. I was sure that I would miss a lot of things but I had prepared myself. I didn't care if I had lost any of that if that meant that I would have Bella forever. Wait, she thought that I was sad?!

I laughed when I realized what she had said.

"It would be hard to find someone _less _sad than I am now. Impossible, I'd venture. Not many people get every single thing they want, plus all the things they didn't think to ask for, in the same day." I said.

"Are you avoiding the question?"

I smiled and I cupped her cheek then I said, "You _are _warm."

Then I slowly caressed all the way down her body and I stopped at her waist. I leaned and I slowly placed a kiss at her shoulder.

"You _are _soft." I murmured.

"And as for the scent, well, I couldn't say I _missed _that. Do you remember the scent of those hikers on our hunt?"

"I've been trying very hard not to." She answered.

"Imagine kissing that."

"_Oh."_She said.

"Precisely. So the answer is no. I am purely full of joy, because I am missing nothing. No one has more than I do now." I said. It wasn't that I didn't like her smell before. Actually I loved it but I couldn't tell that I missed it. She opened her mouth to say something but this conversation could wait. I quickly kissed her and effectively I ended that conversation.

"How long does this go on? I mean, Carlisle and Esme, Em and Rose, Alice and Jasper—they don't spend all day locked in their rooms. They're out in public, fully clothed, all the time. Does this… _craving _ever let up?" she asked after some hours. Couldn't she wait to ask me all of that tomorrow?

"That's difficult to say. Everyone is different and, well, so far you're the very most different of all. The average young vampire is too obsessed with thirst to notice much else for a while. That doesn't seem to apply to you. With the average vampire, though, after that first year, other needs make themselves known. Neither thirst nor any other desire really ever _fades_. It's simply a matter of

learning to balance them, learning to prioritize and manage. . ." I answered. I didn't want to make such a big speak but it came on its own.

"How long?"

I smiled. "Rosalie and Emmett were the worst. It took a solid decade before I could stand to be within a five-mile radius of them. Even Carlisle and Esme had a difficult time stomaching it. They kicked the happy couple out eventually. Esme built them a house, too. It was grander than this one, but then, Esme knows what Rose likes, and she knows what you like." Well, I knew that I was beside the point but it was coming on its own.

"So, after ten years, then?"she asked. I didn't think so because Emmett and Rose still are maniac for this 'craving'. Actually I think that it would last forever. "Everybody is normal again? Like they are now?"

I smiled again. "Well, I'm not sure what you mean by normal. You've seen my family going about life in a fairly human way, but you've been sleeping nights." I said and I winked at her. I leaned down to rest my head at her shoulder placing some kisses there. "There's a tremendous amount of time left over when you don't have to sleep. It makes balancing your… interests quite easy. There's a reason why I'm the best musician in the family, why—besides Carlisle—I've read the most books, studied the most sciences, become fluent in the most languages.… Emmett would have you believe that I'm such a know-it-all because of the mind reading, but the truth is that I've just had a _lot _of free time." I murmured at her neck and we laughed-something that made us stop the conversation.

One hour passed and we moved at the bed. I pulled Bella tightly against my chest and we were just staring at each other's eyes**. (A/N Sorry guys, that wasn't at the book but I didn't want them to make love all night. I wanted to add something myself. ********)**

Some more minutes passed in silence until Bella whispered "I love you" at my ear. I felt my heart jumping a little as it always did when she said me this three little words.

"I know" I answered and she laughed but I cringed at the memory. I leaned in and I kissed her for more than ten minutes-never leaving her mouth. It was a good thing that we didn't have to breath.

The sun was high in the sky that reminded me of something.

I pulled away and whispered "Renesmee…"

Bella sighed and then worry filled her eyes and I understood what it was about.

"It's all right, love. Get dressed, and we'll be back to the house in two seconds."

She got out of the bed and she looked at me and then at the house. I watched her upright down as she stood up and I couldn't help but smile.

**I did my best guys…I hope you like it and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…!!!!**


	19. Chapter 18 Secrets

**New chapter! It's kind of short but I didn't have much time so I updated what I've done until now.**

Ch.18-Secrets

My look was locked at Bella's body for a few second. When I looked up she was still looking between me and the house, wondering what was better to do.

"It's all about balance, love. You're so good at all of this, I don't imagine it will take too long to put everything in perspective." Bella's was always mature and organized, she would be able to make anything work out.

"And we have all night, right?" We have forever…I thought and I was about to say it but then I thought of making a compliment.

"Do you think I could bear to let you get dressed now if that weren't the case?" I said raising my eyebrows. She smiled and then she walked towards the closet.

She gasped when she opened the door and I ran behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I rested my chin at her shoulder.

"Which one are mine?" she asked.

Everything was wrapped in garment bags, pristine and white, row after row after row.

"To the best of my knowledge, everything but this rack here" I said touching a very big bar "is yours." I finished.

"All of this?" she hissed and I shrugged.

"Alice." We said in unison. Bella sighed and then she gave up.

"Fine." She mumbled. I wasn't paying full attention. I was busy by kissing her neck but I stopped when she gasped again.

"Let me help." I offered. I sniffed and I followed the scent of denim. I opened a drawer of a built-in dresser and I threw the first pair of jeans that I find at her.

She came next to me with a curious look at her eyes. "How did you do that?" she demanded.

"Denim has its own scent just like anything else. Now… stretch cotton?" I asked rhetorically and I sniffed again. I found her a white top with a 'Nike' stamp on it. She sniffed both of them and then she get dressed.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

I quickly sniffed for my khakis and pale beige pullover I took her hand and then we ran at the house.

We darted through the hidden garden, leaped lightly over the stone wall, and hit the forest at a dead sprint. I pulled my hand free so that we could race back but this time I beat her.

Renesmee was awake; she was sitting up on the floor with Rose and Emmett hovering over her, playing with a little pile of twisted silverware. She had mangled spoon in her right hand. As soon as she saw Bella and me at the stairs she dropped the spoon and she pointed toward us.

Her audience laughed; Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were sitting on the couch, watching her as if she were the most engrossing film.

Bella and I went at her side in a second and Bella took her in her arms. Renesmee smiled.

Renesmee patted Bella's chick and Bella winced. She was thirsty again. I quickly left the room and I ran at the kitchen. Emmett was sitting there admiring the pans and plates.

"Hi, responsible father." Emmett greeted me.

"Hi, big idiot." I greeted back as I started making Renesmee's 'breakfast'.

"You know I had never seen all of that here." He said gesturing to the pans.

"That's why you are admiring them?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how to use them." He said.

"You know, some idiots like you put a pan at their heads like a hat and they ran through the town." I teased him.

"That's why you did before Carlisle changed you?" he asked.

"I don't remember." I answered. He chuckled once.

_So, wanna give details from last night?_

"Nope." I said and he left the room.

"We'll get your room set up right away," I heard Bella saying. "You'll like the cottage. It's magic." She added. "Thank you, Esme. So much. It's absolutely perfect." Bella finished.

Emmett started laughing.

_So you didn't do anything last night, that's why you didn't want to tell me!_

"So it's still standing?" he managed to get out between his snickers. "I would've thought you two had knocked it to rubble by now. What were you doing last night? Discussing the national debt?" He howled with laughter. Ugh, Emmett was getting on my nerves.

I was pouring Renesmee's breakfast in a bottle**(A/N I think that she is drinking of a bottle but I am not sure…)** when I heard Bella asking about the wolves and then Rosalie answering that Jacob left earlier.

"What was he so upset about?" I asked as I went at the living room. I had caught his thoughts but I was…interested in something else so I didn't pay attention. I just knew that he was upset.

Bella gave Renesmee at Rosalie as I gave her the bottle.

"I don't know—or care," Rosalie grumbled, "He was watching Nessie sleep, his mouth hanging open like the moron he is, and then he just jumped to his feet without any kind of trigger—that

I noticed, anyway—and stormed out. _I _was glad to be rid of him. The more time he spends here, the less chance there is that we'll ever get the smell out."

"Rose," Esme chided gently.

Rosalie flipped her hair. "I suppose it doesn't matter. We won't be here that much longer."

_You know Eddie, me and Rose enjoyed last night and you really should do the same, but maybe there is a problem at your sexual life, there are doctor's for that and…_ I tried to ignore him but he understood that I was blocking his thoughts out of my head so he said it out loud.

"I still say we should go straight to New Hampshire and get things set up," Emmett said, obviously continuing an earlier conversation. "Bella's already registered at Dartmouth. Doesn't look like it will take her all that long to be able to handle school." He turned and looked at Bella. "I'm sure you'll ace your classes… apparently there's nothing interesting for you to do at night besides study."

That was enough. I was so mad at him. There was no parallel to offend a man's manliness. And besides he was offending Bella, too. When Bella was human he had always been making stupid comments about her or my virginity. Sometimes he was wondering if I would break up with her if she we didn't match at this area and I really hated him for bringing it up. I hated myself for taking that from Bella when she was human and it was…hurting when Emmett was bringing it up because I've always wanted to give her a relationship as normal as I could and I couldn't.

My eyes turned black and I growled furiously at him. We had both take a hunting position and he was enjoying it.

_Oh Eddie-boy is getting mad… Come on! Play fair!_ He thought and he made me growle more I was about to leap at him but then Esme interrupted us.

_Edward stop it, Bella and Renesmee is here._ Esme thought and I immediately straightened up.

Alice was trying to see since we had come here but the only thing she could see was a black spac an then nothing.

Then I caught Jacob's thoughts. He was close enough and he was running full of joy.

_I'm sure that Bella would love this and they won't have to leave and take Nessie with them. I hate bloodsuckers but I have to admit that I will miss everyone- even Edward and the blonde. Now Charlie will come and would want to take an explanation…_ Jacob thought.

So that meant that he told Charlie! Was he crazy?! The treat had conditions! What was that dog doing? Trying to make the two kinds live together. Had he lost his mind. I must have understood wrong.

I mean he couldn't have gone to Charlie and say ' Hi, Charlie you know Bella got married with a vampire and she's a vampire herself. She has a baby-girl which is half-vampire, half-human and they are a lovely family. Do you want to visit for a cup of coffee?'

"What is he _doing_? What is that _dog _doing that has erased my schedule for the entire day? I can't see _anything_!" Alice screamed and I was about to answer her but then she continued. "No! Look at you!" she said pointing to Bella. "You _need _me to show you how to use your closet."

I clenched my hands at fists and said "He talked to Charlie. He thinks Charlie is following after him. Coming here. Today."

**REVIEW EVERYONE!!!! Thank you for your supporting!**

**-Dora-**


	20. Chapter 19 Charlie part 1

Ch.19- Charlie

**Sorry, I know that I haven't updated for a while but I will make it up now… I hope that the following chapter won't disappoint you. I really didn't want to write about Charlie but it was in the book and I had to. The fun begins after Charlie left! I will try to add something on my own. WHO WANTS A TRUTH OR DARE GAME WITH THE CULLENS? I ABSOLUTELY DO! Enjoy!**

What was wrong with this werewolf? Couldn't he be like Seth? What was his problem?

"Fuck! This damned asshole!" Alice said, frustrated.

"He told Charlie?" Bella gasped. "But—doesn't he understand? How could he do that? No!"

I couldn't pay attention. I had to concentrate so I wouldn't lose my temper.

_Guys, get ready. He's coming! I'll be there before him. _Jacob warned.

"Jacob's on his way in now." I said through clenched teeth.

_Edward! Edward, calm down._ Carlisle thought. See _the bright side of it. Bella will be happier if Charlie gets in her life. We won't need to lie at him that Bella is ill and he would want to see his daughter! We won't need to say that she died and everyone will be happy. I'm sure that Bella can handle her thirst and she will give smart answers. She's a smart girl Edward, you know that. I'm sure that Jacob didn't say what we are. Calm down._

_It's for Bella. It's for Bella. I know that she can handle this._ I reminded myself.

It must have started raining farther east. Jacob came through the door shaking his wet hair like a dog. Why was he getting angry when we called him 'puppy' when he behaved like one?

"Hey, guys," he greeted us, grinning.

No one answered him. We just stared at him.

Leah and Seth slipped in behind him, in their human forms—for now; both of their hands were trembling with the tension in the room.

I watched as Bella tried not to lose her temper. Her hands were clenched in fists.

"Rose." Bella said and Rosalie handed Renesmee at her.

"Charlie'll be here soon," Jacob said to Bella casually. "Just a heads-up. I assume Alice is getting you sunglasses or something?"

I bit back a growl. I wasn't a newborn. I had no excuse to rip his head off.

"You assume _way _too much," Bella snapped at him. "What. Have. You. _Done?_"

He stopped smiling but he still didn't answer seriously. "Blondie and Emmett woke me up this morning going on and on about you all moving cross-country. Like I could let you leave. Charlie was the biggest issue there, right? Well, problem solved."

_I _need _Nessie here._

"Do you even _realize _what you've done? The danger you've put him in?"

_Danger?!_ He thought.

He snorted. "I didn't put him in danger. Except from you. But you've got some kind of supernatural self-control, right? Not as good as mind reading, if you ask me. Much less exciting."

_Hey, did I just say something good and friendly for you? The bloodsucker?! I'm losing my mind! Note to myself: Don't hang out with vampires._

I couldn't hold back not to speak at him. I walked with slow, big steps toward him and I stopped in front of his face.

_He…really shouldn't take that…expression. It's terrifying_. He thought and he took a step back.

"That's just a _theory_, mongrel," I snarled. "You think we should test it out on _Charlie_? Did you consider the physical pain you're putting Bella through, even if she can resist? Or the emotional pain if she doesn't? I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns _you_!" Hadn't I put Bella through so much pain on my own? Now that I stopped hurting her emotionally or physically he did that. Why was he there? Why a 16-years-old boy put us through all this trouble? Nothing of our lives concerned him anymore.

His mouth dropped into a frown. "Bella will be in pain?"

I couldn't help the expression of pain that created on my face. More than you can imagine. I wanted to say.

"Like you've shoved a white-hot branding iron down her throat!" I half-yelled sorely and angrily.

"I didn't know that," Jacob whispered.

"Then perhaps you should have asked first," I growled.

"You would have stopped me." I was doing something more interesting. I couldn't always read Jacob's thoughts and go to stop him from doing something stupid like I was his father!

"You _should _have been stopped—"

"This isn't about me," Bella interrupted. She stood very still, keeping her hold on Renesmee and sanity. "This is about Charlie, Jacob. How could you put him in anger this way? Do you realize it's death or vampire life for him now, too?" her voice trembled.

"Relax, Bella. I didn't tell him anything you weren't planning to tell him."

_What?_! Seven minds screamed along with mine.

"But he's coming here!" Bella yelled impatiently.

"Yeah, that's the idea. Wasn't the whole 'let him make the wrong assumptions' thing your plan? I think I provided a very nice red herring, if I do say so myself."

_I'm going to kill him! We don't owe him anything! Who said that dogs are cute? __**VAMPIRES ROCKS! **_**(Sorry, I couldn't help it. Sorry werewolves' fans. ********) **I wanted to laugh at Emmett's thoughts but I was still too angry.

"Say it straight, Jacob. I don't have the patience for this." Bella told him.

"I didn't tell him anything about you, Bella. Not really. I told him about _me_. Well, _show _is probably a better verb." Then I saw it in his thoughts. He phased in front of him?! We needed to include all the Swan family at our dark secrets?

"He phased in front of Charlie," I explained.

"You _what_?" she whispered.

I'm surprised that Charlie didn't throw up or something. Bella had said me that she had seen Paul and Jacob face in front of her. She said that it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen and I was frustrated that she risked her life like that.

**(I wanted to add their dialogue while she was describing her life without him.) **

_FLASHBACK_

_One week had passed since me and Bella were together again. We were sitting at her room and I was playing with her hair._

"_Bella?" I asked casually._

"_Yes?"_

"_I know that we are both…sensitive with this…but do you mind to say me what you were doing when I was gone? I mean you hung out with werewolves…"_

"_Do you promise that you won't get mad?"_

"_Is it that bad?"_

"_Maybe…"_

"_I promise that I won't get mad… at _you_…"_

"_Nothing happened when I was hanging out with werewolves, except that Paul got angry with me and Jacob and he phased so he could attack me but Jacob phased too and he stopped him. The most disgusting thing I've ever seen"_

"_What the hell?! Nothing happened?! Are you serious, Bella?! He could have killed you!"_

"_I know, but Jacob wanted to tell them what I knew about Victoria. Paul said that Jacob couldn't bring his girlfriend. I suppose that I was hanging out so much with him…it seemed like that."_

"_Bella, Jacob had said that you were his girlfriend. Ugh!"_

"_Calm down." She said and she kissed my temple._

"_Right." I said smiling. "I'm just, you know, jealous. I wasn't there then but I was still in love with you and you were too I guess."_

"_Right. You know you don't have to worry so much, I mean I'm yours and I love you and nothing or no one will change that." She said and I couldn't help but kiss her._

"_I'm crazy for you."I admitted when I let her lips so that she could breath and then I kissed her again._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"He's brave. Brave as you are. Didn't pass out or throw up or anything. I gotta say, I was impressed. You should've seen his face when I started taking my clothes off, though. Priceless," Jacob chortled.

"You absolute _moron_! You could have given him a heart attack!"

"Charlie's fine. He's tough. If you'd give this just a minute, you'll see that I did you a favor here." Favor?! Favor?!!!! UGH!

_Edward. Don't!_ Alice warned and I did as she said. I tried to don't lose my temper and I succeeded.

"You have half of that, Jacob." Bella said with flat voice. "You have thirty seconds to tell me every single word before I give Renesmee to Rosalie and rip your miserable head off. Seth won't be able to stop me this time."

Oh my God, she drove me crazy when she threatened!

"Jeez, Bells. You didn't used to be so melodramatic. Is that a vampire thing?" he teased.

"Twenty-six seconds."

Jacob rolled his eyes and flopped into the nearest chair. His little pack moved to stand on his flanks, not at all relaxed the way he seemed to be; Leah's eyes were on Bella, her teeth slightly bared.

_Who does she think she is? She isn't and she had never been even beautiful!_ Leah thought freely.

How many times had I thought of killing Leah but I controlled myself? If she said or thought something about Bella again I would rip her head off!

"So I knocked on Charlie's door this morning and asked him to come for a walk with me. He was confused, but when I told him it was about you and that you were back in town, he followed me out to the woods. I told him you weren't sick anymore, and that things were a little weird, but good. He was about to take off to see you, but I told him I had to show him something first. And then I phased." Jacob shrugged.

I was shocked and frustrated but I didn't lose my temper. I searched for the thoughts of the other's-only to see that they were as shocked as me.

"I want every word, you monster." Bella snarled.

"Well, you said I only had thirty seconds—okay, okay." My expression must have convinced him that I wasn't in the mood for teasing. "Lemme see… I phased back

and got dressed, and then after he started breathing again, I said something like,

'Charlie, you don't live in the world you thought you lived in. The good news is,

nothing has changed—except that now you know. Life'll go on the same way it

always has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe any of this.'

"It took him a minute to get his head together, and then he wanted to know what

was really going on with you, with the whole rare-disease thing. I told him that

you _had _been sick, but you were fine now—it was just that you'd had to change a

little bit in the process of getting better. He wanted to know what I meant by 'change,' and I told him that you looked a lot more like Esme now than you looked like Renée." _And a lot sexier, I have to admit._** (I know that Jacob isn't in love with Bella anymore but he can find his best friend attractive, can't he? I couldn't find another reason that it would make Edward hiss. ********)**

I hissed at his thoughts. He should stop thinking like that for my wife.

"After a few minutes, he asked, real quietly, if you turned into an animal, too. And I said, 'She wishes she was that cool!'" Jacob chuckled.

Rosalie made a noise of disgust.

"I started to tell him more about werewolves, but I didn't even get the whole word out—Charlie cut me off and said he'd 'rather not know the specifics.' Then he asked if you'd known what you were getting yourself into when you married Edward, and I said, 'Sure, she's known all about this for years, since she first came to Forks.' He didn't like _that _very much. I let him rant till he got it out of his system. After he got calmed down, he just wanted two things. He wanted to see you, and I said it would be better if he gave me a head start to explain."

"What was the other thing he wanted?" Jacob smiled. "You'll like this. His main request is that he be told as little as possible about _all _of this. If it's not absolutely essential for him to know something, then keep it to yourself. Need to know, only."

Bella sighed a sigh of relief. "I can handle that part." She murmured.

"Other than that, he'd just like to pretend things are normal." Jacob's smile turned smug.

_You owe me bloodsuckers. Yeah, I'm a god!_ He joked, I would've laughed but I was too mad at him for risking my family's 'life'.

_C'mon bloodsucker you don't have to be that angry! I just tried to change your mood! Why don't you appreciate it?_ I tried to block his thoughts. He had helped us many times and I owed him I have to admit, but now he was the one risking my family and the only feeling inside me for him was anger.

"What did you tell him about Renesmee?" Bella's voice broke in terror.

"Oh yeah. So I told him that you and Edward had inherited a new little mouth to feed." He glanced at me.

_Not exactly feed. I hope you don't mind. _

"She's your orphaned ward—like Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson." Jacob snorted. "I didn't think you'd mind me lying. That's all part of the game, right?"I didn't respond in any way, so Jacob went on. "Charlie was way past being shocked at this point, but he did ask if you were adopting her. 'Like a daughter? Like I'm sort of a grandfather?' were his exact words. I told him yes. 'Congrats, Gramps,' and all of that. He even smiled a little."

"But she's changing so fast," she whispered and suddenly I forgot about Charlie and my anger. I had to discuss something with Bella that I had so many times denied to think about. If our daughter continued to growing so fast then she wouldn't live more than 15 years. I cringed at the thought and I turned back at the conversation. We needed to discuss a lot of things. Tonight.

"I told him that she was more special than all of us put together," Jacob said in a soft voice. He stood and walked right up to Bella, waving Leah and Seth off when they started to follow. Renesmee reached out to him, but Bella hugged her more tightly to her. "I told him, 'Trust me, you don't want to know about this. But if you can ignore all the strange parts, you're going to be

amazed. She's the most wonderful person in the whole world.' And then I told him that if he could deal with that, you all would stick around for a while and he would have a chance to get to know her. But that if it was too much for him, you would leave. He said as long as no one forced too much information on him, he'd deal."

Bella didn't answer and Jacob stared at hr with a half smile.

_Ha! She will thank me for that later!_

"I'm not going to say thank you," That's my Bella! "You're still putting Charlie at a huge risk."

"I _am _sorry about it hurting you. I didn't know it was like that. Bella, things are different with us now, but you'll always be my best friend, and I'll always love you. But I'll love you the right way now. There's finally a balance. We _both _have people we can't live without."

I know that sometimes I didn't like Jacob but sometimes I was considering him as a friend. He was making Bella happy. And now that they could love each other, the right way, I could deal with this without effort.

"Still friends?" he asked.

Bella smiled sadly and then she shook the hand that Jacob offered.

"If I don't kill Charlie tonight, I'll consider forgiving you for this."

"_When _you don't kill Charlie tonight, you'll owe me huge."

Bella rolled her eyes.

**Guys, the chapter is too big so I am going to stop it here! I WANT REVIEWS! Who wants a truth or dare game with the Cullens? I just want to put some humor in this story! REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION PLEASE! Thank you all for your support.**

**-Dora-**


	21. Chapter 20 Charlie part 2

**Hey, guys**

**I know that you were used to my-too-frequent updating and I am sorry that I made you wait so long for my new chapter. I just got a little bored of writing the chapter with Charlie but don't worry I will finish it. I still haven't got so many reviews for the Truth Or Dare game so I am not sure if I will write one. Maybe I will just make an one-shot story of this game. ******** Alright there's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Ch.20- Charlie part 2

Jacob outstretched his hands towards Reenesmee "Can I?" he asked.

"I'm actually holding her so that my hands aren't free to kill you, Jacob. Maybe later."

Jacob sighed and took a step back. At the same second Alice came at the room and she started pointing with her finger at each of the werewolves. "You," she said pointing at Leah, "you," she pointed at Seth ", and you" finally pointing at Jacob, "If you must stay, get over in the corner and commit to being there for a while. I need to _see_. Bella, you'd better give him the baby, too. You'll need your arms free, anyway."

Jacob grinned in triumph.

Suddenly Bella looked at me for a second and then she looked down. At this second I could see fear and terror in her eyes. Her eyebrows knitted together and I was surprised to see this deep crease between her eyebrows. It reminded me of the old Bella.

"Take her," she whispered, sliding Renesmee into Jacob's arms.

I took a step back so that I was next to her and I looked her with a concerned look but she refused to look at me. She was so lost in thought that I think that she didn't even noticed me next to her.

"Am I allowed to leave?" Leah asked when the others moved at the corner.

"Of course," Jake said.

"Stay east so you don't cross Charlie's path," Alice added.

Bella was still biting her lip and her forehead creased more than before. I could tell that she was afraid and worried. I had to calm her, I couldn't see her like that. It made me anxious.

I was in front of her at an instant and she looked up at me. I stroked her cheek with the back of my palm and I placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and she looked down again as she did when she was blushing. I smiled she will always be the same Bella.

"You can do this. I know you can. I'll help you; we all will." I said soothingly and she looked up at me, panic was written all over her face and I started stroking it so she could calm down.

"If I didn't believe you could handle it, we'd disappear today. This very minute. But you can. And you'll be happier if you can have Charlie in your life." I murmured as I put my forehead against hers.

She gave me a weak smile and she tried to breathe normally. I took a step back and I put one arm around Bella's waist.

_She will do it. I can't see but I am sure. Try to calm her. _Alice thought.

Alice held out her hand. There was a small white box on her palm. "These will irritate your eyes they won't hurt, but they'll cloud your vision. It's annoying. They also won't match your old color, but it's still better than bright red, right?"

I gave Alice a thankful smile and she smiled back. She flipped the box into the air and Bella caught it.

"When did you—" Bella started but Alice interrupted her.

"Before you left on the honeymoon. I was prepared for several possible futures."

Bella nodded and opened the container. She put the quarter-sphere in her eye and she blinked. "I see what you mean." She said and then she put the other.

_Hey, it looks great on her!_ Alice thought.

"Alright, how do I look?" Bella asked. I put my finger on her chin and I turned it so she would look at me and I smiled.

_Oh, not again with the compliments_! Emmett thought and he started hitting his head on a cushion of the couch.

_And the show begins._ Alice thought.

I ignore them and I answered Bella's question.

"Gorgeous. Of course—"

"Yes, yes, she always looks gorgeous,"Alice said_. I've learnt it by heart Edward!_

"It's better than red, but that's the highest commendation I can give. Muddy brown. Your brown was much prettier. Keep in mind that those won't last forever—the venom in your eyes will dissolve them in a few hours. So if Charlie stays longer than that, you'll have to excuse yourself to replace them. Which is a good idea anyway, because humans need bathroom breaks." She shook her head. "Esme, give her a few pointers on acting human while I stock the powder room with contacts."

"How long do I have?" Esme asked.

"Charlie will be here in five minutes. Keep it simple."

Esme nodded once and came to take her hand. "The main thing is not to sit too still or move too fast," she told Bella.

"Sit down if he does," Emmett interjected. "Humans don't like to just stand there."

"Let your eyes wander every thirty seconds or so," Jasper added. "Humans don't stare at one thing for too long."

"Cross your legs for about five minutes, then switch to crossing your ankles for the next five," Rosalie said.

Bella nodded on each of the suggestions.

"And blink at least three times a minute," Emmett said.

_Oh, I don't like that show. _He frowned. He took the remote and he started flipping the channels until he found the football game. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Move your hands, too. Brush your hair back or pretend to scratch something," Jasper said.

"I said _Esme_," Alice complained as she returned. "You'll overwhelm her."

"No, I think I got it all," Bella said. "Sit, look around, blink, fidget."

"Right," Esme approved and she hugged Bella's shoulders.

"You'll be holding your breath as much as possible, but you need to move your shoulders a little to make it _look _like you're breathing." _I hate that part._

Bella took a deep breathe and then nodded.

I hugged her on her free side, "You can do this," I murmured in her ear.

"Two minutes," Alice said. "Maybe you should start out already on the couch. You've been sick, after all. That way he won't have to see you move right at first."

Alice pulled Bella at the sofa but Bella moved too fast and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Jacob, I need Renesmee," Bella said but Jacob frowned and didn't move.

Alice shook her head. "Bella, that doesn't help me see."

"But I _need _her. She keeps me calm."

"Fine," Alice groaned. "Hold her as still as you can and I'll _try _to see around her." Jacob sighed but he gave Renesmee to Bella.

_Edward she doesn't feel well. She's too worried. Please do something!_ Esme thought. She always loved Bella and she thought of her as a daughter. She was worried about her.

I took a seat next to Bella and I hugged her and Renesmee. I land forward so that I would look at Renesmee's eyes and spoke seriously.

"Renesmee, someone special is coming to see you and your mother," I said and Bella looked at me with a 'are you crazy' look I smiled at her and continued. "But he's not like us, or even like Jacob.

We have to be very careful with him. You shouldn't tell him things the way you tell us."

Renesmee touched my face and she show me a picture that she touched Bella's face, then one that she touched mine and on that she touched Rosalie's.

"Exactly," I said. "And he's going to make you thirsty. But you mustn't bite him. He won't heal like Jacob."

"Can she understand you?" Bella whispered.

"She understands. You'll be careful, won't you, Renesmee? You'll help us?"

She touched my face and sh show me a picture that she was biting Jacob again and again.

I chuckled. "No, I don't care if you bite Jacob. That's fine."

Jacob chuckled, too and I glared at him. I couldn't forgive him. Not then. Bella would be in pain and I hated it. I always hated myself for causing pain to her and I was mad when Jacob did it.

"Maybe you should leave, Jacob," I said coldly.

"I told Charlie I'd be here," Jacob said. "He needs the moral support."

"Moral support," I repeated, "As far as Charlie knows, you're the most repulsive monster of us all."

"Repulsive?"_ Are you kidding me?!_ He thought and he laughed at himself.

We heard the tires at our drive and I could hear the increase at Bella's breathing.

"Well done, Bella," Jasper whispered in approval.

I tightened my arms around her and Bella turned to look at me.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Positive. You can do _anything._" I smiled and I bent o kiss her. I was prepared for her reaction but not for mine. I was about to peck her lips but I just couldn't stop. I was getting used to the idea that she wasn't breakable and I just couldn't stop.

"Er, Edward, you might not want to distract her like that right now. She needs to be able to focus."

_What did you do all night? You didn't get enough of it?_ Emmett thought.

It took all my concentration to pull away. It wasn't easy. "Oops," I stole Bella's line. She had said it when she overreacted to our first kiss.

Bella laughed, so she remembered too and couldn't help the smile that was forming in my lips.

"Later," Bella murmured.

"Focus, Bella," Jasper urged.

"Right."

My smile grew at the affect that I had at her.

"Bella." Jasper said impatiently.

"Sorry, Jasper." Bella said and Emmett laughed so hard that I swear that if he could create tears, then they would run down his face.

We could hear Charlie's car parking out of our house and everyone stopped breathing. Bella was the only one that was moving and I could tell that she was practicing.

_Knock, knock, knock._

_So, Edward it's time to lie_. I said to myself. I knew that I had to explain about Renesmee to Charlie and I had started forming a fake story.

Carlisle went to answer the door. I couldn't hear Charlie's thoughts. I could catch only a few names.

"Hello, Charlie," Carlisle said friendly but I could tell that he was stressed.

"Carlisle" Charlie greeted him, nodding toward him. "Where's Bella?"

"Right here, Dad." Bella said.

Ugh! Big mistake. Her voice was wrong. Okay, I didn't expect her not to use her voice at all but it sounded full of energy. Charlie knew that Bella was sick. Hr voice had to be tired and exhausted and besides she had used an amount of her air supply.

Charlie's expression turned to blank and then shocked as she looked at Bella and his eyes widened.

"Is that you, Bella?" he whispered.

"Yep." She nodded. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob greeted him from the corner. "How're things?"

I caught a glimpse of a werewolf in Charlie's head and Charlie shuddered.

Charlie walked slowly toward Bella and he eyed her curiously. He shot me a glare but his expression softened as he looked at Bella again.

"Bella?" he asked again.

"It's really me." Bella's voice was huskier and lower this time and it matched better at her old voice.

His jaw locked.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she murmured.

"Are you okay?"

"Really and truly great," Bella assured him. "Healthy as a horse." She added.

"Jake told me this was… necessary. That you were dying." I could tell that Jacob hadn't fooled him. He didn't believe anything of that.

Bella leaned in my chest and I tightened my arms around her. She took a deep breathe and everyone watched with intensity as she inhaled.

Charlie's scent was strong enough and quiet appealing but it was nothing compared to his daughter. Charlie was the first human that Bella met it at her new life and I could understand that it was very difficult so I was surprised when she locked her muscles in place and didn't move at all.

Her face was slightly twitched and I could tell that she was hurting. I squeezed her shoulder, trying to show her that she was doing perfect and that I was sorry.

"Jacob was telling you the truth." She finally said.

"That makes one of you," Charlie growled.

I saw Renesmee sniffing and hiding in Bella's hair. Bella and I looked down anxiously.

"Oh," Charlie said in a soft tone,"This is her. The orphan Jacob said you're adopting."

I winced at the word 'orphan' but I changed my expression before Charlie noticed.

_Time for lies._ I thought.

"My niece." I lied. I had to say that she is related to me. First of all because of the similarity between her and me and second because I didn't want Charlie to think that my daughter had no relatives.

"I thought you'd lost your family," Charlie said.

"I lost my parents. My older brother was adopted, like me. I never saw him after that. But the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident, leaving their only child without any other family."

_You had a brother?!And you never tell me?!_ I didn't know that Emmett was so stupid. I had to explain later to him.

Renesmee moved her head slightly and she looked at Charlie then she hid again. She was so cute. It was so hard to believe that such a great creature was my daughter.

"She's… she's, well, she's a beauty."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Kind of a big responsibility, though. You two are just getting started."

I smiled softly. "What else could we do?" I said while I was caressing her cheek and when I saw her thoughts I touched her small lips to remind her to be good. "Would you have refused her?" I asked.

"Hmph. Well." He shook his head absently. "Jake says you call her Nessie?"

"No, we don't." Bella said in an angry voice as she looked balefully at Jacob. "Her name is Renesmee."

"How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could—"

"She's mine. I want her." She said. I smiled softly. Everyone knew how much Bella wanted her. She had risked her life for her and I can't blame her. Not now that I had seen what a perfect creature my daughter was. Bella was always stubborn.

Charlie frowned. "You gonna make me a grandpa so young?"

I smiled softly. If that was his only problem then we could deal with this. "Carlisle is a grandfather, too." I reminded him.

Charlie looked at Carlisle who had land against the door frame and laughed "I guess that does sort of make me feel better." His eyes strayed back to Renesmee. "She sure is something to look at."

Renesmee raised her head from Bella's head and then she looked at Charlie, full. Charlie gasped.

For the first time I got all of his thoughts. _Oh my God, the eyes…_

Charlie started hyperventilating. His lips trembled, and I could read the numbers

he mouthed. He was counting backward, trying to fit nine months into one.

Trying to put it together but not able to force the evidence right in front of him to

make any sense.

Jacob got up and came over to pat Charlie on the back. He leaned in to whisper something in Charlie's ear; only Charlie didn't know we could all hear.

"Need to know, Charlie. It's okay. I promise."

Charlie swallowed and nodded. His eyes burnt in anger as he looked at me and he took a step closer.

"I don't want to know everything, but I'm done with the lies!" He was right to blame me. I was the one thet put Bella through all of this. But I couldn't help it. I was so much in love with this amazing, beautiful and stubborn human that I couldn't stop being selfish.

"I'm sorry," I said, "but you need to know the public story more than you need to know the truth. If you're going to be part of this secret, the public story is the one that counts. It's to protect Bella and Renesmee as well as the rest of us. Can you go along with the lies for them?"

Everyone stopped their movements and they stared at Charlie. Bella crossed her ankles.

Charlie huffed once and then turned his glare on Bella. "You might've given me some warning, kid."

"Would it really have made this any easier?"

_Whoa, she gives smart answers!_ Emmett shouted in his head. The reason that I could hear Emmett's thoughts without concentrating on them was because he was shouting them. I could ignore all the others except him.

Charlie moved closer to Bella and he kneeled in front of her. I was suddenly alert and I tightened my arms around her so I would comfort her pain.

Renesmee turned and smiled at Charlie and then she raised her palm so she would touch Charlie's face but Bella held her back. Charlie gasped as he saw Renesmee's teeth.

"Whoa, how old is she?"

"Um…" Bella started but I interrupted her.

"Three months," I said but then I remembered that she had smiled at Charlie and she seemed more mature than that so I slowly added "rather, she's the size of a three-month-old, more or less. She's younger in some ways, more mature in others."

Very deliberately, Renesmee waved at him.

Charlie blinked spastically.

Jacob elbowed him. "Told you she was special, didn't I?"

Charlie cringed away from the contact.

"Oh, c'mon, Charlie," Jacob groaned. "I'm the same person I've always been. Just pretend this afternoon didn't happen."

The reminder made Charlie's lips go white, but he nodded once. "Just what _is _your part in all this, Jake?" he asked. "How much does Billy know? Why are youhere?" He looked at Jacob's face, which was glowing as he stared at Renesmee.

"Well, I could tell you all about it—Billy knows absolutely everything—but it involves a lot of stuff about werewo—"

"Ungh!" Charlie protested, covering his ears. "Never mind."

Jacob grinned. "Everything's going to be great, Charlie. Just try to not believe anything you see."

Charlie mumbled something like 'can't do that.'

"Woo!" Emmett suddenly boomed in his deep bass. "Go Gators!" Only Emmett could cheer about sports when everyone was worried about something so important.

Jacob and Charlie jumped. The rest of us froze.

Charlie recovered, then looked at Emmett over his shoulder. "Florida winning?"

"Just scored the first touchdown," Emmett confirmed. Then he looked at me and Bella twice and said: "'Bout time somebody scored around here."

I glared at him and growled. My sex life was something between Bella and me. Don't get me wrong I appreciate Emmett's humor but sometimes it's really annoying and especially in front of Charlie. But Charlie didn't seem to understand. He lurched to his feet, stepped around Jacob, and half-fell into an open chair. "Well," he sighed, "I guess we should see if they can hold on to the lead."]

Charlie's was paying full attention to the game and Bella sighed.

I pecked her lips and murmured " You do excellent 'till now. You don't have to worry."

She gave me a weak smile and she kissed my cheek. "We don't know how I am going to do. He hasn't left yet."

"Give yourself some credit." I whispered.

She just shook her head.

"Woo! Gators!" Emmett then and then he whistled.

I chuckled and Bella smiled at Emmett.

"Sorry for the comment that Emmett did before. He is such a moron sometimes."

Bella smiled and shrugged. "Well, it's not like he lied or something."

I kissed the corner of her mouth.

Alice came and sat next to us and Bella took a breathe of the air that Alice brought with her.

"Bellaaa" she sang. "Guess what we are going to do after Charlie leaves."

"Tell me it's not what I think. Tell me it's not what I think…" Bella muttered.

"DRESS-UP!!!"

"Oh, no."

**Yay! Finally! New chapter!!! REVIEW!!!**

**-Dora-**


	22. Chapter 21 Shiny

**So here it is! The new chapter. This chapter is one of my favorites and I hope that I did a good job! Hope you like it! Review!**

Ch.21-Shiny

"C'mon Bells, it will be so much fun!" Alice said and she was literally bouncing at the sofa.

"No way, Alice. I have better things to do." Bella complained.

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you don't stop complaining I will give you a makeup too!"

"Perfect!" Bella mumbled. And then she sighed.

"Bella!" Alice warned.

"Ok, ok! I will do whatever you say oh wise one!"

"YES!"

Some more minutes passed and Alice looked at me. "Have you realized how much your life has changes the last two years?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew perfectly what she meant but I asked.

"Look at the creatures that you have in your arms and you will understand what I mean."

I looked at Bella and Renesmee who were looking now at Alice.

"Of course I've realized that Alice." I said sincere.

"I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She exclaimed and everyone turned to look at her.

"Oops, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." She apologized.

After that I gave a quick kiss at Bella's neck and sat up. I walked toward the piano and I started to play random melodies.

After two games, almost two hours later Charlie sat up and walked toward the door. Everyone was doing something else. They all were around the stairs. Alice was lounging on the bottom step and Jasper's head was on her lap while she was playing with some of his locks. Esme was sitting on the top step and she was sketching on a notepad. Carlisle was a step lower and he was reading an extremely fat book. Emmett and Rosalie were making a house of cards under the stairs. I was still at the piano and I was playing 'Heart and Soul' while Bella was greeting her father. I could hear Jacob in the kitchen, searching in the cupboards and the refrigerator while he was humming the song 'Wolf' by the Iced Earth **(A/N: I have heard the song and I think that it fits perfectly to Jacob.)**

I could hear what Bella and Charlie were talking about but I tried to give them some privacy so I concentrated to the music.

When I heard Charlie's door shut I stopped playing and I waited until the sound of his cars' engine fainted.

And then it hit me. She did it! Bella was just days old and she had a normal conversation with Charlie, _alone!_

Wow.

"Wow." Bella whispered as I put my arms around her waist.

"You took the word right out of my mouth." I whispered back.

"Edward, I did it." She whispered, shocked.

_I know. Wow._ I thought

"You did. You were unbelievable. All that worrying over being a newborn, and then you skip it altogether." I said and I let an amused laugh.

"I'm not even sure she's really a vampire, let alone a newborn," Emmett called from under the stairs. "She's too _tame."_

Emmett's voice reminded me of all the embarrassing comments that he had done in front of Charlie and I was about to growl but Bella beat me. She let out a snarl as she looked at him.

"Oooo, scary," Emmett laughed.

Bella hissed and Renesmee stiffened in her arms and she woke up. She looked around and blinked once and then she reached to touch Bella's neck. Charlie's image in her mind.

"Charlie will be back tomorrow."Bella assured her.

"Excellent," Emmett said. Rosalie laughed with him this time.

"Not brilliant Emmett." I warned as I outstretched my hands to take Renesmee. Bella had to try something with Emmett, so she had to have her hands free.

Bella looked at me. Curiosity and confusion clear in her eyes. I just winked at her and she handed Renesmee to me.

"What do you mean?" Emmett demanded.

"It's a little dense, don't you think, to antagonize the strongest vampire in the house?"

Emmett threw his head back and snorted. _"Please!"_

_Idiot._ Alice thought.

"Bella." I murmured and Bella turned to me "do you remember a few months ago, I asked you to do me a favor once you were immortal?"

I saw confusion in Bella's eyes as she tried to remember and then realization as she remembered. "Oh!"

_This is gonna be so much fun! _Alice laughed.

_Is it what I think that it is_? Jacob thought as he poked his head around the kitchen's corner. His mouth was full of food and his face amused.

"What?" Emmett growled.

"Really?" Bella asked me.

"Trust me." I said as I smiled at her. She smiled back and then she turned to Emmett.

She took a deep breath and then she said "Emmett, how do you feel about a little bet?"

_Finally! Someone is gutsy enough to face me!_ He thought as he jumped at his feet. "Awesome! Bring it!"

Bella bit her lips in hesitation and Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Unless you're too afraid…?" Emmett suggested.

"You. Me. Arm-wrestling. Dining room table. Now." She challenged and I grinned that she didn't hesitate.

_Oh no. My table. Edward you know that I will have to buy a new one _again_ because of Emmett! _Again! She thought.

_Oh, the poor table._ I thought.

But the table was saved by Alice.

"Er, Bella," Alice said quickly, "I think Esme is fairly fond of that table. It's an antique."

"Thanks," Esme mouthed at her.

"No problem," Emmett said with a gleaming smile. "Right this way, Bella."

Bella followed him toward the garage and we all followed behind. Near the river was a huge granite rock.

Emmett stopped next to the rock and he put his elbow at the top of it.

Bella walked hesitantly toward the stone and she put there her elbow.

"Okay, Emmett. I win, and you cannot say one more word about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose. No allusions, no innuendos—no nothing." She challenged.

His eyes narrowed. "Deal. I win, and it's going to get a _lot _worse."

Bella gasped and Emmett grinned evily. "You gonna back down so easy, little sister?" Emmett taunted. "Not much wild about _you_, is there? I bet that cottage doesn't have a scratch." He laughed. "Did Edward tell you how many houses Rose and I smashed?"

Bella grasped his hand as she answered "One, two…"

"Three." He corrected.

Emmett shoved his hand but nothing happened. He tried again as Bella put force on her hand. Again nothing. I saw his muscled stretching and his forehead creasing as he put all of his strength.

Bella didn't seem to try to shove Emmett's hand for some minutes but suddenly she flexed and Emmett lost an inch.

_Crap._ He thought.

"Just keep your mouth shut," Bella said and then she smashed his hand toward the rock.

The rock shuddered, and a piece—about an eighth of the mass—broke off at an invisible fault line and crashed to the ground. It fell on Emmett's foot, and I started laughing as Jacob did.

Emmett kicked the rock fragment across the river. It sliced a young maple in half before thudding into the base of a big fir, which swayed and then fell into another tree.

"Rematch. Tomorrow."

"It's not going to wear off that fast," Bella said. "Maybe you ought to give it a month."

Emmett growled, flashing his teeth. "Tomorrow."

"Hey, whatever makes you happy, big brother."

As he turned to stalk away, Emmett punched the granite, shattering off an avalanche of shards and powder. It was kind of neat, in a childish way.

Bella put her palm against the rock and then she pulled it away. Her palm was full of a piece of rock.

"Cool," she mumbled.

Then she smacked the side of her palm on the rock and it split in too.

Everyone started laugh in Emmett's expression and then I heard a giggle coming from my arms. I bowed my head to see Renesmee with a huge smile on her face. I immediately stopped laughing as everyone else did and we stared at her.

I was so happy to see that she enjoyed herself but I couldn't help the sadness that I felt. She was growing up too fast.

"Did she just laugh?" Bella asked.

I stared at Renesmee again and then I turned toward Bella.

"Yes," I said.

"Who _wasn't _laughing?" Jake muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me you didn't let go a bit on your first run, dog," I teased.

"That's different," Jacob said, as he mock-punched my shoulder. "Bella's supposed to be a grown up. Married and a mom and all that. Shouldn't there be more dignity?"

Renesmee frowned and she outstretched her hand to touch my neck.

"What does she want?" Bella asked.

"Less dignity." I answered with a grin. "She was having almost as much fun watching you enjoy yourself as I was." I said honestly.

"Am I funny?" Bella said as she reached for Renesmee.

Bella offered her a little rock and then she asked "You want to try?"

She smiled her glittering smile and took the stone in both hands. She squeezed, a little dent forming between her eyebrows as she concentrated. I let out an amused laugh. Bella always had this tent between her eyebrows when she was trying to concentrate.

There was a tiny grinding sound, and a bit of dust. She frowned, and held the chunk up to Bella.

"I'll get it." Bella said as she made the stone dust.

She clapped and laughed; the delicious sound of it made us all join in.

Suddenly the sun burst through the clouds and the rays of light made our skin seem like it was made of diamonds. I watched as Bella examined her skin and I almost fainted from the image. Bella was gorgeously, amazingly, beautifully breath-taking. Every diamond made her more gorgeous, every smile more amazing, every blink more exquisite. She was the most magnificent creature I had ever seen.

Renesmee stroked the smooth diamond-bright facets, then laid her arm next to Bella's. Her skin had just a faint luminosity, subtle and mysterious. Nothing that would keep her inside on a sunny day like my glowing sparkle. She touched Bella's face, thinking of the difference and feeling disgruntled.

"You're the prettiest," Bella assured her but I couldn't agree with that. Renesmee was a beautiful creature and she was breathtaking but nothing compared to Bella.

Each of them had a different kind of beauty.

"I'm not sure I can agree to that," I murmured and Bella turned to look at me. She looked like she wanted to tell something but she didn't.

Jacob had his hand in front of his face, pretending to shield his eyes from the glare. "Freaky Bella," he teased but his thoughts said otherwise.

_Wow, she's freaking beautiful, man._ He thought and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"What an amazing creature she is," I murmured in agreement. I was stunned and as Bella was saying 'dazzled'. I couldn't take my eyes from Bella. I couldn't be more happy than I already was. I had everything, an exquisite family, good friends, my daughter, my Bella and forever.

**Okay, what do ya think? I will stop here but I will start the next chapter today. Don't worry! Just please, please, please, please REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	23. Chapter 22 Fun

**Oh, here it the new chapter. I think that I did a good job! Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Unfortunately.**

Ch.22-Fun

W e had gone inside about ten minutes ago and we were sitting around the dining table. Something that we don't do often. Only when it was something important. Apparently Alice had something important to tell us.

We were all waiting patiently, when she cleared her throat and folded her hands in front of her.

"Alice, what the hell is it?" I asked. She was blocking her mind from me and I was getting frustrated.

"Well, I need to know when Bella will be ready to go outside." She said in a sincere tone. What the hell?

"As long as she has the same success as today then anytime she wants." Carlisle answered.

"COOL!" She exclaimed.

"Why Alice? What's going on? Did you see something?" Jasper asked.

"No silly I just asked because…WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" She shouted.

As long as the last words were out of her mouth I sighed and left from the room as did everyone else. We went to sit in the living room. Emmett started playing Playstation3 with Jasper and I was listening to my I-pod. Bella was reading 'Gone with the wind', Carlisle was reading the fat book that he was reading before and Esme was playing with Renesmee while Alice stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed in front of her chest. No one paid attention to her; instead we continued doing what we were doing.

"GUYS!" she yelled after five minutes.

"What?!" we all mumbled and we looked at her.

"Ugh! We had a family meeting! We were discussing important things!" she stated.

"Alice, clothes are not important." Bella said.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! ANYTHING TO DO WITH FASHION IS ALWAYS IMPORTANT!" she yelled, offended.

I really didn't know how my sister's mind worked but I was used to it. After living with Alice for fifty years I have learnt not to pay attention to her.

"Whatever Alice." Bella mumbled and then she looked back at her book.

Alice groaned and then she took a thoughtful look and then she smirked. I saw exactly what she thought. Poor Bella.

"Bella I'll be gentle. Please stand up and let's go to take some clothes of the cottage." Alice said.

Bella didn't look up as she shook her head firmly. "Nope"

"Bella let's go to the cottage _please._" Alice said but I could tell that she was doing whatever she could to keep her temper under control.

"Nope." Bella said again. That did it, Alice growled and then she started yelling.

"BELLA MOVE YOUR STUPID ASS AND LET'S GO TO THE DAMNED COTAGE!" Alice yelled and with that she dragged Bella out of her seat. Everyone was laughing and I could see that Bella was trying hard not to laugh.

My mood was ruined when Rosalie spoke. "Can I come?"

What the hell?! What was she trying to do?

"Sure Rose." Bella answered and I could hear the shock in her voice.

"Thank you Bella. Go and I will come in a while." Rosalie answered and then she came to sit next to me.

Bella waved a 'bye' and then she left with Alice. As long as they were in a safe distance I turned to glare at Rose.

"What. Are. You. Doing?!" I growled.

"Geez, Edward calm down. I just noticed that Bella is a perfect girl and I want to be closer to her. I want to be friends with her." She shrugged like it was not a big case.

"Rose, you knew that she is perfect girl, before!"

"C'mon I want to be closer to her!" she whined.

"Rose, whatever you are planning-" I started.

"Edward, I just want to be polite. I really like her." She said and her look was pleading. I didn't understand her. She was trying hard to separate me from Bella and now suddenly she liked her? I was sure that something else was behind it.

"You. Are. Not. Going." I ordered

"If I had something in my mind you would read it, I just want to be friends with her." She said and I concentrated on her mind. I started listening, searching, trying to find something that it would give her away. There was nothing bad there. I let out a sigh and I gave in.

"Fine, but whatever you do don't make her feel bad, because I swear that you will regret it!" I warned.

"Thank you Edward!" she yelled and then she gave me a kiss at the cheek.

Rose breezed through the door and her thoughts started fading as she was going further.

And then I remembered Emmett's thoughts.

"Emmett, I didn't have a brother you know. It was just a lie."

He stared at me with a blank expression and then asked "Lie?"

"Yes, you know, to convince Charlie?" I said but he continued staring me like _I_ was the idiot.

"I don't get it." He said after he looked at me with a blank expression. With that I explained to him again.

"Oh, man I swear that you made me believe you!" he said and then turned to the game. Sometimes my brother was a big idiot. Or he was trying to be so that he would make all of us to laugh. I was sure that, that day was going to be fun.

Some minutes later Alice, Rosalie and Bella came in. Rosalie was holding a white bag and she had a smile on her face.

"Bellsie go up now!" Alice ordered. Bella glared at her and Alice glared back but after some minutes Bella gave in.

"Try not to look in my mind Eddie." Alice whispered and then she went up with Rosalie. I did as she said. I tried not to look in her mind but if I did I couldn't see anything about Bella. Dammit she was blocking her mind. Again!

I sighed and then I decided to do something else. Something to distract me. So I turned on my I-pod again and I started to sing with the lyrics. I was in the middle of the song '18th floor balcony' by Blue October when I heard a scream.

"NO WAY!" I heard Bella screaming. What's going on? Was she hurt?

I quickly turned off my I-pod and I was out of my seat. I was about to run up but then I heard Alice.

"YOU ARE FUCKIN' WEARING THIS!" Alice screamed and then I understood why Bella was upset. I sat back in the couch and I decided to hear the argument between Alice and Bella. Bella was never someone that loved the fashion and she was getting angry when Alice was talking about her outfits but she was used to it.

"LANGUAGE!" Emmett boomed.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Alice growled.

"Alice I will look like a slut with this skirt." Bella said quietly.

"LANGUAGE!" Emmett yelled again.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Bella yelled.

"Look, she can wear skinny jeans Alice, it will be perfect with that blouse. Forget the damned fucked skirt." Rose tried to reason.

"LANGUAGE!" Emmett yelled again.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed.

"DON'T FUCKIN' TELL ME TO SHUT UP BECAUSE I WILL NOT STAND HERE LIKE AN ASSHOLE THE DAMNED NEXT TIME! " Emmett yelled.

"LANGUAGE" the three girls yelled as they were coming down the stairs.

We all turned to see the girls and my mouth dropped open when I saw Bella. She was stunning. She wore a red blouse and black jeans, Alice was wearing a yellow top with grey jeans and Rosalie was wearing white trousers and a black long blouse. **(A/N: I am not a good describer so I put the picture in my profile.)**

Jasper and I burst in howls of laughter as did the girls. Emmett stopped playing and he crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting.

When we finally stopped laughing I walked towards Bella and I put my arms around her waist.

"You look stunning." I whispered in her ear.

She looked down and I am sure that if she could she would have blushed. "Thank you" she mumbled and then I went to sit at the armchair. I put Bella in my lap and she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Oh, look at our love birds!" Emmett said in mock pride. "I'm too proud for my Eddie and my Bellie!" he said and he pretended to wipe a mock tear.

~*~*~

We were sitting at the stairs and we have stopped talking. There was silence. Jacob was with Renesmee at the kitchen and he was trying to feed her baby formula. I have tried to feed her but she didn't let me. Bella tried too but she had no other effect. We finally let Jacob because Renesmee liked him a lot and maybe he could convince her.

Carlisle and Esme were watching TV and Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and I were sitting on the stairs. There was no sound from us. You could only hear some sighs of frustration few and far between.  
"I'm bored." Alice whined for the 20th time.  
"Hey, guys why don't you go to do something? Me and Jacob can take care of Renesmee just do something to have fun." Esme said to us.  
Suddenly Emmett jumped on his feet and started bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Ooooo I know, I know!"  
"What Emmett?" Rosalie asked.  
"KARAOKEEEEEE!" He yelled and then he ran towards his room.  
"C'mon guys let's play we have only forever!" he whined.  
"KARAOKE! KARAOKE! KARAOKE!" Alice was repeating again and again.  
Long story short we ended up in Rosalie's and Emmett's room with a karaoke system.  
"Ok Emmett, you are the one that suggested it so you are going to sing first." Alice said.  
"Good!" he said and then he picked a song.

_**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
**_When Emmett started to sing our mouths had dropped to the floor. No there's no way he was singing _this!__**  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
**_Suddenly he ripped his shirt with one hand and he started walking around the room with one hand at his hip.

_**And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan**_

Everyone was in hysterics by now. Emmett will always be Emmett. Emmett jumped on the bed for the next part._****_

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

While he was singing this he was doing his own catwalk around the room and sometimes he was stopping, taking poses._****_

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

Then he jumped on the night-stand and he started moving his hips_**.**_

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

_**(AN: Emmet's song is the song 'I'm too sexy' by Right Said Fred)**_

When he finished, no one could stop laughing. Bella and I were on the floor laughing hard. Jasper was hitting his fists on the wall as he laughed and Alice had buried her face in a pillow, laughing. Emmett had hidden his face in his hands, laughing as Rosalie did.

Then it was my turn. Alice decided to choose the song that I would sing and she made a good choice. I sang the song 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz. Then it was Alice who sang 'Barbie Girl' then Bella who sang 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' by Bonnie Tyler, I have to admit, she had an amazing voice. I was the one that chose Bella's song. Then Emmett chose Rosalie's song who sang 'Man! I feel like a woman' by Shania Twain. In the end I chose Jasper's song which was 'My girl' by the Temptations.

Everyone was adding hilarious dance moves while they were singing and it made it impossible to stop laughing.

"And now what?" Emmett asked when we finished laughing.  
"Guys, I think that that's enough for one day, I have a baby to take care of. I want to be responsible father!" I said.  
"Yeah you are right." Bella agreed.  
"Oh. C'mon! Don't ruin the fun!" Alice whined.

"But-"

"No buts Edward! Have fun! I am going to take care of Renesmee!" Esme shouted from downstairs.

"No mom-"

"EDWARD STOP IT!" She yelled.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Oh… let's make prank calls!" Alice yelled.

Yeah, I liked this idea.

"Alice, I think I know who we are going to call first." I said as I looked at Bella.

"MIKE NEWTON!" We both yelled.

"Yay!" Alice yelled and then she brought her cell phone.

She found Mike Newton's number and then she pressed the calling button.

"Bella you talk first!" Alice said.

"Hello?" Mike's voice greeted us.

"F is for friends that do stuff together U is for you and me N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!!" Bella sang the Spongebob's quote.

"Huh?" Mike asked.

"Gary, you better call an astronomer, because this clotted cream is OUT OF THIS WORLD!" Emmett yelled.

"Who's this?" Mike asked. She found Mike Newton's number and then she pressed the calling button.

"I thought that my tampon was a big marshmallow and I ate it!" Alice yelled.

"Who's this?" he asked again.

"Your mama bitch!" I yelled to the phone and then we hang up.

When the line went dead we all started rolling with laughter.

**I hope you like this chapter. I want to thank one of my reviewers Lucy Twilight Lover that helped me edit this chapter grammatically. Thank you. So what do ya think? REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	24. Chapter 23 Being Immature?

**So here it is! What do you think? Enjoy!**

Ch.23- Being Immature

Once we stopped laughing from our prank call we decided to do some more.

"Let's call a random one!" Alice said and we all agreed. Alice pressed random buttons and we waited until the person answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I would like to talk to Kelly." Emmett said.

"You must have called a wrong number." The man on the phone said.

"No that's the right number. Can I talk to her?" Emmett said.

"I don't know no one with that name, just check the nu-"

"I CALLED THE RIGHT NUMBER!" Emmett yelled.

"No you-"

"KELLY STOP HIDING I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HERE! TALK TO ME. KELLYYYY!"

"Please listen to me-"

"I WANT TO TALK TO KELLY! WHERE'S KELLY?!"

"THERE'S NO KELLY!"

"THERE'S NO KELLY?! YOU KILLED HER?! THE POLICE! SOMEONE HAS TO CALL THE POLICE!"

"No no I didn't kill her."

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE? DON'T HURT HER I WILL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Emmett yelled.

"SHE'S NOT HERE!"

"YOU LOST HER?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS! UGH! "

"Jason who's this" we heard a female voice saying.

"KELLY YOU ARE ALIVE! KELLY I LOVE YOU, I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING! I WANT OUR BABY!" Emmett yelled and the other person-whose name was Jason hung up.

We all burst out laughing. Emmett was so good on making prank calls. He was doing it in his whole life.

"I guess it's Edward's turn now." Alice sang and before I had a chance to protest she called a random number.

"Hello, Mr. Mason's office." A female voice answered.

I shot a glare at Alice but she gestured for me to start talking.

"Hello, I would like two pizzas with extra cheese please."

"Uh…sir…we don't-"

"What? You don't have extra cheese? Oh that's ok, add some more mushrooms."

"No I can't bec-"

"Oh, you don't have extra mushrooms, too? Bacon is fine."

"Sir-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE BACON NEITHER?!" I yelled. "WHAT KIND OF PIZZA RESTAURANT IS THAT?"

"Hey, you have no right to yell me-"

"I HAVE NO RIGHT? WHERE DID THE 'CUSTOMER IS ALWAYS RIGHT' GO?!"

"Look, you seem mad a-"

"I WANT TO SPEAK TO THE MANAGER! NOW! CALL THE MANAGER!" I screamed.

"Kim, can you take this call? Clear with that!" The woman screamed and we heard another female voice through the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Who's this?" I asked, pretending that I was frustrated.

"The manager of the office."

"Oh, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Uh, you were the one that called."

"Umm…no I didn't. What do you need?" I asked in a very polite voice.

"Sir, you were the one that called me." She said again.

"No, I am sure that I didn't. Do you want me to help you with something?" I asked again.

"YOU CALLED ME!" She screamed!

"Look, if you don't say what you want I am going to hang up!" I yelled but then she hung up.

"Call her again!" Emmett said and I obeyed. I knew this classical prank.

"Hello?" the manager answered again.

"OH IT'S YOU AGAIN! STOP CALLING ME OR I AM GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!"I yelled and then we hung up.

Everyone was rolling with laughter on the floor. I have never enjoyed these days of fun so much. I was sure that I was having so much fun because my Bella was there and I couldn't ask for anything better.

"Hey, guys why don't we go to sit outside." Rosalie suggested.

"No way, my pants will get green because of the grass."

"C'mon, don't ruin the fun!" I repeated the words that she had said earlier. She stuck her tongue out at me and then she took Jasper's hand.

"Okay, let the fun begin!" she said as she sat up, dragging Jasper with her.

"Okay." I said as I sat up and helped Bella.

We were outside in an instant and we had all sat down, on the grass. Emmett was lying down with Rosalie and I was resting on the grass on my palms for support. Bella was sitting between my legs, her back against my chest. Alice was lying on her stomach with her hands under her chin and Jasper was sitting cross- legged next to her.

"Hey, Eddie…" Emmett said, suddenly.

"First don't call me Eddie and second what?"

He sat up so that he could look at me and then he asked. "Have you ever used a pick up line on Bella?"

Bella started laughing at the memory while I just stared at Emmett.

"I'll take that as a yes, huh?"

"Yes, he did once. It was really cute!" I smiled down at Bella and I kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, come on Edward. Tell me, what was it?" Emmett said. Everyone had changed their positions they were now all leaning forward so that they would see me better.

I shook my head. I didn't like that they were making fun of me.

"I have used one too so did Emmett. We will tell you if that makes you feel better." Jasper said as he smiled at me. I smiled back but didn't say anything.

"Please for me?" Bella whispered in my ear and then she looked at me, pouting.

"You little vixen!" I said and that made everyone laugh.

"Will you tell us?" Alice asked.

"Fine! Alice had dressed Bella up and when I saw her I couldn't speak! She was even more stunning than usual! When I could finally move my lips I leant towards her and whispered in her ear 'I must be lost, I thought paradise was further South.'! Okay I said it!" I said as I looked down.

Everyone was laughing but Bella and Alice.

"What, you don't find it funny?" I asked Alice.

"I actually think that pick-up lines are romantic and cute!" she said.

"Edward…next time…take…a MAP!" Emmett said between laughter.

"Okay, Jasper's turn!" Bella said and I murmured a 'thank you' in her ear. God, that girl was there just to save me!

"It was the first time that I asked Alice out." Jasper said. "It's worse than Edward's. We were already together but we haven't gone on a date…so I said 'Hey, I am invisible'!"

"'Oh really?!' I asked" Alice said.

"'Can you see me?' I answered."

"'Yes' I said." Alice continued.

"'Well, how about tomorrow night? I asked. And she burst out laughing, yeah guys! Laughing!" Jasper said.

"Wonder why?!" Emmett said between spasms of laughter.

"Jasper…you…didn't!" Bella managed between laughter.

"Emmett, your turn!" Jasper yelled and everyone stopped laughing so we would hear Emmett.

Then suddenly Rosalie's phone rang and she said. "Emmett don't dare to say anything. It's so embarrassing. I am going to answer that call." She said and then she disappeared in the woods with her phone at her ear.

"I'm sorry guys; she won't let me tell you!" Emmett said.

"Oh, come on!" We all said and Emmett sighed.

"Ok. When I first saw her I said 'Can I take a picture of you, so I can show Santa just what I want for Christmas.' I could see a smile across her face and I added another one 'Girl, you better have a license, cuz you are driving me crazy!' she stared at me but the next one didn't like her because it was like 'Is your last name Gillete cause you're the best a man can get.'. Guys she glared at me! And then started laughing.!" He said and we stared at each other before we started laughing.

"Emmett Cullen! You didn't tell them did you?" We heard Rosalie yelling from the woods.

Emmett stood up at the sound of her voice and then he fell on his knees with his hands in the air yelling "I'M NORMALLY NOT A PRAYING MAN BUT IF YOU ARE UP THER, PLEASE SAVE ME SUPERMAN!"

I thought that I couldn't laugh harder than before but I did! Everyone laughed so hard and when Rosalie started chasing Emmett around the backyard we laughed even harder. It was a great day! And it wasn't finished yet!

**I did my best! I hope you like it! Review! Oh c'mon don't be lazy! It's not too much! Move your hand towards the mouse, yeah like that now move the mouse towards the button, good job and now CLICK! Perfect! Now, attack to your keyboard and say me you thoughts! Good Job! REVIEW REVIEW REVIW! Thank you for your supporting!**

**-Dora-**


	25. Chapter 24 Plans

**So, here we are! New chapter! It took some time but I did my best!**

Ch.24- Plans

I hate my sister! I HATE MY SISTER! This pixie is evil! I can't believe that she was so annoying! Ugh! She had turned on the TV in a channel who showed only songs' video clips and the worst part is that all the songs were extremely annoying!

She wanted to play something that called 'Super dancing contest' with everyone but the only one that agreed was Rose. There was no quality in the music! Everything was exactly the same. There were some songs that were a bit different but they just weren't appealing. Where did the music's magic go?

Finally a song that called 'Starstruck' by something that called '3oH3' finished. After a long argument Alice won.

I had to do something. I needed to be alone with Bella. Nights weren't long enough and I felt like I couldn't express how much love I had for her. I had to do something special.

Suddenly I had an idea. A smile spread on my face. Everything had to be ready tomorrow.

I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. I still had time. But I had to find a chance to talk to Esme, alone. I had to find something. I mean she is my mother, I could say that I want to speak as mother and son, but everyone-well, except Alice-would think that something was wrong. I needed some excuse to talk to her. Privately.

And then my mother's thoughts saved me. I had a chance.

"Hey, Esme, you are going hunting?" I asked casually.

"Yes, do you want to come?" she asked suspiciously. She knew me too well.

"Sure." I answered. I looked next to me where Bella was. "I'll be back in almost an hour." I murmured in her ear and then I kissed her cheek.

"You can't be thirsty! You hunted yesterday!" Emmett whined. I groaned. He was doing everything so hard.

"I can't let Esme go alone, Em! She would want to have some company!"

"He's right Em, I don't like hunting alone." Esme said as she went to stand next to the door. I turned and I smiled at her. She smiled back and then she winked.

I took a step closer to Bella and I leaned to peck her lips. "I'll be back soon, sweetheart." I said and with that I ran next to the door.

"Are you ready?" I asked Esme and she nodded. I opened the door for her and then I followed her out.

I heard Bella yelling "Be careful." And then we were gone.

We ran through the forest, passing the trees- that looked like big, old hands trying to catch you-in the moonlight.

"So..." Esme started when we were far enough that no one could hear us. "What's all that for?"

"It's about the cottage we-" I started.

"What you don't like something? Did I do something wrong?"

"Mom…" I warned.

"I could change it. Oh god I thought I did an extremely good job"

"Mom…" I said again in a louder voice.

"I feel such a loser now! I maybe should let Alice-"

"Mom, stop!" I yelled.

I didn't want to waste my time. I had only an hour to explain what I wanted.

She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Did you…you know…destroyed it…yesterday night?" she whispered. Her eyes were so wide that I thought that they would pop out.

"What? O! No, no, of course not!" I said shaking my hands in front of me.

She let out a sigh of relief. How could she believe something like that? I was better than that. I would never behave like a caveman!

"Look, you said that you would make Renesmee's room. Can you have it ready until tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Sure, I have to tell Bella and take her with me. Will she be able to stand the human blood?"

"No! Just keep it secret. From everyone. I want it to be a surprise." I said and she nodded.

"Will you hunt with me?" she asked but I shook my head.

"No, I have to take care of some…stuff!" I said.

_Something important? _Esme wondered.

I looked at her for some minutes. Deciding whether to tell her or not. I thought of it. The only person that knew was Alice. She had seen it the time that I decided it. Was it safe for another person to know? I shook my head. This is about Bella and me.

"I can't tell you! See you later!" I said as I ran back to the house. I needed a plan! Alice would help me. She had seen it.

When I was some yards away from our house when I heard loud music and laughing.

_Seems like Emmett is dancing!_ I thought.

I took a deep breath, getting ready to deal with whatever was inside.

I opened the door and my eyes popped. There, on my piano, was Emmett. He was jumping up and down and he was the one that was singing. On my piano!

"_**I've held dreams of Boston all of my life  
Chinatown between the sound of the night  
But if you leave I just don't think I could take it  
Take it  
Take it  
Take It**_

By now he was bouncing on my piano like crazy! I couldn't believe it! My piano! My baby!

Everyone looked at Emmett with huge eyes. He was the only one that he hadn't noticed me.

I was frozen! This couldn't be happening!

"_**Graveyard freaks we're fallin' in style  
Lady's the Pharaoh, Charles is the Nile  
That's a museum, that's a cool place  
Stones of your fathers standin' today"**_

I finally snapped out of my shock and I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"_**I've held dreams of Boston all of my life  
Chinatown between the sound of the night  
But if you leave I just don't think I could take it  
Take it  
Take it  
Take it"**_

_**I've held dreams of Boston all of my life  
Chinatown between the sound of the night**_

Cause when you left my room  
To go to the kitchen  
I imagined that you were dead  
A morbid steak runs through  
The whole of my family  
But for you I could put it to rest

I tapped my foot impatiently, trying to decide if I should interrupt him or wait until he finished the song.

_**But if you leave I just don't think I could take it  
Take it  
Take it  
Take**_

He finally finished and he jumped down.

"HA! WAIT UNTIL STUPID EDDIE SEE THAT I DANCED ON HIS STUPID, DAMNED PIANO AND I DIDN'T BREAK IT!" He laughed, but everyone else just stared at him.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" He asked and he turned slowly to face me.

"Hey, Edward! You are home early man!" He said and then he smiled I smiled back and walked toward him.

"Yeah, I just felt too full and I didn't want to hunt." I said and I stopped in front of him.

"Oh, that's good. I guess. Wanna play with me?" He asked.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sure!" I yelled and then I punched him at the stomach.

"What did you do!?" I yelled.

I kicked his groin.

"You stupid asshole!" I yelled again.

Then my fist found his chin and he tried to punch my stomach, but I catch his wrist before he did and I turned the punch on his face.

"My piano! How could you?! MY BABY!" I yelled and Alice cracked up laughing.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and I sighed, trying to control myself. I took a deep breath and sat next to Bella who seemed as angry as I was.

I thought that she was mad at me for my behavior. I shouldn't have fight in front of her. I closed my eyes and shook my head, I was a complete idiot!

II was about to apologize but she completely surprised me when she snuggled closer and she rested her head on my chest. I automatically put my arm around her and sighed.

"I am so sorry." I whispered. Her eyes widened and she looked at me in complete surprise.

"What?" she wondered.

"I am sorry, I behaved like a fool!"

"You will never behave like a fool and you have nothing to worry about! Everyone would do the same. I mean I am so mad at Emmett! I tried to stop him! The guy almost broke your piano for crying out loud!" _****_

"So, you think that I did right that I punched him?"

"Yeah! I mean I wanted so badly to do it myself but Rose didn't let me!" she said as she motioned toward Rose who was helping Emmett up.

I smiled at her. She always surprised me! What did I do to deserve her?

When those thoughts popped in my head, I remembered that I needed to talk to Alice. But where was she?

"Where's Alice?" I asked. _Please let her be somewhere that I can talk to her. Please let her be somewhere that I can talk to her._

"She left ten minutes ago, she said that she needed to see something but she couldn't with all the werewolves her." Jasper explained and he motioned a sleeping Jacob and Seth. I nodded. That was my chance!

"What if it is something important?" Rosalie asked with concern.

I had to make my escape. I had to talk to Alice.

"Don't worry, I am going to find her and ask her." I assured everyone and I got up.

"But, you just came back." Bella whined and I saw the pained expression that she always took when I was leaving.

I hated myself for that stupid day. I hate myself for hurting her so badly. I hated myself for not treating her right. I hated myself because I didn't deserve her. I hated myself because I caused this hurt expression.

I almost stopped my plan and sat back but I fought against it. I had to do it. It's for her. It's something special. For both of us.

"I'll be back in no time." I said and I pecked her cheek. "I love you." I said as I pecked her lips and then I left.

I found Alice yards away. She was leaning on a tree trunk and had a blank expression.

I sat next to her and she snapped out of the future when she heard the noise.

She immediately looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Edward! I kind of saw what you are planning."

"Hmm, so you can't see clearly?" I mused.

"Nope. It's because there are some things that need to be settled up for your plan, then I will be able to see clearly." She explained.

"Oh."

"So, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I want you to…distract her tomorrow. I need to prepare the cottage and stuff." I said.

"Sure, no problem. Shopping is alright?"

"Alice, she will hurt." I said and I winced at the last word.

"Don't be silly, there are hardly people at the malls tomorrow. It's Wednesday! Everyone is at work. We are going to go at the morning and I will do my best to keep her away from people." She explained.

I sighed. There had to be another way. I wanted to do something special for her, but I didn't want her to be in pain.

"There's no other way you know…and she has to get used to it."

I shook my head. There must be another way.

"Think of it. The earlier she meets people, the quicker she will get used to it." She explained.

I sighed and nodded. It was for her.

"Ok. You can do it." I finally said. Big mistake. She let out a squeal and then she started talking so fast that I hardly understood her.

"OH MY GOSH! WEWILLHAVESOMUCHFUN! ITWILLBEPERFECT!" She yelled.

I covered my ears with my hands and closed my eyes. I hate that pixie!

"Ok, Alice. I got it. You like the idea!" I said.

"So what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I'm planning a…romantic night for both of us. At the cottage." I whispered.

**So, what do you think? Did I do a good job? REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 25 The Reason

**Enjoy, one of my favorite chapters!**

Ch. 25- The Reason

When I came back with Alice everyone asked what happened but Alice said that she saw some new shoes that she hadn't bought, yet. Somehow I convinced Bella to stay at the house with the others tonight because I wanted to spend some time with Renesmee and she agreed.

Finally the sun rose and Esme left saying that she should buy some groceries for the werewolves, but she was going to buy the nursery. Alice would take Bella for shopping in an hour but Bella didn't know yet.

The werewolves had left when we started doing prank calls the day before; they were going to visit their families in La Push. They were supposed to be back in a few minutes.

"Finally." I said when the door opened and Jacob came in.

"Sorry guys, I overslept." He said as he yawned. His hair was wet from the rain and he had a bag on his shoulder. He opened the bag and took a T-shirt from it and put it on.

"It's ok, you haven't slept for ages." Alice said. It was still strange our friendship between the werewolves and us. It was like old enemies, who hated each other so much that they would laugh if someone got killed, was now close friends.  
"So, now that the werewolves are here, do you want to see your gift?" I asked Bella.

She looked at me and bit her lips but after a few seconds past a smiled spread across her face.

"I suppose it won't be too bad." She said.

"Good, now let's go!" I said as I tugged at her hand. She didn't move she just chuckled, still sitting on the couch.

"Come on, come on!" I said as I dragged her but she just laughed harder.

"You are acting like Alice." She said between her laughter. I ignored her and tugged harder but she still didn't move.

"I'll show you." I mumbled and I picked her up. I threw her on my shoulder and started walking to the garage. She didn't complain she just laughed. I saw Seth and Jacob following behind us, laughing. Behind them was  
my family.

When we finally stopped outside of the garage all the laughter had died.

"Ready?" I asked Bella and she nodded nervously. I went behind her and put my hands in front of her eyes.

I ordered Emmett to open the door and when he did I asked Bella to take four steps forward.

"Turn a little right…yeah right there… and now…" I said and I let my hands fall to my sides.

"Tada!" I said as I motioned towards her red Ferrari. **(A/N Picture on my profile.)**

Bella's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide opened.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Do you like it?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"It's amazing, perfect and awesome!" she exclaimed and I let out a nervous laugh. She walked toward it and touched the roof.

"I'm glad that you like it."

"Like it? Love it!"

Right then Jacob and Seth ran to the room and they started shouting.

"WHOA MAN! WOW!" Jacob yelled while Seth was yelling: "WOW! AMAZING!"

They ran toward the car and Jacob started looking the tires, admiring them while Seth was stroking the roof.

"Guys, stay away from it, it's mine!" Bella said and Jacob stuck his tongue out at her.

"Bella, what about a test drive?" I asked. She didn't answer but she opened the door and jumped in the driver's seat. Jacob, Seth, Rosalie and Emmett jumped in the seats at the back and I sat at the passenger seat.

I showed Bella where the gas is and stuff and we sped out of the garage. At first she was driving extremely slowly but after a few seconds she sped up and she ended up driving 190 miles per an hour. For God's sake! I never thought that Bella would drive like a Cullen.

"Whoa Bella, you are amazing!" I said when she was driving 200 miles per an hour.

A voice came from behind me, "You know, men usually use this phrase for other cases, you know when there's a bed and-"

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Everyone yelled.

We made it to Seattle in 25 minutes and it took the same to get back.

When we got out of the car Bella hugged me.

"Thank you so much. I love it." She murmured in my ear.

"You are very welcome. It's a relief that you like it and you don't complain." I said and I sighed.

"I'm trying to get used to it and besides I fell in love with it." She said as she looked back at her car.

I took her hand and led her at the house. "Just don't cheat on me." I whispered and she giggled.

~*~*~

Half an hour later we heard Alice screaming.

"BELLA! COME HERE RIGHT NOW TO DRESS YOU UP! WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!" She screamed. Finally!

"AHHHHH!" Bella screamed. "EDWARD DON'T LET HER TAKE ME, PLEASE!" She yelled and she snuggled closer to my chest.

I chuckled once.

"Bella I think that you should go, I mean you will be able to get used to human's blood." I explained.

"But she is an evil!" she whined.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN I HEARD THAT!" Alice yelled.

"CULLEN!" I corrected her.

"Bella, go and have fun." I said and I looked intensely in her eyes, using my most persuasive look. Her eyes unfocused for a second and then she sighed.

"Stupid, dazzling vampire!" she said and she got up. She ran at Alice's room. I laughed and then answered.

"That's why you love me!" I yelled and I heard her laughter.  
After a couple of minutes the girls came downstairs and they were dressed like they were going out on dates.

I took Bella's hand and I pecked her lips. "Wow." I whispered. "Alice, really, you didn't have to dress her differently. You are just going shopping."

"EXACTLY!" She squealed.

**(A/N: Outfits on my profile, I am not a good describer, sorry.)  
**

"I guess I'll see you tonight?" I asked.

"If Alice let me escape." Bella said and I chuckled.

"It won't be that bad." I answered.

"OK, wait what about Renesmee?" she asked worried. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, Renesmee has a father who by a miracle is me. And Jacob is here, so don't worry. Rosalie is here, too so if I need something I have a lot of people to help me." I assured her and she nodded.

"Now, go and have fun. I'll see you tonight." I said and I bent down to kiss her.

"You want to get rid of me?" she asked in a playfully tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Sweetheart, you know that if I could, I would keep you with me forever, but I can't."

"Ok, see you tonight." She said and she pecked my lips.

"Tonight." I repeated and with a last kiss she left with Alice.

I waited for a minute until I heard Alice's Porsche leaving the garage and passing the river.

When I thought that it was safe I hurried to the drawer and searched for the keys of my Volvo, but I couldn't find them.

"Has anyone seen my keys?" I yelled.

"At the third drawer!" Jasper said from the sofa. I rolled my eyes, I already knew that!

"I already looked there!" I shouted, while I was pacing around the room, searching on the coffee table, on the kitchen, on my piano.

"No, you searched at the second drawer." He corrected me and I hurried back to the drawers until I found my keys.

"Anxious are we?" Jasper said, raising one eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, like he didn't know.

"More than anxious." I replied with a sigh.

I scanned the room searching for Rosalie, to tell her to take care of my daughter while I am missing. Her thoughts led me to her room. I knocked the door and waited until she said me to get in. When I got in she was holding Renesmee in a towel, getting out of the bathroom.

She was so cute and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.  
Nessie was mine. No! Stupid nickname. Bella would kill me if she knew I was calling her that too.

"I just gave her a bath, isn't she cute? She is too tiny that you can't see her in the towel!" Rosalie laughed.

I took some steps toward them and I reached out for Renesmee as she did. I hold her with on arms close to my chest.

"Hi, cutie." I murmured as I tapped her button nose. From the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie stepping out of the room to give me some privacy.

I sat on the edge of the bed and I stared at her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go for a few hours. Your mommy isn't here either, but Rose and Jacob are there for you." I whispered.

Her brown eyes widened a little and she stared at my face.

Don't stare at me like that; I won't be able to leave. You remind me of your mother too much, I miss her terribly now." I murmured and she smiled playfully.

"Hey, don't laugh at me; it's not my fault that I love her with all my heart!" I said and I laughed at myself. I was talking to a toddler! And to make matters worse she understood everything!

She still had that sarcastic smile on her face. "Hey, you can't stay away from her either!" I defended myself and she laughed. Once again I was stunned by her laughter.

"Anyway, as much as I enjoy your company, I have to go beauty! But don't worry, daddy will be her at the evening." I said and I kissed her cheek.

After two seconds Rosalie came in and I handed Renesmee to her.

I hurried to my Volvo and sped to Forks. As I drove away I made a list, in my mind, of what I would need for tonight. I was slightly nervous. Should I buy a gift for her or not? I knew that Bella didn't like gifts so much. She appreciated small things. I wanted to buy something to her but if I wanted this night to go smoothly, I would do my best.

I stopped on a flower shop and bought almost fifty white roses and fifty red. I bought white freesias and I asked them to deliver them to me at 7 o'clock. I drove to another shop, because I wanted to buy romantic decoration. I got in the shop, feeling a little nervous, I mean I have done romantic things about Bella before, but I couldn't help the knot that was forming in my stomach. I paced around the shop, searching for something special. There were some men in the room, but mostly girls.

"H-hi, can I help y-you?" The shop assistant stuttered, she was a girl about twenty years old. I rolled my eyes. _Not again_ I thought. Couldn't they understand that we were dangerous? That every inch of our beauty is made to appeal our pray?

"No, thank you. " I answered politely, hoping that she would understand and leave. Unfortunately she didn't.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can help you with something…" She said, and it was easy to understand the double meaning in her words. It was irritating_. Come on Edward, think of something to get rid of her!_ I smirked as an idea popped in  
my mind.

"No, thank you, I am just looking for something to surprise my wife." I said and I grinned evilly. Her face fell and took a step back, with a frown. _Married?! No freaking way!! He is WAY too young!_ _That bitch is lucky!_

I growled at her thoughts and she left whispering an 'okay'. I know that there was no excuse for my behavior, but it really pissed me off when someone talked like that about Bella. After buying some candles I got in the car and started driving around the town, trying to decide if I should buy something for her. And then it hit me! I sped to the nearest jewelry shop and I found out what I was looking for. I knew that Bella would freak out, but it wasn't expensive, it just symbolized our love. I picked a B and an E charm for her bracelet. **(A/N Picture in my profile.)** I hoped she wouldn't freak out. I looked at the clock. Time had passed quickly. Four o'clock. I decided to call Esme and ask how the things are going with the nursery. "

Hello?" Esme answered.

"Hi, Esme. How things are going? Is everything ready? Bella will be back at about eight." I said, anxiously.

"Hey, Edward! Yes, everything is ready. I asked the employee to bring the things over at six o'clock so we will be able to finish the room before Bella's home." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, mom. I really appreciate this." She chuckled and I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"Edward, sweetheart, I really had fun. You don't have to thank me. You are such a gentleman! Bella will love whatever you are going to do." I smiled.

"I hope so."

"Look, I have to hang up; I still have some details like soft toy bears and stuff…anyway. Oh! I painted the room yesterday so you don't have to worry about it." She said and with that she hung up.

~*~*~

It was almost six o'clock and I was tapping my fingers on the couch impatiently. Esme and I were waiting for what we'd ordered, they should be here in a few minutes. We could hear the squealing of tires at the bridge and by the thoughts of the driver, it must have been the furniture for the nursery. The driver's thoughts came closer and closer and then-

_Knock, knock. _

Esme opened the door a boy about his early twenties appeared at the door.

"Hi, I am Steven. I have an order about a nursery under the name Esme Cullen."

"Hello, Steven. I am Esme, do you mind bringing the furniture in a cottage in the forest?" Esme asked politely.

"Yeah, sure." After we moved the furniture at the cottage, I helped Esme with the room and then I ran back to the house waiting for the flowers, while she was cleaning the mess that we'd made. When I got into the house my cell  
rang. It was Alice and she said that they would be here at almost seven o'clock.

"Seven? Alice I need more time!" I protested

"Don't worry, I asked Bella to come to my room for a couple more hours just to dress her up in a new outfit!"

Relief washed over me and I sighed. "Thank you. Make sure she's at the cottage at nine."

We said our goodbyes and then we hang up. I sat back to the couch. Four pairs of eyes were watching me curiously and warily. I didn't say anything at them but I still could hear the questions in their minds. I sighed when I heard the tires of another truck and waited until I heard the knock on the door. The guy said that he had the flowers at the truck and that he needed help to carry them, so I asked him if he could carry them at the cottage. When we entered the cottage, Esme exited it. She assured me by her thoughts that everything was settled. When the guy left I prepared the cottage and decided which songs we should hear, then I ran back to the house and sat on the couch, waiting.

~*~*~

The sound of Alice's Porsche broke the silence. Ness- Renesmee was sleeping in Jacob's arms, so Bella shouldn't worry for tonight. Alice ran in the room with Bella following behind. Bella collapsed in the sofa next to me, pretending that she was exhausted.

"Hello, beauty!" I greeted her and I leaned in to kiss her. She kissed me back and sighed when I pulled away.

"Hello, yourself."

"I missed you." I whispered in her ear as I pulled her closer to my chest.

"Me, too." She murmured.

"But I still can't sit here with you!" I said and I smiled at her.

"What?!"

"Carlisle needs me at the hospital, he said something about an accident, but there was a little girl who wasn't too badly injured and there's no other doctor there now so I have to go and check her."

"Oh, why are you still here?" she asked.

"He's calling in a few minutes, but I had already heard it in Alice's thoughts, so I decided to wait and greet my beautiful wife." I explained. I leaned in and I kissed her again, but we soon forgot our audience until Emmett coughed. We jumped a little at the sound and we saw a too grinning Emmett.

"I don't like seeing my siblings kissing! No, not kissing! Making out! With tongue and stuff. Eww…" he said and he shuddered. I ignored Emmett and got up. I said my goodbyes and then I left. I ran at the cottage and looked at the clock. I still had half an hour. I waited in the trees, close to the cottage.

Finally the time passed and I only had 3 minutes to finish making everything ready. I ran to the cottage and lit up all the candles. When I was finished, I turned the lights off and ran to hide in the trees again. I watched as Bella stopped  
running and she walked to the cottage. She looked like an angel, no, she was far more stunning and beautiful than an angel. I found my jaw hanging open.

She was wearing a deep red dress with high-heeled silver sandals and matching jewelry. **(A/N Picture on my profile)** She put the key in the keyhole and she opened the door. Then I heard a loud gasp and she froze**. **

**(A/N: Guys, for the rest, I suggest you to listen to the song 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. It fits perfectly.)**

Her eyes were wide and they scanned every inch of the room. I walked slowly, trying not to make noise and I put my arms on her waist, my chin resting on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise when she felt my arms but relaxed when she understood that it was me. She opened her mouth to say something but the she closed it again. I waited patiently as she took a deep breath and then whispered. "You…did… this?"

"Uh-huh" I murmured.

Every surface was covered with roses, rose petals, freesias and candles. The music was a piano piece. "Wow." She murmured as she looked at the room once again.

"Do you like it?" I murmured.

"It's perfect, but what's the special occasion?"

I took her hand and I led her at the sofa. I sighed once and I felt no nervousness anymore. It was just her and me.

"I just want to let you know how much you mean to me." I said and I sighed again. "Bella, people say love is like a rose, beautiful, but it can hurt if you are not careful. Love was never like that to me. I was trying to be careful and not get hurt, but the only thing that I succeeded to do was hurt you. Since then I promised myself that I would appreciate the rose without being careful about the thorns. If making you happy meant that I had to be hurt then I promised myself that I didn't care. If you are happy then I am happy, and that's all that matters." I said, never looking away from her eyes. "Bella, I love you. More than you know. So much that they must find a new word to explain how I feel for you."

"Edward…" She began but I raised one hand to make her stop.

"Let me finish." I whispered. "Bella, when I first looked at your eyes, I knew that there was something different, I just couldn't understand what it was. Since then you were the centre of my life. I found a reason to  
continue to…exist. And the reason is you."

**Finally! New chapter! I enjoyed this chapter so, so, so much! Edward is so cute, sweet and romantic. You finally understand what Edward was planning.**


	27. Chapter 26 Forever And Always

**So here's the new chapter. It's a short but cute…**

Ch.26- Forever and Always

I watched amused her shocked expression and I leaned in to kiss her. At first she was frozen and didn't respond but then I felt her soft lips move under mind and I smiled at her lips.

She pulled back and looked at my eyes with a small smile at the corners of her lips. "I love you." She whispered.

I smiled. "I love you, too." I whispered back.

We just sat there, looking at each other's eyes until I remembered that I have something more for her.

"I almost forgot." I murmured as I searched for the velvet box in my pockets.

"What?" she asked.

"Just don't freak out." I murmured as I opened the box and put it on my lap. I pulled out the small charms and hung them in each side of the diamond heart.

She raised her hand and examined the two charms. I watched her angelic face, the corners of her full lips as a smile threatened to make an appearance. Her eyes were full of love, adoration and amusement. Her unbelievable beauty made me only wonder how lucky I was. What I had done to deserve her? I loved this godlike creature with every cell of my body and she loved me too.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. I felt the smile spread across my face. She was accepting gifts too easily lately. I knew that she didn't feel good to accept gifts, but since I met her she became part of our family.

"It symbolizes our love." I explained. "It's just something to remember that we belong together."

She looked up at my eyes and smiled softly. "We would never forget." She whispered. "We belong together."

"Forever and always." I whispered back and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was full of love. It was a sweet kiss and I felt her smile at my lips.

"I have something else for you." I murmured.

Her eyes widened a little as a shocked expression crossed her face. "This is enough." She murmured.

I smiled at her. She was still Bella. "You have to see it." I mumbled as I pulled her gently of the sofa and tugged her to the hallway.

I put my hands at her eyes and we walked to Renesmee's room. The door was already open and I let my hands fall.

**(A/N I suggest you to hear at the song You could be Happy by Snow Patrol.)**

Renesmee's room was a sweet pink color with a pink crib resting on the back corner of the room. The curtains were a light pink -almost white- and there was a cute arm chair in the opposite corner of the room. Next to it was a small table –pink of course- with a lamp on it. The floor was decorated with flower stickers and there were shelves in both of the walls. There was a small table under one shelf and next to it was a pink rocking horse. **(A/N Picture on my profile.)**

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. Her hands flied on her mouth and her eyes went wide.

"Esme did a great job." I said.

"It's perfect…" she whispered as she walked in the room looking around. I followed her and leaned on a wall watching.

"I thought that our daughter should sleep in our house so…" I trailed off.

She turned and smiled at me. I walked towards her and put an arm around her waist. I led her at the crib and touched it. "It's made from steel…she is already very strong and gets stronger with everyday…" She nodded in acknowledgment.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Let's not discuss it tonight." I whispered and I leaned in to kiss her. She kissed me back and we soon forgot all of our worries. I picked her up so that our eyes were on the same level. "I love you." I whispered.

"Forever and always," she whispered back and I kissed her again, carrying her in our room.

_Forever and Always._

**Hi, guys! I know it is short but it is really good, huh? Isn't Edward romantic and cute? I love him! Bella is so lucky!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	28. Questions

**Author's Note**

**Hey, guys! **

**I am sorry, that's not another chapter!**

**First of all I want to say a big thank you to my great reviewers! I love you all guys!**

**You give me the courage to continue writing! I'm so glad that you like my story!**

**Second, some of you asked if this is the end of my fan fiction. No that's not the end! I will write this story until the end of Breaking Dawn. Hmm…I wonder how will Edward react when he learns that the Volturi are coming? And what are the thoughts that Aro sees and Edward gets a little angry and tries to control his temper? You will see!**

**That's all guys! Thank you!**

**P.S: I update two ON-SHOT stories! We write them with one of my friend, Lucy Twilight Lover! Check them!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! CONTINUE TO REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	29. Chapter 27 Moments

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

**Yup New chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: "I own twilight!"**

"**WHAT?!"**

***Looks at Stephenie Meyer who was looking her angrily.***

"**Okay I own the characters!"**

***Looks at Stephenie who growls and takes a step closer.***

"**I own the plot!"**

***Starts running as Stphenie chases me***

"**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IT'S ALL YOURS!"**

Chapter 27- Moments…

I smiled as I pulled Bella closer to my chest. I brought the sheets around our waists- not that we needed them. I kissed the top of her head and she kissed my chest softly. I felt her fingers drawing circles on my chest as I unconsciously caressed her back.

She sighed and she closed her eyes, snuggling closer to my chest. I tightened my arms around her and enjoyed the perfect moment. We still had a couple of hours until we had to return to home.

"Bella?" I broke the silence.

"Hmm?" she mumbled without opening her eyes. I caressed her arm softly and said, "I have to tell you something."

She opened her eyes as she heard the sincerity in my voice. She looked up at me with a worried expression and I tried not to laugh of how seriously she was taking my teasing. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"I love you." I answered. She glared me and smacked my chest playfully. "Tease…" she said as she put her face on my chest again.

I knew that I was teasing her, but I was in a such good mood that I couldn't stop. "That's all you are telling? I just told you my feeling and you don't say an 'I love you too'? That's cruel Bella." I said as I chuckled.

I felt her shaking with laughter, in my arms. I touched her cheek softly and smiled when I felt her shiver.

I loved that I still had this affect on her.

She sighed and I pulled her up to meet her lips. I moved my lips slowly in synchronization with hers, and smiled at the feeling of her soft lips moving with mine. I tightened my hold on her waist and enjoyed the moment.

I liked the moments like this. And who wouldn't? They were moments that you didn't care for anything else. Moments that all of your problems were going away. Moments that you tried to escape of reality. Moments of love…

But I knew that I couldn't hide in these moments forever, I knew that I had to face my problems. And I had to do it right there and then. **(A/N: I know I am a mood killer…sorry guys… Forgive me.)**

I pulled away from our soft kiss, unwillingly and prepared to face the reality. I sighed and positioned Bella so that she would sit on my lap.

I took a long look on Bella's face trying to read the emotions there. From the look on her face she must have been thinking about the same thing as me.

"We have to talk." I said softly. She nodded and sighed. "First problem, Renesmee is growing up quickly." She whispered. "What are we going to do?"

I shook my head. "I don't know… I guess that we can't change her in a vampire, since she is a half." I reasoned. She nodded. "Which are our choices?"

I knew what are choices where. What our _choice was ._I hated to think that I would live without my daughter. I couldn't. Since she was born I loved her. I always loved her but I didn't know it. Since we realized that Bella was pregnant I started loving this child. I just didn't want to admit it. I was hiding my feelings. Trying to escape from them. But once I saw her I couldn't deny them anymore.

"We have to deal with that." We both whispered in unison. I nodded.

"Carlisle and me will do some research on this topic and we hope that we will find something." I explained. I sighed. "So, let's leave this problem in a corner, until we find something more about it." I said and she nodded.

"Problem number two, Jacob's imprinting." She said. "What about him?"

I shook my head. "I thought that you would like it." She sighed and her eyes flickered at the window then back to me.

"I don't, it just doesn't feel safe when he is around her." I nodded. I knew exactly what she was saying. I trusted Jacob, but that didn't make me forget that he was a werewolf. She could get hurt.

I was being worried about Bella when she was around him and now that Bella was unbreakable Jacob could hurt my daughter.

"You don't have any idea how difficult it is for him to stay away from her. He's addicted with her." She looked at me questionably. "It's something that I can't explain… his life is centered on her."

She nodded. "I know that, but I can't completely understand his feeling… is it love? Worry?"

"It's a combination of feelings. I don't think I can explain it. I can hear his mind but only Jasper can understand his feelings and it is very complicated."

She nodded and then sighed. "So, you mean that he can't stay away from her."

I nodded, "it doesn't feel right to him to stay away from her. He feels like he's not whole." She nodded. "They are like… soul mates; I don't think that I can explain it otherwise."

"Soul mates." She repeated.

"I'm trying to explain it right to you, but I understand it because I read his mind and because that's how I feel when I am not with you."

"No, I can understand it. I think. Well, I can't read minds but that's how I feel when I am not with you, too."

I smiled a little at her words and then sighed. "So, we are letting him near her."

"I trust Jacob, but I am worried about her… but if we don't let him near her, he will maybe do something worse. Like take her away or something…" I nodded in acknowledgement, completely aware of what she was implying.

"I don't think that he will get a chance to be alone with her. I mean the house is always full." I said.

"You are right." She murmured as she looked down to our hands. Some more minutes passed and with a sigh she looked up at me. Her eyes flickered o my lips once and then back to my eyes as we both leaned in. I brushed my lips softly over hers and brought her closer to me. I felt her smiling under my lips and I sighed. **(A/N Ha! I brought the romantic mood back!)**

She pulled back and rested her had on my chest looking at our entwined fingers. "Thank you…" she whispered after a moment.

My eyes widened as my expression became one of shock. "For what?"

"For everything, for loving me…" She trailed off.

I moved my finger under her chin and lifted it up gently so that I could look in her eyes. I rested my forehead against hers and I pecked her nose.

"Like I can do otherwise." I whispered.

"For making me happy, for-" she said but she got interrupeted by my lips.

"That's my job." I said once I pulled back. She smiled and then pecked my lips.

"For yesterday… I really didn't have a chance to thank you." She said.

I raised an eyebrow teasingly at her. "Oh really? I think that you thanked me enough during the night." I grinned. She smiled shyly and looked down.

"You've been naughty lately." She said.

I laughed softly and moved us quickly so that I was on top of her. I smiled and I leaned in to kiss her again, hiding in this moment**. (A/N No! They are not going to make love just make out!)**

**Hey you! Yeah you, you forgot to review, oh and you that you are leaving behind, I saw you too! Take your ass here and review!**

**REVIW GUYS! IT'S NOT THAT HARD! **


	30. Chapter 28 Happiness

Chapter28

**Hi, guys! How are you? Yup…new chapter!**

**Look, I know that there are not a lot of family moments between Bella, Edward and Nessie, but when I read Breaking Dawn I felt like there was no more romance in this book. It seems like Bella forgets about Edward and that made me sad, so I wanted to make Breaking Dawn as romantic as possible, I promise that there will be moments with Nessie, but there will be moments with Edward and Bella, too.**

We were just laying here; looking to ach others eyes, and occasionally kiss.

I couldn't take enough from her. Her face, her smell, her kisses… I pulled her up from my chest and kissed her…again. I sighed once I pulled back and she snuggled at my chest again. I buried my face in her hair, taking her smell in and stroked her smooth-like-silk hair. "I love you." I whispered in her hair.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled as she snuggled closer on my chest. "Me too."

"We have to go back." I whispered and she groaned. "I know I don't want to go, too." I chuckled.

"But we have to." She said and with a last kiss she got up from the bed. She ran to the closet and she was back in an instant wearing jeans and a blue blouse.

I was about to get up, too but then her phone rang and she hurried to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN! YOU ARE NOT COMING WITHT THIS OUTFIT BECAUSE I WILL HAVE TO DRESS YOU UP AGAIN!"_ I heard Alice's voice saying through the phone, I chuckled and got up to my elbows to watch Bella better.

"Alice it is impossible to find clothes here and-"

"_I don't care; just wear something that will not give me a heart attack!"_

"Alice-"

"_Do you want me to dress you up?"_

"NO! No, I will try to find something!"she said and then she hung up.

She sighed in frustration and ran at the closet again. I could hear her frustrated movements as she tried to find something.

"Bella you don't have to do this…" I said. She sighed again and then her head pocked out the closet's doors. "Don't worry, just for today, if that makes her happy…" she said and then shrugged. Her face disappeared and I rolled my eyes.

"You always trying to make the others happy…and that makes you unhappy." I stated.

"I am happy, more than ever." She informed me. I sighed and got up.

"I'm going to take a shower." I murmured and left for the bathroom. **(A/N: I am not sure if vampires take showers, but I think that they do…)**

After taking my shower, I wrapped a towel around my waste and walked to the room. Bella wasn't there but I could hear her searching for something at the living room.

I walked to the closet and tried to found something to wear. I finally found my brown shirt and grey jeans. After getting ready I walked to the living room, where I found Bella waiting.

"Ready, angel?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered and she took my hand. Only then I saw what she was wearing and I smiled at how beautiful she could be. **(A/N If you are curious to see Bella's outfit, it is on my profile…)**

I took her hand and led her to the door. I opened the door for her and we walked to the house. It was better than running.

When we arrived at the house, we met Jacob in his wolf form outside. I waved at him and he went to phase again. Bella waited outside to greet him and I went in. Renesmee was sitting at the floor staring at me, as I walked through the door. She outstretched her little hands towards me and I picked her up.

"How's my little girl doing?" I said as I tossed her at the air. She laughed and then touched my face, answering my question. _Happy._

"We all are!" I carried her at the sofa and I sat down, putting her on my lap.

She smiled up at me and then yawned. "You are tired, you better sleep." I said as I picked her on my arms rocking her back and forth. Her eyes closed slowly and she leaned her head to my chest.

After a while Bella came in with Jake hot in her heels. She sat down next to me and I wrapped one of my arms around her.

"Is she sleeping?" she asked as she looked at our daughter.

I nodded and she raised her hand to stroke her cheek. "She's so beautiful…" she whispered.

"I know." I whispered back. "Can you believe it?" I turned to look at her and she clearly understood on what I was referring to.

"No… it's too much. I mean five days ago, we were all miserable and sad and now…" she trailed off.

"…We are happier than ever." I finished for her. "She is so cute…" I said looking at our daughter.

"She is…" she agreed.

I looked at Bella's eyes and she looked back at me. I couldn't be any happier. That was all that I wanted, my two favorite existences in my arms.

I leaned in and I pressed my lips at Bella's. "Let's take her at the cottage." I said once I pulled back. She nodded and we took my free hand. We stood up and we ran at the cottage.

We put Renesmee in her crib and I kissed her forehead as Bella did. I squeezed Bella's hand and she smiled at m.

_That's all I wanted._


	31. Chapter 29 Irina

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! ENJOY! This chapter was so easy to write! I didn't hesitate once! Everything came on its own!**

Ch.29- Irina

Time passed by quicker than I thought. It brought happiness with it. Every day I was happier, every night more loved.

I had finally found what I was looking for. My missing piece. I had never been happier in my long existence.

Things had changed these past three months. I had started to believe that we had a soul, thanks to Bella. It was really difficult to believe that someone like Bella didn't have a soul.

I didn't need to have blood in my veins, warmth in my hands and a pulse to have a soul. I just need to have a heart full of love, full of care, full of passion.

That didn't erase my past. The monster that I had been, how many lives I had murdered, I had been a monster, but I had changed.

Renesmee had spoken her first word when she was exactly one week old. _Momma. _I couldn't help the big smile that crossed my face when I heard her little, like-bells voice spoke this word, but I couldn't help but worry about her too fast growing. And it really didn't help that there was a sentence that followed this word. 'Momma where is grandpa?' she'd asked in a clear, high soprano voice, only bothering to speak aloud because we were across the room from her. She'd already asked Rosalie, using her normal (or seriously abnormal, from another point of view) means of communication. Rosalie hadn't known the answer, so Renesmee had turned to us.

These were the only words that she spoke that day. The next was a whole different story. She was saying a lot, different words that Alice had taught her to say. 'Daddy!' she called when she saw me. I was sure that there was no better word in the existence, but I was so frightened because she grew too quickly, that I only forced a small smile.

'Daddy, Aunt Alice, taught me say all the famous designers!' she had squealed.

When she walked for the first time, fewer than three weeks later, it was similar. She'd simply stared at Alice for a long moment, watching intently as her aunt arranged bouquets in the vases scattered around the room, dancing back and forth across the floor with her arms full of flowers. Renesmee got to her feet, not in the least bit shaky, and crossed the floor almost as gracefully.

Jacob had burst into applause, because that was clearly the response Renesmee wanted. The way he was tied to her made his own reactions secondary; his first reflex was always to give Renesmee whatever she needed. Bella looked at my eyes with panic clear in them and I forced my hands to move as Bella did. I already knew what her thoughts were, without needing to hear them.

I and Carlisle had started looking for answers. We had done a research but we didn't found anything useful. Just legends that weren't so convincing.

Charlie and Sue were visiting a lot to see our daughter and Bella. Bella did an extremely good job controlling her thirst.

"Yeesh!" she had complained one night that we had put Renesmee in her crib. "If I haven't killed Charlie or Sue yet, it's probably not going to happen. I wish Jasper would stop hovering all the time!"

"No one doubts you, Bella, not in the slightest," I assured me. "You know how Jasper is—he can't resist a good emotional climate. You're so happy all the time, love, he gravitates toward you without thinking." And then with a hug and a passionate kiss I made her forget it.

At three months, Renesmee could have been a big one-year-old, or a small two-year- old. She wasn't shaped exactly like a toddler; she was leaner and more graceful, her proportions were more even, like an adult's. Her bronze ringlets hung to her waist; we couldn't bear to cut them, even if Alice would have allowed it. Renesmee could speak with flawless grammar and articulation, but she rarely bothered, preferring to simply _show _people what she wanted. She could not only walk but run and dance. She could even read.

I was leaning in the doorframe, watching Bella read to Renesmee poetry. She didn't like the fairytales and most of all she wanted new material every night.

As I watched them a thought crossed Renesmee's head and she touched Bella's cheek asking her to let her hold the book.

Bella's eyes widened and she gave the book to her. " 'There is sweet music here,'" she read without hesitation, "'that softer falls than petals from blown roses on the grass, or night-dews on still waters between walls of shadowy granite, in a gleaming pass—' " Bella and I watched in shock as her soft voice read the lines.

Bella looked at me for a brief second and then she took the book from Renesmee's hands robotically.

"If you read, how will you fall asleep?" she asked, trying hard to not let her voice shake. I looked at her eyes with the same panic as hers.

By Carlisle's calculations, the growth of her body was gradually slowing; her mind continued to race on ahead. Even if the rate of decrease held steady, she'd still be an adult in no more than four years. Four years. And an old woman by fifteen. Just fifteen years of life. But she was so _healthy_. Vital, bright, glowing, and happy. Her conspicuous wellbeing made it easy for me to be happy with her in the moment and leave the future for tomorrow.

Carlisle and I were discussing our options for the future from every angle. We had already stayed here for a long time. We were planning to leave soon.

We never discussed something like that in front of the wolves. Jacob should stay here. We couldn't take him with us. Of course I agreed with Bella, it was too dangerous if he stayed behind, but Carlisle and the others agreed that we shouldn't take him with us.

We decided that there was no more research to do from a distance and that we should follow the sources of the legends. We were planning on going to Brazil for a while.

The Ticunas had legends about children like Renesmee.… If other children like her had ever existed, perhaps some tale of the life span of half-mortal children still lingered. . . . The only real question left was exactly when we would go.

We didn't want to leave Forks too soon. So many memories were there. So much pain, sadness, happiness, decisions. But we had to.

I thought that it would be better to stay until Christmas, Bella needed to be with her father for a while more.

Bella and I had only an argument since she had become a vampire.

"Edward, I need to see the Volturi." She said. I sighed, the Volturi were a problem. They needed to see that Bella had become a vampire, as we had promised.

"Not yet, some more months and then we can go and-"

"No, I need to go alone." She stated calmly.

"No freaking way!" I said.

"Edward I have-"

"Bella." I interrupted. I took her face in my hands and looked intently in her eyes. "I have already lost you once; I can't let it happen again. I _won't_ let it happen again." I said. "You are not going alone."

"They won't hurt me," she had said as soothingly as she could manage, forcing her voice to sound sure. "They have no reason to. I'm a vampire. Case closed."

"No. Absolutely no."

"Edward, it's the only way to protect her."

And she was right. I couldn't argue with her to that. She had me there.

Alice had seen a vision. The Volturi would send a hunting trip to see if Bella was still human. So Alice had sent an invitation to them for the wedding. Some days later Aro sent the gift with a note.

_I so look forward to seeing the new Mrs. Cullen in person._

The gift was presented in an ornately carved, ancient wooden box inlaid with gold and mother-of-pearl, ornamented with a rainbow of gemstones. Alice said the box itself was a priceless treasure, that it would have outshone just about any piece of jewelry besides the one inside it.

"I always wondered where the crown jewels disappeared to after John of England pawned them in the thirteenth century," Carlisle said. "I suppose it doesn't surprise me that the Volturi have their share."

The necklace was simple—gold woven into a thick rope of a chain, almost scaled, like a smooth snake that would curl close around the throat. One jewel hung suspended from the rope: a white diamond the size of a golf ball.

Bella was the only one whose thoughts Aro couldn't hear. Alice had assured me that there would be no problem with her trip, but I was still wary. I couldn't let her alone.

I was hesitant. I wanted to go with her as far as the connection to London, but I couldn't. Bella didn't want to leave Renesmee without both her parents. And she was right. Carlisle was going instead.

It made me a little more relaxed to know that Carlisle was just a few hours away from Bella.

Alice kept searching for the future, but the things she found were unrelated to what she was looking for. A new trend in the stock market; a possible visit of reconciliation from Irina, though her decision was not firm; a snowstorm that wouldn't hit for another six weeks; a call from Renée. Bella was practicing her rough voice.

We bought the tickets for Italy the day after Renesmee turned three months. Bella planned it as a short trip and she hadn't told Charlie about it. However Jacob knew and he agreed with me that she shouldn't go alone. For one more time I agreed with him.

However, today the argument was about Brazil. Jacob was determined to come with us.

Jacob, Renesmee and Bella were hunting together. I usually went with Bella and Renesmee, but today we wanted to plan our trip to Rio and Jacob shouldn't be there.

"If we leave after Christmas holidays, we will have finished until the end of the spring." Carlisle said, looking to some papers with notes.

"If we leave on month after Christmas holidays?" I asked. "I think that we will finish at the middle of June." I offered.

"Why too late?"

"Let's just stay a little more here. Bella will miss her father, and Charlie will be suspicious if we lave right after holidays." I explained.

He nodded. "You're right at this one."

I looked at the papers with legends that were spilled out on our table.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Bella. Was something wrong?

"Hello?"

"Come, bring Carlisle." She said. "I saw Irina, and she saw me, but then she saw Jacob and she got mad and ran away, I _think_. She hasn't shown up here—yet, anyway—but she looked pretty upset so maybe she will. If she doesn't, you and Carlisle have to go after her and talk to her. I feel so bad."

_Edward, she saw Nessie! _Carlisle warned me and I nodded in shock. "We'll be there in half a minute."

**Okay, I think you know what you have to do, REVIEW! Oh, and check my new story 'Saving My Lover's Life'**

**See ya!**

**-Dora-**


	32. Chapter 30 Phone Call

Ch. 30- The phone call

**HEY GUYS!!!! I enjoyed so, so, so much this chapter! It should be a little dramatic, but being me I wanted it a little funny, too, so… here it is!**

The protective instinct came in the surface as I was running through the forest. What was Irina planning?

She saw Nessie and Jacob, she was shocked, but what if she planned to attack to Bella or my daughter? I shook my head, Irina was family, she would never do something like that, I just overreacted.

I heard thoughts from behind me and I smelt Seth following us. I looked around, I spot Bella and I was in her side in a flash.

I took her hand – a reflexing movement when I was with her- and stared at her worried face.

"She was up on that ridge," She informed us pointing a spot. "Maybe you should call Emmett and Jasper and have them come with you. She looked… really upset. She growled at me."

My growl echoed in the clearing. How could she? Anger washed over me at once. The protective instinct rising inside me. "What?"

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me. "She's grieving." He said. "I'll go after her."

"I'm coming with you." Irina should learn how to respect Bella, as she respected everyone in our family.

Carlisle looked at me for a long moment, trying to understand what my intentions were. I tried to keep the fury off my face.

He finally nodded, realizing that he had more chances to find her if I was with him.

I pecked Bella's cheek and I took off running with Carlisle following. We followed the trail that led us to the spot that Bella showed us. Irina's scent lingered around, but it separated in two different directions. Carlisle and I decided to separate and I followed her scent towards the left side of the mountain, while Carlisle followed it on the opposite direction.

I followed her scent, trying to find the direction that she was going; it led me to the forest near Seattle. Surprised that her scent was there, I followed it to the town of Seattle, frustrated that I couldn't run at a vampire speed there. It stopped at Seattle's airport.

I searched around; trying to find it but it was nowhere.

I sighed and decided that it was time to turn back to the house. It was dark and Bella would be worried. I knew her too well, to know that she hadn't called me because she didn't want to disturb me but she was worried that something happened to me.

Knowing Bella, she would blame herself, that it was her fault that Irina was so upset. Always Bella, my beautiful, lovely, selfless Bella.

I ran through the forest again, disappointed that I couldn't teach Irina some manners.

When I went back, Carlisle was already at home. I sat next to Bella and put and arm around her shoulders. Greeting her with a quick, sweet kiss, I turned to Carlisle. "What did you find?"

"Her scent led me to the other side of the Olympic Peninsula. I followed it until it led me to the road towards Alaska; I guess that's where she came from. The scent that I followed was the one of her oncoming." He answered. "What did you find?"

"The one that I followed led me to the airport of Seattle… I guess that she decided to go back at Alaska by airplane. We shouldn't worry; she's just Irina, after all. She won't do anything. She's just upset that she saw Renesmee and Jacob." I explained.

"Should we call her?" Esme asked.

"No, let her calm down a little, she's still upset. She will find us when she's ready." Carlisle said. I nodded.

"He's right, Irina is a person that prefers to analyze everything and then she comes around. She has a strange and silly mind." I explained, tapping my forehead.

"Let's call her tomorrow." Carlisle ordered and we all agreed.

~*~*~

We were carrying Renesmee to the cottage, she was at Bella's arms, sleeping peacefully.

Bella was exceptionally silent this evening and I knew why. "It's not your fault, Bella." I said to her, caressing her cheek. "Irina always overreacts."

She looked at me for the first time this evening. "Overreacts? She just visited, Edward. I should be more careful."

I rolled my eyes. "You are being absurd." I said in a soothing voice. "You shouldn't blame yourself, _again. _We will call tomorrow and you will see that everything is going to be fine." I said as I opened the door for her. She nodded with a fake smile.

I followed her to Renesmee's room and leaned on the doorframe, watching her putting our daughter in her crib. With a sigh she straightened up and passed next me, trying to leave the room. I put an arm around her stomach, stopping her and pulling her to my chest. "Everything is fine." I said again and pulled her for a kiss.

Still kissing her I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I smiled at her lips as I carried her to our room.

She had completely forgotten about Irina.

~*~*~

After going home, Carlisle decided that we should call Irina and explain everything to her.

"Edward, you should call her." Carlisle said.

"Why me?" I complained like a little child and I heard Bella and the others chuckling at my reaction.

"Because you know Irina better by her thoughts and because I said so." Carlisle said that brought another round of another chuckles.

Groaning, I took the phone from Carlisle's hand and dialed the number. _"Hello?"_ Tanya's voice said.

"Hey, Tanya, it's Edward."

"_Edward!"_ she said a little overexcited, that made Bella growl_. "How are you? To what I owe this honor?"_

"I want to talk about something important." I said.

"_Did you change your mind?"_ She asked. _"If so you can come here whenever you want."_ She said that made Bella growl louder.

I glanced at Bella's disgusted and hurt look on her face and caressed her cheek that made her face soften a little. "Of course not! I'm perfectly happy! It's about Irina." I said rolling my eyes.

"_Have you seen her_?" she asked, serious and concerned. She wasn't with them?

"We were hunting yesterday and we saw her some yards away from her, we tried to talk to her, but she saw one of the wolves, we are friends with him," I didn't tell her about Nessie, it was already enough that Irina knew about her. "I suppose she became upset and she left, without giving us the chance to explain." I said, confused. "Isn't she there?"

"_No, we haven't seen her since the wedding. She travels around and calls us sometimes. Did you follow her?"_

"Yes I did and her scent led me to the airport of Seattle. If she didn't come there, where could she possibly go?"

"_I don't know, Edward. She travels a lot but not by an airplane, she travels around running."_

I sighed. "Alice catch glimpses but it is too hazy to tell, she is trying to decide something."

"_I really don't know. What is there to decide?"_

"I don't know, Tanya. Anyway, call her and try to make her calm. She was pretty upset."

"_Sure, and don't worry, she's just Irina, nothing dangerous."_

"I know."

"_Are you sure you didn't change your mind? We could have some _fun_, nothing more."_ She asked me again, emphasizing the word 'fun', obviously meaning something else, and this time I growled along with Bella, while the others laughed.

"I don't need _you_ to have _fun_ Tanya, really. I have _fun_ whenever I want." I said a little bit too harshly. "It was nice to talk to you, I'll pass you Carlisle." I said, as I read at his thoughts that he needed to learn more information.

I know, not a very-gentlemanly reaction, but I couldn't take it anymore, I know that she didn't have deep feelings for me, she just liked me, but I always refused her with a nice way, I could hear in her thoughts that she wasn't convinced because I wasn't refusing her strongly.

I leaned my back on the sofa, with my arms crossed in front of my chest and glared at the space. It was childish I know, but why Tanya's family couldn't have some respect for my wife and me.

Bella's fingers found their way to my hair and she started combing them, trying to comfort me, and it worked but just a little, just enough to make the corners of my lips twitch slightly.

"Are you okay?" She murmured, worriedly. I shook my head, but tried to calm a little. Emmett was still laughing hysterically, mine and Tanya's words lingered in his mind. "Hey… Edward since… you can… have _fun_…whenever… you want… why do… you have fun… only… the… night?" he managed between howls of laughter, which made Jasper laugh without wanting to.

"Oh, shut up!" I ordered, still glaring at nothing. Bella, who was still combing my hair, sighed and I suddenly felt her lips moving against mine, which made me forget my anger. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and lift her, so she would sit on my lap. "Better?" she asked once she pulled back, too soon for my liking. I nodded, while I caressed her hair. "Thanks." I murmured.

**So? So? SO? What do you think???? Huh? HUH? ANSWER ME!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**-Dora-**


	33. Chapter 31 The beggining of the end

**Hey, guys! It's been a while. OMG, I feel like reading Breaking Dawn again. So, that's the new chapter. The end of the beginning began! **

Ch.31- The beginning of the end

Emmett continued making silly jokes about what Tanya said earlier. Some of them were no longer funny and we all tried to not hear him.

"Edward… when you… came back… from your hunting…trip… and you said you… had _fun_… that's what… you meant?" he asked between howls of laughter. I really didn't understand how that was funny, but Emmett's mood affected Jasper. So Jasper and Emmett were laughing hysterically which caused some members of our family- that couldn't control their emotions well- laugh too.

"Yeah, that's what he… meant!" Jasper choked out.

"OOOH!! BELLA EDWARD CHEATED ON YOU WHILE YOU WERE HUMAN!" Emmett shouted.

I was in an instant on my feet, crouched. A loud growl escaped my lips and I glared at Emmett.

"Bring it on, bro!" he challenged.

I was about to attack him, but then I felt Bella's hand holding my arm. And tugging me behind. "Edward, stop." She whispered in my ear.

Her sweet voice made me calm. With a sigh a straightened up and sat at the couch again, putting Bella at my lap.

All the laughter had died and I felt Jasper sending me calming waves, but I didn't accept them. I was angry and I didn't want to calm down.

"Edward, it's ok, Emmett is Emmett, calm down."Bella whispered in my ear."I know you didn't cheat on me, calm down." She repeated, moving her lips on my jaw.

"Calm down? How?" I whispered harshly, cringing when I heard the tone of my voice. I was angry with Emmett not Bella.

"Just think that we are going to have _fun_ later." She whispered seductively in my ear, which brought a huge grin on my face.

"Rosie, they will be more addicted than us." Emmett murmured in Rose's ear in a sad tone, which caused everyone laugh, including myself.

Suddenly, Alice dropped the vase that she was holding, and her expression became blank. What had happened?

And then, I saw _it._

The Volturi were fighting with our family. The vision was blurry, but I could recognize some faces, Bella, Jacob, me.

I was at my feet in an instant, gasping from what I saw. A gasp in pain. Did I really saw that? Did I really read Alice's thoughts? Was it just my imagination?

_My daughter…_

No.

NO! This could not be happening! Not again! Not another danger! NO! No, no, no!

Why?

Why now? Why all of that is happening to me? To us? Why another danger? Why Again? Why, why, why?

I couldn't let it happen. I wouldn't.

I promised I would make Bella happy. That all of that was finished! WHY AGAIN?

Bella was in danger because of me again. My family was in danger…not again.

No! I couldn't, not again. Not my Bella… not my daughter… No!

My life, my soul, my heart, my everything! I was about to lose them…_again_.

Jasper was next to Alice in a second, shaking her shoulders sharply. "_What_?" he growled."_What Alice_?"

Emmett moved into my peripheral vision, his teeth bared while his eyes darted toward the window, anticipating an attack.

There was only silence from Esme, Carlisle, Bella and Rose, who were frozen just as I was.

Jasper shook Alice again. "What _is _it?"

"They are coming for us. All of them." I and Alice whispered.

Silence.

I saw Bella moving closer to Renesmee who was sleeping on the sofa.

"The Volturi." Alice choked out.

"All of them." My voice shook as I said these words, my hands were trembling and my knees felt weak. I was sure that I would collapse. I buried my face in my hands. Why?

"Why?" Alice whispered to herself. "How?"

How much time did we have? "When?"

"Why?" Esme echoed.

"_When_?" Jasper repeated in a voice like splintering ice.

Alice's eyes didn't blink, but it was as if a veil covered them; they became perfectly blank. Only her mouth held on to her expression of horror.

_Soon._ She thought.

"Not long." I whispered along with her. "There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. Little more than a month." She continued.

"Why?" Carlisle was the one to ask this time.

Esme answered. "They must have a reason. Maybe to see . . ." Esme trailed off, looking at Bella who was frozen in her spot, looking at our daughter.

I knew that I had to comfort her but I couldn't move. My body was frozen, my face a mask of horror. How could I comfort her when I knew that we would lose everything?

"This isn't about Bella," Alice said hollowly. "They're all coming—Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives." She saw an image of every member of the Volturi running in the forest.

"The wives never leave the tower," Jasper contradicted her in a flat voice. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."

"They're coming now." I said in a broken, pained whisper.

"But _why_?" Carlisle said again. "We've done nothing! And if we had, what could we possibly do that would bring _this _down on us?"

I tried to find any possible reason. We hadn't done anything, had we? My mind canned at the past, trying to find something…

"There are so many of us." I murmured, remembering that Bella had become a vampire. "They must want to make sure that . . ." I trailed off, it didn't make sense. They wanted Bella to be a vampire.

"That doesn't answer the crucial question! Why?"

"Go back, Alice," Jasper pleaded. "Look for the trigger. Search." Alice shook her head slowly, her shoulders sagging. "It came out of nowhere, Jazz. I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was just looking for Irina. She wasn't where I expected her to be. . . ." Alice trailed off, her eyes drifting again. She stared at nothing for a long second.

I caught my breath. Irina.

Irina! She was looking for Irina! Irina did this?!

Impossible.

But Alice's vision convinced me that it was Irina the one that did it. Irina was walking in a long aisle of the Volturi tower next to Felix with a hard look of determination on her face.

Irina.

Alice's head jerked up looking at me with terror in her eyes.

"She decided to go to them," Alice said. "Irina decided to go to the Volturi. And then they will decide.… It's as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made, and just waiting on her. . . ."

"Can we stop her?" Jasper asked.

"There's no way. She's almost there."

"What is she doing?" Carlisle asked, but I tried to not pay attention. I had already seen all of that in Alice's mind.

My head turned slowly towards Bella, who had her eyes closed and a thoughtful, terrified look on her face. Like she was trying to explain something.

Her yes snapped open and she looked at Renesmee, our daughter, and then was when it hit me.

Bella saw it all before of us.

Irina had seen my beautiful daughter, hunting. She had seen her with a vampire, trying to eat her prey.

How did Irina explained that image?

I gasped as the truth sank in.

As an immortal child. An immortal child!

Irina's mother was killed by an immortal child. What Irina saw this afternoon made her believe that my daughter was an immortal child and she wanted to take revenge, revenge for what happened then. _No!_

Bella kneeled next to Renesmee and covered her with her hair, burying her beautiful face in our daughter's curls.

I made myself unfroze. Walking slowly towards Bella, I reminded myself that I should be strong. For them.

"Think of what she saw that afternoon." Bella whispered, while I knelt behind her, wrapping my arms around her trembling body. "To someone who'd lost a mother because of the immortal children, what would Renesmee look like?"

There was only silence as everyone let that sank in.

"An immortal child." Carlisle whispered. I buried my face in Bella's hair, trying not to cry out. Carlisle's words rang into my head. _Immortal child._

"But she's wrong" Bella whispered to herself. "Renesmee isn't like those other children. They were frozen, but she grows so much every day. They were out of control, but she never hurts Charlie or Sue or even shows them things that would upset them. She _can _control herself. She's already smarter than most adults. There would be no reason. . . ." She tried to reason.

Everyone thought of Bella words, knowing that she was right but also knowing that the Volturi wouldn't let us explain.

I tried to control my voice, making it not to shook, or being harsh. "It's not the kind of crime they hold a trial

for, love," I explained. "Aro's seen Irina's _proof _in her thoughts. They come to destroy, not to be reasoned with." I said, secretly cursing Aro's gift.

"But they are wrong." She whispered desperately.

"They won't wait for us to show them that." I said.

"What can we do?" she whispered.

Silence.

I watched Renesmee, how beautiful and peaceful she was. She deserved something better. Something more. Not one month of life… Not death…

I shook my head angrily, caressing her beautiful hair, her cheeks, her nose…

"We fight." Emmett said. _I'm not going to give up my life so easily._ He thought, determined.

"We can't win," Jasper growled, hugging Alice tightly against his chest.

_At least we would die and know that we tried._ Emmett thought.

"Well, we can't run. Not with Demetri around." Emmett made a disgusted noise, and I knew instinctively that he was not upset by the idea of the Volturi's tracker but by the idea of running away. "And I don't know that we _can't _win," he said. "There are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone."

I was about to tell that we couldn't put the werewolves in danger, too, but his thoughts showed no Quileutes.

"We don't have to sentence the Quileutes to death, either, Emmett!" Bella said angrily and I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Chill, Bella." Emmett murmured, rolling his eyes. "I didn't mean the pack. Be realistic, though—do you think Jacob or Sam is going to ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn't about Nessie? Not to mention that, thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the pack now, too. But I was thinking of our other friends."

"Other friends we don't have to sentence to death." Carlise echoed Bella.

"Hey, we'll let them decide," Emmett said in a placating tone. "I'm not saying they have to fight with us." I could see the plan refining itself in his head as he spoke. "If they'd just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi hesitate. Bella's right, after all. If we could force them to stop and listen. Though that might take away any reason for a fight. . . ." There was a hint of a smile on Emmett's face now.

Like anyone would agree to die because of us!

I could hear the agreement in everyone's head. Were they crazy? We didn't have a chance!

"Yes," Esme said eagerly. "That makes sense, Emmett. All we need is for the Volturi to pause for one moment. Just long enough to _listen_."

"We'd need quite a show of witnesses," Rosalie said harshly, her voice brittle as glass.

Esme nodded in agreement, as if she hadn't heard the sarcasm in Rosalie's tone.

"We can ask that much of our friends. Just to witness."

"We'd do it for them," Emmett said.

"We'll have to ask them just right," Alice murmured. I looked to see her eyes were a dark void again. "They'll have to be shown very carefully." She said seeing an image of Renesmee touching her face.

"Shown?" Jasper asked confused.

I looked down at Renesmee as Alice did and Jasper nodded.

Alice's expression became blank again and an image of Renesmee touching Tanya's face appeared, then Siobhan and his coven running to our house, after that the image of Garrett and Mary standing in front of Carlisle with a blurry figure behind them who must have been Alistair. "Tanya's family," she said. "Siobhan's coven. Amun's. Some of the nomads— Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked, hoping that the answer would be no, and he wouldn't be the cause of their death.

"Maybe." She answered as she got a glimpse of Peter and Charlotte. Then a vision of some blurry figures appeared. They were running in the jungle and the one of them had dark, black hair but before I could see clearer, Alice shuddered and came back to the present. "I can't see."

"What was that?" I asked her. "That part in the jungle. Are we going to look for them?"

"I can't see," Alice whispered, suddenly her thoughts concentrating to how much she would hurt if she would lose Jasper. I looked at hr confused, trying to understand what she was hiding from me, but she refused to look into my eyes. "We'll have to split up and hurry—before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we can and get them here to show them." She zoned again. "Ask Eleazar. There is more to this than just an immortal child."

A vision of Eleazar talking to us appeared in her mind and then the scene changed and I caught a glimpse of the beach of La Push and Jasper but before I could understand again, she blinked and she came back to the present. What was she hiding from me?

"There is so much. We have to hurry," she whispered

No, I wouldn't give up. She would tell me.

"Alice? That was too fast- I didn't understand. What was-?"

"I can't see!" she interrupted me. "Jacob's almost here!"

Was she kidding me? Jacob was miles away; she would be able to se. What was she hiding?

I stared intently at her, concentrating, trying to break the glass that she was putting around her real thoughts.

She caught me staring and she glared at me, trying to think of a way to escape, I suppose.

Rosalie took a step toward the front door. "I'll deal with—"

"No, let him come," Alice said quickly, her voice straining higher with each word. I guess she found the chance to leave. She grabbed Jasper's hand and began pulling him toward the back door. "I'll see better away from Nessie, too. I need to go. I need to really concentrate. I need to see everything I can. I have to go. Come on, Jasper, there's no time to waste!"

We all could hear Jacob on the forest. Alice yanked, impatient, on Jasper's hand. He followed quickly, confusion in his eyes just like mine. They darted out the door into the silver night.

"Hurry!" she called back to us. "You have to find them all!"

"Find what?" Jacob asked, shutting the front door behind him. "Where'd Alice go?"

No one answered; we all just stared.

Jacob shook the wet from his hair and pulled his arms through the sleeves of his t-shirt, his eyes on Renesmee. "Hey, Bells! I thought you guys would've gone home by now. . . ." he said, his voice getting smaller as he stared up to all of us. _What happened?_ He thought. He blinked once and looked around, his eyes landed on the vase on the floor and widened. _Something is wrong. _

I buried my face in Bella hair, kissing her head, I hoped that I could sleep and all of that was a nightmare.

Jacob crossed the room quickly and knelt in front of Renesmee, next t Bella and me.

"Is she okay?" he demanded, touching her forehead, tilting his head as he listened to her heart. "Don't mess with me, Bella, please!" He said looking at me for a second, getting more upset when h saw my pained, blank expression. _Oh my God, something is really wrong._

"Nothing's wrong with Renesmee," Bella whispered, her voice shaking. I squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her since I couldn't talk.

"Then who?"

"All of us, Jacob," she said in a blank voice. "It's over. We've all been sentenced to die."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh, guys I am so sorry, but that's what happened, I can't change it. Edward' thoughts are a little incoherent. I know. Just get it straight, if you were the happiest person in the Earth and then suddenly you learnt that you would die, would you be coherent? No. That's why Edward's thoughts are incoherent in some parts. He doesn't know what to think. He's worried, upset, sad… I hope I did a good job.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	34. Chapter 32 Could it get worse?

**Hey, guys! That's the new chapter. I update pretty fast, huh? So enjoy!**

Ch.32- Could it get worse?

The long night passed. Every frozen hour, we accepted the truth, every frozen minute, we accepted the death, every frozen second we accepted our fate.

Bella was frozen in my lap as everyone else was. We didn't talk, not even breathe. The only sound was Renesmee's and Jacob's heart and breathing.

I never took my eyes from Bella's. My precious Bella. Could I lose her? The answer was easy. No, no I couldn't. Would I lose her? I didn't have an answer for this question. Did I have a soul? I hoped so. If there was a place for us up there, I wouldn't go without Bella. I wouldn't. Not again.

We sat there all night long; statues of horror and grief, and Alice never came back.

We were all at our limits—frenzied into absolute stillness. Carlisle had barely been able to move his lips to explain it all to Jacob. The retelling seemed to make it worse; even Emmett stood silent and still from then on.

Jacob was snoring in the corner, a mountain of fur on the floor, twitching anxiously in his sleep. Sam knew everything—the wolves were readying themselves for what was coming. Not that this preparation would do anything but get them killed with the rest of my family.

The sun rose, throwing rays of light in everyone, causing sparkles in our skin. Even the diamonds weren't so shiny anymore.

The same thoughts rang in everyone's head. The one an echo of the other.

_Alice._

Where was she? Where was jasper? I couldn't catch any thoughts of them. What was taking them so long?

I made my frozen lips to move and speak the word that everyone wanted but couldn't form. "Alice." My broken whisper echoed in the room which was full of statues.

Bella shuddered and her eyes traveled around the room, like she was sleeping and she had just woken up. Everyone else looked around, surprised.

"She's been gone a long time," Rosalie murmured, surprised.

"Where could she be?" Emmett wondered, taking a step toward the door.

Esme put a hand on her arm. "We don't want to disturb . . ."

Where could she possibly go? What was she hiding from me?

"She's never taken so long before," I explained, suspicious. What could have she seen that she didn't want me o know? I was sure that there was something in the part with the jungle that she wanted to hide. More panic washed over my body, as I thought different scenarios. "Carlisle, you don't think—something preemptive? Would Alice have had time to see if they sent someone for her?" I asked. Aro maybe knew that Alice could see them coming. Maybe he wanted to find us unprepared. Maybe he wanted to get rid of her, so we wouldn't know what he was going to do.

Everyone seemed to understand what I meant. Emmett cussed loud enough to make Jacob lurched to his feet and growl. In the yard, his growl was echoed by his pack. The family was already a blur.

I heard Bella running behind Esme and Rosalie and she soon overtook them and was running behind me and Carlisle.

"Would they have been able to surprise her?" Carlisle asked me.

I thought of that for a moment. It was really difficult to surprise Alice. Only Victoria succeeded that and it was really difficult. The Volturi had already taken the decision. Alice's gift wasn't like mine. For me, it was easy, if you were able to hide your thoughts. For Alice, was different.

"I don't see how." I answer, truthfully. "But Aro knows her better than anyone else. Better than I do."

"Is this a trap?" Emmett called behind us.

"Maybe." I answered. Sniffing, I slowed my pace, because Carlisle had difficulties to catch me. "There's no scent but Alice and Jasper. Where were they going?"

I tried to concentrate on the scent. I ran in the lead leaving the others follow me. Alice and Jasper's trail was curling into a wide arc; it stretched first east of the house, but headed north on the other side of the river, and then back west again after a few miles. We recrossed the river, all six jumping within a second of each other.

I sniffed again and my nose wrinkled of the bad smell of werewolf that I caught, but I didn't let it take my concentration away. Instead I continue following Alice's scent.

"Did you catch that scent?" Esme called after we leaped the river for a second time.

"Keep to the main trail—we're almost to the Quileute border," I ordered. "Stay together. See if they turned north or south."

The trail of their scent led in different directions and we tried to understand at which direction it was stronger.

Then the werewolf smell became even stronger and I cringed at the disgusting scent. _I come in peace, it's me, Sam._ My head snapped up, and I stopped, frozen. My eyes rested on the source of thoughts. What did Sam want there?

"Sam?" I asked in disbelief. "What is this?" His thoughts show Alice and Jasper talking to him.

Sam came through the trees a few hundred yards away, walking quickly toward us in his human form, flanked by two big wolves—Paul and Jared. It took Sam a while to reach us.

_They wanted to leave. They asked our permission to pass our land to the ocean; I let them and escorted them to the ocean. They begun swimming immediately and didn't return. _

I felt my face became paler, and my eyes widened. Alice and Jasper _had left_. They _had left. _Could it get any worse?

Sam ignored my reaction and he walked straight to Carlisle.

"Right after midnight, Alice and Jasper came to this place and asked permission to cross our land to the ocean. I granted them that and escorted them to the coast myself. They went immediately into the water and did not return. As we journeyed, Alice told me it was of the utmost importance that I say nothing to Jacob about seeing her until I spoke to you. I was to wait here for you to come looking for her and then give you this note. She told me to obey her as if all our lives depended on it." He explained.

Sam's face was grim as he held out a folded sheet of paper, printed all over with small black text. It was a page out of a book; my sharp eyes read the printed words as Carlisle unfolded it to see the other side. The side facing me was the copyright page from _The Merchant of Venice_. A hint of Bella's scent blew off of it as Carlisle shook the paper flat. I realized it was a page torn from one of her books.

"Alice has decided to leave us," Carlisle whispered.

"What?" Rosalie cried.

_**Carlisle turned the page around so that we all could read. Don't look for us.**_

_**There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find.**_

_**We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us.**_

_**We love you.**_

We stood frozen again, the silence total but for the sound of the wolves' heartbeats, their breathing.

_She must have seen something really bad. Things are pretty dangerous, huh? _Thought Sam.

I forced my lips to move and answer. It seemed difficult to form words. "Yes, things are dangerous." I whispered as calm as I could.

_Alice_ _and Jasper left_. The thoughts of my family were an echo of mine.

"Enough that you would abandon your family?" Sam asked out loud, censure in his tone. He hadn't read the note and he thought that Alice left just to ask for help. His thoughts full of remorse and anger for Alice and Jasper.

Pain washed over me. The family, our family that Carlisle tried to create for 300 years had fallen apart.

_Cowards, some family. That's how they help them? _Sam thought.

"We don't know what she saw." I whispered. "Alice is neither unfeeling nor a coward. She just has more information than we do."

_We would stand for each other!_

"_We _would not—," Sam began.

"You are bound differently than we are," I snapped, angrily. "_We _each still have our free will." And it was true. For the wolves, they were in duty bound to help each other. For us, it was because we loved each other.

Sam's chin jerked up, and his eyes looked suddenly flat black.

"But you should heed the warning," I said more calmly, not wanting a fight. I shouldn't vent my spleen on Sam. "This is not something you want to involve yourselves in. You can still avoid what Alice saw."

Sam smiled grimly. "_We _don't run away." Behind him, Paul snorted.

"Don't get your family slaughtered for pride," Carlisle interjected quietly. Sam looked at Carlisle with a softer expression. "As Edward pointed out, we don't have the same kind of freedom that you have. Renesmee is as much as part of our family now as she is yours. Jacob cannot abandon her, and we cannot abandon him." His eyes flickered to Alice's note, and his lips pressed into a thin line. **We** _won't run away like her. _**We**__**know**_ what_** family**_ means!_

"You don't know her," I said, shaking my head.

"Do you?" Sam asked bluntly.

I took a deep breath to calm down. It was not a time for a fight. Carlisle sensed my anger and he put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "We have much to do, son. Whatever Alice's decision, we would be foolish not to follow her advice now. Let's go home and get to work."

I nodded, in pain. Oh Alice.

I could hear Esme's tearless sobs behind us and cringed.

"Thank you, Sam," Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry," Sam answered. "We shouldn't have let her through."

"You did the right thing," Carlisle told him. "Alice is free to do what she will. I wouldn't deny her that liberty."

"_I'm _not going down without a fight," Emmett snarled low under his breath. "Alice told us what to do. Let's get it done."

We all nodded, we knew that there was no hope, but we would try, we wouldn't die without fighting.

We would do whatever Alice said. Whatever help she offered us. Tanya, Siobhan's coven, nomads, even the wolves would fight for my daughter.

Alice and Jasper had left and I was about to lose the reasons for my existence, but this time, I would follow them.

We would fight, they would fight, and we all would die.

Could it get worse?

**So what do you think? I think that it was a great chapter. I loved it and it was easy to write! I hope you like it guys and I am so sorry that I didn't start writing with the actual plot earlier. I just wanted to add some more Edward and Bella moments. ******

**Hope you like it! Review! REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	35. Chapter 33 J Jenks

YAY! FINALLY! NEW CHAPTER! WOOHOO!

**Guys, that's chapter 33! I hope you like it, I worked really hard! Some of you asked me to put my own dialogues and create my own things in the story, because they enjoy it. I promise that I won't stop adding my own dialogues. I added one in this chapter. ENJOY!**

Ch. 33- J. Jenks.

"It was that other trail." Esme said as we were running back home, nodding towards the opposite direction. "It was fresh."

"It has to be from earlier in the day." I murmured. "It was just Alice without Jasper." My voice sounded lifeless in my own ears, I didn't want to imagine how it sounded to the others, and how much it hurt them.

Esme's face puckered, and she nodded.

I heard Bella slowing hr pace and I felt the loss of her next to me.

"Bella?" I asked, looking behind. I saw her cringe at my emotionless voice, but she soon controlled her expression.

"I want to follow the trail." She told me, sniffing. I was confused. Why would she want to follow the trail?

"It probably leads back to the house."

She nodded. "Then I'll meet you there." She turned her back to me and took some steps, sniffing.

I blinked, shocked and I felt my face coming back to life. I shook my head. I wouldn't let her go alone. I wouldn't stay away from her even just for a second. It hurt to know that I would lose her, I needed her. I needed to spend as much time as I could with her.

"I'll come with you." I said immediately, terrified from the fact to go on without her even for a moment. "We'll meet you at home, Carlisle." I said without looking away from Bella.

Carlisle nodded, and he left with the others. I approached Bella slowly and she looked at m questioningly.

"I couldn't let you walk away from me." I explained taking her hand. "It hurt just to imagine it."

She didn't need more explanation; she understood completely what I meant. We had such a little time together.

I sighed and squeezed her hand. "Let's hurry, Renesmee will be awake."

She nodded and we were running again, following the scent.

I was sure that the trail led back to the house, but to my big surprise it led to the cottage.

"She left Jasper to wait for her and came here?" I mused out loud. What possibly happened that made Alice to come to our cottage?

"Give me just a minute." Bella whispered as she freed her hand from mine and I felt my body craving for her touch again. More than any other time.

"Bella?" I asked, confused.

"Please? Thirty seconds." She said and then she disappeared in the house. Why did she want to go inside alone, and first of all why did Alice went there at the first place?

I started thinking about the reasons that could make Alice go there. And then I remembered. The note that Alice left us, was written in a page from Bella's book. Was the book the key?

I didn't think twice and I ran in the house, earlier than Bella told me to.

When I got in Bella was watching the book, which was burning in the fire. What did that mean?

"What's going on Bella?" I whispered, hoping that she would tell me, what was the book hiding?

"She was here. She ripped a page out of my book to write her note on."

"Why?"

"I don't know why." I shook my head.

"Why are you burning it?" I explained.

"I-I" she shuttered. "It seemed appropriate." She explained. I looked at her pained face and moved closer. I hugged her at my chest tightly, kissing her hair. I wasn't the only one that I needed her, she needed me too, and she was my priority.

I knew that she was hiding something from me, something that Alice wanted to hide from me. But I trusted both of them.

There was a reason that they were hiding it from me, but I hoped it wasn't something bad.

"When we were on the plane to Italy," she began. "On our way to rescue you… she lied to Jasper so that he wouldn't come after us. She knew that if he faced the Volturi, he would die. She was willing to die herself rather than put him in danger. Willing for me to die, too. Willing for you to die." She whispered in my chest. I knew what she was trying to say, but I refused to believe it.

"She has her priorities." She explained, as she snuggled closer to my chest.

"I don't believe it." I whispered in her hair. "Maybe it was just Jasper in danger. Her plan would work for the rest of us, but he'd be lost if he stayed. Maybe . . ." I argued with myself. I was sure that Alice didn't leave us, that she didn't cower. She just left, for some reason that we couldn't know.

"She could have told us that. Sent him away." Bella whispered.

"But would Jasper had gone? Maybe she's lying to him again." I argued, refusing to believe what Bella said.

"Maybe… We should go home. There's no time." I nodded and took Bella's hand.

When we went back, everyone was ready to leave. They had the plan in action. In the corner Jacob was in his human form, with Renesmee on his lap, both watching us with wide eyes.

There was a globe on the coffee table, but they had already finished looking at it.

I looked at Carlisle, waiting for him to explain me the plan.

_We are going to find as many vampires as we can and convince them to come here and listen to what you have to tell them. _He explained quickly.

"We're to stay here?" I asked, unhappy. I didn't want just to stay there and wait. I wanted to do something to help. Something more.

"Alice said that we would have to show people Renesmee, and we would have to be careful about it," Carlisle said. "We'll send whomever we can find back here to you—Edward, you'll be the best at fielding that particular minefield."

I nodded sharply. "There's a lot of ground to cover."

"

We're splitting up," Emmett answered. "Rose and I are hunting for nomads."

"You'll have your hands full here," Carlisle said. "Tanya's family will be here in the morning, and they have no idea why. First, you have to persuade them not to react the way Irina did. Second, you've got to find out what Alice meant about Eleazar. Then, after all that, will they stay to witness for us? It will start again as the others come—if we can persuade anyone to come in the first place." Carlisle sighed. "Your job may well be the hardest. We'll be back to help as soon as we can."

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. _We will do our best. _Then he kissed Bella's forehead. Esme hugged both of us, and Emmett punched us both on the arm. Rosalie forced a hard smile for us, blew a kiss on Renesmee and grimaced at Jacob.

"Good luck." I told them.

"And to you," Carlisle said. "We'll all need it."

I watched them leaving and got angry to myself that I should stay here, to wait and let the others to control my fate.

Renesmee twisted in Jacob's arms to touch his cheek. _Will grandpa's friends come to help us? _A shuddered in shock, I knew that she could understand everything but this… this was too complicated for her. It was difficult even for us to understand, but she still…knew everything!

"I don't know if Carlisle's friends will come. I hope so. Sounds like we're a little outnumbered right now," Jacob murmured to Renesmee.

I looked carefully at her face. She did not look frightened, only anxious and very serious as she conversed with Jacob in her silent way. _I want to help._

"No, we can't help; we've got to stay here," he went on. "People are coming to see _you_, not the scenery."

She frowned and touched his face again. _You should go, it's dangerous._

I smiled a little at my daughter's warning. How many times had I warned the one that I loved? How many times did I tell Bella that she should leave; that I was too dangerous? I knew from personal experience that Jacob wouldn't care about himself.

"No, I don't have to go anywhere," he said to her. _Or do I? _He thought and then looked at me. "Do I?"

I hesitated, thinking about that. W needed Jacob, we needed him indeed, but the other vampires aren't like us… if they saw a werewolf in our house and didn't wait until we explain them, then…

"Spit it out."

"The vampires who are coming to help us are not the same as we are," I explained. "Tanya's family is the only one besides ours with a reverence for human life, and even they don't think much of werewolves. I think it might be safer—"

"I can take care of myself," Jacob interrupted. I ignored him.

"Safer for Renesmee." I continued. "If the choice to believe our story about her is not tainted by an association with werewolves."

"Some friends. They'd turn on you just because of who you hang out with now?" he said, rolling his eyes.

I shook my head. He didn't understand my point.

"I think they would mostly be tolerant under normal circumstances. But you need to understand—accepting Nessie will not be a simple thing for any of them. Why make it even the slightest bit harder?" I tried to explain.

_Poor bloodsuckers, I bet it was really difficult for them… _"The immortal children were really that bad?" he asked.

"You can't imagine the depth of the scars they've left in the collective vampire psyche." I said, shaking my head.

_Maybe if I tried, no, no I can't…_"Edward…" _I can't, you know it…Please…_

I sighed. ""I know, Jake. I know how hard it is to be away from her. We'll play it by ear— see how they react to her. In any case, Nessie is going to have to be incognito off and on in the next few weeks. She'll need to stay at the cottage until the right moment for us to introduce her. As long as you keep a safe distance from the main house . . ." I explained.

_That's really better_. "I can do that. Company in the morning, huh?"

I nodded. "Yes." I started. "The closest of our friends. In this particular case, it's probably better if we get things out in the open as soon as possible." I paused for a while thinking of how Tanya would react with Jacob here. "You can stay here; Tanya knows about you, she's even met Seth."

"Right." He nodded.

"You should tell Sam what's going on. There might be strangers in the woods soon." I WARNED.

"Good point." _But he let Alice go, he's such an idiot_. "Though I owe him some silence after last night."

I shook my head. "Listening to Alice is usually the right thing." I said.

_Usually._ He thought, grounding his teeth together.

"It must be rather difficult for you. Thinking that you might lose the two persons that you live for." He guessed.

I walked at the corner that he was and sat next to him. "You have no idea…" I said, my tone was like I was in tears, my voice was trembling.

Renesmee reached out for me and I took her in my arms, kissing her head.

"You know, it's the first time that I don't blame you for putting Bella in danger." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

I forced a small smile at the corners of my lips. "Right… and it's the first time that you are not fight with us, just to win Bella's heart."

"Right." He said. "You know it's really annoying, as much as I tried you still won!" he complained like a little child.

"Yeah, I've noticed that."

"Do you want a round of applause?" he said, looking at my triumphant smile.

"Hey, you said it on your know '_May the best man_ win'" I said mimicking his voice. "So, I'm the best man…" I said, appreciating his try to make me feel better.

"What do_ you_ have that _I_ don't?!"

"Bella." I said with a real smile this time.

"Ugh!" he groaned, looking away.

I smiled wider and looked to Bella, who was standing next to a computer desk. She was running her finger over the keys, absently, but while I watched I saw that she was typing something.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I saw what she was looking for.

_J. Jenks._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**WOW! OMG! I LOVED THAT CHAPTER! IT IS IN THE ACTUAL PLOT, BU I ADDED MY OWN CREATIONS, TOO!**

**SO?**

**Did I do a good job? **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**C'MON REVIEW! PLZZZZZZ!**

**-Dora-**


	36. Chapter 34 We Can Win!

**So, here it is! I'm a really fast updater! I will head back to school on September 11****th**** and I want to finish my story before I head back…So, ENJOY!**

Ch.34- We Can Win

I just stared at Bella, as she was looking absently at the computer's screen. _J. Jenks?_

_J Jenks…_I knew that name… We had visited and paid him many times in the past and he always did what we wanted. We wanted a lot of unreal names and passports in our long existences, w used them for different kind of business.

Jasper found him first and then he introduced him to us.

So, how did Bella know about him? Why was she looking for him?

That's what the book was hiding?

Alice let her know?

Alice had definitely to do something with this. So, she told Bella where to find him and how? She did it for Renesmee?

I sighed.

It was the only way to save our daughter, if the Volturi didn't stop.

Bella's face turned on an expression of terror and pain and I wanted so much to run by her side and take her in my arms, but I knew that my voice would shake from shock and horror.

"Go to her." I whispered in Renesmee's ear. I kissed her cheek and she nodded before she stood up and walked towards her mother.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. _You're paler than usual._

"No, I'm not okay." I murmured between frozen lips, still staring at Bella and Renesmee.

I tried to understand everything that was happening.

First of all, the Volturi would come and destroy my wife and daughter. Second, Alice and Jasper had left, and Alice told Bella about J. Jenks. So there was no hope then? We would all die and the only way to save our daughter was J. Jenks?

That was what Alice saw that made her leave? That was what Alice was hiding from me?

"Don't cry." I heard Bella whisper to Renesmee while she was wiping a tear. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. I will find you a way through this."

That was all I needed to find my will again.

I was in an instant behind Bella, hugging them both. "_We_ will find you a way through this." I squeezed Bella's waist.

Bella looked at me with terror clear in her eyes and I stared back with determination. I wouldn't back off, I wouldn't cower, I would do everything that I could and more to save both of them. They didn't deserve it.

I cupped Bella's cheek and stared deep in her eyes. "I won't let them hurt you or her." I said, determination rising in my voice with its word. "Everything _will_ be okay." I tried to persuade her with my eyes. She nodded, giving up in my eyes' determination.

"You see? Nothing is going to happen." I whispered. She smiled a small smile and I dropped my hand off her cheek, instead using it to wipe my daughter's tears.

_I'm afraid._ She thought, looking straight into my eyes.

I shook my ahead. "Don't be afraid, honey. Nothing's going to happen, I swear." She reached her hand out to touch my face leaned in. Hr hand rested on my cheek. _Daddy, I love you._

A real smile crossed my face. It was the first time she told me that. "Me, too sweetheart, me too." I whispered.

I put one arm around Bella's shoulders and led her to sit on the sofa.

I sat on the sofa and put her on my lap. She hid her face in the crook of my neck. Renesmee was half asleep in Bella's arms, I stroked her beautiful curls and her eyelids fell close, hiding her beautiful, brown orbs from me.

"She slept." I told Bella. She raised her head and looked at her. Nodding, she rested her head on my chest.

"Let's take her at the cottage in a while." She said in a broken whisper.

I hated seeing her like that. Angels shouldn't be sad, they should be happy, with a big smile across their faces and a sparkle in their eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

"No, let's try to behave normal for her." She whispered in the same broken voice.

"Bella, please." I pleaded. "I hate seeing you like that…It kills me."

"And what can I do?" she asked, desperately. "I can't even cry in this body and I definitely can't smile! What can I do?!"

I touched her lips softly with the tip of my finger, looking deep in her eyes. "Just believe that we _can_ do it. We _can _win." I said with determination.

She closed her eyes for some seconds and inhaled deeply.

When she opened them, I could see that her blank expression had turned on one of determination. She looked deep in my eyes. "We can win." She said, her voice full of determination and hope.

I smiled and leaned closer. "We can win." I echoed and crashed my lips on hers.

I was full of hope, because we _could_ win.

**It's kind of short, but I love that chapter! I hope that I am not the only one who like it…**

**Review!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	37. Chapter 35 Demetri

**So, here it is. Chapter 35.I did my best, as always, and I am really satisfied with this chapter. I'm heading back to school soon. It's too bad… Just some more days of holidays. But that means that I will update soon! SOOOOO ENJOY!**

Ch.35- Demetri

When we were sure that Nessie was deep asleep, we took her at the cottage. Jacob followed behind in his wolf form, because he felt more secure when he was ready for a fight.

"Put her to her bed." I whispered to Bella as I closed the door. She nodded and walked towards our daughter's room.

I walked to the fireplace and stayed frozen, watching the waves of fire dancing.

I was determined that if we couldn't win, we would fight as hard as we could, but it still hurt a lot to think of existing without my daughter.

If we would die, I was sure that I wouldn't go on without Bella, if there was something for us up there, Bella would be with me, but I knew that my daughter wouldn't be with me and that was the difficult part. But I would save my daughter. Alice knew the way. She had told Bella. My daughter would live.

But I hated the fact that I'd put Bella in danger again.

Such a little time had left to spend with her.

I always needed Bella by my side and I would always need her. I couldn't let her go, not now, never.

I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn. "Edward I-" she started but the sound of her voice made me remember my need for he . I wasn't prepared for my reaction but neither was she.

I just couldn't help it. I crashed my lips on hers and lift her up, so that her legs were wrapped around my waist.

She was all I needed.

~*~*~

When the sun came up, Bella raised her head from my chest and looked at me. "We have to go."

I nodded and after some minutes we were washed.

"I wish there was a way to get the information we need from Eleazar before we tell them about Nessie," I muttered as I was hurriedly dressing up. "Just in case."

"But he wouldn't understand the question to answer it." Bella agreed while she was putting a red blouse on. "Do you think they'll let us explain?"

"I don't know." I answered, honestly.

Bella pulled Renesmee-still asleep- from her bed.

"Edward will you teach me fight?" Bella asked as I held the door open for her. I froze in my spot and my eyes widened as I looked at her.

I couldn't teach Bella fight. I just couldn't! I couldn't even pretend that I hurt her, and I was too afraid of hurting her in any way. And I also couldn't tell her that. She would just say that I was overreacting, so I thought of an excuse. "If it comes to a fight, there won't be much any of us can do," I said, trying to control my expression. And it wasn't just an excuse, it was true. If it came to a fight no one would be able to fight against the Volturi because of their gifts.

"Would you leave me unable to defend myself?" she asked.

I swallowed. That wasn't fair. She knew that I didn't want someone to hurt her and she also knew that I couldn't protect her in that fight. I sighed. "When you put it that way… I suppose we should get to work as soon as we can." I gave in, nodding. She nodded too, I took her hand in mind and we walked to the house. We weren't in a hurry to meet our fate.

While we were walking I thought of how Bella could defend herself. Her only way was to fight. Some of our enemies' gifts couldn't affect Bella. But did Bella have a gift? If so, it should have surfaced by then.

"What would you say their biggest advantage is? Do they even have a weakness?" Bella's sweet voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"Alec and Jane are their biggest offense." I explained. "Their defensive 'players' rarely see any action."

"Because Jane can burn you where you stand—mentally at least. What does Alec do? Didn't you once say he was even more dangerous than Jane?"

I nodded, thinking of how to explain it. "Yes. In a way." I struggled to find words to explain her, how Alec's gift worked." he is the antidote to Jane. She makes you feel the worst pain imaginable. Alec, on the other hand, makes you feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sometimes, when the Volturi are feeling kind, they have Alec anesthetize someone before he is executed. If he has surrendered or pleased them in some other way."

"Anesthetic? But how is that more dangerous than Jane?" She wondered.

I almost smiled. That was what I asked when Carlisle told me about the Volturi. At first it was difficult to understand but when I read the thoughts of Aro who had experienced it, it was quite easy.

"Because he cuts off your senses altogether. No pain, but also no sight or sound or smell. Total sensory deprivation. You are utterly alone in the blackness. You don't even feel it when they burn you."

I felt Bella shivered and I glanced at her. She seemed thoughtful.

"That would make him only equally as dangerous as Jane," I started, trying to explain it without shocking her. I made my voice emotionless, like I didn't care about it, just to make it easier for her. "in that they both can incapacitate you, make you into a helpless target. The difference between them is like the difference between Aro and me. Aro hears the mind of only one person at a time. Jane can only hurt the one object of her focus. I can hear everyone at the same time."

"And Alec can incapacitate us all at the same time?" she whispered, terrified.

"Yes." I said carefully. "If he uses his gift against us, we will all stand blind and deaf until they get around to killing us—maybe they'll simply burn us without bothering to tear us apart first. Oh, we could try to fight, but we'll be more likely to hurt one another than we would be to hurt one of them."

We walked in silence for some seconds, I was watching Bella's face, she seemed even more thoughtful than before and that worried me, it wasn't a good sign.

"Do you think Alec is a very good fighter?" she suddenly asked, "Aside from what he can do, I mean. If he had to fight without his gift. I wonder if he's ever even tried. . . ."

Oh no, that wasn't good.

I looked at her sharply. "What are you thinking?"

She didn't look at me; she looked straight ahead, like it wasn't a big case. "Well, he probably can't do that to me, can he? If what he does is like Aro and Jane and you. Maybe… if he's never really had to defend himself… and I learned a few tricks—"

"He's been with the Volturi for centuries," I argued. Was she crazy? What was she trying to say? They would kill her in an instant, torturing her. "Yes, you're surely immune to his power, but you are still a newborn, Bella. I can't make you that strong a fighter in a few weeks. I'm sure he's had training." I tried to reason, to stop her from being stubborn.

"Maybe, maybe not." She shrugged, "It's the one thing I can do that no one else can. Even if I can

just _distract _him for a while—"

What was she saying. She would distract him, to give us a chance to live. Like I would live without Bella.

"Please Bella." I pleaded. My teeth were clenched from the pain that was ripping me apart by thinking of living without her. "Let's not talk about this."

"Be reasonable." Be reasonable? SHE should be reasonable.

I sighed. "I will try to teach you what I can, but please don't make me think about you sacrificing yourself as a diversion—" I stopped. I just couldn't think of Bella doing that. It hurt me just thinking it.

She nodded, but she didn't seem to let it go. She was still thoughtful, but kept her expression under control.

"I have to learn everything. As much as you can possibly cram into my head in the next month," she murmured. I tried to block her out. I didn't want to think of that right then. So, I just ignored her.

While we were walking, I thought of the Volturi guard. Who was stronger? They all had fantastic gifts, indeed but who was the stronger fighter?

Felix, Alec, Jane, Demetri…

Demetri… because of him, we would all die, if he didn't exist then we would be able to run… If Demetri didn't exist then Alice and Jasper would continue their lives, if Demetri didn't exist our daughter would be able to go. Demetri…

"Demetri…

**So, that's the new chapter. Pleeeeeaaaaaaseeee REVIEW! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Thank you all for your support!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	38. Chapter 36 It's time

**Hey guys! That's the new chapter. I did my best as always. I think that I Edward's thoughts are really rational this time. I hope I did a good job. I head back to school in two days. : ( Anyway, I will update soon, I promise! ENJOY!**

Ch.37- It's time

"Demetri…" Bella whispered.

"Demetri is mine." I said, harshly. Bella looked at me. She must have seen the violent expression in my face, because a quick look of terror crossed her face.

"Why?" she whispered, trying to make her voice not to tremble.

I shouldn't had spoken so harshly. I scared her. Bella was just a newborn she still had some human habits, like biting her lip, or fidgeting with her hair, so I must have been very scary to terrify her.

When I spoke again, my voice was controlled and soothing. "For Alice, it's the only thanks I can give her now for the last fifty years."

We jumped the river, as soon as we landed, we heard Jacob's paws and he soon was next to us. Bella nodded at him as we ran at home.

"Edward, why do you think Alice told us to ask Eleazar about the Volturi? Has he been in Italy recently or something? What could he know?"

At first Bella's question confused me, but then I remembered that she didn't know about Eleazar or others about our kind.

"Eleazar knows everything when it comes to the Volturi. I forgot you didn't know. He used to be one of them." I said, hatred clear in my voice.

I knew that I could trust Eleazar. He left the Volturi centuries ago. But it still worried me that he was one of them before.

"What?" she asked, surprised and warily. She seemed to believe that she shouldn't trust Eleazar. Hr expression turned in a violent one. It still seemed like the kitten anger to me. Of course if humans had seen her expression they would be terrified. I smiled a little at her kitten like anger. "Eleazar is a very gentle person. He wasn't entirely happy with the Volturi, but he respected the law and its need to be upheld." I explained. He doesn't regret his time with them. But when he found Carmen, he found his place in this world." I smiled a little, remembering how I admired them as a couple." They are very similar people, both very compassionate for vampires." I assured her. "They met Tanya and her sisters, and they never looked back. They are well suited to this lifestyle. If they'd never found Tanya, I imagine they would have eventually discovered a way to live without human blood on their own."

_Why did they keep him? Was he a good warrior?_ I turned to look at Jacob. "No, he wasn't one of their warriors, so to speak. He had a gift they found convenient."

_What kind of gift?_

"He has an instinctive feel for the gifts of others—the extra abilities that some vampires have," I explained. I remembered that I had found his gift really interesting. He was really good on 'guessing' the gifts of other vampires. That's was really helpful for the Volturi. "He could give Aro a general idea of what any given vampire was capable of just by being in proximity with him or her. This was helpful when the Volturi went into battle. He could warn them if someone in the opposing coven had a skill that might give them some trouble. That was rare; it takes quite a skill to even inconvenience the Volturi for a moment. More often, the warning would give Aro the chance to save someone who might be useful to him. Eleazar's gift works even with humans, to an extent. He has to really concentrate with humans, though, because the latent ability is so nebulous. Aro would have him test the people who wanted to join, to see if they had any potential. Aro was sorry to see him go."

The memories of Eleazar were really… strange. He felt sad that he left the Volturi coven, but relieved that he was finally on his own. It was really intriguing to read his thoughts. Eleazar was afraid that he would regret that he left. At first each time he remembered Aro's face he wanted to go back, but something held him away from the Volturi. When he met Carmen, he knew that he did the right choice.

"They let him go? Just like that?"

I smiled a bitter smile, seeing the irony of my next words. "The Volturi aren't supposed to be the

villains, the way they seem to you." Actually Bella had seen the Volturi as villains. The first time they met her they almost killed her, but thanks to Alice they didn't kill us, and then we were about to fight with them because they wanted to kill our daughter, and family for that matter. "They are the foundation of our peace and civilization. Each member of the guard chooses to serve them. It's quite prestigious; they all are proud to be there, not forced to be there."

Bella scowled at the ground.

"They're only alleged to be heinous and evil by the criminals, Bella." I whispered, caressing her cheek.

"We're not criminals." She said and Jacob huffed in agreement. _Yes, we're not!_

"They don't know that." I said, soothingly.

"Do you really think we can make them stop and listen?" she asked, worriedly.

"If we find enough friends to stand by us, maybe." I tried to assure her.

I didn't know what we would do if Tanya or the others didn't want to help us. We had to get ready, to prepare how we would explain them and how we would react if they reacted badly, like Irina or if they didn't want to risk their lives to help us.

Bella must have been thinking the same, because we broke out running at the same time. Jacob caught up with us shocked. _What's up with you? I just woke up, I don't feel like running!_

"Tanya shouldn't be too much longer," I said, both to Bella and Jacob. "We need to be ready."

While we were running, I thought of how to tell Tanya and her coven about Renesmee.

When we arrived at the house, Renesmee was awake. "Great, now what?" Jacob said, already in his human form.

I opened my mouth to explain but Bella interrupted me. "Jacob, should you be here?"

"I'm not leaving." Jacob said at the same time that Renesmee said, "He's leaving."

"I am not!" Jacob insisted, looking at Nessie.

"You are!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." They argued while Bella was saying. "Actually Jacob, we don't know how they will react. I mean it is better if you are out of view for a while."

"There's no way! I will stay here."

"Guys!" I tried to stop them.

"Jacob think about it, you can't stay here." Bella explained.

"Guys!" I tried again.

"I don't care!"

"Guys!"

"Yes, you do, it's about her safety."

"GUYS! STOP!" I yelled. They all FINALLY stop and looked at me. "I've thought of it." I said. "Jacob, Bella and Nessie will wait at the corner from the front door in the dining room while I will be preparing the others. That's all." I explained.

"Oh." Jacob mumbled. "I guess that's fair."

"It is. Now, stop arguing." They nodded. Jacob walked towards the kitchen waiting. I touched Bella's cheek. "Wait there and I'll call you. Everything will be fine, okay?" she nodded. "Good." I said, pecking her lips. "Don't worry about anything." I took her hand and gently tugged her to the glass wall. I leaned motionlessly against the glass wall, one arm around Bella and my daughter.

"What if they don't like me?" My daughter whispered in Bella's neck.

"Of course they'll-" Jacob began but Bella and I silenced him with a look. Renesmee needed a serious answer, not promises that might be lies.

"They don't understand you, Renesmee, because they've never met anyone like you," Bella whispered, soothingly. "Getting them to understand is the problem."

Faces of everyone flashed in her mind. Charlie, me, Bella, Jacob. She fit nowhere.

"You're special, that's not a bad thing." I whispered.

She shook her head disapprovingly. "This is my fault."

"No." we all said. That girl had her mother's mind, always blaming herself. I opened my mouth to explain her but then we heard the sound that we were looking for, a car engine slowed down, the sound of the tires moving from the pavement on dirt.

With a last peck on Bella's lips I walked to the door. Bella moved at the dining room and sat on the table, Jacob across her.

The car moved quickly through the woods, faster than Charlie or Sue drove. We heard it pull into the meadow and stop by the front porch. Four doors opened and closed. They didn't speak as they approached the door. I put my hand on the doorknob. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them. It's time.

**Here it is! Did you like it? I hope that you don't like Tanya because I don't and it is going to be some hatred in Edward's and Tanya's thoughts in the next chapter... Just a little… New chapter coming soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	39. Chapter 37 It's Now Or Never

**OMG! Another chapter! That was fast! I'm heading back to school tomorrow, I promise that I'll update in the weekend. So, I hope you're happy, because my last update was yesterday! So, ENJOY!**

**Song: How To Save A Life- The Fray**

Ch. 37- It's now or never.

"Edward!" Tanya screamed, running towards me. She stopped in front of me, waiting for a hug, with the others behind her. I didn't hug her; instead I waved at all of them. "Hello Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen."

"Hello." They murmured.

"Carlisle said he needed to talk to us right away," Tanya said, a little disappointed of my welcoming. "What's the problem? Trouble with the werewolves?"

I rolled my eyes. "Our truce with the werewolves is stronger than ever."

Kate chuckled._ I should've thought, they were really friendly at the wedding._

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" She asked. I stepped at the side, gesturing for them to get in. "Where's Carlisle?" she asked as she walked in.

"Carlisle had to leave." I said. _Hmm… so it seems we're alone. Great._ I rolled my eyes at her thoughts. Don't get me wrong, I loved Tanya but I loved her as I loved Alice or Rosalie, as a cousin… nothing more.

And I knew that neither her feelings were deep for me. She just wanted only a thing from me.

Tanya looked at me and saw my serious expression. _Ok, that's not funny, something is wrong._

"What's going on, Edward?"

I took a deep breath. There it comes. It was already difficult and I hadn't even started explaining what's going on to them. "If you could give me the benefit of the doubt for just a few minutes." I answered. "I have something difficult to explain, and I'll need you to be open-minded until you understand." I pleaded, looking first at Tanya, then Kate, Carmen, and in the end Eleazar. _Please don't react like Irina. Please._ I pleaded along with Jacob.

"Is Carlisle alright?" Eleazar asked, taking a step towards m.

I shook my head. _I wish I could say that._ No one was alright, no one was safe, everyone was in danger, me, Bella, my daughter. "None of us is all right, Eleazar," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But," I hesitated, "physically Carlisle is fine."

_Ok, enough with that. Just tell us!_ "Physically?" Tanya said, sharply. "What do you mean?"

Ok, she wanted a hear explanation, that's what she was going to get. "I mean that my entire family is in very grave danger." I said, trying not to be harsh. I needed all of them, it wasn't the time to fight with them. I took a deep breath. "But before I explain, I ask for a promise." I said, looking at them. "Listen to everything I say before you react. I'm begging for you to hear me out."

All of Tanya's coven looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Eleazar nodded and Tanya turned to look at me. "We're listening. We will hear it all before we judge."

"Thank you, Tanya." I said. "We wouldn't involve you in this if we had any other choice." I promised.

_If _we _had? Is someone else here?_ Tanya sniffed. "I knew those werewolves were involved." She muttered to herself. _I bet that Bella is the cause of that._

I decided to ignore hr. "Yes." I spat. "And they're on our side. Again" Tanya nodded. _Should I ask about Bella? I don't think she's here. Maybe he decided he didn't want her anymore… And she wants revenge..._ I clenched my teeth on Tanya's words. Didn't she understand the obvious? I would never stop needing Bella. I would want her forever by my side, because life meant nothing if she wasn't there. Because there was no life for me without her. Tanya had seen that at the wedding but she tried to ignore it.

Carmen saw the dilemma on Tanya's face and decided that she should ask the question that Tanya didn't dare to. "Where's your Bella?" she asked, without hatred in her voice. "How's she?"

"She'll join us, shortly." I answered. Tanya frowned but then shrugged. _I guess that there are still more men out there, waiting for me. "_She's well, thank you. She's taken to immortality with amazing finesse."

Tanya seemed to have got over the fact that I was still in love with Bella. As I said, her feelings weren't deep. "Tell us about the danger, Edward. We'll listen, and we'll be on your side, where we belong.""

I decided that it would be better if they found out what all of that was about. "I'd like you to witness for yourselves first. Listen- in the other room." They turned their looks at the room that everyone else was. "What do you hear?"

_What's that about?_ Eleazar thought.

"Just listen first." I answered him. "Please."

There was a pause. "A werewolf, I assume." Tanya said. "I can hear his heartbeat."

I nodded. They seemed to be okay with the idea of a werewolf near them. "What else?"

_Nothing else._ Eleazar opened his mouth to say his thoughts out loud, but Kate raised a finger to him. Her eyes narrowed to the other room, as she was concentrating to the sounds. _I can hear it._

"What is that thrumming?" she asked, her yes still focused on the wall between the two rooms. "Is that some… kind of bird?"

_Oh, I see._ The others thought.

"No." I answered. "But remember what you hear. Now, what do you smell? Besides the werewolf?" I felt like I was teaching Bella how to hunt. The exact same questions.

"Is there a human here?" Eleazar whispered, suddenly afraid that a human might hear us.

I looked behind Eleazar, avoiding to meet his eyes. Nervousness and fear for my daughter washed all over me.

"No." Tanya whispered. "It's not human… but… closer to human than the rest of the scents here. What is that, Edward? I don't think I've ever smelled that fragrance before."

I took a deep breath, looking at her. _It's now or never._ I told myself. "You most certainly have not, Tanya. Please, _please _remember that this is something entirely new to you. Throw away your preconceived notions."

"I promised you that I'd listen, Edward." Tanya said and the others nodded. I nodded, too. It's now or never. I reminded myself.

"All right, then. Bella? Bring out Renesmee, please."

**Ha! Just a little cliffy, huh? Ok, there's a little hatred for Tanya, as I promised… Uh, yeah… Sooo….. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**-Dora-**


	40. Chapter 38 Reaction

**Hey, guys! That's a new chapter! I hope you like it, I tried to make it bigger, because I got a review that told me to make my chapters bigger, I'm really sorry if my chapters were short… I'll try to make them bigger, I promise…**

**So, yeah.**

**That's the new chapter.**

**I hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing it, SO ENJOY!**

Ch. 38- Reaction

I heard Bella taking a shaky breath and I wanted so badly to be by her side and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

I heard Bella's footsteps and I catch my breath, wondering for their reaction.

Bella took a big step, coming out of the corner, Jacob behind her. Then she froze, looking at me, pleading with her eyes. I nodded and walked towards them. Renesmee took a deep breath and she raised her head form Bella's neck

I stopped next to Bella, watching their reaction carefully. Tanya's eyes widened and she took four, big steps back. _He didn't!_ Kate jumped behind, towards the door, she bared her teeth. Eleazar threw himself between Carmen and us. _I'll kill them all._ He thought.

I clenched my teeth and put an arm protectively around Bella and Nessie. That was the reaction I didn't want. They thought of us as enemies and that was where they were wrong. Their thoughts were full of hatred and fear. They wanted a fight right there and then. If they thought that I'd let them kill my family… They didn't even hear me. I knew that it was really difficult for them and I completely understood them. I knew that trusting my daughter would be difficult but they need to know what my daughter was.

_Oh, four really strong vampires are afraid of a baby._ "Oh _please."_

"You promised to listen." I told them. Please listen to me, please help me, please don't go, please save my family. Just please. I wish I could plead out loud, for everyone to see how desperate I felt, how much I needed them, but I stayed strong, for Bella, for Nessie.

"Some things cannot be heard!" Tanya exclaimed. "How could you, Edward? Do you not know what this means?"

How could they believe that I would so something like that? They knew that I'd never do that.

"We have to get out of here." Kate said, putting her hand on the doorknob.

"Edward . . ." Eleazar seemed beyond words. _Shame on you_, he thought turning around to leave.

I had stayed frozen, and then I realized that they were about to go and leave us helpless. I shook my head, trying to get out of my shock. "Wait! Remember what you hear, what you smell. Renesmee is not what you think she is."

_Sure, she's not. _"There are no exceptions to this rule, Edward," Tanya snapped, angrily. _How could you? You are heartless! What did your Bella did to you? _My lips formed a hard line and I looked at Tanya sharply. I hated the way she treated Bella. Bella was that ever happened to me and I hated Tanya for thinking at that way. The fact that I needed them didn't mean that they could think about my wife like that. "Tanya!" I said sharply. "You can hear her heartbeat! Stop," _your stupid thoughts, stop thinking that you'll take me away from Bella,_ "and think about what that means!"

"Her heartbeat?" _The thrumming is her heart?_

I nodded, relieved, finally someone would let me to explain.

"She's not a full vampire child." I said, looking at Carmen. "She's half-human."

_All right, you cant't expect us to believe that._

They were about to leave again, so I needed to hurry. I tried to think of a better way to explain all of this, the best way to convince them. "Hear me." I pleaded, "Renesmee is one of a kind. I'm her father- not her creator- her biological father."

Tanya shook her head.

"Edward, you can't expect us to—," Eleazar started to say.

"Tell me another explanation that fits, Eleazar. You can feel the warmth of her body in the air. Blood runs in her veins, Eleazar. You can smell it."

_He's right._ Kate thought. "How?"

I took a deep breath. Tightening my arm around Bella's waist I said. "Bella is her biological mother. She conceived, carried, and gave birth to Renesmee while she was still human. It nearly killed her. I was hard-pressed to get enough venom into her heart to save her."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Eleazar said. His shoulders were still stiff, his expression cold.

Nither have I. "Physical relationships between humans and vampires are not common." But it certainly was the best thing I have ever felt. "Human survivors of such trysts are even less common. Wouldn't you agree, cousins?"

_I don't know what to believe._ Tanya scowled at me.

I turned to Eleazar hoping that I would find someone to understand me. He looked at me warily, not believing what I said. H was worried for Carmen; he thought that it was dangerous for her to be there. And I didn't blame him. If it was me and Bella at his position I would do the same. But they had to understand. "Come now, Eleazar. Surely you can see the resemblance." I pleaded.

Eleazar shook his head, wondering if he should believe me. Carmen stepped around him, ignoring his protective form._ I believe you, Edward. _She thought as she inched closer to us. A smile started appearing at the corners of my lips. "You seem to have your mother's eyes." She whispered, looking only at Nessie. "but your father's face." She said, smiling. My small smile turned on a huge grin. My feelings were impossible to describe. Relief, hope, gratefulness but there was still fear, disappointment and sadness.

Renesmee smiled at Carmen and looked at me for a second. _Can I touch Carmen's face?_ She asked by her thoughts, knowing my gift. I moved my head, just an inch, nodding. She turned to Bella, touching her face, asking her too.

"Do you mind if Renesmee tells you about it herself?" Bella asked in a shaky whisper. I squeezed her waist reassuringly. "She has a gift for explaining things."

I rubbed soothing circles at Bella's side, watching Carmen's reaction.

"Do you speak little one?" Carmen asked.

Renesmee was shy and she was afraid to talk, I touched her cheek, assuring her. She took a deep breath. "Yes, but I can show you more than I can tell you."

_If that monster tries to touch her..._Eleazar didn't finish his thoughts because Rnesmee reached out and touched Carmen's face. The first thing that she saw was Bella covered in blood, after Nessie was born. Carmen stiffened because of her gift and because of the blood.

Eleazar was at Carmen's at an instant, holding her shoulders. _What is she doing to her?_

"Wait." Carmen breathed.

Renesmee showed Carmen how it felt when she heard Bella's voice for first time, when she heard my voice, when I snuggled her at my chest for first time, when Bella hugged her for first time, when she played piano with me, how it felt when Jacob caressed her curls…

Jacob asked me what Nessie showed to Carmen. I'm sure I said something but I was too afraid that she wouldn't believe any of that that I didn't pay so much attention to what I said to him.

Carmen didn't blink or move. She was stunned. Nessie smiled at Carmen and hid at Bella's neck again. I smiled down at my daughter and caressed her curls, waiting for Carmen to get out of the shock.

"She really is your daughter, isn't she?" she asked, looking at me. I looked at her, my eyes intense; I couldn't believe that she had believed me. "Such a vivid gift! It could only have come from a very gifted father."

_I totally believe what she show me._ Thanks God. "Do you believe what she show to you?" I asked, I already knew the answer but I wanted Bella and the others to know Carmen's opinion.

"Without a doubt," Carmen said simply.

_Everything is fake!_ "Carmen!" Eleazar exploded.

I looked at Eleazar, wondering what he would do. Would he let Renesmee show him everything?

Carmen took his hands into her own and squeezed them. "Impossible as it seems, Edward has told you nothing but truth. Let the child show you." I nodded with agreement, looking at Eleazar. I'm sure that I'd never felt so desperate and wary before.

Carmen nudged Eleazar closer to me and then nodded at Renesmee. "Show him, _mi querida_."

Eleazar wasn't still sure for it. Renesmee touched his forehead and he the temperature surprised him, he jerked away from her, form the 'monster' as he thought. "Ay caray!"

Renesmee got afraid by his reaction and he snuggled at Bella's neck again. I sighed and kissed her cheek, assuring her. She slowly pulled away from her mother's neck and looked at Eleazar.

"What did she do to you?" Tanya demanded, coming closer warily. Kate crept forward, too.

"She's just trying to show you her side of the story," Carmen told him in a soothing voice.

Renesmee frowned impatiently. "Watch, please," she commanded Eleazar. She stretched her hand out to him and then left a few inches between her fingers and his face, waiting. I still think that we should leave from here; I don't know what the monster can do.

Monster. It seemed impossible that someone could call Nessie a monster. She wasn't a monster, she always knew where to stop, her limits, she huntd mostly animals. Seeing Rnesmee as a monster was… ridicoulous. It reminded me when I used to call that baby girl a monster, when I used to hate her for killing Bella, when I didn't want hr. When I tried to pursue Bella to get that 'thing' out of her.

I can't explain how happy I was that Bella insisted to keep that child, she knew that there wasn't a monster inside her. She knew that there was something different inside her. She loved that child and I really hate myself that I didn't from the beginning.

I still remember when she tried to convince me to keep Nessie.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Bella that's crazy! Bella, love, please. It'll kill you. Whatever it is inside you it's not normal, it's not a baby. It's wrong." I' d tried and tried but Bella didn't hear me. Stubborn_

"_Edward, our relationship wasn't normal, too. But it worked out. It was wrong, but we decided that it would work out, and it did, Edward. Our relationship was the best thing that happened to me and this baby is the result!"_

"_Yes, our relationship worked out, it was wrong but it did. But it was also dangerous."_

"_But no one got hurt." She said."Edward, that's good, I can feel it!"_

"_I can't lose you Bella, not again."_

"_You won't .Edward I love that baby, and I can't kill something that was a result of our love." I sighed._

"_Then I guess there's a baby on the way." I said half-heartedly, giving in. But I wouldn't stop trying._

_~End of Flashback~_

**{A/N: I added the FLASHBACK because I wanted to add something by my own.}**

Eleazar eyed her suspiciously and then glanced at Carmen for help. She nodded encouragingly. Eleazar took a deep breath and then leaned closer until his forehead touched her hand again.

He shuddered when it began but held still this time, his eyes closed in concentration. Renesmee repeated what she showed at Carmen, but this time with a small plea.

"Ahh," he sighed when his eyes reopened a few minutes later. "I see."

Renesmee smiled at him. He hesitated, then smiled a slightly unwilling smile in response.

"Eleazar?" Tanya asked.

Eleazar looked back at Tanya, assuring her. _Come and see. _"It's all true Tanya." He whispered. "This is no immortal child. She's half-human. Come. See for yourself."

In silence, Tanya took her turn standing warily before me, and then Kate, both showing shock as that first image hit them with Renesmee's touch. But then, just like Carmen and Eleazar, they seemed completely won over as soon as it was done.

They had all understand, finally hearing and believing the truth.

Bella looked at me, asking me with her eyes. I smiled at her, nodding.

"Thank you for listening." I said.

"But there is the _grave danger _you warned us of," Tanya said. "Not directly from this child, I see, but surely from the Volturi, then. How did they find out about her? When are they coming?"

I was not surprised at her quick understanding. After all, what could possibly be a threat to a family as strong as mine? Only the Volturi.

The Volturi. They would come to destroy my family. To destroy our lives, to destroy Bella, my daughter, everyone.

And there was not a lot to do about that.

All right, that was the chapter. Guys, it's 5 pages, so I hope that you don't think that it is small. I promise that I'll try to make my chapters longer.

So, did you like it? I loved that chapter. I did my best.

REVIEW!

-Dora-


	41. Chapter 39 Shield?

**I hope you like it, I was really busy today, I won't update too frequently but I will not stop updating. I'll update soon I promise. ENJOY!**

Ch. 39- Shield?

I sighed; I had to explain but how? Would they believe that it was Irina that did that to us? "When Bella saw Irina that day in the mountains," I began, "she had Renesmee with her."

It was hard to say Irina's name without hatred. I tried not to blame her for what she decided to do to our family, it was just fate. I used to not believe in fate, but since I met Bella it was hard not to. Maybe it was just fate, maybe it was Irina's distrust, either way we were still in danger.

"Irina did this?" Kate hissed. "To you? To Carlisle? _Irina_?"

Deep inside, I knew that it wasn't Irina that did this. I knew that it was the anger, the secret desire for revenge led her to the Volturi.

"No." Tanya whispered. "Someone else…"

"Alice saw her go to them."I explained, wincing involuntarily at Alice's name. Bella squeezed my hand.

It still hurt being away from Alice, we had a really strong bound, we were the ones that kept secrets from the others, the 'freaks' as Emmett called us. Seeing her leaving, after 50 or so years, was really hard. We were opposites, but we understood each other. She was older than me, but I always felt like the 'older brother'. Her leaving caused a big damage at all the family.

"How could she do this thing?" Eleazar murmured to himself, shocked.

"Imagine if you had seen Renesmee only from a distance. If you had not waited for our explanation." I said, knowing that they would probably do the same.

_Right… but that's not an excuse…_Tanya's eyes tightened. "No matter what she thought… You are our family."

"There's nothing we can do about Irina's choice now. It's too late. Alice gave us a month." I said, trying to make my voice emotionless.

_A month?!_ "So long?" Eleazar asked.

"They are all coming. That must take some preparation."

Eleazar gasped. "The entire guard?" I sighed, knowing that I had to tell it again. "Not just the guard." I said between clenched teeth. "Aro, Caius, Marcus… even the wives!"

_All of them?!_

Shock glazed over all their eyes.

"Impossible," Eleazar said blankly.

"I would have said the same two days ago." I frowned, remembering how everything was perfect two days ago, everyone was happy and we had no problems.

Eleazar scowled, and when he spoke it was nearly a growl. "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would they put themselves and the wives in danger?" _While I was with them, they never did something like that._

His thoughts, reminded me that he was with them, Alice said that he could help us. "It doesn't make sense from that angle. Alice said there was more to this than just punishment for what they think we've done. She thought you could help us."

_Help them? It's more than a punishment? What does it mean?_ "More than a punishment? But what else is there?" he said, looking down in concentration_. Maybe it is because they knew that the Cullens were trying not to be monsters by feeding differently, but he saw that they became monsters with another way… Maybe it is because Aro is disappointed by Carlisle, his old friend… I can't think of something else…_

"Where are the others, Edward? Carlisle and Alice and the rest?" Tanya asked.

I hesitated, thinking if I should tell them about Alice… but I decided against it. I was sure that if they learnt that Alice left, they would too. They would thought that it what we were about to do was more dangerous, if that made Alice left.

Tanya leaned towards me, holding out her hands, trying to make it look us a simple gesture while she talked, but I could see in her thoughts that she was hoping for a hug. Or something more… "Edward, no matter how many friends you gather, we can't help you _win_. We can only die with you. You must know that. Of course, perhaps the four of us deserve that after what Irina has done now, after how we've failed you in the past—for her sake that time as well."

I shook my head. I had forgotten to tell them about that. If that turned out as a fight, with their help or not w would still die. "We are not asking you to fight with us Tanya; you know that Carlisle would never ask that." I said.

"Then what, Edward?"

When I spoke, I did it slowly. "We're just looking for witnesses. If we can make them pause, just for a moment." _I'm not that bad, am I_? Renesmee thought. "If they would let us explain . . ." I trailed off, realizing what my daughter had just thought. Sometimes she was exactly like her mother. She was smart, but she could be really silly by thinking like that. I caressed her cheek with the back of my index finger, trying to assure her. She grabbed my hand and hold it against her face. "It's difficult to doubt our story when you see it for yourself."

Tanya nodded slowly. "Do you think her past will matter to them so much?"

"Only as it foreshadows her future. The point of the restriction was to protect us from exposure, from the excesses of children who could not be tamed." I explained.

"I'm not dangerous at all." Nessie whispered, her voice was so clear and beautiful that it could belong to an adult, yet it reminded me of a toddler. "I never hurt Grandpa or Sue or Billy. I love humans." She said, putting. "Or wolf-people like my Jacob" she said, dropping my hand to ruffle Jake's hair.

_She said 'my Jacob' didn't she?_ Tanya and Kate exchanged a quick glance, their thoughts the same. _I wish you could have avoided this._

Alice had seen Irina coming, but we didn't expect her so soon. If she had made a clear decision then Alice would have seen it and nothing would have happened. Of course, there was also me to blame. If I had gone with Bella and Renesmee to hunt, like any other day, then I would have followed Irina and everything would be normal. But Irina should have waited… "If Irina hadn't come so soon…" I mused "we could have avoided all of this. Renesmee grows at an unprecedented rate. By the time the month is past, she'll have gained another half year of development."

"Well, that is something we can certainly witness," Carmen said in a decided tone. "We'll be able to promise that we've seen her mature ourselves. How could the Volturi ignore such evidence?"

Eleazar was pacing around, still thinking about the Volturi. About what could psossibly make them bring event he wives. "How indeed." He murmured absently.

"Yes, we can witness for you." Tanya said. "Certainly that much. We will consider what more we might do." _We will fight with you, Edward. And I'm not asking anything from you to do it…_

I shook my head. Even if they fought with us they would die. "Tanya, we don't expect you to fight with us."

"If the Volturi won't pause to listen to our witness, we cannot simply stand by," Tanya insisted. "Of course, I should only speak for myself." _We can't simply let you die…_

_I'm in._ "Do you really doubt me so much sister?" Kate snorted.

Tanya smiled widely at her. "It _is _a suicide mission, after all."

Kate flashed a grin back and then shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm in."

"I, too, will do what I can to protect the child," Carmen agreed. Then, as if she couldn't resist, she held her arms out toward Renesmee. "May I hold you, _beb_ _linda_?"

Renesmee reached eagerly toward Carmen, delighted with her new friend. Carmen hugged her close, murmuring to her in Spanish.

SAs I watched everyone determined to fight with us, I felt hope. Maybe we would be able to win… maybe the Volturi would stop and listen.

I didn't care for myself, but the others didn't deserve to die. My wife, my daughter, my brothers and sister… even Rosalie who cared only for herself.

Renesmee was irrestisible. No one could stay away from her. She was beautiful, smart, mature… she behaved like an adult, but she still was a child… just a child that didn't deserve to die. Just a child that wouldn't b able to run away from death, just a child…

But if we did a great effort, then we would be able to save ourselves… or just her. The hope was stronger than before. If the others believed us, then we maybe had a chance.

But then, I remembered that Alice had left, and the hope died. Whatever she saw made her ran away, and that was bad…

"We did a good job explaining." I whispered at Bella's ear, wrapping both of my arms around her.

She nodded. "We did, if just the other vampires believe us too easily…"

"It's impossible to not believe the story, when she shows it…"

Bella sighed. "What did Alice saw that make her go? I don't think that there's so much hope…"

I pulled her close to my chest. "Whatever happens, I won't leave your side, love." I said. I leaned in and kissed her lips, gently and softly, just an assuring kiss.

"Good." She said, pecking my lips.

We led the others at the sofa. We didn't need to sit down but it still felt awkward to talk while we're standing.

"What is the werewolves' part in this?" Tanya asked.

I opened my mouth to explain, but Jacob did it before I could.

"If the Volturi won't stop to listen about Nessie," _Crap! Renesmee_ , "I mean Renesmee, we will stop them."

_Smart, but careless._ "Very brave, child, but that would be impossible for more experienced fighters

than you are."

"You don't know what we can do."

Tanya shrugged. "It is your own life, certainly, to spend as you choose."

_There's no life without her…_He thought looking at Renesmee-still in Carmen's arms, with Kate hovering over them- and I could understand the longing he had for her.

"She is special, that little one," Tanya mused. "Hard to resist."

_That's it! How hadn't I thought of it? The Cullens is a very talented family, Aro knows how talented the Cullen family is… he hated seeing them away from his coven, is it a revenge? And their gifts are so strong and strange… _"A very talented family," Eleazar murmured as he paced. His tempo was increasing; he flashed from the door to Carmen and back again every second. "A mind reader for a father, a shield for a mother, and then whatever magic this extraordinary child has bewitched us with. I wonder if there is a name for what she does, or if it is the norm for a vampire hybrid. As if such a thing could ever be considered normal! A vampire hybrid, indeed!" I barely heard what he said. My mind concentrating at what he said. Shield?

He turned for the door again, but I was in an instant next to him, catching his shoulder to stiop him. "Excuse me?" I asked how stunned my voice was sounding. "What did you just called my wife?"

**I have no more time to write an Author's note, just review! Sorry for the mistakes, I had no more time to double check it. **


	42. Chapter 40 Gifted

**Hey, guys. IT'S CHAPTER 40!!!!! YAY!**

**I said that I would update as soon as possible and as you can see I update pretty quickly, but if you don't review I'll stop updating so quickly. It seems like some people have stop loving my story.... I'm really busy because I've headed back to school but I update every day… Review guys. Please! **

**All right, I will update soon… ENJOY!**

Ch.40-Gifted

_You didn't know…? Impossible…_ "A shield, I _think. _She's blocking me now, so I can't be sure…" _Actually, I'm pretty sure that she is a shield…A shield! Do you know what that means?_

It took me some seconds o realize what he had just said. A shield? Bella had a gift? I knew that Bella was a really special and strong vampire, but we thought that she didn't have a gift. If she was a shield, it would be really useful. It took me some seconds to realize that Bella would be able and willing to risk her life in order to save us. She would use herself as a bait so that we would be able to run…I would never, never let her do that. Even if she did I wouldn't run, I would stay here and die with her. But how was her gift working? If she could protect herself with that gift, too then she maybe could use it…I shook my head, I would never let her use herself in a fight. "A shield?"

_Without peradventure_. "Come now, Edward! If I can't get a read on her, I doubt you can, either!" he said. "Can you hear her thoughts now?" he had a point, but I'd never thought of it like that…

"No." I murmured, absently. "But I've never been able to do that. Even when she was human…" It didn't make sense. Did that mean that she had gift while she was human? That was impossible… did that mean that her ability to block her thoughts were so strong that became a gift at her new life?

"Never?" Eleazar blinked. "Interesting. That would indicate a rather powerful latent talent, if it was manifesting so clearly even before the transformation. I can't feel a way through her shield to get a sense of it at all. Yet she must be raw still—she's only a few months old." _How could you not realize it?! _"And apparently completely unaware of what she's doing. Totally unconscious. Ironic. Aro sent me all over the world searching for such anomalies, and you simply stumble across it by accident and don't even realize what you have." Eleazar shook his head in disbelief. I smiled bitterly, knowing that I didn't meet Bella by accident. As I said, I'd already started to believe in fate… I opened my mouth to ask Eleazar, how Bella's gift worked, but Bella talked before me.

"What are you talking about? How can I be a _shield_? What does that even mean?" She asked, frowing.

Eleazar leaned his head to one side as he examined me. "I suppose we were overly formal about it in the guard. In truth, categorizing talents is a subjective, haphazard business; every talent is unique, never exactly the same thing twice. But you, Bella, are fairly easy to classify. Talents that are purely defensive, that protect some aspect of the bearer, are always called _shields_. Have you ever tested your abilities? Blocked anyone besides me and your mate?"

Bella thought for a moment and her frown deepened and I wanted so badly to know what she was thinking that made her frown like that. "It only works with certain things." She told him. "My head is sort of… private. But it

doesn't stop Jasper from being able to mess with my mood or Alice from seeing my future."

"Purely a mental defense." Eleazar nodded to himself. "Limited, but strong."

"Aro couldn't hear her," Edward interjected. "Though she was human when they met." I said, trying to keep the pride off my voice.

_Even Aro didn't hear her_? Eleazar's eyes widened.

Bella nodded in agreement with m. "Jane tried to hurt me, but she couldn't" she continued. "Edward thinks Demetri can't find me, and that Alec can't bother me, either. Is that good?"

_Extremely good!_ "Quite." Eleazar said. _It's quite easy to understand her gift, Edward._

"A shield!" I exclaimed and I couldn't hide the pride and the deep satisfaction off my voice.. "I never thought of it in that way." I explained to Eleazar. "The only one I've ever met before was Renata, and what she did was so different."

_She's another type of shield, just the right type you need in this fight._ "Yes, no talent ever manifests in precisely the same way, because no one ever _thinks _in exactly the same way."

I knew that Bella wasn't thinking like the others. That she had an extremely special mind, that I couldn't read, was that ability so strong that became a gift in her new life?

"Who's Renata? What does she do?" Bella asked, looking at me, frowing. I touched her cheek.

As Eleazar explained Bella about Renata, I thought about Blla's gift. Eleazar said that she was a shield, but her kind of shield was blocking the others? Was there something more in her gift.

Maybe, she was able to do something more, besides keeping her mind… private. Something that would keep her safe, even when she was a vampire.

"Can you project?" I heard Kate ask, and focused at the conversation.

"Project?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kate shrugged. "Push it out of yourself." She said. "Shield someone besides yourself." I waited for Bella's answer, secretely hoping that she wouldn't agree. I was afraid that she would may been hurting while she used it, and I didn't want Bella to be in pain in any way, even if that worked in our benefit.

"I don't know. I've never tried. I didn't know I should do that."

_I don't think she can. She's not so special. I tried for years, to do that._ Kate's thoughts had some jealousy in them…

"Oh, you might not be able to," Kate said quickly. "Heavens knows I've been working on it for centuries and the best I can do is run a current over my skin."

Bella looked at her, confused. I shook my head, the fact that Bella was mature made me forget that she still was a newborn. She didn't know a lot about the other vampires, besides the Volturi.

"Kate's got an offensive skill" I explained. "Sort of like Jane."

I watched in amusement as Bella flinched away from Kate.

Kate laughed.

"I'm not sadistic about it," she assured me. "It's just something that comes in handy during a fight."

Bella's confused expression turned in a detrmined, stubborn look. That was bad…

She put her hand in Kate's shoulder. "You have to teach me what to do. You have to show me how!"" She said.

She must have put some more strength because Kate used her gift. I was about to run towards Bella and stop Kate from what she was doing, or even cut her in pieces for trying to hurt her, but Bella didn't seem to notice Kate's effort. "Maybe—if you stop trying to crush my radius."

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oops, sorry…"

"You're shielding, all right," Kate said. "That move should have about shocked your arm off. You didn't feel anything just now?"

"That wasn't really necessary Kate." I said, out of breath. I was trying to breathe normal after I realized that Kate didn't hurt Bella at all. "She didn't mean any harm."

They ignored me.

"No, I didn't feel anything. Were you doing your electric current thing?"

"I was. Hmm. I've never met anyone who couldn't feel it, immortal or otherwise."

"You said you project it? On your skin?"

Kate nodded. "It used to be just in my palms. Kind of like Aro."

"Or Renesmee…" I said, hoping that they would pay attention to me this time.

I knew that if I tried to stop Bella from fighting with her gift, she wouldn't hear. Sh was so stubborn. I could see in her eyes that she wanted it badly.

And when Bella wanted something in hr way, she got it in her way…

**Guys, I have no more time to write a longer chapter… it's 3 pages… I hope it is enough… I apologize for my short chapters, but I am so busy these days… sorry guys, sorry…**

**But please REVIEW!**

**Sorry for the mistakes, as I said I have no more time to double check the chapters…**

**And guys, I want someone who can edit my story grammatically, I don't want a beta reader, just someone who loves my story and would like to edit it… but you need to have the time to do it… all right thanks again…**

**REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	43. Chapter 41 Visitors

**Hey, guys it's been a while. SORRY! I was so so busy… But that a new chapter…Sorry for the mistaks I don't have time to double-check it… sorry…So, yeah, ENJOY!**

Ch.41-Visitors

"But after a lot of practice, I can radiate the current all over my body. It's a good defense. Anyone who tries to touch me drops like a human that's been Tasered. It only downs him for a second, but that's long enough."

I was half-listening to Kate, Eleazar's thoughts were distracting me. _It's your gifts they want, Edward… You may have really strong bonds, but how strong are they? Chelsea is a really strong vampire, with really big strength…_In his mind, I saw every single picture that he thought of. Aro talking about a coven he wanted how Aro met Chelsea, how Chelsea made this coven or that coven to follow and please Aro…

I looked at him, with horror and suspicion in my eyes. Was Chelsea strong enough, to make us side with the Volturi? To want to support them? Was Chelsea strong enough to separate me from Emmett? Or other members of my family that had no gifts? Was Chelsea strong enough to make me fight against my daughter? _Your gifts. That's what they want! They have always wanted it and they'll always want it! _No! No, no, no! I'd never let it happen. _I know that they are not villains. They're just mercenaries, Edward! _

"Can you think of one exception though?" I asked. My expression was tight. Eleazar still couldn't believe that the Volturi wanted to kill us. He believed that they were selfish, that they just wanted our gifts.

"I don't want to think of them in that way."_ As villains._ "If you're right- " _if they_ are _selfish._

"The thoughts was yours not mine!" I cut him off.

"If _I'm _right… I can't even grasp what that would mean. It would change everything about the world we've created. It would change the meaning of my life. What I have been a part of."

I looked at him. "Your intentions were always the best, Eleazar." I spoke more softly this time.

"Would that even matter? What have I done? How many lives . . ." I understood how he felt, not just because I could read his thoughts. I was always thinking about that. About how many lives I had killed, how much I didn't I didn't deserve the love of my family, of Bella…

Tanya put her hand on Eleazar's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "What did we miss, my friend? I want to know so that I can argue with these thoughts. You've never done anything worth castigating yourself this way."

_Stop pretending that I'm not a monster!_ H shrugged out from her hand. "Oh, haven't I?" he began pacing again. _I haven't think about Volturi for years. What was I talking about? They are villains!_

It made me sad to see how much our news made them upset. But we needed them, without them we didn't have a chance.

"Explain." Tanya said, looking at me. I nodded. My eyes followed Eleazar as I spoke. "He was trying to understand why so many of the Volturi would come to punish us. It's not the way they do things. Certainly, we are the biggest mature coven they've dealt with, but in the past other covens have joined to protect themselves, and they never presented much of a challenge despite their numbers. We are more closely bonded, and that's a factor, but not a huge one." I said. It certainly was a factor, but were we that closely bonded? "He was remembering other times that covens have been punished, for one thing or the other, and a pattern occurred to him. It was a pattern that the rest of the guard would never have noticed, since Eleazar was the one passing the pertinent intelligence privately to Aro. A pattern that only repeated every other century or so."

"What was this pattern?" Carmen asked, watching Eleazar as I did.

I paused for some seconds, trying to find words to describe that pattern. I had seen it in so many minds, but I still couldn't describe it. My eyes were still focused on Eleazar like my mind. I was still hearing his thoughts as I explained. "Aro does not often attend a punishing expedition." I said slowly, my eyes never leaving Eleazar. "But in the past, when Aro wanted something in particular, it was never long before evidence turned up proving that this coven or that coven had committed some unpardonable crime. The ancients would decide to go along to watch the guard administer justice. And then, once the coven was all but destroyed, Aro would grant a pardon to one member whose thoughts, he would claim, were particularly repentant." I said, remembering the first time that Aro read my thoughts. It was the time that I had asked him to kill me. He didn't agree because he needed my gift. _**'Think of it'**_ he had said. _**'She's gone now, you can't love her forever. Stay with us.'**_He had tried to convince m_. __**'We can give you more than you think.'**_ "Always, it would turn out that this vampire had the gift Aro had admired. Always, this person was given a place with the guard. The gifted vampire was won over quickly, always so grateful for the honor. There were no exceptions."

"It must be a heady thing to be chosen," Kate suggested. I was really lucky that Aro didn't use Chelsea to convince me, I was sure that Chelsea wouldn't be able to loosen the bond between me and Bella, we were bounded strongly, but maybe she could tak me away fro Carlisle. _**'I can love her forever and I will.'**_ I had answred. _**'Thank you for your offer, gentlemen'**_ I'd said looking at the three of them.

"Ha!" Eleazar's snort brought me back to present. _They didn't choose._

I shook my head and focused on the present. "There's one among the guard." I started. "Her name is Chelsea. She has influence over the emotional ties between people. She can both loosen and secure these ties. She could make someone feel bonded to the Volturi, to want to belong, to want to _please _them. . . ." I trailed off, trying to hide my anger about her. Eleazar understood that I couldn't explain more so he stopped, explaining Chelse'as gift on his own.

"We all understood why Chelsea was important. In a fight, if we could separate allegiances between allied covens, we could defeat them that much more easily. If we could distance the innocent members of a coven emotionally from the guilty, justice could be done without unnecessary brutality—the guilty could be punished without interference, and the innocent could be spared. Otherwise, it was impossible to keep the coven from fighting as a whole. So Chelsea would break the ties that bound them together. It seemed a great kindness to me, evidence of Aro's mercy. I did suspect that Chelsea kept our own band more tightly knit, but that, too, was a good thing. It made us more effective. It helped us coexist more easily."

A look of understatement crossed Bella's face. Tanya looked at her family, wondering if her family's bonds were strong enough. "How strong is her gift?"

I understood her worry. I wasn't worried though. I knew that Chelsea's gift wasn't strong enough to separate me from Bella or Renesmee. They were a part of me and as much as Chelsea tried, Bella and Nessie would still be a part of my life. My whole life.

Eleazar shrugged. "I was able to leave with Carmen." And then he shook his head. "But anything weaker than the bond between partners is in danger. In a normal coven, at least. Those are weaker bonds than those in our family, though. Abstaining from human blood makes us more civilized—lets us form true bonds of love. I doubt she could turn our allegiances, Tanya."

Tanya nodded, seeming reassured, while Eleazar continued with his analysis.

"I could only think that the reason Aro had decided to come himself, to bring so many with him, is because his goal is not punishment but acquisition," he said, slowly. "He needs to be there to control the situation. But he needs the entire guard for protection from such a large, gifted coven. On the other hand, that leaves the other ancients unprotected in Volterra. Too risky—someone might try to take advantage. So they all come together. How else could he be sure to preserve the gifts that he wants? He must want them very badly," he mused. In his mind I could see how he imagined Aro taking his decision. He imagined him sitting with Caius and Marcus around a table, looking at each other. In his mind Irina was sitting there too. He could see Aro's expression turning into a worried one, as Irina showed him what she saw. He could imagine Aro trying to avoid the fight, but in his mind Marcus and Caius disagreed, insisting that they had to kill us.

I swallowed. Aro didn't want just my gift, Alice's gift was his biggest desire. He wanted her gift badly. "From what I saw of his thoughts last spring." I breathed. "Aro never wanted anything more than he wants Alice." I said. My voice broke when I whispered Alice's name. Bella squeezed my hand.

"Is that why Alice left?" Bella whispered, her voice breaking when she metioned Alice, too.

I put my hand against her cheek. "I think it must be." I said. "To keep Aro from gaining the thing he wants most of all. To keep her power out of his hands."

Bella frowned and then her expression turned into a worried one. "He wants you too." She said. My answer was more composed than before because I was sure that Chelsea could't affect my bond to Bella or Nessie. I knew that as much as she tried she wouldn't be able to destroy our relationship.

"Not nearly as much. I can't really give him anything more than he already has. And of course that's dependent on his finding a way to force me to do his will. He knows me, and he knows how unlikely that is." I raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

_He's more mischievous than you think, Edward._"He also knows your weaknesses." Eleazar said, looking at Bella. In his mind he saw Aro holding Bella's head, threatening me that he would kill her if I didn't go with him. "It's nothing we need to discuss now," I said quickly, before he could continue his thoughts.

"He probably wants your mate, too, regardless. He must have been intrigued by a talent that could defy him in its human incarnation." He continued. I looked around, uncomfortable with that topic. Bella seemed uncomfortable, too.

I tried to change the subject. "I think the Volturi were waiting for this…" I said absently. " for some

pretext. They couldn't know what form their excuse would come in, but the plan was already in place for when it did come. That's why Alice saw their decision before Irina triggered it. The decision was already made, just waiting for the pretense of a justification."

"If the Volturi are abusing the trust all immortals have placed in them…," Carmen murmured.

"Does it matter?" Eleazar asked. "Who would believe it? And even if others could be convinced that the Volturi are exploiting their power, how would it make any difference? No one can stand against them."

"Though some of us are apparently insane enough to try," Kate muttered.

I shook my head. "You're only here to witness, Kate. Whatever Aro's goal, I don't think he's ready to tarnish the Volturi's reputation for it. If we can take away his argument against us, he'll be forced to leave us in peace."

"Of course," Tanya murmured.

No one looked convinced. For a few long minutes, nobody said anything.

Then I heard the sound of tires turning off the highway pavement onto the Cullens' dirt drive. At first I thought it was Charlie, but then I heard the thoughts.

"Oh crap, Charlie," Bella muttered. Then she murmured something about the Denali's but I couldn't hear, I was focused on the thoughts of Peter and Charlotte.

"No," I said in a distant voice. My eyes were far away, staring blankly at the door. "It's not your father." My gaze focused on her. "Alice sent Peter and Charlotte, after all. Time to get ready for the next round."

**REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	44. Chapter 42 Training

**YAY!!!! NEW CHAPTER! I LOVE THAT CHAPTER! Sorry for the mistakes, guys… I'm really sorry. Anyway...**

**ENJOY!!!!**

Ch.42- Training

Our house was full of vampires. It was even more crowded than before. I don't think that I had ever seen so many vampires in a house- well except for the Volturi. We were lucky that our house was big enough and that our visitors didn't need to sleep. Otherwise we would have a big problem.

The only problem that we had was hunting. Our visitors weren't vegetarians but they agreed that they would hunt far away from La Push and Forks. I was a little uncomfortable that so many red-eyed vampires were crowded at one place.

The pack was even more worried than before. At first it was really difficult for them to cohabit with so many vampires, but after a while they got used to it.

Our visitors accepted really easily Jacob. Some of them didn't even look at him. They didn't think of him neither as an enemy nor as a friend. They thought of him as a pet…

We repeated the same scene with Renesmee six more times.

Peter and Charlotte had never seen an immortal child, so they weren't afraid to let Renesmee touch them. Their negative reaction wasn't that bad. When Renesmee touched them, they were convinced at once.

Carlisle had sent nomads from Egypt and Ireland.

The Irish clan arrived first and to my big surprise they were really easy to convince. Siobhan was the leader. She was a really strong vampire with a huge body, but she wasn't really beautiful like other vampires. She was just pretty. Her mate –Liam- was a hard-faced vampire and they both trusted the new member of their coven- Maggie. Maggie was a 21-years-old girl with bouncy red curls. She had a special gift for knowing when she was being lied to and she was never wrong. So when she declared that we spoke the truth, the Irish coven accepted our story absolutely before even touching Renesmee.

The Egyptians were another story. Benjamin and Tia- the younger members- were easily convinced from Renesmee's story, but Amun refused to touch her. He also ordered Kebi –his mate- not to touch her. He ordered his coven to leave. Benjamin was a 16-years old vampire and he looked really younger. He persuaded Amun to stay by threatening him that he would leave his coven. Amun's eyes widened, but he really needed Benjamin because of his gift, so he agreed to stay and help us, but he still refused to touch Renesmee. Kebi didn't touch her either, and she hardly talked, Tia was a quiet vampire, too, she barely spoke but when she did her words were wise.

That night, when we arrived at our cottage, Bella had some questions about the Egyptians.

"What's wrong with Amun?" she had asked. "Why is he so afraid of Renesmee?"

"Amun had previous experience with an immortal child. He didn't fight with it, but he had seen an immortal child killing a group of humans just for fun. Since then she hates immortal child and he is not sure if Renesmee is one or not." I had answered. She nodded sadly. "Don't worry." I'd whispered, touching her cheek. "He'll come around."

We had stayed silent for a while, I was caressing her face to stop whatever her thoughts were. "And Benjamin? Does he have a gift that can draw the others to him?"

"It's not that." I told her. "His gift is so singular that Amun is terrified of losing him. Much like we had planned to keep Renesmee from Aro's knowledge"—I sighed, remembering the danger that we were—"Amun has been keeping Benjamin from Aro's attention. Amun created Benjamin, knowing he would be special."

"What can he do?"

"Something Eleazar's never seen before. Something I've never heard of. Something that even your shield would do nothing against." I grinned, feeling the pride that I always felt when I talked about her benefits.

"He can actually influence the elements—earth, wind, water, and fire. True physical manipulation, no illusion of the mind. Benjamin's still experimenting with it, and Amun tries to mold him into a weapon. But you see how independent Benjamin is. He won't be used."

"You like him." She guessed. I smiled, knowing that it was. I didn't like Benjamin. I liked the way he was thinking. I liked his attitude.

"He has a very clear sense of right and wrong. I like his attitude." I explained. I leaned in letting my lips touch her jaw line, then travelling down her neck. We didn't speak for the rest of the night.

Emmett and Rosalie send individuals. Some nomads friends that they were able to track down.

Garrett came first—a tall, rangy vampire with eager ruby eyes and long sandy hair he kept tied back with a leather thong—and it was apparent immediately that he was an adventurer. I imagined that we could have presented him with any challenge and he would have accepted, just to test himself. He fell in quickly with the Denali sisters, asking endless questions about their unusual lifestyle.

"How long did you need to get used to it?" he asked Tanya.

"Two decades or so, it is quiet difficult but if you really want it then you will be able to do it." Tanya answered him.

"Does it make you less-vampire?" he asked Tanya.

"I don't think so. In my opinion it made me a stronger vampire, because I'm more self-controlled."

_I'll try it!_ Garrett thought.

Mary and Randall also came—friends already, though they did not travel together. They listened to Renesmee's story and stayed to witness like the others. Like the Denalis, they considered what they would do if the Volturi did not pause for explanations. All three of the nomads toyed with the idea of standing with us.

Carlisle and Esme returned a week after they had gone, Emmett and Rosalie just a few days later, and all of us felt better when they were home. Carlisle brought one more friend home with him, though _friend _might have been the wrong term. Alistair was a misanthropic English vampire who counted Carlisle as his closest acquaintance, though he could hardly stand a visit more than once a century. Alistair very much preferred to wander alone, and Carlisle had called in a lot of favors to get him here. He shunned all company, and it was clear he didn't have any admirers in the gathered covens.

Alistair was afraid to stay here. He didn't want to die. He thought that it wasn't worth it dying just to save us. _There are so many vampires here to witness. If I leave it wouldn't be a problem. One vampire less- what's the problem?_ He was thinking while he was sitting in the attic. "Of course, now they'll know I was here," we heard him grumble to himself the same night. "No way to keep it from Aro at this point. Centuries on the run, that's what this will mean. Everyone Carlisle's talked to in the last decade will be on their list. I can't believe I got myself sucked into this mess. What a fine way to treat your friends."

And then the Amazons arrived. Neither Carlisle nor Rosalie had been able to find them, and it was unexpected. In their thoughts I heard that Alice sent them, and once again I was sure that Alice didn't unhand us.

I was with Bella in the kitchen when I heard Zafrina's greeting. "Carlisle!"

Kachiri weren't with them. "Zafrina and Senna!" Carlisle greeted them. "But where's Kachiri? I've never seen you three apart."

My eyes widened, as I saw Alice and Jasper-in her mind- taking Kachiri away from the others. That was the part in the jungle that Alice saw? The dark-haired woman that was running with them in the jungle was Kachiri? Why would Alice need Kachiri?

"Alice told us we needed to separate," Zafrina answered in the rough, deep voice that matched her wild appearance. "It's uncomfortable to be away from each other, but Alice assured us that you needed us here, while she very much needed Kachiri somewhere else. That's all she would tell us, except that there was a great hurry… ?" Zafrina's statement trailed off into a question.

I pushed Bella towards the living room where the Amazons were and I followed behind, getting ready to explain.

They heard quietly what I had to say to them and then they let Renesmee to prove the point.

I was thrilled to have the Amazons with us, Zafrina had a really impressive gift and if the Volturi wouldn't stop by seeing our witnesses then they would stop by seeing another scene.

Zafrina couldn't affect Bella though so I had to explain to her how Zafrina's gift was working.

"She can make most people see whatever she wants them to see—see that, and nothing else. For example, right now I would appear to be alone in the middle of a rain forest. It's so clear I might possibly believe it, except for the fact that I can still feel you in my arms." And then I was back to reality. "Impressive."

Renesmee seemed to be really curious. "Can I see?" she asked. She wanted to see what Zafrina showed to me and since then Zafrina and Renesmee were unseperable.

My first attempt to teach Bella fight didn't go well. I had pinned her in a second but before she could react I leaped back, some meters away from her.

I just couldn't even pretend that I fought with her. It made it so real for me that when I leaped at her, it hurt to see her trapped in my arms. I knew that it wasn't real but it still seemed real to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"No. I'm fine. Let's go again." She said.

I shook my head. I couldn't do it. "I can't" I whispered.

"What do you mean you can't? We just started!" she complained.

Closing my eyes, I looked down, trying to push away the pain that my attack caused. I reminded myself that it wasn't real, but I still felt like I woke up from a nightmare.

"Look, I know I'm no good at this, but I can't get better if you don't help me." She said more softly. I shook my head. She always blamed herself; she thought that it was her fault that I stopped because she's bad at this. The next second I was on the ground with Bella on me. She pressed her lips on my neck.

"I win." She announced. I narrowed my eyes at her. Didn't she understand that I was serious? "Edward? What's wrong? Why won't you teach me?" One whole minute passed as I tried to stop the image of Bella trapped in my arms. I knew that I wouldn't hurt her, that I couldn't hurt her, but it still seemed painful. Bella was pretending that we were fighting, why was I so afraid that she would get hurt like she was in a real fight?

I just couldn't bear even pretending that I was fighting her.

But she was waiting for an answer. I wasn't sure if I should admit how weak I was or not, so I answered simply. "I just can't… bear it. Emmett and Rosalie know as much as I do. Tanya and

Eleazar probably know more. Ask someone else." I said, wishing that she wouldn't push it more.

"That's not fair! You're _good _at this. You helped Jasper before—you fought with him and all the others, too. Why not me? What did I do wrong?"

I sighed, exasperated. As I said, she always blamed herself.

I decided that I had to tell her, because as a couple we had to share everything and also because if I didn't she wouldn't understand why I couldn't teach her. "Looking at you that way, analyzing you as a target. Seeing all the ways I can kill you . . ." I flinched. "It just makes it too real for me. We don't have so much time that it will really make a difference who your teacher is. Anyone can teach you the fundamentals."

She scowled.

I touched her pouting lip and smiled at how cute she looked. "Besides it is unnecessary." I said softly. "The Volturi will stop. They will be made to understand."

"But if they don't? I need to learn this!" she said, resting her forehead against mine.

"Find another teacher." I said. She stuck her tongue out to me and I chuckled, putting my arms round her waist.

That was not our last conversation on the subject, but she never swayed me an inch from my decision.

Emmett offered to teach Bella. Tanya, Eleazar and Rose did, too. Even Garrett. She fought with Zafrina once and I have to admit that she was learning really easily.

When she wasn't learning how to fight she was at the backyard, learning how to use her gift. She did an extremely good job. Of course I was the Guinea pig as she called me, but I didn't care. Kate was projecting her gift on me as Bella was trying to push the shield out of herself and stop my pain. Bella felt guilty that she couldn't stop the pain by using her shield, but I reassured her that the pain wasn't too much and that I could bear it. Sometimes she did an extremely good job. I could feel nothing of Kate's gift, but Kate was too pushy, sometimes.

"Hey, that one barely stung." I exclaimed when one of Bella efforts had result. "Good job Bella." I encouraged.

Bella took a deep breath. "Again Kate."

Kate touched my shoulder. I bit my tongue, waiting for the little pain to begin, but it never came. I smiled and sighed in relief. "Nothing that time."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't low, either."

"Good." Bella sighed.

"Get ready." Kate said, and before Bella could react she touched my shoulder. The pain was more than before and I shuddered, hissing.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Bella chanted.

"You're doing an amazing job, Bella." I whispered in her ear, pulling her tightly to my chest. "You've really only been working at this for a few days and you're already projecting sporadically. Kate, tell her how well she's doing."

Kate pursed her lips. "I don't know. She's obviously got tremendous ability, and we're only beginning to touch it. She can do better, I'm sure. She's just lacking incentive." I narrowed my eyes at her. What did she mean by that? Her thoughts drifted to Renesmee and I growled.

"Kate…!" I growled in warning, but Kate didn't stop. She went next to the river where Renesmee was. "Nessie, would you like to come and help your mother?" she asked in a sweetly tone.

"NO!" Bella and I snarled. Bella seemed really angry, her fists were clenched and her lips were curled back, showing of her teeth. I hugged her, reassuringly, remembering that she was a newborn, but she shook me off taking a step towards Kate. I didn't stop her, because I secretly wanted Bella to attack Kate for just thinking that.

"Absolutely not, Kate."

Nessie reached for Bella. Bella took her securely in her arms. "But momma, I want to help." She said, showing her a picture of both of them as a team.

I let Bella handle this. She communicated better with Renesmee.

"No." Bella said, backing away from Kate's outstretched hand. "Stay away from us, Kate."

"No." Kate said, still walking towards Bella and I growled.

Bella shifted Renesmee so that she was clinging to her back, swiftly. Renesmee grasped Bella's shoulder but her little hands were slipping. I smiled and helped her to steady.

Kate took another step forward and Bella snarled. "Be careful, Kate." I warned. Not a warning for Bella's newborn reaction, but a warning for my reaction, if she didn't stop I wasn't sure if I could stop myself from ripping her hands.

Kate took another step forward but before she could touch them –something that would cause me to attack her- she leapt backwards, dazed.

My eyes widened. What happened? No one had moved, who pulled her back? I tried to hear Nessie's thoughts to see that if something Kate did hurt her, but I couldn't hear anything from her. I smiled. Bella did it. Kate was thinking about leaping at Bella and Nessie, to see if Bella's shield would stop her again. But she asked first. "Can you hear anything from Nessie?"

I run between Bella and Kate, blocking Kate. "No, nothing at all" I said simple. "Now give Bella some space to calm down, Kate. You shouldn't goad her like that. I know she doesn't seem her age, but she's only a few months old." I said as an excuse. Actually, I wanted her to stop because Bella seemed 'exhausted'.

"We don't have time to do this gently, Edward. We're going to have to push her. We only have a few weeks, and she's got the potential to—"

"Back off for a minute, Kate." I ordered, sternly.

She took my warning more seriously and walked away. If she kept pushing Bella like that I would lose my temper, that's for sure.

That would be a hell of weeks.

**YAY! Longest chapter ever! :P 3.000 words! WOW! Don't forget to review!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	45. Chapter 43 New Visitors

**OMG! It took me so long to update! 3 weeks! I hope I won't do it again. I am sorry but I was so freaking busy. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I hope that this chapter is good enough to make you happy and make you forget how long it took me to update, SORRY! So yeah, ENJOY!**

Ch. 43- Visitors

I pushed Bella closer to my chest, as she took a deep breath. Nessie touched Bella's neck, showing her that everything was fine. That she wasn't in pain. _Daddy wouldn't agree if Kate was about to hurt me_. Renesmee tried to reason. She didn't know that I didn't agree with this. I just let Bella handle it. And I knew that with a stronger motivation she would be able to do it. I trusted her.

I cupped Bella's cheek, rubbing soothing circles with my thump on it. She sighed again and then she pulled out of my embrace. She put her hand on my back and I suddenly felt something like an electric current around my body. "Kate. Again. Edward only." Bella said, panting with the effort. I hadn't realized that I was smiling until my smile turned onto a grin, as Kate touched my shoulder. "Nothing." I said with pride.

"And now?" Kate asked.

"Still nothing!" I exclaimed.

"And now?" she asked, annoyed from the fact that her gift didn't work.

"Nothing at all!"

I couldn't help the pride that washed all over me as I watched Kate grunting and taking a step back. Bella wasn't trying very hard to shield me anymore; she had a small smile on her beautiful, full lips. I stared at her face for a while, memorizing her beauty once again. I still couldn't get used to her bedazzling beauty, which by an impossible way was even more glamorous than before. I was drowning in her beauty.

"Can you see this?" Zafrina's heavy voice brought me back to surface.

I shook my head. "I don't see anything I shouldn't." I said. She asked Renesmee, too and she shook her head. I smiled. "Well done, Bella." I congratulated her, but she didn't seem to hear, as she was concentrating.

"No one panic." Zafrina warned. "I want to see how far she can extend." There was a shocked gasp from everyone there—Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Garrett, Benjamin, Tia, Siobhan, Maggie—everyone but Senna, who was prepared for whatever Zafrina was doing. The others' eyes were blank. She showed them a snowy scene, with firs and an icy, frozen lake in the middle, but I could only see it by their thoughts. "Raise your hand, when you get your sight back." She said, with her strange accent. "Now, Bella, see how many you can shield."

I heard Bella's breath hitching, as she tried to push her shield towards Kate. Her eyes were focused on Kate's expression. Suddenly I could hear Kate's thoughts. She blinked and her eyes focused.

"Fascinating!" I murmured to myself. "It's like one-way glass." I mumbled. I am sure that I was babbling to myself, but I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. I was looking around, trying to see the shield but I couldn't. I outstretched my hand, trying to touch it but I couldn't.

Bella's loud gasp brought me back to present. My eyes unfocused and suddenly my sight changed. Zafrina had changed the scene that she was showing. Now the only thing that I could see was the Volturi, Aro's red eyes were full of anger as the others ripped our heads. I hissed as I watched one of them yanking at Bella's arm. The pain in my heart was too much. I had to remind myself that it wasn't true. Yet.

"Can I have a minute?" Bella asked. Suddenly I got my sight back. I let out a sigh of relief, when the bad scene vanished. However, the pain in my heart didn't.

Bella sighed, rubbed her eyes and sighed. I kissed her cheek. "You are doing great, love. Don't worry." She still didn't seem to hear. I held her to my chest, careful of not putting so much pressure on Renesmee- who still was on her back. I kissed the top of her hair.

"Kate" Garrett called, while the others walked away. I chuckled as I heard his thoughts. _That would be marvelous. It will be a great experience!_ "I wouldn't, Garrett" I warned, still holding Bella. Garrett didn't take my warning seriously and he tried it. "They say you can put a vampire flat on his back."

"Yes," she agreed. Then, with a sly smile, she wiggled her fingers playfully at him. "Curious?"

Garrett shrugged. "That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration. . . ."

"Maybe," Kate said, her face suddenly serious. "Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong, though. Perhaps you could withstand my gift."

I rolled my eyes, as Garett walked towards Kate and touched her palm, when their hands touched; Garrett trembled and fell to his knees. "Told you so." I mumbled, as I tried to focus to something else. Thoughts that I couldn't recognize were coming from the other side of the house. _It must be there_. An unknown 'voice' thought. My eyes narrowed towards the source of thoughts, trying to understand who it was.

"Hello." The voice, greeted Carlisle. "I am Stefan, and he is Vladimir. We're here to help."

"Did Alice send you?" Carlisle asked. I darted to the house, preparing to see who the new visitors were.

Some of the others, followed behind. I stopped just out of the door and peeked behind my shoulder to see if Bella was following. She had pulled Renesmee in her arms and she was following slowly behind. After I was assured that she was following, I got in the house.

"No one sent us." The other one said. I stood next to Carlisle. His voice was wary as he responded. "Then what brings you here now?"

"Word travels." The other one answered. I actually couldn't trust them, at least not yet. There was something in them that I couldn't trust. As I read their thoughts, there was nothing devious in them. "We heard hints that Volturi were moving against you. There were whispers that you would not stand alone. Obviously, the whispers were true. This is an impressive gathering."

_Should I explain them what's exactly happening?_ Carlisle asked me through his thoughts. My eyes narrowed as I tried to hear their thoughts of our new visitors. There was nothing bad to hear. So I nodded.

"We are not challenging the Volturi. There has been a misunderstanding, that is all. A very serious misunderstanding, to be sure, but one we're hoping to clear up. What you see are witnesses." Carlisle answered as I searched their thoughts to see their reaction. Actually they didn't believe us, as usual. _Yeah, yeah… whatever…_ "We just need the Volturi to listen. We didn't—"

"We don't care what they say you did," the first one interrupted. "And we don't care if you broke the law."

"No matter how egregiously," the second inserted.

"Why?" Carlisle whispered.

"We've been waiting a millennium and a half for the Italian scum to be challenged," said the first. "If there is any chance they will fall, we will be here to see it."

"Or even to help defeat them," the second added. "If we think you have a chance of success." I sighed. Their thoughts, as much as I tried, didn't give anything away. However, I still couldn't trust them.

"Bella?" I called. "Bring Renesmee here, please. Maybe we should test our Romanian visitors' claims." Bella walked into the room warily and stop some meters away from our new visitors. I moved in front of Bella, getting ready to protect her and my daughter in case our new visitors reacted badly.

"Well, well, Carlisle. You _have _been naughty, haven't you?" Stefan said and then he winked at Bella. I bit back a growl, reminding myself that we needed them. Instead I took a step back, a step closer to Bella and focused on Carlisle's thoughts. _Edward, should I tell them? Are you sure?_

I searched their heads, trying to see, once again, if they hid something. They didn't. I nodded at Carlisle.

"She's not what you think, Stefan."

"And we don't care either way," Vladimir responded. "As we said before."

"Then you're welcome to observe, Vladimir, but it is definitely not our plan to challenge the Volturi, as _we _said before."

"Then we'll just cross our fingers," Stefan began.

"And hope we get lucky," finished Vladimir.

~*~*~

The next morning, while I was lying on the bed, Bella in my chest, I was thinking about our witnesses. How many were they?

The Irish, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie; the Egyptians, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia; the Amazons, Zafrina and Senna; the Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan; and the nomads, Charlotte and Peter, Garrett, Alistair, Mary, and Randall—to supplement our family.

So we were seventeen. Actually we were twenty-one, but Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen insisted on being counted as part of our family.

Were we enough? What if the Volturi didn't stop? What if the Volturi had heard the rumors and the whispers about our plans? What if they bargained for it?

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked, touching my jawline with her delicate fingertips. I put my hand over her fingers, holding her hand on my face. "Nothing…"

She sat up, looking directly on my face. "It doesn't seem like nothing…" she said, looking at my frown.

"It's nothing, really… just the usual problem…" I murmured. She looked down and dropped her hand from my face. I hated to see the sadness in her face. It ripped me in pieces. I sat up and cupped her face. I waited until she raised her eyes and looked at me. "Bella, everything will be ok." I said, my eyes burning into hers. "I won't let anything happen to you or her." I hated seeing her like that.

She shook her head. "Edward, it's not something that we can handle and you know it… if… if they don't stop then we are lost."

"They _will_ stop, love."

"Ok, they will stop, and then what? Do you think that they will believe us that easily?"

"Renesmee will explain them with her way, by showing them. I guess that's enough."

She covered her face with her hands. "I don't know if that's true. I don't know anything, anymore." She whispered. My frozen heart broke into pieces as I heard her. Without hesitation I put my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. "Bella, love, be optimistic" I said, kissing her hair. She sighed and snuggled closer to my chest. "I love you." I whispered.

I felt her lips twitch on my chest. "I love you, too." She whispered.

"And that's all we need." I whispered. "They will stop, we will explain them and then everything will be fine, as it was before." I surely wasn't that optimistic, but I had to pretend that I was strong, because my family needed me. Especially Bella and Nessie.

"Maybe you are right." She said, with a small, forced smile.

I smiled, too. Then I took her face in my hands carefully and let my lips touch hers.

~*~*~

When we went home, Charlie called. He wanted to come and see Nessie. But Bella convinced him not to come. Instead she was going. "Charlie, we've still got that strictly need-to-know company situation going. I know it's been more than a week since you saw Renesmee, but a visit is just not a good idea right now. How about I bring Renesmee over to see you?"

They talked for a little more and then hung up. "See you in a few."

"Are you taking her to Charlie?" I asked.

"Yeah. I had put it off for too long." She said, but looked away and for once again I was so frustrated that I couldn't hear her thoughts. What had she been hiding from me? I knew that she did, but what?

"I know. Just come back to me as soon as possible." I murmured. I didn't ask her what she had been hiding from me. I trusted her. I knew that she wasn't cheating on me or something congener. I knew that it was something important that she maybe didn't want me or Aro to know. And I knew that J. Jenks had something to do with it. And Alice for sure.

"I will." She said and then she tiptoed and pressed her lips to mine. She tried to pull away, but I prolonged the kiss, putting my arms around her waist and pressing her body to mine. The kiss was sweet but still forceful. I could almost hear her pulse speeding up and feel the heat from her blushing cheeks. How I missed both of them. "Come back to me soon." I said again once I pulled away.

She nodded and took a step back. "I love you." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Me, too." I said and then kissed Renesmee's hair.

Then she walked towards the door and I just stood there, watching her leave. I was glad that Jake was with her. At least he would be able to protect her I something happened. When I couldn't see her car anymore, I sighed and walked towards my old room.

I closed the door behind me and sat on my bed. I lowered my head towards the quilt and sniffed. It still had Bella's old scent on it. I closed my eyes and smiled. How much had I missed that scent? It still was strong. The stronger scent I had ever smelt. But it didn't appeal to me. Not anymore. I raised my head and my eyes caught a glimpse of something white and blue on the nightstand. My eyes landed on it and I realized it was an album full of photos. Specifically, it was full of photos of me and Bella. Photos of two whole years.

I smiled softly, longing the old days. I reached out and grabbed the album. I opened it. The first photo was one that Alice had taken. She took it the day that Bella had come to meet my family. During the evening I had kissed Bella and then I took her hand and we walked down, to the living room, hand in hand. Bella hadn't noticed. She was still blushing and she looked so scrumptiously beautiful. I smiled, seeing her blush, which I missed so badly.

The next one was taken by Alice, again. We were walking out of the house, my arm was around Bella's waist and I was smiling for just having the girl that I always wanted in my arms.

I closed the album abruptly and tossed it on the nightstand again. I couldn't remember the old days. It made our problem seem worse. But I still longed for these days to come again.

Would they ever come again?

**Yeah, it is five pages… I was so busy but I have 5 days off of school, so I hope I will update soon, a smaller chapter. That one is 2.500 words so I hope I did a good job. I miss my chapters so much and I hope that it won't take me that long to update again. Love ya guys! Review!**

**-Dora-**


	46. Chapter 44 Back To Normal Life

**Enjoy : )**

Ch.45- Back to normal life

A broken sob threatened to escape my lips, as I wrapped my arms around my legs. I swallowed, forcing the sob to go away. I had to be strong. Some hours before I was the one that told Bella to be optimistic. Why was I so pessimistic? We had more liabilities to win. There were so many vampires that were more than willing to help us. It was normal for me to worry, my family, my love, my daughter, my everything was torn between life –if you could call it like that- and death. Even the tiniest change could sentence us to death.

I groaned and turned over, landing on my stomach. I buried my face in the pillow, stopping the sob of escaping my lips. I took a deep breath to calm myself and Bella's old scent surrounded me again. And that was enough to make my sob disappear –or just fade away for a while. The corners of my lips twitched as a small smile threatened to appear. "Oh, Bella." I whispered. I closed my eyes, trying to be strong again. I wouldn't just sit there and wait for death.

Bella's scent gave me strength. It made me strong enough to get up and walk down, getting ready to have a normal life-as it was before.

I stopped and glanced my piano. I had missed my playing so much. _Hmm… Maybe later._ I thought to myself.

"Hey Em." I greeted Emmett as I walked in the living room.

"Hey Ed. What's up?" He asked, barely taking his eyes from the baseball game.

"Look, I was wondering… um…" Could I do it? "Uh…" I shuttered.

"Are you going to ask me out?" He teased.

"No. Of course not."

"Then why are you so nervous?" I wasn't nervous. I was just afraid that Emmett would be very, very surprised.

"I am not nervous, just wary. So I was wondering, you know since we have just some days to live" –I tried to make humor out of it- "Do you want to fight? I'll try not to use my gift." Ws it the right way to begin my normal life again? Normally, I would never ask Emmett to fight with me-it was childish but I couldn't fight another way to begin my normal life.

Emmett was in front of me in an instant, "REALLY?"

I sighed. "Really."

"Really, really, really?"

Maybe it wasn't the best idea. "Yeah, now let's go and fight."

"WOOHOO!" He screamed and then ran outside. I followed slowly behind. It certainly wasn't the best idea. I could maybe use an excuse and get out of it. _Excuse? Like what? Oh you know Emmett I just remembered that I have something to do. Bye._ I thought. Ridiculous. I would just bear it. It was a way to go back to my normal life. If you could call a vampire's life normal. Or if you could even call it life.

Emmett led me to a clearing and he show me a spot to stand. "Go and stand there. I will be across from you."

I tried to tune his thoughts out, just as I promised. Emmett lunged on me and I quickly took a step aside, he fell on the ground. I snorted.

He growled and I chuckled. He lunged again and landed on my back, causing me to fall down-on my stomach. I turned on my back and he lunged on my stomach but before he could hit me I raised my legs and kicked his stomach throwing him on a tree some meters away. The tree shuddered and after a while fell down. I chuckled again. It took all my concentration to not hear his thoughts, but sometimes I failed and caught glimpses of his thoughts. _Hmm… I will lung on him from behind when I get a chance._

I smiled and stood up. I turned around- so that he would face my back, pretending that I was searching him. He waste no time and he lunged on me. When he was just some inches away I turned around and kicked his stomach, causing him to fell on another tree.

"That's it! I quit!" He yelled.

"Finally." I mumbled. "It started to get boring."

He groaned and didn't move from the ground.

I shrugged and walked out of the clearing. When I reached the forest I started running. I noticed that the sun had settled. It was twilight. Where had Bella had been? I sighed and ran faster until I reached the house. I ran to my bathroom and washed my hands- I was fighting after all. Then I ran and sat on my piano. I started playing 'La fille avec les cheveux lins' by Debussy and I smiled as I heard the perfect tune. I missed my piano so much. The last time that I played was almost 3 months ago. I smiled as I remembered the perfect moment.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Everyone had left apart from me, Bella and my daughter. Bella was trying to make Nessie sleep, but she wouldn't. As much as she tried Nessie wouldn't sleep. Bella sighed and shook Nessie back and forth, soothingly. She still didn't sleep. So I sat next to Bella and leaned in, so that I was facing Nessie. I tried to make her sleep by humming her lullaby –the one that I'd written two days after her birth, but I failed. She didn't even close her eyes. "Oh, just sleep, honey." I said. Nessie smiled and snuggled to Bella's arms. She closed her eyes, smiling._

"_Good, she's sleeping." Bella whispered in my ear and I nodded. Suddenly, Nessie started laughing. She got out of her mother's embrace and started walking around, laughing. I groaned. "She is not tired."_

"_Yeah, I know but she has to sleep. It's late." Bella mumbled._

"_Renesmee, come here sweetie. It's late." I called. She giggled and walked towards me. I opened my arms and she ran into them. I was smiling as I caught her. She giggled again as I tossed her at the air._

_Then I put her on my lap, and whispered in her ear. "Won't you sleep tonight?" I asked. She shook her head. I shook my head in disbelief. When Bella was human, and I wanted her to sleep, I was singing to her, or playing piano when she was sleeping at my house. That was it! Maybe… just maybe. "Take her." I mumbled to Bella. She picked Nessie in her arms. I ran to my piano and Bella followed behind. She sat next to me-Renesmee still cradled in her arms._

_I smiled at Bella before I turned at the keys. My hand were running fluently on the keys, causing an amazing tune. My daughter's lullaby. I glanced at Nessie and smiled when I saw her half-lided eyes. I continued playing. When the song ended, I started playing Bella's lullaby. Some minutes later she fell asleep._

"_Wow…" Bella whispered. "It seems that you don't affect just me." I smiled at her words._

"_I can affect you now, if you want to." I said, lowering my head to her neck, kissing it. Her breathing hitched._

"_Let's go to the cottage."_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Emmett had walked in some minutes before. He didn't talk to me. He sat on the couch with Garrett, Kate and Rose.

I heard my car pulling out of the highway, some seconds later she parked the Volvo at the garage. I smiled and started playing her lullaby. She walked in and shut the door behind her. I turned my head and smiled. "Welcome home." I said, looking at the gleaming beauty before me.

"Did you have a good time with Charlie today?"

"Yes. Sorry I was gone so long. I stepped out to do a little Christmas shopping for Renesmee. I know it won't be much of an event, but . . ." she shrugged. I closed my eyes. I had completely forgotten about Christmas. Another experience that I took away from her. If she was human now, she would be with her family and friends…

I quit playing and spun around on the bench so that my whole body was facing her. I put one hand on my waist and pulled her closer. "I hadn't thought much about it. If you _want _to make an event of it—"

"No." she interrupting, rolling her eyes.

"I just didn't want to let it pass without giving her something."

"Do I get to see?"

"If you want. It's only a little thing."

Carefully, she fished the little velvet jewelry bag from her clutch. "It caught my eye from the window of an antique store while I was driving by."

She shook the little golden locket into his palm. It was round with a slender vine border carved around the outside edge of the circle. I popped the tiny catch and looked inside. There was space for a small picture and, on the opposite side, an inscription in French. _More than my own life…_

More than my own life definitely. I loved both of them more than my own life, because they were my life… "Do you know what this says?"

"The shopkeeper told me it said something along the lines of _'more than my own life_.' Is that right?"

"Yes, he had it right." I looked up, looking at her eyes. My eyes were burning into hers. I didn't intend to make my gaze so intense, but when I looked into Bella's eyes, I couldn't help it. She stared into my eyes for a moment and then looked away. My eyes narrowed Bella had never looked away from my gaze. She couldn't. My gaze was so intense that she even forgot to breath. Once again, I was sure that she hid something very important from me.

"I hope she likes it,"

"Of course she will…" I mumbled absently.

I sat up and looked at Renesmee. "Let's take her home." I mumbled, caressing her curls. I kissed Bella's cheek, smiling when my lisp touched her. I had missed her so much and I didn't care what she was hiding from me. I missed her and I wanted her badly.

I took Nessie on my arms and her head fell on my shoulder.

I tugged her towards the door, but she hesitated. "What?"

"I wanted to practice with Emmett a little. . . ."

"Excellent!" Emmett said, but I couldn't concentrate on what he said after that. His thoughts saw something else… _Hmm… maybe I could get revenge for what Ed did me this morning. Nothing serious, I won't hurt her…_

"There's plenty of time for that tomorrow." I said, glaring at Emmett then I looked at Bella softly and tugged her towards the door, again.

She complained, saying that there was no time. But I still refused to let her practice. Not tonight. I needed her. Right now and then.

And I wouldn't let Emmett hurt her. In any way. If he just touched her I would rip him in pieces.

"Tomorrow."

She nodded and I took her hand with my free one.

**WOOHOO! New Chapter. I am so happy about this! It didn't take long for me to update : )**

**So you have to review if you want another update soon! I was a little disappointed because I didn't take a lot of reviews on my last chapter : (**

**SOOO REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	47. Shining In The Moonlight

Hey, Guys! That's an author's note. I have some news…

Well after a lot of thought I decided that I should change the name of my story. Now the new name of my story is………………………………………….

SHINING IN THE MOONLIGHT

I don't know why I chose that name. I think that I chose it for the following reasons. Edward's life was a dark night and in Breaking Dawn a light comes into his life. That's why I chose the word 'moonlight'. So, now as far as the word 'shining' is concerned, well in BD Edward begins to live, he 'shines' so that why I came out with that title. : ) Hope you like it.


	48. Chapter 45 Dreams

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER FINALLY!!! ENJOY!!!**

Ch. 45- Dreams

It was hard to go back to our daily routine, but I tried. I was doing my best to behave normally. I was playing with Renesmee, tossing her at the air. I even taught her to dance and play piano, as she asked me. She was a fast learner.

I had convinced Bella to visit Charlie on Christmas day. Jacob came with us.

Renesmee behaved a little strangely lately… She didn't seem as hopeful as the rest of us were. By her thoughts I could see that she blamed herself. She was so much alike her mother.

I decided to talk with her after we got ready to go to Charlie. "Bella," I called "Can you go to the house and tell Jacob we are leaving? Wait for me in the car." We had talked about it and we agreed that I should talk to her because I knew the way she thought.

"Sure." She said and ran to the house.

I sighed and walked to my daughter's room. Bella had helped her to dress up and she was ready. She smiled once she saw me at the door. "Daddy, how does it work?" she said, holding her MP3 player I had given her. I chuckled and walked towards her. I knelt in front of her. I took it from her hands and placed it on her night-stand. "I'll saw you later at grandpa's house." I said and she nodded. I stood up again. "Come here." I whispered as I picked her up. I walked to the living room and then placed her on her feet. I found her jacket and I held it for her. "Will you tell me what has been bothering you?" I said as she pushed her arms in the sleeves.

"Nothing." She whispered.

I knelt in front of her. "Nessie, sweetie I know that something is wrong." I said as I zipped her zipper up.

She touched my cheek. _Everything is fine._

I shook my head. She seemed so sad and I knew that she wanted to tell me. "Nessie, I am your father, I know that something is wrong and besides I can read your thoughts."

Suddenly she threw her arms around my neck and rested her head against my shoulder, I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist. "It is all my fault." She whispered. I didn't need any other verification to understand what she meant.

"Honey, you will never, ever say that again."

Warm liquid flowed on my neck and my eyes widened as I realized that she was crying. "Shh. Please don't cry. It's not your fault, sweetheart." I whispered. I was sure that I would never feel the pain that I felt when Bella was crying, but obviously I was wrong.

_Yes it is. _She thought.

"No, it's not. Listen to me, there's no one to blame here." She sighed, then she pulled back and looked at me with those beautiful, deep, brown eyes. She was so extremely beautiful. I cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away with my thumps.

"But if I wasn't here, nothing of that would happen…" she whispered, rubbing her eyes. I was surprised that she wasn't using her gift. She seemed more comfortable, talking with me in that way. Because she felt more normal by talking.

"Listen to me, Nessie. It's not your fault and I will never regret for having you here." I said, sweetly. "Okay?" She nodded.

"Good." I whispered. She seemed much better now. She sighed once more and then smiled weakly. My frozen heart broke into pieces when I saw the fear and the pain in her deep eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, daddy."

I kissed her nose and then I picked her up. "I love you." I whispered. "Now let's go. Mom is waiting for us."

_Wait._ She thought. _I don't want mommy to see me like that._ She hopped out of my embrace and ran in the bathroom. Before I could follow her she came back-face washed. I smiled. She seemed really better. So pure and fragile.

"Ready my little angel?" I said and she nodded. I took her hand and we walked outside. Jacob and Bella were already waiting for us in the garage-next to my Volvo. When we arrived at the garage, Nessie smiled at Jacob. Smiling, I let her hand go and she hopped in Jacob's arms. I stood next to Bella and I wrapped my arm around her waist-pressing her in my chest. She was so beautiful-as always. "Gorgeous." I whispered in her ear. She looked down for a while and I could almost see her blush. "Thank you." After a while she looked at me with worried eyes. I glanced at her with an assuring look and I nodded.

I opened the door for her- as a gentleman and she got into the car.

The dinner tasted awfully-for me at least. The werewolves seemed to like it, although.

"How did she react?" Bella asked, while Renesmee was playing with Jacob.

"At first she was really aggrieved. I tried to convince her that it is not her fault…"

She looked at me, her brow furrowed. "Was she crying?"

I sighed. The pain appeared again as I remembered the moment. "She did… it was painful… but in the end she seemed relieved."

"I feel bad that you had to handle it alone…" she whispered. "I should have been there, too."

I shook my head. She always blamed herself. Just like my daughter. I hated seeing her sad… I touched her cheek with the back of my hand. "Don't worry, love. She felt more comfortable by talking with one of us."

"Oh…" was the answer that she gave me. Her expression was still sad. I put an arms around her shoulders to comfort her.

I was more than relieved when we left. I couldn't pretend that I was happy, when I wasn't. And I wasn't sad because I would die… I was depressed because I knew that my daughter, Bella would die. I really wished that there was something for us up there. I couldn't imagine existing without Bella and my daughter.

As I drove to the house, I could catch some thoughts… something about Eleazar, some others were worried that we wouldn't succeed and I immediately understood that something is wrong. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I was perplexed from the fact that they were really optimistic before, and suddenly-for a reason that I didn't know yet-they weren't that hopeful.

Bella saw my worried expression and she squeezed my hand. We could hear some voices shouting and some growls. I exchanged a quick glance with Bella.

I quickly got out of the car and before Bella could move, I opened the door for her. I took her hand and helped out of her car.

_Edward. It's Alistair. He left._

My eyes widened. What? But…why? I tried to calm myself. It was definitely a loss but not a big one. There were much too much vampires. Alistair's loss left us with a vampire less. We still had the others.

"Alistair is gone." My whisper broke the creepy silence of the dark night.

Inside the front room, the main confrontation was physically apparent. Lining the walls was a ring of spectators, every vampire who had joined us, except for Alistair and the three involved in the quarrel. Esme, Kebi, and Tia were the closest to the three vampires in the center; in the middle of the room, Amun was hissing at Carlisle and Benjamin. _They brought us here just to destroy my coven. Cheaters. _He was growling inside his head.

I gritted my teeth. He thought we pretended all of that? I tightened my grip on Bella's hand- the protective instinct rising again. I towed her with me as I walked towards Esme.

"Amun, if you want to go, no one is forcing you to stay," Carlisle said calmly.

"You're stealing half my coven, Carlisle!" Amun shrieked, stabbing one finger at Benjamin. "Is that why you called me here? To _steal _from me?" he hissed. Renesmee hid her face in Bella's chest, in fear. I growled at Amun and then turned at Nessie and caressed her curls.

Carlisle sighed, and Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Yes, Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi, endangered his whole family, just to lure me here to my death," Benjamin said sarcastically. "Be reasonable, Amun. I'm committed to do the right thing here—I'm not joining any other coven. You

can do whatever you want, of course, as Carlisle has pointed out."

I smiled at Benjamin's words. He was a young kid but he had a really logical and reasonable mind.

"This won't end well," Amun growled. "Alistair was the only sane one here. We should all be running." I hissed. He was free to leave. We didn't force him to stay with us.

"Think of who you're calling sane," Tia murmured in a quiet aside.

"We're all going to be slaughtered!"

"It's not going to come to a fight," Carlisle said in a firm voice.

"You say!"

"If it does, you can always switch sides, Amun. I'm sure the Volturi will appreciate your help."

Amun sneered at him. "Perhaps that _is _the answer."

I just watched both of them fight. I couldn't participate in the argument. It would make things worse. I was sure that Carlisle had the ability to convince him.

I was right. Carlisle was capable of making him reasonable. "I wouldn't hold that against you, Amun.

We have been friends for a long time, but I would never ask you to die for me." Amun's voice was more controlled, too. "But you're taking my Benjamin down with you." I looked down. I understood how he felt. He lost a part of him. An important part of his life.

Carlisle put his hand on Amun's shoulder; Amun shook it off. "I'll stay, Carlisle, but it might be to your detriment. I _will _join them if that's the road to survival. You're all fools to think that you can defy the Volturi." He scowled, then sighed, glanced at Renesmee and me, and added in an exasperated tone, "I will witness that the child has grown. That's nothing but the truth.

Anyone would see that."

That's all we've ever asked. I thought to myself.

"That's all we've ever asked." Carlisle's wise voice echoed my thoughts.

Amun grimaced, "But not all that you are getting, it seems."

He turned on Benjamin. "I gave you life. You're wasting it." Benjamin's face looked colder than I'd ever seen it; the expression contrasted oddly with his boyish features. "It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me."

What a night. It seemed that as much as we tried something would happen and destroy our 'normal' life. If you could call it like that.

Amun and Kebi walked out of the front door. _I'll stay for Benjamin and the kid, but I am not going to be near them. They'll destroy us. They'll destroy_ me.

Bella looked at me with worried eyes. "He's not leaving." I said. I paused for a while, getting lost in the depths of her almost amber eyes. "but he'll be keeping his distance even more from now on. He wasn't bluffing when he spoke of joining the Volturi."

"Why did Alistair go?" I whispered.

"No one can be positive; he didn't leave a note. From his mutters, it's been clear that he thinks a fight is inevitable. Despite his demeanor, he actually does care too much for Carlisle to stand with the Volturi. I suppose he decided the danger was too much." I shrugged. I said whatever I could understand from the other's thoughts.

I hadn't noticed that the others heard what we talked about. So I was really surprised when Eleazar answered my comment.

"From the sound of his mumblings, it was a bit more than that. We haven't spoken much of the Volturi agenda, but Alistair worried that no matter how decisively we can prove your innocence, the Volturi will not listen. He thinks they will find an excuse to achieve their goals here."

The vampires glanced uneasily at one another. The idea that the Volturi would manipulate their own sacrosanct law for gain was not a popular idea. Only the Romanians were composed, their small half-smiles ironic. They seemed amused at how the others wanted to think well of their ancient enemies.

I reached out and took Nessie from Bella's arms. She was almost asleep. I didn't want to hear anything else. I wanted to escape from my problem's for just a while. I shook Nessie back and forth and her eyes closed. I just watched her beautiful, pale face. She was fascinating. Her small lips were parted as she dreamt happy dreams.

Dreams that we would never be able to dream.

Dreams that would never come true.

**So, that's it! Do you like it? REVIEW!!!**

**Oh… I was wondering do you want me to update small, frequent chapters or do you want me to update long, infrequent chapters???**


	49. Chapter 46 Hunt

**Hey guys! I am glad that you continue liking my sotry. So yeah that's a new chapter. As you saw in the last chapter Eleazar left and then the discussions began…. This chapter takes place after all those discussions. I am sorry for the mistakes… I am searching for a Beta Reader desperately. I hope I will find one… Anyway, I hope you like it. So… ENJOY!!!**

Ch.46-Hunt

Bella, Renesmee and I went hunting. Jacob followed, too. He couldn't be away from Nessie as always. I utterly understood him. I had felt the pain of losing the center, the reason of your existence. And I knew the painful feeling of knowing that you would lose it, that there were so many dangers that could steal it away from you. And I couldn't help but be as close to Bella as possible. I just wanted to keep her in my arms and say to her how much she meant to me. I wasn't ready for a goodbye. I would never be. I had spent a lot of nights preparing how to say goodbye.

_If there's something for us up there, I will be with you. I love you with all my heart. I will always love you and nothing-even death- will be able to separate us. I can't lose you again and I will not lose you again. I love you, I love you, I love you. You are everything to me. Everything._

Even that words were not enough to describe how much she meant to me.

"Stupid leeches!" Jake muttered to himself. "Think they're so superior!"

"They'll be shocked when the _infants _save their superior lives, won't they?" I teased, trying to make humor out of it.

Jake smirked and punched my shoulder playfully. "Hell yeah, they will."

We started running and when I caught the scent of some elks I let Bella's hand, letting her go to another direction.

I tracked the elk mindlessly, mechanically. I tossed the elk on the ground and it struggled under my hands. I steadied its neck and bit it neatly. I sucked on its neck--not enjoying the blood.

Bella ran next to me and tossed another elk on the ground. Her teeth scratched its neck and her full lips wrapped around the wound.

I moved to the second elk and before I could kill it, Bella gasped and the dead body slipped out of her hands. My eyes widened, searching for what had hurt her. I was in an instant at her side, stroking her face. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. I looked around again, searching the cause of her distress.

It took her some seconds to answer. "Renesmee." Her broken whisper echoed in the night.

I focused on my daughter's thoughts. "She's just through those trees." I reassured her. "I can hear both their thoughts and Jacob's. She's fine." I assured her.

"That's not what I meant." She shook her head, still not looking at me. I looked worriedly at the side of her face. "I was thinking about my shield—you really think it's worth something, that it will help somehow. I know the others are hoping that I'll be able to shield Zafrina and Benjamin, even if I can only keep it up for a few seconds at a time. What if that's a mistake? What if your trust in me is the reason that we fail?"

Her little speech was getting more and more loud with each word. My eyes widened. Would she use her gift to protect the others and not herself? I had counted on her gift to keep her safe when I wouldn't be able to do it. "Bella," I said in a soothing tone "what brought this on? Of course, it's wonderful that you can protect yourself, but you're not responsible for saving anyone. Don't distress yourself needlessly."

"But what if I can't protect anything?" She whispered in gasps. "This thing I do, it's faulty, it's erratic! There's no rhyme or reason to it. Maybe it will do nothing against Alec at all."

"Shh!" I hushed her, caressing her face. "Don't panic. And don't worry about Alec. What he does is

no different than what Jane or Zafrina does. It's just an illusion—he can't get inside your head any more than I can." I said. And I wanted so badly to be in her mind and understand the reason that brought all this on.

"But Renesmee does!" She hissed frantically through her teeth. "It seemed so natural, I never questioned it before. It's always been just part of who she is. But she puts her thoughts right into my head just like she does with everyone else. My shield has holes, Edward!"

She stared at me desperately. My lips were pursed and I was trying to find a way to explain what I have thought months ago. "You thought of this a long time ago, didn't you?"

"The first time she touched you." I said, smiling at the perfect moment. So cute, so beautiful. They both seemed so fragile…

She sighed- a frustrated sound and that made me to be in her mind even more. When would I get used to it? "And this doesn't bother you? You don't see it as a problem?"

"I have two theories, one more likely than the other." I said, remembering the night that I had tried to explain it.

"Give me the least likely first."

"Well, she's your daughter," I said, smiling. _Our daughter. _I thought. "Genetically half you. I used to tease you about how your mind was on a different frequency than the rest of ours. Perhaps she runs on the same."

She shook her head. ""But you hear her mind just fine. _Everyone _hears her mind. And what if Alec runs on a different frequency? What if—?" I put a finger on her lips, smiling at the tingling sensation. Why did she panic so much? It seemed completely wrong. Her beautiful, marble features were tensed from panic.

"I've considered that. Which is why I think this next theory is much more likely." I whispered, caressing the locks of her dark hair away from her face. "Do you remember what Carlisle said to me about her, right after she showed you that first memory?" I knew that she remembered. A vampire's memory was so developed that had the ability to remember every single fact that had taken place in detail.

"He said, 'It's an interesting twist. Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can.'"

"Yes. And so I wondered. Maybe she took your talent and flipped it, too." She seemed to consider that. "You keep everyone out." I explained.

"And no one keeps her out?" she finished.

"That's my theory." I said, caressing her hair. "And if she can get into your head, I doubt there's a shield on the planet who could keep her at bay. That will help. From what we've seen, no one can doubt the truth of her thoughts once they've allowed her to show them. And I think no one can keep her from showing them, if she gets close enough. If Aro allows her to explain. . . ." I trailed off, gritting my teeth at the image of my fragile, delicate daughter so close to Aro. Bella shuddered in my arms. _I know, but without that we're lost. _ I thought. _Be strong._ I reminded myself.

"Well," I said, rubbing her shoulders, "At least there's nothing that can stop him from seeing the truth." I tried to reassure her.

There were some minutes of silence, I kissed her temple, waiting for her next words.

"But is the truth enough to stop him?" she murmured.

I looked down, she was right. We hoped that the truth was enough to stop him, but was it?

For that I had no answer.

After a while I looked at her. She was looking down. I put a finger under her chin and raised it so that she looked at me. "You don't have to worry, love. I am sure that they will believe us and everything will be fine." I said looking in her deep, almost-topaz eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I have to be." I whispered. I leaned in and I let my lips to touch hers. Our lips moved in sync and I felt her relax, her tongue pushed at my lower lip and I opened my mouth. She didn't seem to worry for that, anymore. But I was sure that she wouldn't forget about it.

I sighed and I gave all myself in the kiss.

"Hey guys, are you finis- Oh, take a room, you two!" Jake yelled, covering Nessie's eyes with his hand. I pulled away from Bella and grinned. "Sorry, Jake" I said.

He sighed. "Whatever. Are you finished?"

"Give us some more minutes." I said, "Take her home, she's tired. We'll be back in a while." He nodded and then he was gone.

Bella chuckled and then she gave her attention back to her pray-as I did.

**So yeah. That's was it. Did you like it? REVIEW! **

**Guys, guess what! I saw NEW MOON!!! IT IS AWESOME!!! I WANT MORE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, someone send me a pm. She said that she would like to see a lemon in this story. Um, actually I have no intention to write a lemon and I don't think that a lemon is good for this story. I mean this story is supposed to be romantic.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	50. Chapter 47 Romeo And Cookies

**Um… this chapter is really bad and short. I don't like any of it… I'm sorry… I really am, but you love my story anyway xD**

**ENJOY!**

Ch. 47- Romeo and Cookies

The next day, Bella behaved a little strangely. She was anxious, nervous and she had a guilty expression on. Someone called her while I was feeding Renesmee , but I was far away and I couldn't catch all the dialogue.

"…_tonight…everything….ready."_ I could hear a man's voice -that seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't understand who the voice belonged to-say.

"Sure, no problem." Bella murmured.

"_What about…restaurant…?"_

"Yeah, see you at seven."

"_I will be there Mrs. Cullen."_

I was sure that it wasn't something major. I trusted her and I was sure that she didn't cheat on me or something- he called her Mrs. Cullen, so it must have been something professional. I recalled again the man's voice and searched for it in my memories. And then it hit me. _J. Jenks. _The only time that I had met him was 3 or more years ago. Jasper had asked him to come and give us some passports for our new life at Forks.

Bella wore her coat and pushed her cell phone in her pocket. By then Nessie had finished. I stood up and looked at Bella. "Headed out?" I asked, trying to be casual.

"Yes, a few last-minute things…," She tried to lie. I didn't push her more. I didn't want to learn more… I knew that if I learnt more, it would be a big danger for my daughter.

I smiled, trying to make her feel more comfortable-to show her that I didn't want to push her tell me. "Hurry back to me." I said, longingly.

"Always." She smiled back.

She pecked my lips and then she ran to the garage. I chuckled as I heard her mutter, "Which car?" She finally took my Volvo.

I sighed and put Nessie's bottle on the table. She touched my neck. _Where did she go?_

"I don't know honey, but don't worry she'll come back soon." I sat on the sofa and kissed her hair. She snuggled to my chest. "Daddy?" I smiled at the feeling of hearing her sweet voice calling me like that. "Yeah?"

"I want to read a book." She murmured. I wasn't surprised. She always liked books as much as she loved music. _She is exactly like her parents._ Esme had commented one day.

"Which book?"

"A good one…?"

I chuckled and stood up. I ran to my old room and stood in front of my bookcase. "Alright, let's see… hmm… this one." I said as I pulled out a copy of _Romeo and Juliet._

"Read me your favorite parts." She said.

I nodded and laid on the bed. I put her on my lap and I started reading. I read in awe as I always did when I read these lines.

"_Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love" _I finished.

"Beautiful." She whispered, caressing the page with her little fingers. I shook my head.

"I don't like this book very much…. It is not about… true love. I mean that if you read it from the beginning you'll see that Romeo is in love with another girl and then he falls in love with Juliet. He's a little uncertain. Of course it's something pioneer with reference to old years." I said, "but if you think of it with another point of you, it can be described as a romantic book."

She shrugged. "I still like it." She said.

Then I caught some thoughts from Emmett. _WHOA! COOKIES! COOKIEEEEEEEES!!!_ My eyes widened.

"EMMETT NO!" I screamed, taking Nessie in my arms and running down quickly.

He had already poured all the ingredients in a bowl. He had started blending it. "What?"

"Emmett, we have refashioned the whole kitchen three or four times! Stop cooking!" I pleaded, trying not to sound harsh. Whenever Emmett decided to cook he destroyed the kitchen. We never trusted Emmett, he always destroyed something, every single minute!

Nessie jumped out of my arms. I looked at her suspisciously. She walked towards the counter. Her expression was perplexed, surprised and pleased. I couldn't understand what she wanted to do.

She stood on her toes and looked at the bowl curiously. _It smells good._ I caught her thoughts. I chuckled, a surprised chuckle. She wasn't very keen on human food and if she liked cookies……

I bowed so that my eyes were on the same level as hers. "You like its smell?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled.

"Emmett continue cooking." I ordered, rising up.

"But you just said-"

"Forget what I said. Start cooking. I'll help you." I was grinning while I was cooking. At least she found something that she liked. Something normal. I didn't care if she liked only cookies. I would feed her cookies forever if she liked.

"Here, honey." I said as I pushed a plate with cookies to her. She looked at the plate suspiciously and curiously. Se sniffed and then smiled. It was repulsive for me, but it seemed that she liked it.

She took a cookie in her little palm, hesitatingly. She examined it for a while and then she took a bite of it. At first her expression was intense. She was ready to deal with the bad taste, but when she tasted her expression turned to a pleased one. _Delicious._ She thought.

I grinned. "Do you like it?"

She nodded.

"Wait until your mom see this." I said and she smiled.

**Alright, I'll be honest. This chapter is disappointing. IT SUCKS! I can't believe that I've written something that bad. Anyway, I've been sick for a week and I just had no ideas… SORRY!**

**Anyway, you have to review. Is it that bad? REVIEW! Please? For me? **

**-Dora-**


	51. Chapter 48 The End Is Near

**I LOVE THAT CHAPTER!!!!! ENJOY!**

Ch.47 –The End Is Near

When Bella came back it was late at night. I had already brought Nessie at the cottage and she was sleeping in her crib. I was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Or trying to read a book.

It wasn't easy to read a book when I had so much to worry about. It was extremely difficult. The Volturi would be there any time and the end was near. Would it be the end? I had no answer for that. Would it be close to the end? Yes. Yes it would be. I stared blankly at the page as I thought of all that.

The silver night of the moon lightened the dark room as Bella opened the door. She saw me at the sofa and she seemed surprised.

"Hey." I greeted her, casually.

"Hey."

I gave up with the book and ran at her side to help her take her coat off. "Welcome back." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry that I was gone for so long but…" she trailed off. She looked like she was fighting with a personal dilemma. I didn't want to push her and I didn't want to learn. It was dangerous. So I put a finger on her lips. "You don't have to tell me, love." I whispered, looking at her unusual, deep eyes.

"But… I want to." She whispered. "It just doesn't feel right to hide things from you… I can't tell you everything but..."

I took her face in my hands securely, so that my thumbs were caressing her cheekbones. "I don't want to push you, love. I know that it's something important but, you don't have to tell me."

I wanted to know but I didn't want to. I know it sounds complicated but that's how I felt.

"Yeah, it is something important. The only thing that I can tell you is that whatever I am doing will save our daughter. Or I hope so." She whispered the last part. "I can't tell more."

_To protect our daughter. Or I hope so._ The words rang into my head. And I wanted to scream to make them get away. I shook my head but the words were still in my head. _Or I hope so. Or I hope so. Or I hope so._

"That's enough." I whispered and I didn't know if I said it to Bella or to my head. I leaned in so I could kiss Bella and that was enough to take the thoughts away.

~*~*~

I stayed at the clearing with Carlisle for two days. As the sun rose the second day, I felt even more worried. I felt like a hole was ripping my heart more and more with each minute. With each second.

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle whispered and only then I understood that I was trembling and that my breath was coming out in gasps. Something really unusual for a vampire. "You look like you are going to have a heart attack and that's not easy. Calm down."

I looked at him sharply. "Calm down?" I said a bit harshly. "You're kidding, right? I am about to lose everything and that's my fault. All my family and friends are about to die because of me and you think that I can calm down?" My voice was getting even louder with each syllable.

"Nothing is your fault. How can you say that?"

"It is. If I hadn't been so selfish and I had left Bella alone, nothing of that would have happened. She wouldn't be sentenced to death. No one would be sentenced to death." My voice echoed in the clearing.

He didn't answer.

As I thought of what I said, it sounded funny. And I started laughing, a sad laugh. "It's ridiculous really. I am so glad that I was selfish and didn't leave Bella alone and at the same time I wish I hadn't." I stopped laughing I was behaving like a fool. "I am really going crazy."

"No, laughter is a physiological counteraction and result to stress. It's completely normal. Don't worry. Be optimistic"

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. Carlisle was right. I should be optimistic.

After a while Bella and the others arrived and as soon as I held her hand I was calmed. I could hear that she was trying hard to breathe normally. I squeezed her hand. "I'm here." I whispered.

She squeezed my hand. "I know." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Forever." Dead or not I wouldn't stop loving her.

It started snowing that night. A thick, white layer of snow covered the earth. I was sitting down, on the snow, unable to stand on my legs. I was glad I was so cold that the snow had no effect on me. Bella was sitting between my legs, her back on my chest and I was still holding her hand. I would never let go.

And as the New Year came no one talked−I couldn't even hear thoughts and it wasn't frustrating.

The only thing that I could think of was _Goodbye to the best year of my existence._

_Goodbye to the end._

The next day, things were even worse. No one was that optimistic but we all stayed. We all tried. I and Carlisle were arraying the others into a loose formation, our witnesses to the sides like galleries.

Bella was waiting by the tent for Renesmee to wake. When I was finished arraying I walked to the tent waiting outside. I could hear them talking and my frozen heart sank as I heard the words.

"In our hearts we'll always be together," I heard Bella whisper. "But when the time comes today, you have to leave me."

_No._ Her thoughts echoed mine.

"Will you do it for me? Please?"

My knees couldn't hold me more and I fell to the ground, burying my hands into the snow.

_Why?_

"I can't tell you." Bella whispered. "But you'll understand soon. I promise."

Jacob's face appeared on her head.

I couldn't hear what Bella answered her because I was trying to keep the sobs in my chest. To block them from going out.

I understood more than ever how it felt to lose someone. I would lose two persons and the pain was double.

I slowly got up-calmed- just in time that Bella came out of the tent-Nessie in her arms. Renesmee was wearing a leather, small bag and Bella the gift that Aro gave to her for our wedding. _Strange._ I thought. Maybe she thought that Aro would be pleased that she liked his gift or something…I raised an eyebrow but I didn't ask. I didn't feel like talking.

So I just pulled them to my chest, hiding my face in her hair, smelling the combination of their scents. I wasn't ready for a goodbye.

I just wanted to stay like that, but I had to let them away from my arms. As much as I tried I couldn't move my arms. They were locked around my precious creatures. After a lot of pain and trying I let them go, but I knew that it wasn't a goodbye.

We took our place, Renesmee climbing agilely onto Bella's back to leave her hands free. Bella stood a few feet behind the front line made up by Carlisle, me, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar. Close beside her were Benjamin and Zafrina. They were our best offensive weapons. If the Volturi were the ones who could not see, even for a few moments, that would change everything.

Zafrina was rigid and fierce, with Senna almost a mirror image at her side. Benjamin sat on the ground, his palms pressed to the dirt, and muttered quietly about fault lines. Last night, he'd strewn piles of boulders in natural-looking, now snow-covered heaps all along the back of the meadow. They weren't enough to injure a vampire, but hopefully enough to distract one. In the woods behind us, the invisible wolves were still and ready; we could only hear their heavy panting, their beating hearts.

The scene was the same that I had seen in Alice's head. The only thing that was missing was the black line that was about to come from the opposite direction.

Carlisle had asked me to stay at the front line but I couldn't. Something pulled me back-like a magnet. My body desired to be near Bella and Nessie. So I walked to the second line.

Bella reached for my hand and I squeezed her fingers.

Everyone was looking around. With each second I was becoming more stressed. And then I heard them. Their thoughts were like a buzz in the distance. The strongest on was Aro's. _It's time._

_It's time_. I thought back, determined.

They inched closer and with each step they took the words rang into my head.

_**It's time.**_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

I hissed as I saw them approach.

_Goodbye to my love, goodbye to my family, goodbye to my existence._

_Goodbye to the end._

**OMG! I enjoyed this chapter so so so much… It's so magical… I LOVE IT!!! I LOVE ALL MY FANS!!! We are close to the end of this story, but I won't stop at the end of BD… I will write some chapters more, don't worry.**

**The song in the end: Nickelback-Savin' me**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!**


	52. Soon

**Hey guys!!!!! I am sorry that's not another chapter BUT I want to inform you that I will update soon. I am sorry that I haven't updated for ages but this chapter is really important and I want it to be perfect. I hope I won't disappoint you. I was busy because of school but now we are in holidays for Christmas so I will update soon.**

**BYE!!!**

**Sincerely, Doritos1996**


	53. Chapter 49 There Is No Other Way

**Yes, I know I am inexcusable… It took me too long to update but I was so busy! SORRY!!!!**

**I hope you like that chapter… So…. ENJOY!!!**

Ch.49- There is no other way

As they marched into the clearing, I could feel it. I could sense the tension, the hostility. The complete faith in the existence of our lie.

Every feature of their faces was shadowed-lost in the desire of revenge, sunk in the black sea of anger.

The line became blacker as more and more of them came into sight. However, it seemed red to me. I could taste the venom in my tongue. I could sense the demon in me coming up on the surface. I could feel the burn of the monster in my chest.

I felt trapped-trapped in a nightmare that I had created. Trapped in a prison of pain. Trapped in death itself.

And as everyone waited for the death to come in silence, the murmurs started.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett muttered mysteriously to himself and then chuckled once. He slid one step closer to Kate.

_Edward, stop showing your hostility. It won't help_. Carlisle warned me and only then I understood that my lips were turned up-showing my teeth and that I was crouched like a lion getting ready to attack its pray. I quickly changed my position.

"They did come," Vladimir whispered to Stefan.

"The wives," Stefan hissed back. "The entire guard. All of them together. It's well we didn't try Volterra." _They look like monsters. Vicious monsters that exist just to kill._

And as Irina came in the clearing, I could hear exactly what she had said to them. I waited for the line of vampires to end, but more and more vampires appeared. Desperation filled the air and I was drowning into the darkest hell. I thought that I couldn't take more of the sadness but then I heard Caius's thoughts. He was holding hands with Aro-talking to him silently. _What's that? Will they try to fight with us? They know that they are sentenced to death._

"Calm down, my dear brother. They can't win. Besides we can see the girl."

_They can't even convince us to keep them alive. And if they can, we will find another reason to kill them. They're dangerous._ Oh, no, there's no hope.

"Exactly, Caius."

"Alistair was right." I whispered to Carlisle. The tight feeling in my heart was killing me. I knew that I would die but I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

Since I understood what a vicious monster I was, I wanted to die, to find a way to die, but after Bella appeared in my life, I was living for her.

"Alistair was right?" Tanya whispered

"They—Caius and Aro—come to destroy and acquire," I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusation had somehow proven to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. But they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee." I whispered. "Which they have no intention of doing." I whispered to myself, hoping that they didn't hear it. I didn't want to disappoint them.

I smiled as faint thoughts came closer and closer and finally stopped behind me. The wolves had joined us. The Volturi stopped in sync, looking at our unusual friends with wide eyes. They were more than they used to be. Some other smaller but still big wolves were added at the pack. More children would die for us. For me. For vampires. For their old enemies' sake.

My eyes narrowed in concentration as I tried to hear what they would do. And as Aro's eyes searched for the members that he would choose to keep, another feeling-more anxiety-was added to the feelings that I felt. Me, Carlisle, Eleazar, Tanya. He considered Bella, but he wanted to learn her gift first-if she had one. I almost snarled at this one. If he thought that I would let Bella to be damned with them, he should think of it better.

Bella stiffened next to me-something that she thought of-something that I couldn't hear, had made her upset. I took a quick look at her and her lips were curved as she snarled. Fascinating. I squeezed her hand that I still held, trying to caution her.

As I looked at them it was easy to recognize faces. Jane who was standing next to Marcus- the diminutive, yet vicious vampire- was looking at Aro waiting for the order to kill. Alec was standing next to her.

Their faces were blank; they didn't look worried or afraid. As much as they tried they couldn't hide their worries from me. Their expressions didn't give anything away. Their thoughts did. Some of them were sure that they would win. Some others were afraid. Some others worried, but they controlled their expressions, trying not to show their feelings.

A young woman, dressed in a dark cloak was standing behind Aro, touching his back. Renata. She was ready to save him from any kind of danger. She knew exactly what to do. For her it wasn't just her job, just an order, she _wanted _to protect him.

Demetri was standing just next to Jane. His face was blank like everyone's was, but his thoughts were amused. He liked this. He wanted to kill, he desired for it. I was instantly discussed. He had fun by killing. By being a monster. I shook my head. As if I wasn't like him before.

And as the seconds passed I was becoming more and more anxious. Aro was looking at Marcus and Caius, not sure how to proceed. _How can I start? Should I talk?_ Aro's thoughts were the ones that worried me. _Or should I order my dears to attack?_

And as Caius' eyes landed on the Romanians they narrowed. _It seems that they choose to side with our enemies. Their presence affects me but it won't stop me from punishing them._

The anxiety was rising and rising, causing a tight, bad feeling into my stomach. I felt like I was going to collapse. Like my whole body was freezing as each second passed.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, low and anxious.

I took a deep breath, calming myself. I looked at him and answered slowly, not sure if I should explain out loud.

"They're not sure how to proceed." I whispered. "They're weighing options, choosing key targets—me, of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognize—Zafrina and Senna in particular—and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them."

"Outnumbered?" Tanya whispered incredulously.

I shook my head, remembering the conversation between Caius and Aro. "They don't count their witnesses," I explained. "They are nonentities, meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience."

"Should I speak?"

I hesitated at first, trying to medicate our options. I was sure that Carlisle wouldn't have the opportunity to explain after that so I nodded. "This is the only chance you'll get."

Carlisle squared his shoulders and paced several steps ahead of our defensive line. I hated seeing him walking alone toward them, unprotected, but I knew that if someone tried to hurt him I would hear it first. Carlisle's fighting skills were good enough for protecting himself for some seconds.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

_Carlisle? How could you do that to me_? Aro thought first but then his crimson eyes softened just a little. He missed his old friend but he still had the thirst for revenge.

His black figure appeared from the centre of the Volturi formation. Renata followed behind him. It was the first time that I saw the faces of the guard changing. Some others were scowling, some others were snarling and some other had crouched. Some of our witnesses were about to crouch, too, as I was. But then Aro's words cautioned them. "Peace."

He walked just a few paces more, then cocked his head to one side. His milky eyes glinted with curiosity. "Fair words, Carlisle," he breathed in his thin, wispy voice. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

Carlisle shook his head and stretched his hand toward Aro, so he would be able to read his thoughts. "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent." I liked the way he talked. He chose his words wisely but yet freely, that's why I admired Carlisle so much. He knew what to say at each situation he had to deal with.

Aro's shrewd eyes narrowed. "But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" He frowned, and a shadow of sadness crossed his features and I knew that it wasn't fake. It was genuine.

I just watched, I knew that Carlisle could handle it, so I didn't interfere. But I did get angry and indignant.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today." Aro answered, his voice slightly warlike.

Carlisle answered quickly and smartly. "No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Again, Carlisle offered his hand.

Aro took a step forward but then Caius ran to Aro's side swiftly. "So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle," he accused. "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law is not broken. If you would listen—"

"We see the child Carlisle!" Caius shouted, interrupting him. "Do not treat us as fools."

_Oh, if they just listen to me… _"She is _not _an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments—"

Caius cut him off. "If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

Carlisle was grateful that he asked him something so he would have a chance to explain. "Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought." Carlisle gestured to the angry horde at the edge of the woods; some of them growled in response. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius snapped. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!" He craned his neck around until he spotted Irina lingering behind the wives. "You! Come!"

Irina looked worriedly at him. She seemed frightened. My eyes narrowed as I looked at her. My vision became red and I tried to remind myself that Irina was family, but I couldn't see her like that. If she thought of us as a family she wouldn't do something like that.

Irina stared at him uncomprehendingly, her face like that of someone who has not entirely awakened from a hideous nightmare. Impatiently, Caius snapped his fingers. One of the wives' huge bodyguards moved to Irina's side and prodded her roughly in the back. Irina blinked twice and then walked slowly toward Caius in a daze. She stopped several yards short, her eyes still on her sisters.

Caius walked quickly towards her and slapped her across the face and I couldn't help but feel a little pleased with that but still disgusted.

Tanya and Kate hissed in synchronization. Irina's body went rigid and her eyes finally focused on Caius. He pointed a bonny, skinny finger to Renesmee and my urge to protect her became more frantic. I knew that Caius couldn't hurt by just pointing at her, but I was mad. I moved slightly in front of Bella, hiding slightly both of them from Caius.

"This is the child you saw?" Caius demanded. "The one that was obviously more than human?"

Irina's eyes narrowed at Renesmee, trying to see her better, to recognize her.

"Well?" Caius snarled impatiently.

"I… I'm not sure," she said, her tone perplexed.

_You are not sure?_ His hand twitched as if he wanted to slap her again.

"What do you mean?" he said in a steely whisper.

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but—"

Caius's furious gasp crackled through his suddenly bared teeth, and Irina broke off without finishing. Aro flitted to Caius's side and put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty." In an attempt to control himself Caius turned his back to Irina.

"Now, sweetling," Aro said in a warm, sugary murmur, which didn't seem fake. "Show me what you're trying to say."

He stretched his hand towards the perplexed, frightened vampire. She uncertainly touched his hand. He held her hand for less than five seconds.

"You see, Caius?" he said. "It's a simple matter to get what we need." I felt like I was just a spectator. I could understand nothing of what happened around me. I felt numb, my eyes wide. I had no reaction of what happened around me. I just reacted when I felt danger.

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," Carlisle said, relieved. He held his hand out again.

Aro hesitated for a moment. "I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?" My eyes narrowed. I was sure that he meant me. I could hear it. I instantly was gladder than I have ever been that he wasn't able to read Bella's thoughts.

"There was no breach." Carlisle sighed.

"Be that as it may, I _will _have every facet of the truth." Aro's feathery voice hardened. "And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son." His fierce, red eyes looked at me. "As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved." He raised an eyebrow to me.

I clenched my teeth.

I took a deep breath and turned to Bella. I kissed her forehead quickly, burying my hand on her hair, closing my eyes. Although it seemed a long moment to me. _It won't be the end_. I reminded myself. I quickly kissed my daughter's forehead, caressing her curls and then I turned my back to them, looking at Aro.

I strode towards him slowly, clapping my father's shoulder as I passed. As I got closer to them I could see some of the Volturi members smiling. Jane, Alec, Demetri. Suddenly, I could feel a tension around me, but I ignored it, guessing it was the combination of anguish and anger in the air from both guards.

I heard Bella laughing and I almost looked back, but I ignored it. I must have heard wrong, something really unusual for a vampire.

And as I got closer, I felt more and more sure yet unsure for myself. It sounds strange. I stopped some steps away from Aro and looked at him.

I took a deep breath and raised my chin. I prepared myself. Aro would see everything. _Everything._ I took a deep breath again. _There is no other way. There is no other way_. I repeated it to myself like a mantra. With that I stretched my hand to Aro.

**YES!!! THIS CHAPTER IS OVER…. FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am really sorry it took me too long to update and I hope this chapter is enough to make you forgive me. :D**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-Dora-**


	54. Sorry!

Hey guys…

That's not another chapter and I am sorry. I haven't updated in ages, but that's not my fault. School is a big responsibility and I am so busy…

I know there are some other authors that are busy with school, too, but they update quiet frequently but, you know, I have no time!!!

So I've written the first page of the next chapter and I hope I I'll write at least 2 pages by tomorrow.

Would you like me to update hat I've written so far? Or would you like to wait until I finish the chapter??

Please answer me with your reviews.

I really apologize for my behavior. I am so sorry! I am really disappointed because I enjoy writing as much as you enjoy reading!!

Will you forgive me? Please? Please? :D

Sincerely, Doritos1996


	55. Chapter 50 Near To HIM!

**Well, I know it's too short. Just 4 pages :( I am sorry!!**

**I hope you like it!! Soooo, ENJOY!!**

His fingertips, that looked like they were made by paper, touched my hand lightly. If I wasn't so tensed I wouldn't feel his touch. He looked at me with his wide, crimson eyes, that felt like they were making a hole to me and then he clasped my hand tightly between his. He was reading my thoughts in awe, like they were a treasure. I concentrated on his thoughts, well, my thoughts. I looked what he was reading. Gasps and growls were coming from behind, I tried to read what had made them upset. To my great surprise, I couldn't hear anything. Many strange thoughts crossed my mind in a flash, as I tried to understand why I couldn't hear. Maybe I couldn't use my gift, when Aro's affected me. Our gifts were connected somehow… But when I had met him at Volterra and he first read my thoughts, I could hear them. And then as my mind was thinking of crazy scenarios, while Aro was reading my thoughts, Bella came into my mind. It sounded impressive. Her shield. Bella was a shield and she was able to use it!

…Fascinating.

I couldn't find any other word to explain it.

I looked back to Aro.

Pictures were flashing like bats that someone had scared, in his mind. Some of them lasted longer, some of them shorter. He examined longer the thoughts of the last year. The wedding, the trip to Isle Esme, the arrival…. The first night.

My muscles tensed as Bella's imposing, fascinating body crossed his mind. Seeing her, completely exposed, as _I _had seen her, made me wroth. He, of course, being distinctive, passed those thoughts quickly. I tried to control my breathing as J Jenks crossed his mind. He passed it quickly, without hesitation, thinking that it wasn't something important, which I was grateful for. Then he concentrated on the things he wanted. First of all, Renesmee's birth, something that made me cringe before, because of Bella's torture, then seemed a magic moment to me, because of my daughter's birth. The time my little girl opened her beautiful, brown eyes was the best thing that happened to me after I had met Bella, although Bella's torture was the worst part of my existence. Our thoughts, our conversations, evidences, proofs was now his. _Fascinating._ He thought. His eyes looked back at me. He did an attempt to connect all this pictures together, but the effort was unavailing.

I did everything I could to sound calm. "You see?"

"Yes, I see, indeed," he whispered, amused. "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly." He continued, still not releasing my hand. "You have given me much to ponder, young friend," he said, slightly louder, "Much more than I expected." He added. I looked at him, strangely, not understanding what he meant. I didn't answer.

"May I meet her?" he pleaded. My eyes widened as the words came out of his mouth. _Control your reaction, control your reaction_. I reminded myself. _What do you mean, Aro? _I asked by my thoughts, trying not to make them harsh.

"I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!" He added. I knew that I should agree, that I had to agree, but how could I? Thinking of my little baby near to him, brought chills on my spine. A growl threatened to come out of my chest and I closed my mouth to hold it in. Before I could answer, Caius snapped "What is this about, Aro?" His tone was so harsh that made me want to go back and protect them from him. I felt like even his voice could kill Bella or Nessie.

Aro replied silently, peacefully. His eyes were gleaming with excitement and admiration. "Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies."

Caius hissed in surprise and I was tempted-too tempted- to hiss in response, but the consciousness that it would lead to something really undesirable, stopped me.

"Peace, brother."

I should have been relieved that Aro had confessed that we hadn't broken the law, that he had finally admitted the truth. Although his thoughts weren't hiding anything, I couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?"

My breath hitched as I was trying to keep my control. I would be next to him and if he tried to hurt her I would be able and more than willing to stop him.

I nodded abruptly. I wasn't able to talk.

_Aro, I would really appreciate it if you compromised with us. It's not necessary to proceed to that kind of behavior. A battle is something that we should avoid right now._

"I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle." He agreed.

He let go of my hand and I started walking towards my family and he followed behind, putting an arm around my shoulders, keeping contact.

The entire guard fell into step behind them. Aro raised a hand negligently without looking at them.

"Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are peaceable."

Renata, clinging closer to Aro than ever, whimpered in anxiety. "Master," she whispered.

"Don't fret, my love," he responded. "All is well."

Wanting this to be finished as soon as possible, I decided to talk. "Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us," I suggested. This would also give me the opportunity to have some members of my family to guard Bella. "It will make them more comfortable." I added.

"Felix, Demetri." He ordered, and they were in an instant in his side.

"Bella" I called. "Bring Renesmee… and a few friends."

"Jacob? Emmett?" they both nodded and they followed behind Bella. I tensed. That was not what I expected. I needed them in front of Bella so they would be able to protect her if something happened. I looked at Emmett sharply and worriedly. He instantly understood and walked next to Bella. _Don't worry bro. No one will hurt them. _I nodded.

Aro, due to our skin contact, could hear all the conversation between me and Emmett and he couldn't but find it fascinating.

Bella crossed the field and some of the Volturi's guard hissed at her, clearly angry with her choice… they didn't trust the werewolf. I looked at them sharply.

"Interesting company you keep." Demetri murmured to me. I didn't answer.

They stopped some steps away from us and I quickly stepped away from Aro. I walked to Bella's side, waving Emmett away and took Bella's hand in mine. We looked at each other worriedly for a moment and I knew what her thoughts were, even without reading them. How could we let our little girl near to him… What if…

I shook my head, willing to push all of the negative thoughts away. I was just some centrimetres away. They would be both fine… they would be both fine.

"Hello again, Bella." Felix interrupted my thoughts.

Bella tried to smile, but the smile was wary. She seemed afraid to answer. "Hey, Felix"

Felix chuckled. "You look good. Immortality suits you." I couldn't disagree with that.

"Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. It's too bad . . ." _It's too bad we're going to kill you for a punish. It is your fault, although._ I growled at his thoughts and looked at him sharply. My first victim would be Felix, if that turned out in a fight.

"Yes, too bad, isn't it?" Bella murmured, out of breath. I squeezed her hand trying to make her feel comfortable.

But how could I make her feel comfortable when I was so anxious, so tensed?

Felix winked.

However, I didn't pay attention to it. Aro's thoughts had been really strong now, really loud.

"I hear her strange heart," he murmured with an almost musical lilt to his words. "I smell her strange scent." Then his hazy eyes shifted to Bella. "In truth, young Bella, immortality does become you most extraordinarily," he said. "It is as if you were designed for this life." Of course she was. You could see it in every feature of her face. You could feel it. "You liked my gift?" he eyed the necklace.

"It's beautiful, and very, very generous of you. Thank you. I probably should have sent a note." That was when I understood why Bella had put the necklace on. Of course it made it even more gorgeous, but being thoughtful, she wanted to lighten the atmosphere between Aro and us.

Aro laughed delightedly. "It's just a little something I had lying around. I thought it might complement your new face, and so it does." Then his face turned serious again and that was the part that made me anxious and, I should admit, afraid. "May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?"

**YES!! IT IS FINALLY OVER!!**

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!!!**

**So, do you think it is too short?? I am sorry for that! But it's better than nothing!!**

**So, do you think I should add or change something?**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Dora**


	56. Chapter 51 I Can't Find A Title

**Chapter 51- I CAN'T FIND A TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER!!**

**Yes, that's a new chapter!!! I know, impossible right?**

**Look, I am really sorry that it took me so long to update!!!**

**Yeah, I couldn't find a title for this chapter so its title is 'I CAN'T FIND A TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER!'**

**ENJOY!!! :P**

**Song: Nightwish-Nemo**

Bella hesitated at first. She glanced, her big eyes were full of panic. I nodded once, reassuring her. Or I hoped I had reassured her. How could I assure her when I wasn't sure myself?

She took two unsure steps forward and I followed her, not wanting to be away from both of them.

"But she's exquisite," he murmured. "So like you and Edward." And then louder, "Hello Renesmee."

Renesmee looked Unsure for herself. She looked at Bella quickly and she nodded without meeting her eyes. I could see that she wasn't sure for what she was doing. I could see that panic had washed over her, shadowing her perfect features. I could feel it.

"Hello, Aro" Renesmee said. I could hear the fear in her melodic voice, although Aro couldn't understand it.

Aro's eyes widened. _Such a smart creature. It would be a great addition to my beloved family. But yet, the fascination of her strange existence won't impress my dear ones._

I did my best to keep my growl inside me, trying to think of the bright side of his thoughts. That probably meant that 'the fascination' would be enough to stop him and his followers from being aggressive.

"What is it?" Caius hissed from behind.

"Half mortal, half immortal," Aro announced to him and the rest of the guard without turning his enthralled gaze from Renesmee. "Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

_Oh, Aro. You are so easily convinced._ "Impossible" he huffed.

"Do you think they've fooled me, then, brother?" Aro's expression was greatly amused, but Caius flinched. "Is the heartbeat you hear a trickery as well?" Although, Aro's voice wasn't that harsh, Caius flinched. The Volturi seemed like aggressive, heartless animals, but they weren't. They were so strongly bonded together. That's why Caius was so hurt by Aro's words.

"Calmly and carefully, brother," Aro cautioned, still smiling at Renesmee. Hypocrite. "I know

well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities." He grinned at the thought of discovering something new. Something important about our 'fascinating existence' as he called it. Something new.

Then, he stretched his skinny hand towards my daughter as an invitations and I watched her reaction. She looked at me, then at Bella and shook her head, frowning. She leaned away from Bella and touched his face.

Her point of view. Much more intense much more realistic than she had shown to us. Something that fascinated Aro more than anything.

His smile widened, and he sighed in satisfaction. "Brilliant," he whispered.

"Please?" she asked him.

His smile turned gentle. "Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee." _I have no desire of doing it, but I must do it._

My head snapped towards him and I growled. He looked at me sharply, smiling sarcastically.

This time, I growled and my growl echoed in the whole clearing.

Carlisle, knowing me better than anyone, tried to stop me. _EDWARD! DON'T ATTACK!!!_ He knew me too well. He had many times insisted that I had changed in the last two years, but he still knew my reactions, my every thought, my every move. Like a real father.

Although, I didn't remember my father, I knew that he couldn't be more faithful, more loving, more good-hearted than Carlisle was.

"I wonder…" Aro's thoughtful voice broke me out of my reverie. I turned my head slowly towards him to hear his thoughts. _I wonder how being protective by that kind of creature would look like. Would just their appearance be enough to protect us and punish the others? _

"It doesn't work that way" I emphasized its word.

_Of course it doesn't work that way… If these creatures would agree to help us, I would just offer them a place to my big and formidable family. A vampire would unequivocally accept that…but a werewolf… I don't know what you are offering to them Edward-and I have no intention of learning it-but I know that it is more than enough to keep them with you. _"Just an errant thought,"

"They don't _belong _to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be."

Jacob growled menacingly.

"They seem quite attached to you, though," Aro said. "And your young mate and your… family. _Loyal_." His voice caressed the word softly. I am sorry if my thoughts made you upset, I didn't intent to, but I am not used to controlling my thoughts. I had never been close to someone with that kind of charisma until I met you…

I ignored his thoughts, answering his words. "They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle."

Aro laughed merrily. "Just an errant thought," he repeated. "You well know how that is. We none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires."

"I do know how that is. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro."

Jacob whined. _Do you mind telling us…?_

"He's intrigued with the idea of… guard dogs,"

One second passed and then the growls and furious snarls began. Sam barked, trying to silence them. He knew that complaining would bury us into worse trouble.

"I suppose that answers that question," Aro said, laughing again. "_This _lot has picked its side." _I wonder what they'll do when I will burn all of them…Will they change sides?_ A picture of Bella and Renesmee begging for their lives wandered in his head. Venom filled my mouth and I crouched forward –ready to attack him. I would do everything to stop my wife from being his weapon.

He would keep Bella in his big family. Although, I would do everything to keep her alive, I wouldn't let her be the monster that I was. I wouldn't let her feel what I was feeling. I wouldn't let her fell the demon rising inside her. No, no, no.

Bella's steady hand clutched my arm and I slowly straightened up.

"So much to discuss," Aro said, his tone businesslike.

"So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers."

**So did you like it??? REVIEW!!!!**

**Do you like the song?**


	57. Chapter 52 Caius

Caius

**Okay, That's it!! A new chapter!!! Yeah!!!!**

**I have to apologise, again, for having you wait for this new chapter so long but I just didn't have time!!! Sorry. Um…the next chapter will take a while, maybe a month or so, because exams start next week and I have to study a lot… But I will continue my story after my exams!! Promise!!! If I have time, I will try to write some pages of the next chapter.**

**SO ENJOY!!!! :)**

My eyes were glued to Aro, waiting to see his next action. His eyes flickered to the five of us and then they rested on mine. He moved his hand up and waved for his followers to draw on without glancing away. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the dark, minatory mob closing. The only sound was that of their steps confirming their approach. I quickly pulled Bella gently from her arm-she was trembling beneath my grip- and pushed Emmett lightly. Both of them understood and we walked slowly back to the rest of us. I had no idea of what he was planning to do. All these thoughts were just making me more confused, more desperate. I glanced at Bella for a second, expecting to see the reassurance I needed. She looked back at me, her eyes hided the same panic but she squeezed my hand, showing me that I wasn't alone.

"How can you abide this infamy? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?" Caius hissed. I narrowed my eyes to him. Hypokrite.

"Because it's all true," Aro told him calmly. "Every word of it. See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in just the short time they've known her. That they have felt the warmth of the blood that pulses in her veins." His hand travelled from the one side of our line to the other.

There was silence for a while. Caius was looking nervous but the anger had drained from his face. He frowned. His thoughts were drifting, he was trying to find something, something to prove Aro wrong. He thought of everything.

_The child…indeed. Aro stands out that the child-if you can call it like that-isn't a monster. The witnesses…well, they prove the same._ He glanced at them. His face lightened up for a second. _That's it! _"The werewolves…"

The werewolves were a problem indeed. But I did had a solution for that. Aro had seen everything in my and my daughter's mind. He could see the way they metamorphose.

"Ah, brother…," Aro answered Caius's statement with a pained look.

"Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro?" Caius demanded. "The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation—no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle."

I cleared my throat, trying to make him to pay attention. He glared at me but I wasn't affected by this. If I had any hope that my words would prevent us from our death, I wouldn't be influenced.

"Caius, it's the middle of the day," I tried to reason. "These are not Children of the Moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."

My words confused him and he had no answer. And then he spited the words that I had never expected to hear from him. "You breed mutants here!" That was just ridiculous. My jaw clenched and unclenched as he tried to 'invent' reasons for killing and 'punishing us'. "They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me." I tried to convince him again.

I could hear some confused mumbles behind me.

"Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts," Aro murmured. "Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shapeshifters. The choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic—they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do."

Caius glared at Aro with irritation, annoyed that Aro destroyed all of his accusations. "They know our secret." He whispered. He knew that it was the weakest point, but he didn't care. Aro's mind thought everything differently. It was extremely monadic. Caius knew that and he manipulated it.

I rolled my eyes. Their secret was even more dependent in secrecy than ours. Caius knew that but he wanted just to accuse, not caring for the certainty of his words.

"They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependent upon secrecy than we are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us nowhere." Aro warned.

Caius paused for a second, rethinking his words, and then nodded. Some more seconds passed in silence, before Caius's loud voice echoed in the clearing. "I want to talk to the informant." He barked. "Irina!"

Irina walked slowly in front of Caius. She slowly raised her head, looking at him. I have to admit that as much as I hated her for what she did, I couldn't help but be melancholy. Irina had been my family for many years. Before I created my own.

"I'm sorry," Irina whispered. "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea. . . ." She gestured helplessly in our direction.

"Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible?" Aro asked. "Any of us would have made the same assumption."

Caius flicked his fingers and Aro remained silent.

"We all know you made a mistake," he said brusquely. "I meant to speak of your motivations."

Irina looked at him confused. "My motivations?"

"Yes, for coming to spy on them in the first place."

_Spy._ I rolled my eyes.

"You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"

"I was." She whispered and I could understand that she had emphasized the word _was_. She looked at Carlisle. _I'm sorry. I haven't thought of the effects of my actions. I thought that this child…_ I growled quietly and she trailed off. My feelings were quite strange… Anger and desperation. Fear and bravry. Hatred and love…

"Because…?"

"Because the werewolves killed my friend," She took a deep breath before closing her eyes. I flinched slightly because of the pain I saw on her face. Bella squeezed my hand gently. "You need to be strong." She whispered. "You can't stop him."

"I know…"

Suddenly, everyone started encouraging me. All the thoughts were repeating the same thing. Patience, bravery, strength…

_Edward, son, I know you can handle this. We knew that it would probably happen._ Esme thought quietly. I nodded.

_Hey, bro, you know that I'm not against Irina or something, but hey! She was the one that put you in danger, put Bella and Nessie in danger! She's the one to blame, so don't be sorry for her. She will get what she deserves_. As much as I thought that Emmett was immature I had to agree to his thoughts. My feelings were really mixed and even without Jasper there I could say that the others felt the same, too.

Some seconds had passed and the conversation had gone on. "If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters—and the Cullens for supporting their actions—now

would be the time." Caius said with a sarcastic smile.

"No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here. I'm so sorry," she said to us, and then she turned her face toward the Volturi witnesses. "There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here." Caius smiled and my head snapped towards him when I heard his thoughts. He raised his hand and in it was a strange metal object.

_Oh, no…_

So…will you please review? Please??Please??

Thank you!!!

Love ya guys!!!


	58. Chapter 53 Back to Desperation

**Hey guys! I am back! Yeah! **

**So how are you doing? **

**I finished my exams and here I am, updating a new chapter :D I missed my story so much! I am so happy that I am finally updating a chapter!**

**So let me know your opinion! ENJOY!**

Back to desperation

"Now, she has taken full responsibility of her actions." Caius said, pleased. I looked down, taking a deep breath. If that was the price for saving, at least, my Bella and my daughter, I would happily pay it.

Before I had time to think of everything else, I heard Tanya's and Kate's mental decision. "STOP THEM!" I shouted, as they both lurched forward toward Caius. I jumped to Tanya and grabbed her wrists. She struggled to escape and I was concentrating on stopping her. _Let me go! Let me save her. NOW!_

Carlisle was behind her in an instant, grabbing her waist. I looked at him and he nodded. _I will try to stop him, go to Bella._

"Thank you." I mouthed, walking to Bella.

As much as I was trying to convince myself that Irina was responsible for her death, I couldn't help but think it was, partly, my fault. Irina was responsible for all of these, and she deserved it, I couldn't argue with that, but I knew that I could have done something to stop Caius from doing this. However, it would surely result to a fight.

Before I had time to think of anything else, I saw Rosalie falling down, as she tried to stop Kate. I glanced at Kate. She was screaming incoherently as Emmett threw her down. I ran to Rosalie and helped her up. "She's not giving up!" she muttered under her breath.

_She has to stop!_ Garrett flung to Kate and she fell down. He fell on her, locking his arms around her. He spasm as she shocked him. His eyes rolled back in his head. I knew that he wouldn't last long so I looked around, thinking what I could do to help him. My eyes fell on Zafrina.

"Zafrina!" I shouted. She nodded and blackness filled Tanya's and Kate's mind.

"Give me my sight back!"

I looked around, trying to do something to stop them. My eyes fell on Bella and my daughter. Bella had pulled Nessie in her arms and Nessie was hiding her face in Bella's chest. At the same time, Bella had closed her eyes with a determined façade. She was probably controlling her shield because Garrett took his sight in an instant.

I glanced once again at Nessie, as she peeked around her arm. She closed her eyes instantly, hiding her face again.

"CARLISLE, DO SOMETHING!" I shouted, desperately.

_I will make an effort._ "Listen to me, Tanya, Kate! Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them, we all die."

They both stopped, Tanya turned her face in Carlisle's chest, sobbing and Kate stopped struggling. I glanced at them for a while, in grief.

As soon as I made sure that both of them were calm, I ran next to Bella. Her eyes were wide as she was staring at Kate. I couldn't help but feel responsible for the fear and pain that she was feeling. I brought my lips to her ear and whispered. "Love, relax. We are not fighting."

She nodded, but her façade didn't change at all. "Please, calm down. I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you-or her." I whispered and brought my lips to her cheek and kissed it. My lips lingered there for a moment, memorizing once again the feeling of her skin.

She blinked twice and nodded, smiling weakly. I felt relieved that I provided even a bit of comfort to her. As soon as I knew that she was fine, I bowed so that my eyes were on the same level with Nessie. "Sweetheart, it's over." I whispered, caressing her curls. "Everything is fine now."

She raised her head a little and looked at me questioningly. _Are you sure?_

I nodded. "I'm sorry that both of you had to go through all of this, but…" I didn't know how to continue.

"You are not to blame." Bella whispered as I straightened. She touched my cheek. I put my hand over hers, holding it on my cheek. We looked at each other for a while until I whispered "You are amazing."

She raised an eyebrow.

"The shield, I mean. You have full control of it, now. I knew that you would make it."

She smiled. I kissed her lips once, twice and then pulled back. "I love you." I whispered

"I love you, too." I couldn't help the thrill that ran down to my spine when she spoke these words.

"Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child. Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?" Aro's voice broke us out of the moment.

Caius nodded, straightening up.

Aro drifted forward, Renata, Felix, and Demetri automatically moving with him.

"Just to be thorough," he said, "I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know." He waved a hand dismissively.

"No!" I whispered, intently when these words left his lips. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, my fists balling into fists.

Carlisle glanced at me anxiously and he understood immediately when he saw my cold façade.

_As I had imagined, the inability to turn it into a fight by murdering, made him to use his smartness and strategy… I assure you Edward, his trying to drive out our witnesses by making them believe that it is useless to witness, won't be accomplished._

Aro walked towards us and he stopped in front of Amun and Kebi.

"Ah, Amun, my southern neighbor." He tried to make his tone friendly, but it sounded fake. "It has been so long since you've visited me."

Amun glanced around anxiously and cleared his throat. "Time means little; I never notice its passing,"

_Is that so?_ "So true. But maybe you had another reason to stay away?"

Amun said nothing. _Mind your own business, Aro._

"It can be terribly time-consuming to organize newcomers into a coven. I know that well! I'm grateful I have others to deal with the tedium. I'm glad your new additions have fit in so well. I would have loved to have been introduced. I'm sure you were meaning to come to see me soon." Hypocrite.

"Of course." _Of course, I was. I had nothing else in my mind._ Amun thought, sarcastically.

"Oh well, we're all together now! Isn't it lovely?" His voice was so false. He was trying to be friendly.

Amun nodded. _Only for you._

_Just tell me what I want to hear. _"But the reason for your presence here is not as pleasant, unfortunately. Carlisle called on you to witness?"

"Yes."

"And what did you witness for him?"

I gasped, catching my breath. I was so afraid of Amun's answer and Aro's reaction, for that matter. I trusted Amun and I was aware of his beliefs about Nessie, but I wasn't sure about how his words would affect the Volturi.

"I've observed the child in question. It was evident almost immediately that she was not an immortal child—"

"Perhaps we should define our terminology," Aro interrupted, "now that there seem to be new classifications. By immortal child, you mean of course a human child who had been bitten and thus transformed into a vampire." I cringed to his words. Renesmee was definitely not that. How could some vampires, steal the lives of innocent children and turning them into monsters? Soulless living rocks… When I first became a vampire, I was a heartless killer, sucking lives, but even then I couldn't bring myself to do _that_.

"Yes, that's what I meant."

"What else did you observe about the child?"

"The same things that you surely saw in Edward's mind. That the child is his biologically. That she grows. That she learns."

"Yes, yes," he said, moving his hand impatiently. But specifically in your few weeks here, what did you see?"

Amun's brow furrowed and he looked at me worriedly. "That she grows… quickly."

Aro smiled. "And do you believe that she should be allowed to live?" Venom filled my mouth and I growled, locking my muscles in place so I wouldn't attack to him. I looked at Bella to calm myself, but what I saw made me more anxious. She was about to attack. I stretched my hand to lock her wrist between my fingers. She didn't try to stop me. She wanted me to restrain her. "Come on, love, I will not let this happen, come on." I said through my teeth, pulling her back. She didn't seem to hear me, but she stepped back.

"I did not come to make judgments," he equivocated.

Aro laughed lightly. "Just your opinion."

Amun's chin lifted. "I see no danger in the child. She learns even more swiftly than she grows."

_Aro nodded, considering. So true, but she still is a child. Definitely a danger…_ After a moment, he turned away.

"Aro?" Amun called.

Aro whirled back. "Yes, friend?"

"I gave my witness. I have no more business here. My mate and I would like to take our leave now."

When the words left his lips, I knew that there was no hope. Aro found the way to make us weak.

**SO? What do you think? I know it's short but it still is a chapter!**

**REVIEW! Please?**


	59. Chapter 54 If my life is the price

**Hi guys!That was a quick update, wasn't it? I forgot to tell you that at the last chapter I added a part so that we could take a break from the intense atmosphere, loving Edward is always acceptable xD**

**Soooo, ENJOY!**

**SONG- Away in silence by Creed.**

_I am sorry, Edward. I truly am. You asked me to witness and I did, but if this turns into a fight, I don't want to be a part of it. _Amun's thoughts were becoming fainter as he ran away from us. _Good luck._

I didn't blame Amun for leaving. I knew that he wasn't a coward. I asked him to witness and so did he. If this would turn into a fight, I wanted to fight alone. Without risking anymore lives. Of course, I was fully aware that –if our witnesses stayed- we would have much more possibilities to win the battle. But I couldn't demand that. I had already risked so many lives, I didn't want to be the cause of more deaths, if someone that was already dead, could die again. I did believe that I didn't have a soul, but believing that meant that no other vampire had one. And that was impossible because Bella had a soul, I knew she did. I didn't care if everyone left; it didn't matter to me because I would find a way to save her soul, even if that meant that I would die. Because if my life was the price, I would happily pay it.

"Hello, dear Siobhan. You are as lovely as ever." Aro said, approaching Siobhan.

She looked at him, waiting.

"And you?" he asked. "Would you answer my questions the same way Amun has?" He asked, he seemed like he didn't care for the answer. We had explained Aro that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child, that she held no danger. He was convinced, but only for the first part.

_Like he doesn't know. _"I would," Siobhan said. "But I would perhaps add a little more. Renesmee understands the limitations. She's no danger to humans—she blends in better than we do. She poses no threat of exposure."

_Oh, doesn't she?_ "Can you think of none?" he asked, rising his eyebrows.

His thoughts were so intense, as he thought of Renesmee. She thought of her as a creature from two completely different worlds. From two worlds that should never be connected. And that was true. Aro believed that the only thing that connected these sides, was the only things that vampires craved. Blood. My daughter was a creation of these connected sides so, according to Aro, she would only want blood and she would do everything to get to it. I growled to his theory. Aro missed something. These two worlds –my world and Bella's world- were not connected by blood, but by pure love. Love and passion. And that was the only thing my daughter craved. Love.

Siobhan answered slowly, "I don't think I follow you."

Aro walked casually, towards his coven. Renata, Felix and Demetri, close behind him. "There's no broken law." He admitted, but that didn't mean his intentions were good. Something was hidden behind his words and I knew what it was.

He thought of my daughter as a danger, as a danger that could so easily hurt his world. At least, that was his excuse for killing us. What he wanted, had nothing to do with Renesmee, she was just a cover up. My eyes widened, as I realized that the only thing that could keep us alive was to find a way so that he wouldn't have any other accussasion. What the Volturi truly wanted, was to have us killed. They thought of us, as a threat. As an antagonist that they should 'compete' with. That was shy he wanted us killed. He just used Renesmee as an excuse.

I felt my knees trembling, as the words sank in. Bella was right, they _were_ heartless monsters.

"No broken law," Aro repeated. "However, does it follow then that there is no danger? No." He shook his head gently. "That is a separate issue." He started pacing my gaze followed him, glaring at him, wishing that I could attack him and kill him where he stood.

"She is unique… utterly, impossibly unique. Such a waste it would be, to destroy something so lovely. Especially when we could learn so much . . ." He sighed, as if unwilling to go on. "But there _is _danger, danger that cannot simply be ignored."

_What is he talking about? Am I a danger?_ I heard my daughter's desperate thoughts from next to me.

I sighed, wishing that the pain would stop somehow. The pain that I was feeling and the pain that I was causing. She was just a small child, for God's sake, why did she had to go through this?

My hand found its way to her cheek and I caressed it with the knuckle of my index finger. She was so fragile.

Aro started soliloquize about our kind and about the humans. I didn't pay too much attention to his words, I just watched him, through narrowed eyes, my body slightly bended in front of Bella and Nessie.

"How ironic it is that as the humans advance, as their faith in science grows and controls their world, the more free we are from discovery. Yet, as we become ever more uninhibited by their disbelief in the supernatural, they become strong enough in their technologies that, if they wished, they could actually pose a threat to us, even destroy some of us.

"For thousands and thousands of years, our secrecy has been more a matter of convenience, of ease, than of actual safety. This last raw, angry century has given birth to weapons of such power that they endanger even immortals. Now our status as mere myth in truth protects us from these weak creatures we hunt.

"This amazing child"—he lifted his hand palm down as if to rest it on Renesmee, though he was forty yards from her now, almost within the Volturi formation again—"if we could but know her potential—know with _absolute certainty _that she could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protects us. But we know nothing of what she will become! Her own parents are plagued by fears of her future. We _cannot _know what she will grow to be." He paused, looking first at our witnesses, and then, meaningfully, at his own. "Only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. The unknown is… a vulnerability."

How are all these connected to Renesmee? He's overreacting. "You're reaching, Aro." Carlisle said, his tone hard.

"Peace, friend." Aro smiled, his face as kind, his voice as gentle, as ever. "Let us not be hasty. Let us look at this from every side."

I heard Garrett's thoughts from the end of our line and before I could stop him, he had taken a step ahead. "May I offer a side to be considered?"

"Nomad." Aro smiled, nodding towards Garrett like he was giving him a permission.

"I came here at Carlisle's request, as the others, to witness," he said. "That is certainly no longer necessary, with regard to the child. We all see what she is." He shrugged.

"I stayed to witness something else. You." He jabbed his finger toward the wary vampires. "Two of you I know—Makenna, Charles—and I can see that many of you others are also wanderers, roamers like myself. Answering to none. Think carefully on what I tell you now."

_Don't do it Garrett!_ I thought. _Don't do it. _He understood the importance of his words, didn't he? The Volturi didn't give second chances, if his words were offensive, he would sent his self to death.

"These ancient ones did _not _come here for justice as they told you. We suspected as much, and now it has been proved. They came, misled, but with a valid excuse or their action. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose—to destroy this family here." _This family, because they are a family, a family that is based on true love, not fear._

"The Volturi come to erase what they perceive as the competition. Perhaps, like me, you look at this clan's golden eyes and marvel." I could understand how strange –and maybe ridiculous- was the way we lived to them.

They are difficult to understand, it's true. But the ancient ones look and see something besides their strange choice. They see _power_. I have witnessed the bonds within this family—I say _family _and not _coven_." He emphasized each word. Aro huffed. _I shouldn't be upset, at all. He is just trying to find a way to protect their witnesses and the Cullens, but it will never be enough._

"These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very natures. But in return have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than mere gratification of desire? I've made a little study of them in my time here, and it seems to me that intrinsic to this intense family binding—that which makes them possible at all—is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like we all saw in the large southern clans that grew and diminished so quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought for domination. And Aro knows this better than I do."

_Ha! Brave man…_ Aro's face was amused, like he was enjoying this. He was having fun while he was listening to Garrett.

"Carlisle assured us all, when he told us what was coming, that he did not call us here to fight. These witnesses"—Garrett pointed to Siobhan and Liam—"agreed to give evidence, to slow the Volturi advance with their presence so that Carlisle would get the chance to present his case.

"But some of us wondered"—his eyes flashed to Eleazar's face—"if Carlisle having truth on his side would be enough to stop the so-called justice. Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy, or to protect their own power? Did they come to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? Could they be satisfied when the danger turned out to be no more than a misunderstanding? Or would they push the issue without the excuse of justice?

"We have the answer to all these questions. We heard it in Aro's lying words—we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain—and we see it now in Caius's eager smile. Their guard is just a mindless weapon, a tool in their masters' quest for domination.

"So now there are more questions, questions that _you _must answer. Who rules you, nomads? Do you answer to someone's will besides your own? Are you free to choose your path, or will the Volturi decide how you will live?

"I came to witness. I stay to fight. The Volturi care nothing for the death of the child. They seek the death of our free will."

I was shocked by Garrett's braveness, by the sincerity of his words, by the way he didn't care of the consequences.

He turned his face to the three of them –Aro, Caius and Marcus. "So come, I say! Let's hear no more lying rationalizations. Be honest in your intents as we will be honest in ours. We will

defend our freedom. You will or will not attack it. Choose now, and let these witnesses see the true issue debated here." Once more he looked to the Volturi witnesses, his eyes probing each face. The

power of his words was evident in their expressions. "You might consider joining us. If you think the Volturi will let you live to tell _this _tale, you are mistaken."

"Garrett!" Kate hissed under her breath.

"We may all be destroyed"—he shrugged—"but then again, maybe not. Perhaps we are on more equal footing than they know. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though—if we fall, so do you."

He crouched in front of Kate, ready to defend her and himself.

However, Aro's reaction was not the one that Garrett expected. He smiled. "A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend."

Garrett remained poised for attack. "Revolutionary?" he growled. "Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to call you _master_, too, like your sycophantic guard?"

"Garrett!" Kate hissed once again.

I sighed. I was so relieved that Garrett had reacted this way, that he had told Aro the truth, without any hesitation, but at the same time I wish he hadn't because I didn't know how his speech would affect the Volturi.

"Peace, Garrett," Aro said tolerantly. "I meant only to refer to your time of birth. Still a patriot, I see."

Garrett glared at him.

"Let us ask our witnesses," Aro suggested. "Let us hear their thoughts before we make our decision."

That was the only thing that I could hope for, that they would understand about Aro's intentions.

**Okay, this is not a cliffy, right?**

**I hope you enjoyed, I so desperately wanted to continue this chapter but it's three o'clock at night here in Greece and I am so exhausted… I am spent.**

**So this chapter is slightly bigger than the last, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Make me happy and review.**

**I will be on vacation for 2 weeks with no internet :( So my next update will take a while.**

**So, have a nice summer :) 3**

**Love ya guys! Make me happy and review :):)**

**REVIEW!**


	60. Chapter55 Please,let that be a nightmare

**So, that's the new chapter. I was on vacation when I wrote this chapter, but I had no internet, so I updated it today… Sorry! :(**

**So read the chapter and tell me your opinion xD**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

Please, let that be a nightmare

"Tell us friends," Aro started, walking towards his witnesses that looked like an inactive, weak mob, which followed his every order. "What do you think of all this? I can assure you the child is not what we feared." His words were calm and I would have been pleased and relieved- if I didn't know the continuity. "Do we take the risk and let the child live?" I growled. Did he really believe that he had the power to come and destroy my life? To just reach out and grab the reasons of my existence? Just like that?

Did he really think that I was so powerless to let him do that? My daughter would live-no matter what.

"Are those our only choices?" a black-haired woman-that I recognized as Makenna from Garrett's thoughts- asked. "Agree with you, or fight against you?"

_We don't need their help to fight against 'em, I can kill all of them on my own! _ I glared at Emmett.

"Can you be mature? For just once in your long existence?" I hissed under my breath.

_I can make an effort._ He informed me. _But I still think that I kill them all. _

I looked away from him. I had to concentrate to Aro's reply.

In my 100 years old existence, I had never thought that I would feel so anxious. I had never thought that I would feel so full, but at the same time worried that someone would steal what made me feel that way. Bella and Nessie. I had never thought that I would have so much love around me and at the same time so much hatred.

My advanced mind could think of so many things together- some of them peaceful, some of them catastrophic- that made me feel dizzy. I remembered what I had heard one day –that when your life closes its end, you see every single moment passing in front of your eyes.

"Of course not, most charming Makenna," Aro said, appearing horrified that anyone could come to that conclusion. "You may go in peace, of course, as Amun did, even if you disagree with the council's decision."

Makenna looked at her mate's face again, and he nodded minutely. "We did not come here for a fight." She paused, exhaled, and then said, "We came here to witness. And our witness is that this condemned family is innocent. Everything that Garrett claimed is the truth."

"Ah," Aro said sadly. "I'm sorry you see us in that way. But such is the nature of our work."

"It is not what I see, but what I feel," Charles answered. "Garrett said they have ways of knowing lies. I, too, know when I am hearing the truth, and when I am not."

I remained silent, my mind thinking of every possibility of Aro's answer. I tried to listen to his thoughts, but knowing that I was there, he tried to control them.

"Do not fear us, friend Charles. No doubt the patriot truly believes what he says,"

I smiled as I heard Makenna's words, before she spoke them out loud. "That is our witness. We're leaving now."

Two less vampires to fight with.

Both of them backed away slowly and then ran to the forest. I was speechless as four more vampires followed their example. I gasped. They were outnumbered. We had managed to have more witnesses than the Volturi. I was definitely shocked. But I shouldn't get my hopes up.

We certainly had more chances to win if this turned out to be a fight, but the Volturi had more skills than us. And that was our disadvantage.

_I always believed that we had much more strong bonds with my dears; it's certainly not that way._ "We are outnumbered, dearest ones," he said. "We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?"

"No, master." They said in unison.

I huffed at the word 'master'. Aro was their 'leader' and they treated him as their master. He was definitely not that. A master should be kind-hearted, he should treat his followers with honor so he would receive honor. He should not stop his desires by killing, but by saving lives and most of all he should fight against the 'bad ones'. He should recognize who was the evil and destroy them.

So Aro was not a master.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?"

"Yes," they breathed. "We are not afraid."

_Neither are we._ I thought.

Aro smiled proudly. He glanced at us and then he spoke to his followers. I could hear his thoughts. He hadn't decided, yet. He needed to exchange views with the other two – Marcus and Caius. But I already knew what would follow. And it wouldn't be good for us.

"Brothers," Aro said somberly, "there is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel," Caius said eagerly.

"Let us counsel." Marcus repeated, boringly. Like it was something he did every day. I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

As soon as Aro's attention was engaged in the silent counsel, two more of their witnesses disappeared silently into the forest.

I smiled, arrogantly.

I was engrossed to Aro's thoughts, until I heard Bella sighing bitterly and she instantly became the centre of my interest.

Before I could ask her anything, she had pulled Nessie in her arms. I shook my head, desperately. Was that a goodbye? Because, if it was, I wasn't ready for it.

I would never be.

"You remember what I told you?" She asked and I could see that she was trying hard not to sob.

"Bella, please…" I whispered, trying hard to control myself. She didn't seem to hear me.

Nessie nodded. "I love you."

_Please, let that be a nightmare… Please…_ I pleaded with my thoughts.

There were no words in any language to describe how I felt that moment. How desperate, alone, dependent I was.

"I love you, too. More than my own life." She breathed.

I could see the pain in her eyes. She had the same look as she had when I… when I left her. A year ago. But that moment she looked more hopeful and surer because she knew I would be with her. Alive or not, I would be with her. She was the only thing I craved, the only thing I wanted. I loved her too much to let her go.

I had done it once; I had felt the pain of the loss, the hole inside me. I wouldn't make her feel that way again. She was my heart, my oxygen and even my blood. My heart didn't beat, but it did when I was with her. I didn't want any oxygen, but I needed it desperately when she wasn't with me. I didn't have blood, but I felt like it ran through my veins when she looked at me, touched me, kissed me…

How could I let her go?

I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

We would be together, no matter what. But Nessie needed to be saved. I needed her to be saved.

"Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air."

I heard her words and the name came in my mind, instantly. Like a reflex.

_J. Jenks._

I should have known it… I had heard them talking once, wondering why… I remember wondering how Bella knew about J. Jenks.

How could I be so stupid?

_Alice._

Even the thought of her name made me suffer. I still couldn't believe that she had left, without telling us anything. I couldn't believe that Aro had managed to tear us apart. After so many years, he had the power to break the strong bonds we had, to destroy the family that Carlisle had sacrificed so many things to keep together.

Renesmee stretched her hands to me and I took her in my arms, maybe to eagerly.

"Oh, sweetheart…" I breathed.

I hugged her closely to my chest. The pain was too much to believe that it was real… _Please, let that be a nightmare…_

"This is what you kept from me?" I whispered to Bella, without taking my eyes from Renesmee.

"From Aro."

Always so thoughtful, so wise, so trustful…

"Alice?" I guessed.

She nodded.

I hugged Nessie more tightly in my chest. "I love you." I whispered and it had never been so true. "So much. I will take care of you." _Wherever I am._ I promised. I had never said much more truthful words.

_I love you, too, daddy. _

My heart sank and for a moment I thought of taking her and Bella in my arms and ran away. We would manage to escape…

I shook my head.

I wouldn't take her life like that. She deserved to live.

_It's now or never… _I thought. _Let her go._

"I love you." I whispered again, and then put her on Jacob's shoulder.

I was so grateful that Jake was there. He had helped us more than once. At least he would save her. He had stand by us, like a brother. "You're the only one we could ever trust her with," Bella murmured to him. "If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob."

He whined.

"I know," She whispered. "I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. Despite our old enmity, I loved Jake like a brother, like a son. He was more to me than a friend. "Goodbye Jacob." I whispered. "My brother, my son."

"Is there no hope, then?"

"There's absolutely hope." Bella whispered. I wasn't sure for that. "I only know my own fate."

_Our fate._ I thought, taking her hand in mine. I held it tightly, in palm and I smiled, because for the first time in the last four months, I was calm. We were just halves of the whole.

I entwined our fingers, pulling her next to me. I wanted so badly to hug her and kiss her, to promise her that everything would be fine, but I knew that I couldn't… Besides I would have time for that, later – if I had a soul. I would stay with her, forever. Or as long as I lived. Whichever lasted longer.

I remembered what she had told me, some days after Christmas, as we were hugging each other at the bed.

FLASHBACK

_A sunray passed through the window, making her diamond-like skin shining, making her more beautiful than she already was, as I held her against my bare chest. None of us had said anything for hours, until she spoke._

"_I won't let you go. Whatever happens."_

_I smiled, soberly. I put a finger under her chin, making her look at me. "Even if you did let me go, I wouldn't." I whispered._

_She hesitated for a moment, biting her lip – a habit that she had since she was human. Her brow furrowed. I wanted so much to be in her mind, to hear what she was thinking, to see why she was deliberating._

_I put a finger between her eyebrows, soothing the furrow that had been created. _

_I waited until she felt comfortable to talk._

"_You mean that?"_

_I couldn't believe that she doubted it. She knew how I felt for her, how much she meant to me, didn't she? "Of course I mean it. Bella, _you _are my life, you know that." I whispered, caressing the outline of her lips with my thumb._

_She smiled and I smiled back. "I know." She sighed. "I love you, so much."_

_I would never be bored to hear her voice caressing these words. And I would never be bored to express my love. "I love you, too. More than you will ever understand."_

_She leant on the crook of my neck, closing her eyes. "We are staying together, no matter what."_

"_No matter what." I repeated._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Get ready." Bella whispered. "It's starting."

I bent slightly in front of her, ready to protect her if anything happened. I was so glad that she had her shield.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her tightly against me. We would be like this –together- forever.

No matter what.

**I love this chapter so much 3**

**Guys, make me happy and review!**

**I love you 3**

**Review, review, review!**


	61. Chapter 56 Alice is back!

**Wow…two chapters in raw, huh? So I wrote this chapter when I was on vacation, too, but as I said before I had no internet there :( So I am updating it now xD**

**I hope you like this chapter, because it's one of my favorites.**

**Alice is back**

I closed my eyes trying to listen to thoughts that were actually interesting. I heard Aro's thoughts for just a second, but I tried to ignore them, not wanting to know the decision earlier than the rest of us.

I caught the thoughts of Chelsea. She was trying, her eyes narrowed toward us. I guessed that was how Bella knew that it was starting. "Chelsea is trying to break our bindings," I whispered. "But she can't find

them. She can't feel us here. . . . Are you doing this?" My eyes widened in the realization as I looked at her.

"I am _all _over this." She grinned.

I blinked, shocked. "Wow." I whispered but before I could say something else, Jane's thoughts rang in my mind. _Isn't he the one that lived with us? Carlisle? Well, let's see…_

I jumped in front of Carlisle like a reflex. "Carlisle!" I shouted. "Are you alright?" I felt dizzy from the sudden change in my mood. I could feel that it was starting, I could feel the danger.

_Edward, what's wrong? _"Yes. Why?" It seemed that Jane's attack hadn't reached him, yet. I leaned in front of him, taking a few deep breaths, getting ready to feel the pain.

I was the one that caused all of this because of Nessie–not that I regretted having her, so I would be the one to feel the pain.

"Jane." I hissed. At the same second Bella gasped and I felt something like an elastic cover, being wrapped around me more tightly, blocking any kind of attack.

I truly couldn't believe my eyes; I couldn't believe that Bella –Bella that looked so fragile in her previous life, Bella that need protection in her previous life – could protect us and herself so easily. On the one hand I felt relieved, but on the other hand… useless. I always felt that the aim of my existence was keeping her safe and now it wasn't necessary. But I didn't care for that, I only cared for her safety, although I knew that she would use her gift to protect anyone but herself. Always Bella.

"Incredible." I breathed, running to her side.

"Why aren't they waiting for the decision?" Tanya hissed.

"Normal procedure," I shrugged. "They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape."

I looked at Bella, still admiring her gift. She grinned at Jane, raising her perfect eyebrow. She was showing-off, maybe a bit much, but I loved it.

I grasped Bella's wrist, tightly, as Jane hissed, trying to hurt her. I knew that Bella was 'resistant' to Jane's gifts when she was human, but what about her vampire-life? I couldn't but be cautious; being more than grateful that she had her shield.

I didn't expect Jane's reaction, but she was definitely overreacting.

She let out a high-pitched scream, crouching. I leaned in front of Bella, protectively. I tried to be diacritical because if she saw me she would probably come to the conclusion that I didn't trust her to use her gift. I did trust her, but I couldn't get used to the idea of not protecting her.

"I told you this was our time," Vladimir said to Stefan.

"Just look at the witch's face," Stefan chortled.

Alec patted his sister's shoulder soothingly, then tucked her under his arm. His face was blank, peaceful.

I pulled my lip up, showing my teeth, threatening him.

He raised his eyebrows, arrogantly. His eyes, lowered slightly to the earth. I watched as an almost invisible line started creeping, crossing the path between us and them. His gift was really powerful, but Jane's was stronger. So if Bella's shield could stop Jane's attack then it would definitely stop Alec's.

"Are you okay?" Bella, gasped, clasping my hand.

"Yes." I whispered, holding her hand in mine. I drew soothing circles with my thumb on the back of her hand.

"Is Alec trying?"

I nodded. "His gift is slower than Jane's. It creeps. It will touch us in a few seconds."

The strange mist crept on the ground; it looked like it was licking the earth. The white layer spread in front of us, trying to find something, something to make it stronger.

Benjamin blew the air toward it, trying to make it stop. It didn't. It was like he didn't try at all.

The three ancients broke apart when the mist created a zigzagging line between us and the Volturi, the earth cracked, trembling under my feet for a moment. I watched wide-eyed, as snow fell into the hole, but Alec's mist remained.

I could see the mist, spreading into more 'branches' that looked like fingers. I could see them wrapping around an invisible layer, embracing it, trying to find any hole.

"Well done, Bella!" Benjamin whispered, as I squeezed Bella's hand.

_No. Way._ Alec thought, emphasizing each word in his mind. His face was full of doubt- his eyes wide.

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows arrogantly.

It seemed that everyone had a taste of Bella's gift. She would be their first priority, the first one to be killed. She was the only one that could stop them, the only one that could prevent our death. The Volturi knew that. So, I would never, ever let them get to her.

"I'm going to have to concentrate," She whispered. "When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people."

"I will keep them off you." I whispered back. To be honest, I used her shield as a pretension to protect her.

"No. You _have _to get to Demetri." She reminded me. I cringed as I thought of Alice. She hated Demetri so much; she wanted to kill him with her own hands. "Zafrina will keep them away from me." I knit my eyebrows in worry, as I thought that Zafrina wasn't strong enough to do it, although her gift was a powerful one.

"No one will touch this young one," she promised me, "I'd go after Jane and Alec myself, but I can do more good here."

"Jane's mine," Kate hissed. "She needs a taste of her own medicine."

"And Alec owes me many lives, but I will settle for his," Vladimir growled from the other side. "He's mine."

"I just want Caius," Tanya said evenly.

"Before we vote," Aro began. I rolled my eyes in frustration. I was so sick of the exordium. "Let me remind you," Aro continued, "whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here."

I chuckled bitterly. I would use more violence than he was able to think of.

He thought of taking the ones with the gifts to his 'coven', like it wasn't the most violent place.

"It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them."

_There's nothing to consider._ I thought. I shot him a dark look, a look full of disgust and hatred.

He nodded. "Let us vote then."

Caius spoke with eager haste. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." He smiled in expectation.

I took everything I could to not to growl. It wouldn't help.

Marcus lifted his uncaring eyes, seeming to look through us as he voted. "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace." I had never liked Marcus more than this moment. Although his words admitted a comeback.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro mused.

I closed my eyes trying to ignore his thoughts. I didn't want to learn it earlier than the rest of us. It would kill me.

As much as I tried I could still catch some thoughts.

But I didn't care for the other thoughts.

The only thoughts that made me happy this moment, was the thoughts of a soprano voice, calling my name.

_Edward! Did you really believe that I would leave without saying goodbye?_

Alice! Alice, Alice, Alice!

Alice was back, and she wasn't alone.

**So? It would be a cliffy, if you hadn't read breaking dawn xD**

**Did you enjoy it?**

**Make me happy and review!**

**Review, review, review!**

**If I have a lot of reviews I will update sooner!**

**So, REVIEW!**


	62. Chapter 57 Forever Is Not Enough

**So, that was quick, wasn't? I hope you like it! We are nearing the end… I will probably start another fanfiction with human Edward… I don't know… Anyway! ENJOY!**

Forever is not enough

_Edward, as you have probably guessed, I didn't leave because I was coward, there was something more into my exodus. You knew that from the beginning, you knew that I would never leave my family alone. _I knew that, everyone did. We all wondered what made Alice leave, but deep inside we were all sure that there was an ultimate goal in her actions.

_So, I had some strange visions –strange but clear that lead me to the person that would save all of us. _I had managed to take a peak in her mind before she left, some people running in the jungle… but then she 'locked' her mind and I couldn't understand anything.

_But I had to do it alone, well not completely alone, I took Jasper with me. This is Huilen and her nephew Nahuel. You have probably heard some things from their minds, but let me tell you the whole story, shortly._

_Renesmee is not unique –rare but not unique. _It felt like my mind stopped right there, were there more vampires that were psychopathic? Were there more vampires that fell in love with a human girl and risked her life so selfishly? I thought I was the only one.

_There's one vampire, one heartless vampire, Joham, that used to… hook up with humans, leave them pregnant and then disappear. He thought of it as an experiment. _I blinked. At first I thought that Joham and I were the same and I felt some kind of understanding for him but as Alice went on I felt nothing but disgust for his useless existence. I would have excused him, if he hadn't acted for only pleasure. I made love with Bella because I loved her, because she was everything I wanted and I would ever want, because she loved me back and asked for it, not because I wanted to kill her just to get pleasure.

_The babies were just like Nessie, half humans -half vampires. Nahuel is one of his kids, there are three _more_ –Nahuel's sisters, Talita, Tamara and Mayara._

_Nahuel is completely aware of the danger of exposure, he hunts with the usual way but human food keeps him strong, too. He is careful; he knows how to hide since he was a child. He is not a danger. _I wasn't surprised by that. I knew that Nessie had the ability to understand her difference from the rest of people and control herself.

_And there's something else that will lighten you up even more… he reached maturity in the age of seven and he stopped aging since then. _This time I couldn't control the happiness and relief that washed all over my body, making a thrill to run down my spine. "Yes!" I hissed.

_Now,stop Aro! _

Just some seconds had passed and Aro was still in front of us, looking to the ground. "Aro?" I called. I felt the feeling of victory occurring me, covering every cell of my body, making my frozen heart jump. I inhaled deeply, for the first time in some months; I didn't feel the pain in my chest every time I took a breath. I enjoyed the feeling of the superiority in combination with relief.

My mind tried to get used to the idea of forever. Forever and always, always and forever, day after day. It would never end! Bella, Nessie, my family, the people that I loved, forever!

I took a deep breath, trying to clear my mind. I had to concentrate. What if Aro wasn't convinced, or what if Nahuel wasn't enough to persuade him that my daughter was harmless? These two questions clouded my mind for a while, until I decided that none of them was possible.

"Yes, Edward? You have something further… ?"

"Perhaps." I answered, shrugging, a hint of sarcasm and arrogance in my voice. "First, if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly," His tone full of kindness and interest.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter" –I nodded towards Nessie – "this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I wanted to make it clear to our and their witnesses as well as the three ancients.

"Yes, friend Edward," I let out a sigh of frustration at the word _'friend', _"If we could but be positive… be _sure _that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world—not

endanger the safety of our obscurity . . ."

That was exactly the answer that I needed. If I could show him Nahuel who was like my daughter, so he would be able to see his habits, the way that he thought, his smartness... then he would be convinced.

"So, if we could only know for sure," I suggested, "exactly what she will become… then there would be no need for a council at all?"

I knew the answer to that, too, but I liked hearing him saying the words, admitting his defeat. I enjoyed it far too much. "If there was some way to be _absolutely _sure," he said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He knew that there was something hidden behind my questions. "Then, yes, there would be no question to debate."

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" I almost laughed to the improbability of my words.

"Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more." This time I couldn't hide my chuckle. Minutes ago, the three of them were trying to find an excuse to kill us, to get rid of us (and Renesmee was the excuse they were looking for) and now he wanted to leave in peace, without ruining our 'friendship'.

"Then I do have something more to offer."

_Oh, no… it can't be possible, can it?_ "She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed

at."

"Not absolutely unique." I corrected him. "Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind."

I was more than grateful that she wasn't unique. However, I was a little sad that she would miss the beauty of being one of a kind. But I didn't care. She was unique to me.

I saw Bella from the corner of my eye looking at me with wide eyes. I smiled reassuringly and then she gasped. I looked at her, her face a mask of pain for some seconds, until it returned to normal.

I huffed in desperation. I couldn't bear seeing Bella in pain, or knowing that she wasn't safe. I shot a dark glare at Jane. "Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?" I hissed, not taking my glare of Jane. ""We are still discussing evidence." I added through clenched teeth. It took everything I had not to cross the distance between me and her and rip her stupid head off.

Aro raised one hand. "Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out."

_You can go on, my dearest. I promise that you won't be interrupted again._

I looked in the woods, seeing her small figure, a bigger shadow next to her- Jasper. I could see three more forms behind. I smiled. I had missed them so much.

_It's my time!_ She thought.

Not wanting to let the others in their agony and pain anymore, I said in a clear, triumphant voice: "Why don't you join us, Alice?"

"Alice?" _Oh God, my children._

"Alice…" _It can't be…_

"Alice is back?"

"Alice!"

The clearing filled with whispers of my sister's name, as everyone searched for her.

"Alice?" Aro breathed_. I had noticed that this small but too gifted vampire and her young, blonde mate were not here from the beginning… I should have imagined she was preparing something… Their bonds are too strong, they wouldn't leave them without reason._

Alice walked gracefully into the clearing, Jasper inches behind her.

_Why is everyone so tensed here?_ He thought, sarcastically.

I smiled. Oh God, I had missed them so much.

Behind Jasper was Kachiri, one of the Amazons. Behind her followed Huilen and Nahuel, according to Alice's thoughts.

Alice danced the space between us. She leaped Alec's mist-which was still embracing Bella's shield, trying to find any hole- and stood by my side.

I grinned at the sight of her. _Alice was back, Alice was back!_ I repeated it to my thoughts, like a mantra, trying to get used to the idea.

I touched her arm as a welcome. "Thank you." I mouthed.

_Don't worry. You can thank me later. There are plenty of cars you can buy me._

Alice was definitely back.

I looked at Aro. His reaction was expected. He was looking at Nahuel with wide eyes, sure of his defeat.

_So, it's not like a wall… It can only protect everyone from the gifts… Hmm, I wonder…_

I glared at Felix, hissing. He thought of attacking Bella. My Bella. I growled again as his thoughts went further. Images of him, his teeth on Bella's neck, ready to rip it off. Bella pleading. Ugh! I growled.

Like I would let him near to her!

_Edward, my dear friend, could you please explain?_

I rolled my eyes to his kind tone but did as he asked. "Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks," I started. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

Caius was suspicious. He guessed what Nahuel was. He inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. _I won't let him destroy this._ "The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote, Aro!" Aro raised one finger to silence his brother, his eyes glued to Alice's face.

Alice stepped forward lightly and introduced the strangers. "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel."

Hearing her voice… it was like she'd never left.

Aro's interest began to rise as he heard the relationship between the two of them. "Speak, Huilen," Aro commanded. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

I felt like my heart was going to explode from the sudden change in my feelings. For three months, I was almost convinced that we wouldn't escape death, not without a miracle. And now… forever spread in front of us, giving us each every single day! I was so happy-no I wasn't happy. I was more than that… There were not words to explain and describe the feelings that I felt. But most of all, I was grateful that I could keep my promise, something that I had promised Bella some months ago, while she was still human. _I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever._ Even forever wasn't enough.

Huilen stepped forward, bending her head in fear. She started speaking, repeating the story that I saw in her and Nahuel's mind. "I am Huilen," the woman announced in clear but strangely accented English "A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin." I could see the face of her sister in her mind. She looked a lot like Bella, but Bella was more beautiful than Pire. She was more beautiful than any other girl, to be honest. "And she was very beautiful—too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods, that visited her by night. I warned her." Huilen shook her head mournfully. She should have known that a warning wasn't enough. How many times had I warned Bella? I was so glad that she wasn't convinced, otherwise Nessie wouldn't exist… However, I still felt bad for putting her into that kind of torture."As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched.

"She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away—I knew even our father and mother would agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster." I cringed at the word. How many times had I called my angel a monster? How many times had I wished for Nessie to be dead? But then, her voice, her sweet voice started thinking, she had started being smart. She liked Bella and when she heard my voice, she liked me… someone that I –first- hated, liked _me_. And then, when I finally touched Bella's belly, knowing that a baby –my baby- was under her skin… It was the best moment of my long existence and I knew that I could no longer resist to her…

"But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones—and loved him still.

"I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish—and I agreed.

"He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far—the pain was too much. But he found me; The newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping.

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here." She finished, bowing her head and stepping back.

I was so grateful and thankful. Both of them had risked their lives to save us…

_It seems that Nahuel knew how to hide since he was a child. He knew how to control himself… Responsible, indeed. But this vampire… His father was completely irresponsible, how could he put us in that kind of exposure? He certainly knew about the legends of Pire's tribe. But Nahuel… he seems so different from us but yet the same…_ "Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?"

"Give or take a decade." He shrugged. "We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?" I smiled once again as I thought of having my daughter, forever. Oh Nessie…

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

"You have not changed since then?"

"Not that I've noticed."

"And your diet?" Aro asked. Nahuel's answer was the only thing that Aro needed so he would be convinced that Nessie was completely harmless.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

_Hmm… He seems to realize the danger of exposure since he was born… And he can live with human food, without needing blood… What a mysterious and yet predictable creature… No danger, indeed. _He started thinking, but before I could take my hopes up he added: _But… he created a vampire, Huilen, the day that he was born… I can't imagine how much more he can create!_

"You were able to create an immortal?"

"Yes, but none of the rest can." He said, referring to his sisters.

"The rest?"

"My sisters."

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more."

**So, the names of the three sisters were not in the book… I just searched on the Net and found them.**

**I hope you like that chapter because I know I do.**

**Make me happy and review.**

**You know that if I get a lot of reviews, I will update sooner!**

**Love ya guys, review!**


	63. Chapter 58 It's over, it's over

Yeah! New chapter! Guys, thank you for the support, I am glad that you still like my story.

I hope you like the chapter!

ENJOY!

As Nahuel started explaining, I could see his father's face in his mind and I couldn't help but feel disgust for him. "My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death." He cringed and I cringed, too. I could understand the loss that he felt and the guilt… I didn't know how I could live with myself if Bella… ended up… like Nahuel's mother. My hand twitched, craving to be put over my chest, trying to stop the pain there. I clasped Bella's hand more tightly. "He was pleased to find me." _Idiot… Like I would ever follow him… _ "He had two daughters, but no sons. He

expected me to join him, as my sisters had.

"He was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or a random chance… who knows? I already had my family with Huilen, and I was not _interested_"—he twisted the word—"in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back."

_It seems that he can't stop…creating…_ "Your father's name?"

"Joham," Nahuel answered. "He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race."

_No danger for exposure… but what if she created an immortal?_ "Your daughter, is she venomous?"

I remembered that she had bit Jacob more than once… Pushing her small teeth into his neck. Of course, then I thought that she wasn't venomous because she was half-human, I didn't know that there were more like her that were venomous. When she bit Jake it hurt, of course, but he wasn't killed.

"No." Bella answered immediately.

Caius's face fell. _Oh, what a shame. It would be an excuse… anyway._

I grinned, showing my teeth to him.

Nahuel's head snapped up and his eyes lightened as she looked at Bella. _Wow_. My eyes glared at him at first. I was beyond furious! I was jealous, I have to admit. Who wouldn't be, if he had such a beautiful creature? But then, I heard his thoughts.

Seeing Bella alive, made him wonder how Nessie lived, without killing her mother. He always thought of himself as a murderer. Someone that sucked his innocent's mother life for getting his own. And when he saw Bella, standing there, he started to forget his guilt, seeing his existence from another perspective.

"We take care of the aberration here, and then follow it south," Caius suggested to Aro.

Aro's eyes looked at all of us. His eyes rested on Carlisle for a moment. _Carlisle is one of my dearest friends. He would never abandon me._ I watched him as he tried to make his decision, wondering what would come up next. He moved his eyes and they bored on my face. _And this young one… he sacrificed everything to save his human before, he would never do something to put her in danger again._ He was wrong, partly. I always did everything for Bella, everything to keep her safe. But what I did always seemed to have the opposite result. It seemed that I always chose the wrong choices. So as much as I tried not to put her in danger again, I never succeeded. _Since there's not a danger, I shouldn't destroy his happiness here._ And then he looked at Bella. _And his newborn mate seems so devoted to him and the child. She seems to plead me with her eyes. Her eyes are so honest._ I smiled. It took me years to read Bella's eyes, but the first thing that I was able to see in them was trust. And then Aro's thought gave me what I wanted, what I needed. They gave the oxygen that I craved. _It would be a shame to kill such a rare creature. Let's leave in peace._

I felt like my heart was going to explode. Relief covered every cell of my body, making me tremble from happiness. I had never felt this way before. Not once in my long existence and it was all new… it was different. I felt… alive. I had read many books when I was studying medicine, seeing people's psychology when they had been close to death, but they were saved. Weakness. Fear. Loneliness. Love. Relief. Dependence. The combinations were strange and sometimes… impossible.

But that was how I felt that moment. Like I had come back from death. I felt… different… alive. I felt like the day that I reunited with Bella after I left her, but that moment it was much more forceful.

And then, I couldn't control the pride that rose up in my chest, when I realized that we had managed to stop the Volturi, to prove them wrong.

"Brother,"Aro said softly to Caius. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?"

"It is."

"And this Joham? This immortal so fond of experimentation?"

"Perhaps we _should_ speak with him." I understood the real meaning of the word 'speak'.

"Stop Joham if you will," Nahuel said flatly. "But leave my sisters be. They are innocent." Aro nodded solemnly_. I would never let creatures like them be destroyed, unless they appeared to be a danger to our kind._

Aro turned to his followers, feeling embarrassed of his defeat but pleased that he didn't have to punish his 'dear friend', Carlisle. "Dear ones," he called. "We do not fight today."

They nodded in unison. At first they didn't move, they just looked at each other, not sure if they should depart. Then they started taking a few steps back, warily, until they disappeared in the woods.

The three ancients looked at us again. Aro looked apologetic, Caius was disappointed that he couldn't have a fight, but relieved that he would punish someone. Joham. And Marcus, well Marcus looked uninterested, knowing that this wasn't their last fight, things like that had been happening always before.

"I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence," Aro said, holding his hands up, palms facing us apologetically. Hypokrite. "My friend, Carlisle—how pleased I am to call you friend again! I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders."

Carlisle was relieved but still wary. "Leave in peace, Aro" he said flatly. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course, Carlisle," Aro assured him. "I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again."

Aro bowed his head, leaving like a puppy that someone had kicked out.

My grin was huge, my eyes wide.

_It's over._ I repeated in my mind, trying to get used to the idea.

"Is it really over?" Bella whispered without breathing.

I touched her cheek. "Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger."

"Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

There was another beat of silence.

"Of all the rotten luck," Stefan muttered.

And then it hit. The clearing was filled with voices and laughs.

I didn't look at all the others, I just felt Bella's hand slipping out of my grip, as I leaned my head back, looking to the sky. I closed my eyes. "Yes!" I laughed.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie." Bella's voice caressed my daughter's name, as she hugged her to her chest.

So quickly that I didn't have time to think of it, my arms were wrapped around both of them, around my treasures, tightly. Like a reflex.

I took a deep breath, taking in their sweet scent, knowing that as long as I could smell that, they were with me. I nuzzled Bella's neck, closing my eyes. It was one of the times that talking was useless.

"I get to stay with you?" Nessie asked, her big, brown eyes full of wonder.

"Forever."

Bella's voice echoed in my mind. I enjoyed the feeling of forever too much.

"Forever." I whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

I raised my head from her neck, leaning my forehead on hers. She smiled lovingly and then my lips were on hers.

I kissed her. I put all of my love and passion in the kiss, showing her how much she meant to me.

After a lot of time, that didn't seem enough, I pulled back. "Forever." I whispered once again.

She kissed my jaw. "This is the only thing that I want. To be with you, forever."

I smiled. "Even forever is not enough."

"Jake?" Nessie whispered and that was when I noticed Jacob disappearing in the woods, he was about to take his human form.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. He's coming back." I assured her.

When he appeared from the woods again, she exclaimed: "Jakey!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm.

I was glad that I could laugh again. I felt so happy, so… whole.

Bella laughed with me and pulled away from my embrace, leaving Nessie down on her feet, so she could run at Jacob.

As long as she was in his arms he whispered. "Oh Nessie…" he sighed.

Jacob was the only one that I could trust her with. I knew that he would never hurt her and if he did, he surely wouldn't end up alive.

Bella rested her head to my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I circled her in my embrace once again. I sat down, pulling her with me so she could sit on my lap.

She sighed, anxiously.

My lips touched her forehead. "Bella, it's over" I said soothingly.

"I know but… I haven't realized it, yet. I feel like something will come and… destroy this." She cuddled in my chest.

I knew exactly the feeling. I felt that everything I had was so precious that could be stolen at any moment and then I would be lost.

I just held in my arms tightly, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Occasionally, when I felt her gasp or shiver I would say, "It's over." Until all her worries were gone.

I knew that all of this made her anxious, afraid of every move or sound. She needed to relax, but how could I make her relax?

"Daddy!" Nessie said loudly, running to me.

I laughed at her enthusiasm. She was a child, a little girl who needed the peaceful moments of her age. Without worrying about anything, without being sad about everything. She needed to be a child. "Yes, sweetheart?"

She sat next to me, legs crossed. "I raced Jacob to the house, while he was in his human form and this time I beat him. I am faster than him!" Her grin was huge and I couldn't help but grin back. "He used to cheat before, that's why I lost! He always took his wolf form and he run faster, but this time I wouldn't let him!" The words were coming out fast, due to her enthusiasm. It was the longest speech I had ever heard of her. She must have been really happy and relieved.

"Nessie, that's fantastic!" I exclaimed.

"Of course it is." Bella laughed, caressing Nessie's cheek.

"Give me a show." I encouraged her.

With a giggle, she sat up, running around the clearing, Jacob chasing after her.

"Nessie, sugar, you will worn me out!" He panted. Poor Jake. "How do you run that fast? I guess that's because of your father… He's the fastest. It seems that you took it from him." He said as Nessie ran even faster. "Hey! Wait, don't go to the forest alone!" He shouted, running behind her.

She laughed as she was running and I couldn't help but smile at her happiness. "She seems so happy… so free."

"She is." Bella whispered, putting a hand to my cheek. She sighed heavily once again.

I looked at her worriedly. Could a vampire be in shock? I had no idea. If something happened to her, I swear that I could never forgive myself. "You need to relax." I pleaded.

She looked at me, faking a smile. "I'm fine."

"No, you are not." My eyes were narrowed from the anxiety, my brow furrowed.

"I am. It's just the sudden change in my mood. Just give me some minutes."

I sighed, trying to think of a way to make her calm, to make her relax. I tried to remember what I always did when I needed to relax, my mind searched in my memories. Well, when I needed to calm down, I used to listen to music or play the piano. But that wouldn't do for Bella.

And then the idea popped into my mind.

I placed a kiss on her lips and then stood up, pulling her with me. "Let's go." I whispered.

"What? Where?"She said, her brow furrowing in question.

I smiled as her eyes searched mine and I couldn't help but notice the warmth in there. "Somewhere that we haven't gone for a while." I replied. "Our meadow."

**Poor Edward, he does everything to make Bella happy xD I wish I was in her place.**

**So, what do you guys think? I love this chapter; well to be honest I love every chapter! xD Except the first ones (whenever I read them I am like 'no, hell no, there's no way I wrote that') but anyway, I enjoy writing so much, I hope you do enjoy my chapters, too.**

**So, don't forget to review =D Please? Reviews make me happy and make me update faster, the more reviews I have the faster I will update.**

**REVIEW, REVIW, REVIEW!**

**Oh and then next chapter will be at the meadow. I am so looking forward to it, do you?**

**I *heart* you guys, review!**


	64. Chapter 59 Neutron Star Collision

**I hope you enjoy that chapter, I certainly do.**

**Njoy and don't forget too reviw. If I have a lot of review I will update faster.**

**Song-Neutron Star Collision (Love is forever) by Muse**

When we were deep in the woods, we saw Nessie there, skipping happily around, playing with the snow that curled gracefully on the feet of the trees. She was looking at the snow, strangely, like it was something impressive. Her small palms pushed themselves into the snow, making small holes. I smiled at how innocent she was.

I didn't deserve her, or Bella. I was walking for more than one hundred years between humans and vampires, wondering why I felt that hole… I was searching for some years, trying to find what was missing from me, but I found nothing. I guessed that this would be how I would feel from then on. I was a monster after all. Monsters weren't allowed to have happiness.

But then, those chocolate, deep eyes came into my life, confirming me that a change was coming. I struggled to understand what was wrong with that human, coming to the conclusion that it was just her scent. And then, as time passed, I knew that it wasn't just her scent. It was _her_. Her every _move_, her every _smile_, her every _glance_, her every _touch_, her every _kiss_…

I didn't think that this would go so far; although I knew that she would be a part of me forever, I was sure that it would be just a crush for her. Until we got married.

My life changed even more from then on, giving me the most amazing gift. My daughter. When I met her, I was sure that an angel was missing from the Heaven.

I took Nessie in my arms, looking at her sincerely. "Will you do something for me?" I asked her, kissing her small nose. She nodded. "Don't play in the woods" I pleaded with her. I remembered doing the same request to Bella when we came back from Port Angeles. She had already learnt about me… about the danger, but she still stood there, waiting for me, watching my every move, caring for me. _She _wanted to be with _me_-despite everything, she wanted to be with me.

Nessie pressed her palm to my cheek. _Why?_

"We are not always the most dangerous things out there." I whispered at her, repeating the words that I have said to Bella two years ago. How many things had changed in those two years? Nothing was the same. "You wouldn't want to fight a bear, would you?" I teased her.

Her small nose wrinkled. _Bears smell good._

"I know, but it would be difficult for you to..." I trailed off, looking for the appropriate word. 'Kill' would be terrifying for a small child. "Stop them." I finished.

I teased her, but that didn't mean that I wasn't worried. Jacob wouldn't be able to handle it alone and the sky had started darkening. If something happened to her… She was half vampire but she was more fragile and more breakable than us.

Nessie nodded.

"Here." I said, putting her on Jacob's shoulders. She wrapped her small fingers around Jacob's hair, giggling. I smiled once again. She looked so human.

"Take her home… And be careful" I said, giving him a meaningful look. "The Volturi are not far. And I am sure that animals are dangerous, too for a child." I said. I knew that the Volturi wouldn't come back. It was one of the last dangerous things that could be at a forest at night. Bears, lions, wolves… I shuddered.

"Don't worry, man." He said, punching my shoulder playfully. "She'll be safe with me."

I nodded. "Thank you, Jake."

Bella stood at her toes so she could kiss Nessie's cheek. "Goodbye, sweetheart. And don't bite Jacob too much." She winked at her.

I felt so… free. Having my family so lightheaded again, made me happy. I wouldn't have to worry about anything. Bella was with me, Nessie would be safe, my family was together again… I had everything I needed.

I was grinning as I was running in the forest; I tried to be slower than usual, keeping pace with Bella. She looked so beautiful as she ran. Her full lips slightly parted, her hair blowing out of her face, exposing her amazing features, her eyes slightly closed due to the air. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. And she was mine. That angel was mine.

I came to an abrupt stop as an idea popped into my mind. Bella stopped a few meters away from me when she realized and ran back to my side. "What's wrong?" she whispered looking around for whatever had made me stop. I didn't answer, I just kept thinking. The idea looked so thrilling, so perfect to me. It made me want to smile.

"Edward is everyth—"She didn't have time to finish her sentence as I swept her in my arms, off the ground. Before she had time to blink, I had put her on my back, legs wrapped around my waist, arms around my neck. And I was running. I was running with all of my speed, enjoying the feeling.

It was like old times… Well, not exactly old times because I referred to some months ago.

Bella angelic laugh rang in my ears, as she rested her chin on my shoulder, her cheek against mine. "Oh God, I love you." She said. And I knew that she put all her heart in those words. It was one of the times that I felt human. I forgot the monster that I was, enjoying everything like it was a human experience that I would never get to have again.

I felt like my heart was beating as she pressed her lips on my neck.

I smiled. "I love you more." I teased her.

Of course I loved her more. I fell in love with her while she was human; humans couldn't bear as much love as I did. When I changed her, her feelings froze with her. The thought made me sad for a second, knowing that she would never love me more than a human could. But I was grateful that I had her love –even if it wasn't as much as I would like it to be.

"It's not possible." She clarified.

"You can't know that." I whispered. I kept running, enjoying the feeling of her skin on mine.

"Neither can you." She said. Her palms fell flat on my shoulders. She supported her weight on her hands, leaning toward me. It took me a while to understand what she was doing. I turned my head to the side so that her lips could touch mine.

We kissed.

I was lost on the kiss, enjoying every second of it. Her lips, moving in sync with mine. I just couldn't get used to the feeling. I would never give up this moment for anything in the whole world. I pulled back, taking a deep breath, caressing her lips with my own once more. I looked straight, again, concentrating on running.

I didn't realize that I was laughing until I heard my laugh echoing in the forest. Laughter felt right. It just came out of me in waves. And I knew that I was happy. And most of all I knew that Bella was happy and that made me even happier.

We were close to the meadow now. _Our meadow_, as I used to call it. I slowed down, letting the cool air of the night caress my face.

Bella slid off me and she skipped -in way that was so graceful even for a vampire- next to me. I wrapped an arm around her waist, and her fingers found their way to the hand that was around her waist. She entwined our fingers.

"I've never been here at night." She broke the silence.

"Neither have I." I replied, smoothing away a trapped lock of hair away from her cheek with my free hand.

We walked in the meadow. I looked around, admiring the meadow's beauty, playing memories in my head.

As we walked in, I glanced at the sky, seeing hundreds of stars looking down at us. I was surprised. Usually, the stars were hidden by grey clouds, destroying the night's beauty, but this night… stars were all over the sky, creating more light than my vampire eyes needed. I raised my head up, looking for the moon, until my eyes rested on it. _Full moon_, I realized.

"The meadow is so beautiful…" I heard Bella whisper, sitting on the grass. I sat next to her.

"Only because you are here." I said, looking in her eyes. I smiled at her. I didn't tell her so, just to compliment her, really. Those words were said by my heart, it was just a way to express how I felt about her. How I would always feel about her.

She looked down, biting her lip and I was sure that if she was human she would blush.

"I haven't seen stars since I left Phoenix." It felt like someone had punched me on the stomach, as she referred to her old home. I searched for any regret in her tone, something to make me feel guilty once again for taking her life. But I found nothing. Did she really felt no regret? Didn't she miss her human life? Her family? Her friends? Jessica, Angela, Mike Newton?

The thought of his name made me want to laugh. I wondered once again, how his face would look if I punched him… I remembered how he thought of Bella, the first day that he met her, when she touched a lock of her hair, at the wedding… I would happily tear him in pieces for these thoughts… I would have to do something to terrify him…

Bella said nothing else for her previous life. I tried to get hope from that.

"Your star is out, too." I whispered before I could stop myself.

"My star?"

I bit my tongue. I thought that I had told her about that. I suddenly felt shy and I was sure that if I was human, I would be sweating, my heart would be beating like crazy and I would blush furiously. I didn't know why I was so nervous… Naming a star after Bella was a little childish and I wasn't sure how she would react. But I couldn't take that back, now, could I?

She was looking at me, cocking an eyebrow.

"Um… yes." I managed to answer. I looked into her eyes as she looked at me, waiting for me to continue. Looking into her eyes… made me find the will I needed. I remembered when I was afraid of her learning the truth, but at the same I had wanted her to learn, to know me, to understand how I felt. Why not tell her? "See that star, up there?" I said, pointing my finger to a bright star which was on a far corner of the sky. She nodded. "This is your star." I said without hesitation. "It's the brightest star in the sky, the most beautiful star in the sky. I can almost feel it giving me its light. But it is alone, in a far corner of the sky. It is shy... and mysterious." I said. "Just like you." I gave her a long look. "That's why I think it's your star. It is exactly like you."

She looked at me, a smile threatening to appear in the corners of her lips. I changed my position so I was lying down on the grass. Bella did the same, resting her head on my chest. "And where's your star?" she murmured.

"My star?"

I felt her nodding on my chest. "You can't leave me alone up there." She whispered, kissing my chest. "I told you, a place without you is like hell. Even the sky."

I smiled, hugging her to my chest more tightly."I think your star can make it without me." I teased her.

"No, it can't…" she whispered. "You can't force it to a place without you." She narrowed her eyes to me.

I knew what she meant. I always wanted to be with Bella, no matter what or where. "You are taking it too seriously." I said, kissing the top of her head. "Well, let's be together on the Earth. Forget about the sky. Agreed?"

"I think I can live with that." She whispered, reaching up to kiss me. I was smiling against her lips.

Nothing could keep us apart. Not even the stars or the sky.

"I love you." We both whispered as I pulled back.

**Okay, let's say it together… Awwwww, cute!**

**Lol, what do you think? I love this chapter, so much! I would love to see a scene like that on the book (Stephenie Myer would make it better…). Anyway, the truth is that this chapter is my favorite!**

**Okay, in the book, Edward had never said something about a star, it's just a thing that I made up, and I love it xD**

**What do you think? Did you like it?**

**REVIEW!**


	65. Chapter 60 Home

**So, here it is! Don't forget to review!**

**ENJOY!**

"Bella, we should go." I mumbled around Bella's perfect lips.

"Mhm..."

"Mmm." Her kisses were getting urgent as my fingers found their way to her brown locks. "Mmm, love… we should really go." I managed to finish. We were still sitting on the meadow. We really didn't care for time. We just sat there, under the stars, never breaking our kisses. Hours had passed but I was with Bella, so they seemed like seconds to me. Time with Bella was never enough. It was really _hard_, _really_, _really hard_ to pull back just to whisper, "Nessie will be looking for us." My lips travelled down her throat.

"Oh God, Nessie!" She said her eyes widening.

I chuckled. "Don't tell me you forgot about her." I said chuckling once again.

She pulled away from me, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. I ached from the loss of her body against mine. Every cell of my body craved for her touch and kisses. I swear that that woman was driving me crazy.

"Well, it isn't easy to concentrate when someone distracts you."

I stood up, taking her hand in mine. "Well, I'm sure you didn't suffer from my distractions." I grinned at her. It felt so good to be like this, just me and her, me teasing her, knowing that nothing could stop me from having what I wanted, what I needed. I felt so… lightheaded, everything was over now and I still couldn't believe it.

"Come on, show off. We have to go."

"Okay," I said turning my back to her. "Jump in."

"So it was a combination of things there at the end, but what it really boiled down to was… Bella," After we had said our goodbyes to every willing and helpful vampire, we were sitting on the couch in the living room. I had a hard time explaining to everyone why the Volturi were so surprised when they guessed Bella's gift. I had Alice tucked under my right arm and the two reasons of my existence under my left one. It was really nice to have all of my family there, happy and content and last but not least, _safe_. At the same I wished I wasn't there. I had lived at this house for more than four years (and to be honest, every house we had looked the same as that one at Forks, due to Esme's style, so the environment was comfortable and familiar to me), but I still felt… trapped in this house. What I really wanted was to go to the cottage so that I would be alone and relax. My plans involved Bella of course.

"Alice gave Aro the excuse he needed to get out of the fight. If he hadn't been so terrified of Bella, he probably would have gone ahead with their original plan."

"Terrified? Of _me_?"

I wasn't surprise of Bella's comment, although I was a little exasperated that after all that she had done, she still felt… unimportant-as she had told me once. Really, how could she feel unimportant when all I was thinking about was her? "When will you ever see yourself clearly?" I spoke, caressing her shoulder with the arm that was wrapped around her. "The Volturi haven't fought a fair fight in about twenty-five hundred years. And they've never, never fought one where they were at a disadvantage. Especially since they gained Jane and Alec, they've only been involved with unopposed slaughterings."

I remembered Alec's and Jane's reaction when for the first time their gifts were useless. They had never lost and that made them even more frustrated. Alec was more annoyed, I must admit, knowing that his powerful gift, the gift that he relied on, was so weak.

"You should have seen how we looked to them! Usually, Alec cuts off all sense and feeling from their victims while they go through the charade of a counsel. That way, no one can run when the verdict is given. But there we stood, ready, waiting, outnumbering them, with gifts of our own while their gifts were rendered useless by Bella. Aro knew that with Zafrina on our side, they would be the blind ones when the battle commenced. I'm sure our numbers would have been pretty

severely decimated, but _they _were sure that theirs would be, too. There was even a good possibility that they would lose. They've never dealt with that possibility before. They didn't deal with it well today."

"Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves_,"__ Really, dude, I thought that the black one would eat me! You know, I should probably try to have a fight with one of them. Yup, so much funnier than fighting with a bear… or fighting with Alice… or Edward… or Jasper… or Rosalie… or Bella… or Carlisle… or-_

"Okay Emmett, we got it!" I stopped him before he could continue with the Denali family and the other vampires that he had fought with, and, trust me, they were many.

"It was the wolves that stopped them in the first place."

"Sure was." _Duh…!_

"Absolutely. That was another sight they've never seen. The true Children of the Moon rarely move in packs, and they are never much in control of themselves. Sixteen enormous regimented wolves was a surprise they weren't prepared for. Caius is actually terrified of werewolves. He almost lost a

fight with one a few thousand years ago and never got over it."

I guessed that this was time for Bella to learn the truth about werewolves. I never mentioned it before, knowing that it would scare her off needlessly, and, to be honest, I didn't want to… bury her… deeper in the 'fairytale world'. Well, if you could call vampires and werewolves a 'fairytale', it was more like a nightmare.

"So there are _real _werewolves?" Bella's eyes widened. "With the full moon and silver bullets

and all that?"

Jacob snorted. "_Real_. Does that make me imaginary?" _Man, I feel like I'm not a werewolf anymore. Seriously. I think I will start calling myself 'shape-shifter'. Yeah, definitely better._

"You know what I mean."

"Full moon, yes," I said, trying not to mention that when there was a full moon I was extremely protective of Bella, while she was human, although I knew that there were no real werewolves in Forks. But I just couldn't help but be thorough. "Silver bullets, no—that was just another one of

those myths to make humans feel like they had a sporting chance. There aren't very many of them left. Caius has had them hunted into near extinction."

"And you never mentioned this because… ?"

"It never came up." I said quickly, trying to shrug a bit, pretending it was no big deal.

We kept talking, at some point Bella almost broke into sobs when she told Alice how she felt when she was gone. I held her more tightly in that part. And then Alice started bubbling about the responsibilities that rested on her shoulders. She kept thinking that '_The Destiny of our family was rested on her small shoulders'_ and that she was so proud of herself and stuff. My sister could be such a show-off sometimes… Of course, I loved her and I was so grateful and thankful that she had saved us but she was going to harp forever on the same thing! She wouldn't forget it for at least five centuries!

I kept talking, getting some questions of Carlisle, trying to answer them. "Did Aro really felt sorry for making us go through this?"

"Well, as I said before, Nessie was just an excuse to destroy us, they thought that we were… increasing extremely fast and he was afraid that he might lose his 'royalty'." I said rolling my eyes. "But when he saw everything… seeing such an extreme and unique creature like Nessie, seeing the pain that he have caused you –Carlisle you are a _real_ friend to him- made him feel regret. But to be honest Bella saved the day once again. He looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but love and trust for our family… He had really regretted all of this."

We kept talking like this for some minutes and I kept feeling… tired. More tired than any other time.

"Should we take Nessie . . ."

"That's probably a good idea," I agreed quickly. "I'm sure she didn't sleep soundly last night, what with all the snoring." I teased Jacob.

_Hey, you are talking to a werewolf! I mean shape-shifter. I saved the day for God's sake. Ugh!_ "It's been a while since I slept in a bed. I bet my dad would get a kick out of having me under his roof again."

"Thank you, Jacob."

"Anytime, Bella. But you already know that." He yawned. "See you guys tomorrow. I guess things

are going to be kind of boring now, aren't they?"

"I fervently hope so," I said, taking a deep breath.

We got up when he was gone; Nessie in Bella's arms. I was deeply grateful to see her getting a sound sleep. So much weight had been on her tiny shoulders. It was time she got to be a child again—protected and secure. A few more years of childhood.

Bella talked with Jasper about J Jenks for some seconds. I didn't really hear what they said, I just wanted to get out of there.

I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders, holding her tightly against my chest, as we both walked into the night towards home. I already felt like I was home, having my daughter and wife safe in my arms felt so incredibly right.

I was home.

Home to Bella and Nessie.

**Okay, I am sorry, that was short but I wasn't in the mood for writing. I am sorry.**

**I hope you like it, though! REVIEW, REVIE, REVIEW! Please?**

**Check out my new one-shot 'Lunar Earthshine'. It's about Twilight of course! Please? It's good, I promise. :P**

**Just hit that button and write me your opinion**

**V**


	66. Chapter 61 My Own Personal Heaven

**Just read and enjoy!**

We kept walking in the night, just enjoying the feeling of freedom once again. I didn't feel like running, really, things were going pretty fast the last months and I couldn't help but feel relieved that I could walk again. As we were walking, I could hear Jacob's thoughts and I realized that he wasn't running at all, enjoying the feeling of calmness, if he _did run_ he would be to La Push by then. _Nessie is going to be safe again, I really can't believe it… I guess I will be dreaming of those beautiful eyes all night, until I see her in the morning. Not that I care…_ _It's kinda strange…_

"I have to say, I'm thoroughly impressed with Jacob right now." I whispered to Bella, breaking her out of whatever she was thinking.

"The wolves make quite an impact, don't they?"

"That's not what I mean. Not once today did he think about the fact that, according to Nahuel, Nessie will be fully matured in just six and a half years." And to be honest, I wasn't thinking of it either. I was just trying to get used to the idea of having Nessie forever, not caring about her maturity.

"He doesn't see her that way. He's not in a hurry for her to grow up. He just wants her to be happy."

"I know. Like I said, impressive. It goes against the grain to say so, but she could do worse." I tried not to growl as I was thinking about all this stupid human boys- that all they had in mind was sex- who would try to get close to my girl, and, although I was really grateful for Jacob's help, I couldn't _not_ feel annoyed if something happened between them in the future.

"I'm not going to think about that for approximately six and a half more years."

I laughed. "Of course, it looks like he'll have some competition to worry about when the time comes." I said. I suddenly felt a little sympathetic for the boys that would try to get close to her… really how would they be able to resist to these eyes?

Bella huffed. "I noticed! I'm grateful to Nahuel for today, but all the staring was a little weird. I don't care if she is the only half-vampire he's not related to."

I tried not to frown. I knew the reason of Nahuel's stare, but I couldn't help but feel annoyed and a little jealous… "Oh, he wasn't staring at her—he was staring at you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because you're alive," I tried not to cringe at the thought of Bella not being alive. She could have been killed at every minute while she was human. James, Victoria, the Volturi, the wolves, _me_…

"You lost me."

"All his life," I explained, "—and he's fifty years older than I am—"

"Decrepit."

"He's always thought of himself as an evil creation, a murderer by nature. His sisters all killed their mothers as well, but they thought nothing of it. Joham raised them to think of the humans as animals, while they were gods. But Nahuel was taught by Huilen, and Huilen loved her sister more than anyone else. It shaped his whole perspective. And, in some ways, he truly hated himself."

I tried to explain it to Bella, so she would be able to understand. The fact that she hadn't noticed Nahuel's stare made me curious, knowing that she was so observant.

"That's so sad."

"And then he saw the three of us" I started again, feeling proud and extremely lucky that I had managed to make a family that consisted of these two beautiful creatures, Bella and Nessie. "and realized for the first time that just because he is half immortal, it doesn't mean he is inherently evil. He looks at me and sees… what his father should have been." I wasn't sure if I was a 'good father'. I suppose I was. I was at Nessie's side whenever she needed me, trying to give her whatever she wanted. I just did what my heart wanted me to do. My long existence made me understand that what some people needed wasn't money, it was love. So did Bella and Nessie, they needed me to give them my love, and so did I. However, I still couldn't tell if I was a good father, or a good husband for that matter. But I would never give up trying.

"You _are _fairly ideal in every way." Bella murmured, giving me the answers to my questions. At this moment I felt more than happy. The feelings were so amazing that it was difficult for me to describe how I felt. I couldn't help the snort that came out of me.

"He looks at you and sees the life his mother should have had."

"Poor Nahuel." Bella said, looking down. Obviously, she felt guilty for thinking badly of him before. I raised our entwined hands and caressed her smooth cheek.

"Don't be sad for him. He's happy now. Today, he's finally begun to forgive himself."

We kept walking in silence and I kept thinking about the 'good things' that the last several weeks resulted to. To begin with, it made me develop even stronger bonds with my family; it made me understand how much Alice meant to me despite the fact that she was so annoying and most of all it made me appreciate what I had. Bella and Nessie. To be honest, since the day that Bella turned into a vampire, I had started taking her for granted, knowing that I would have her forever. Of course that didn't made me love her less it's just made me love her even more. But when I almost lost her, due to the Volturi… I knew that she could be lost at any minute.

As I entered the cottage, I felt the calmness surround me, encircling me to a heaven of happiness.

We walked toward Nessie's room. Bella placed her in the crib carefully, touching her soft curls. As I bent down to kiss her forehead, I saw Bella from the corner of my eye, throwing something in the room. I really didn't pay any attention to it.

"Goodnight angel." I whispered softly to Nessie, as I straightened up. I smiled again at Nessie, as I took Bella's hand walking to our room, knowing what would follow.

"Night for celebrations." I heard myself whisper, as I pushed Bella to a wall, kissing her lips softly.

"Wait." She mumbled around of my lips, pulling away.

I was shocked and I was sure that my eyes were wide, as I leaned back trying to read her expression. All that I could think was: _What the hell just happened?_ Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Bella Cullen pulled away from my kiss.

"I want to try something." I looked at her, knowing that it must have been something really important. While I was with Bella, I had understood that she could do everything. Everything but two things. Looking away from my eyes and pulling away from my kisses.

I couldn't help but be mad at what made her pull away from me, but at the same time curious.

Closing her eyes, she raised her hands to my cheeks, cupping them. At first I felt something like a punch on my face that was not painful… it was _different_. I kept being silent, trying to understand what she was trying to do.

And then _it happened._

It was strange; it was some kind of images in combination with Bella's thoughts. _Bella's thoughts._

_I was hearing Bella's thoughts!_

I couldn't breathe as I heard a unique voice talking to me, telling me her feelings, her worries, her love. I saw me sitting on the meadow, hugging Bella close to my body. _It was the most amazing moment of my life, Edward, one of the moments that I wanted to scream to you how much I love you._ The image and the thoughts were making a mess in my head, making me not to think clearly. She described everything. How my cool, hard chest felt against her warm, soft cheek. How the feeling of my arms wrapped around her made her body react, what the electric shock that we could feel whenever we touched made her feel. The image of the first kiss appeared in my mind. It was even better for her than I thought it would be_. I just couldn't stop, Edward, really. My body always craved for more, but you already know it. _

She kept thinking everything, every moment that I wondered what was being in her mind. I just stayed there, shocked. I found myself craving for more. I wanted to know everything, _everything that I couldn't know_ _before_. Every small detail that I couldn't recognize in her eyes. I wanted to know how she felt the night that I asked her to marry m. If she felt happy, just a bit. I really didn't want to hear to any other thoughts apart from hers from the on.

I finally understood what kept me out of Bella's mind. It was hard to understand the difference between her mind and the other minds, but when I did, I almost laughed that I haven't thought of it earlier.

The minds had some kind of a… door. This door could easily be opened by me, because there was a lock from the outside, so I could open it. But with Bella, it was different. Bella's lock was from the inside and it _was her_ that decided when this door would be opened, not me. So that was why I couldn't hear her.

_But now I could_, I could hear her and I was sure that there were no words to describe that experience.

Every wish that I had was coming true!

"Bella!" I gasped.

She continued playing the human memories to me, smiling slightly. The wedding. _Oh, Edward I wish you could understand how I felt, when I saw you there, waiting for me. At this moment I knew that you would be mine. Mine, forever. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. It was one of the best moments of my life. And then you whispered 'I do.' And I couldn't help the tears that ran down my face. _I kept listening in awe, knowing that I would never get tired of that, it was one of the best moments of my life. I heard her thoughts and I understood that she loved me more than I thought. Her every single thought had to do with me, or the way I looked and I moved, or the way she felt when I touched her or kissed her… or the way I made her feel at Isle Esme. I really couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as she kept replaying everything in detail. I really didn't know how she remembered all of this, not that I complained._ You don't know how good you made me feel, Edward._

I moaned once again, leaning down to kiss her as passionately as possible.

"Oops, lost it." She mumbled around my lips.

"I _heard_ you!" I was sure that I sounded like a small child that has just gotten the gift that he desired so much by Santa Claus. " H-How? How did you do _that_?"

"Zafrina's idea." I really should thank Zafrina for doing this. "We practiced with it a few times."

"Now you know" She said lightly, and shrugged. "No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

I believed her more than any other time that she had told me she loved me. I really believed her and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face_. I know someone that has… _"You're almost right. I know of just one exception."

"Liar."

I smiled, leaning down and planting every part of her face with kisses before I moved to her lips. "Can you do it again?"

"It's very difficult." She frowned. I just waited, caressing her lips with my fingers. I was pleading her with my eyes. "I can't keep it up if I'm even the slightest bit distracted."

"I'll be good." I promised, sounding like a small child, again, that tried to convince his mother that he won't do anything bad. I folded my hands behind me, trying to show her my point.

Her hands were on my face again, showing me her first night as a vampire. Detail after detail. How could someone resist to_ that_? I broke my promise, as my hands found their way to her hips and my lips to her jaw. "Damn it!"

"We have plenty of time to work on it." She promised, pecking my lips. That wasn't enough for me. I throw her on the bed with me hovering over her.

"Forever and forever and forever…" I smiled at the thought. _And forever, and forever, and forever… did I mention forever?_

"That sounds exactly right to me." She agreed and then giggled as her cloths were off with a small tug.

I had never been happier than this night. Everything about that night was right. Righter than any other time.

Bella seemed to enjoy herself as much as I did this night.

I felt myself getting lost in the moments not caring, particularly for the furniture. I could feel myself swimming in Bella's kisses, getting crazy in her caresses, forgetting my name in her touches.

I couldn't imagine a world better than this one.

During the night, I tried to show Bella how much I loved her, with everything that I had. It was nothing like any other moment.

During the… actions… I felt myself getting lost for a minute, as I pumped Bella on a wall so she was trapped in my arms, her legs on my waist. I heard the wall crack.

"We will… w-wake Nessie." She managed to pant.

"She's still asleep." I managed against her lips.

I was wrong; vampires _could_ go to heaven, after all. I already had.

**Oh my God! It's the end! I can't believe it, it's the end… Ok, I am crying right now, but I try to feel better by thinking that I will write a new story.**

**Anyway, I love you guys so much and I feel so grateful and thankful. Thank you for supporting me for this story, although you knew that it was a little bad :P**

**I am so happy that I managed to finish it and I apologize for my mistakes or the short chapters.**

**Thank you for keeping up with me.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**I also want to thank everyone that tried to encourage me, or read my other stories.**

**GUYS YOU ARE GREAT!**

**I *heart* you!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! :(:(**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S When I wrote that Edward took Bella for granted, I didn't mean that he knew that she would never leave his side, so he just ignored her doing… things with other girls.**

**I just meant that he knew that she was his forever and that nothing could separate them.**


	67. More Chapters?

**So, this story is over and you can't imagine how sad I am. Some of you asked me to write some more chapters of '**_**Shining in the Moonlight'**_**. I am sorry but I won't. Sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**So, if you guys want to read more of me, you can check my new story **_**'Lunar Earthshine'**_**. It was supposed to be an ONE-SHOT, but I decided to write some more chapters of pure fluff and daily things that Bella and Edward did together.**

**Thank you for your support. Don't forget to check **_**Lunar Earthshine**_** and review, giving me ideas.**

**Love ya, guys!**

**Dora**


	68. Hello, again

**Hey guys,**

**First of all, thanks to everyone out there who is still reading this story! You guys are the best and the support I still get, despite the fact that I finished writing it, really makes my day.**

**I would like to make some things clear. I've been getting a lot of reviews telling me about my grammar. I am NOT a native speaker and I did NOT have a beta. This was my first attempt at writing anything and I was like 12 years old! To answer one of your questions: Yes I have graduated from fifth grade, but English isn't my mother tongue. If you happen to read some of my other stories you'll see that I've got really better. Sorry for the awful grammar of this story.**

**As much as I enjoyed writing this story, I'm not going to write any twilight-related story again. Sorry, but I'm not as stuck with twilight saga as I used to be. Sorry, sorry.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing—I love feedback and your support really means a lot to me.**

**~Dora.**


End file.
